Quand l'Obscure illumine sa vie
by Little Mo
Summary: UA la guerre est finie, mais comment revenir dans cette vie où plus personne ne vous attend? comment aimer de nouveau? quand Severus Rogue retrouve une personne tout droit sortie de l'époque maraudeurs... Epilogue en ligne!
1. Retour aux sources

**Titre:** _Quand l'Obscure illumine sa vie_

**General/Romance: **Severus Rogue/OC

**Disclaimer:** les personnages déjà connus appartiennent tous à JK Rowling; les autres et surtout le personnage principal (Célaeno) est à moi, toute ressemblance avec un autre personnage déjà existant dans la réalité ou dans une autre histoire ne serait que pure coïncidence... je n'ai d'autre profit personnel avec cette histoire que le plaisir d'écrire et (peut-être) celui de partager mon histoire.

**Auteure:**Little Mo

**Rating:** T

**Résumé:**histoire qui se déroule juste après la mort de Voldemort par Harry Potter, à tout juste 17 ans. Rogue n'est en fait pas le traître du livre 6, il a continué de se battre au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, malgré tout Dumbledore est mort, des mains même de Voldemort. McGonnagal le remplace à Poudlard au poste de directeur. Rogue est cette année de nouveau appelé comme maître de potions...mais sa routine habituelle des années précédentes va bientôt se voir bouleversée par l'arrivée innatendue d'une personne sortant soudainement d'un passé qu'il préférerait oublier...

j'espère que ce début vous plaira...

* * *

**Chapitre 1** **Retour aux sources**

Le bruit retentit, sec et incongru dans le décor de cette nuit de fin d'été, qui annonçait déjà l'automne, dans la fraîcheur et l'humidité de son air. Une ombre nouvelle se déposa sur le sol, fine et élancée. Avec agilité, une main gantée sortit de sous la cape, en retira une baguette et l'agitant quelque peu, celle-ci éclaira d'une lueur bienvenue les ténèbres du sous-bois.

L'ombre alors se mit en marche, à une allure soutenue mais tranquille, et traversa bientôt un grand portail en fer. Devant cela paraissait être seulement à quelques mètres le majestueux château éclairé de mille feux semblait brûler le ciel et le monde d'une force bienveillante, apaisant l'atmosphère et les coeurs. Son capuchon toujours baissé sur son visage, l'ombre silencieuse continuait son chemin et arriva bientôt devant la grande porte de bois, laquelle s'ouvrit immédiatement lorsque la baguette l'eut tapotée.

La silhouette, toujours cachée sous le rideau noir de sa cape, avança sans hésitation et se dirigea tranquillement dans les couloirs sombres et frais, semblant connaître très bien le chemin emprunté.

Après une dizaine de minutes à travers le dédale des pièces du château, elle s'arrêta soudain au détour d'un couloir et plus précidément devant un magnifique escalier sculpté en colimaçon, son entrée gardée par une gargouille au regard froid et méfiant. Sans même retirer son capuchon, une voix fine et à peine audible marmonna un vague _«.tritons au gingembre». _La gargouille s'écarta et laissa le passage libre à l'escalier, non sans avoir marmonné elle-même qu'_il eût été plus poli de se présenter avant... _Arrivée devant une grande porte de bois, la silhouette fine s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps de ranger sa baguette dans l'étui de sa ceinture et, de la même main, toqua doucement à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et la silhouette sombre s'engouffra à l'intérieur, bientôt dévisagée par une quinzaine d'images, des vieillards, et une femme, au sourire réconfortant. Les Portraits chuchotaient ouvertement et sans nulle gêne face à l'arrivée tardive de cet inconnu, et qui plus est, qui n'avait apparement pas la politesse de se découvrir et de «_saluer les Anciens»_. Une autre dame arriva bientôt dans son champ de vision, le regard perçant et vif. Une seconde main, non gantée, sortit alors doucement de sous la cape et aida l'autre à abaisser le capuchon. Un visage doux et fin, des yeux brillants, une cascade de cheveux châtains et un sourire heureux firent alors leur apparition au mileu de la pièce, devant un parterre de portraits tous stupéfaits.

-Célaeno! Bienvenue à Poudlard! Je suis ravie de vous accueillir ici de nouveau, après tant de temps passé...prononça le professeur McGonnagal d'une voix visiblement émue.

-Merciprofesseur McGonnagal, à vrai dire l'endroit me paraît toujours aussi familier, même après vingt ans sans y être venue...répondit doucement la jeune femme avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

-Vingt ans déjà...par Merlin j'oublie quelques fois que si le temps est invisible il n'en oublie pas de courir, toujours plus vite... tout du moins il semble n'avoir eu aucune prise sur vous Célæno, vous n'avez pas changé!

-Oh si bien-sûr, sourit la jeune femme en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil devant le bureau après un geste poli de McGonnagal, la vie a continué sa route pour moi aussi, avec les épreuves qu'elle impose, et quelques plis supplémentaires sur le front.

-Je suis bien heureuse que vous ayez accepté mon invitation, et sans votre hibou pour me prévenir que vous n'arriveriez qu'aujourd'hui j'aurais été bien inquiète; vous savez qu'il n'est pas très prudent de se promener seule à cette heure de la nuit... insista la directrice en pinçant la bouche, le regard rivé sur la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules négligé.

-A propos de votre invitation, ou plutôt devrais-je dire de votre offre... vous pouvez peut-être m'en dire plus...? questionna poliment Célaeno en se servant d'un biscuit que lui proposait avec insistance la vieille mais solide directrice.

-Que dire de plus que ce que vous savez déjà? Je vous _offre_ le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal dans cette école, où vous serez bien-sûr logé tout au long de cette année...

-Mais pourquoi moi professeur? Demanda la jeune femme en secouant la tête d'un air incrédule. Croyez bien que je suis honorée et même comblée par votre offre, mais je me demande simplement s'il n'y avait pas plus qualifié que moi en la matière... de plus, j'imagine que la vieille légende sur le «poste maudit» va s'estomper à présent que Voldemort est mort...

La directrice sourit gentiment et répondit:

-En effet, j'ai même reçu des demandes pour ce poste, chose qui n'était plus arrivée depuis plus de cinquante ans. Et je puis vous assurer que vous êtes parfaitement qualifiée pour ce poste. Vous avez participé, non sans souffrances personnelles, à la lutte contre Voldemort; vous avez fourni à l'Ordre du Phénix basé en Angleterre de précieux renseignements depuis le lieu de votre retraite et enfin vous vous êtes battue avec courage et détermination dans la bataille finale, il y a quatre mois... Et puis vous savez que je n'oublie jamais mes anciens élèves... sourit la vieille dame d'un ton bienveillant et malicieux. Surtout votre génération, une génération sacrifiée et déchirée qui doit maintenant se relever et marcher vers un nouvel avenir, plein d'un espoir revenu et tout juste renaissant. Vous devez les représenter, tous... ceux qui sont partis durant cette bataille, tout comme ceux disparus bien avant...

Célaeno ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la directrice la coupa d'un geste de la main et continua sa tirrade.

-Je sais bien que vous ne vouliez pas refuser ma proposition, mais que c'était là simple manque de confiance en vousvous n'avez guère changé d'ailleurs sur ce point. Sachez que je vous fais entièrement confiance, et que si vous doutez, vous pourrez toujours venir me voir et me parler, ainsi qu'à vos collègues bien-sûr. Est-ce compris?

-Parfaitement bien compris Professeur, sourit la jeune femme qui un instant se revit plus de vingt auparavant dans le bureau de sa sévère professeure de métamorphoses, après avoir été surprise dans un couloir dans une situation plutôt...embarassante.

-Bien, Mesdames Messieurs je vous présente donc notre nouvelle professeure de défense contre les forces du mal, déclara solennellement le professeur MacGonnagal aux portraits attentifs.

Ceux-ci applaudirent bruyamment, à renfort de mots de félicitations quelques peu ampoulés à l'égard de la jeune femme qui avait entreprit de les remercier tous un par un et faire en même temps leur connaissance.

Le professeur MacGonnagal souriait derrière Célaeno et le tableau insolite qu'offrait sa conversation avec un des portraits, celui de Phinneas Nigellus justement, passionné par l'histoire de la jeune femme à propos de la découverte d'une pièce secrète dans le château, jusqu'à ce que l'ancien directeur s'offusque de savoir que le nouveau professeur était une ancienne de Gryffondor, et finisse par la snober.

La jeune femme aperçut alors le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore, qui souriait discrètement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa dernière entrevue dans ce bureau avec l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, presque vingt ans auparavant.

_-Non Célaeno vous ne pouvez pas faire ça..._

_-Je tiens à faire cette mission...professeur. C'est important pour moi...et puis ça ne pourra qu'aider l'Ordre..._

_-Vous avez conscience que vous serez seule...complètement seule, sans alliés, et exposée au danger plus que n'importe qui d'autre?_

_-Je sais tout cela, je sais ce que je risque...croyez-moi j'y ai pensé, je suis prête à tout désormais, et puis c'est trop tard pour reculer non?_

_La jeune femme souriait faiblement alors que le vieux professeur gardait toujours son pli soucieux au front._

_-Vous savez les risques que vous prenez, je vous fais confiance...Faites tout de même attention à vous Célaeno..vous êtes jeune, ne gâchez pas votre jeunesse pour une vengeance personnelle..._

Célaeno secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs qui l'envahissaient soudain à la vue du portrait de Dumbledore. Après un signe de tête polie et un sourire, elle continua la découverte des autres personnalités de Poudlard et poursuivit les discussions.

Trop occupée à ses conversations diverses, Célaeno n'entendit pas la porte frapper doucement et ne vit pas la directrice aller ouvrir au visiteur tardif.

-Bonsoir Severus, merci d'être venu si tard, accueillit la vieille dame en ouvrant au professeur Rogue. Ce dernier sourit simplement d'un air gentiment contrit.

-Je voulais vous présenter notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ou plutôt devrais-je dire nouvelle... fit-elle signe au maître de potions en indiquant la jeune femme à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui conversait toujours et leur faisait dos.

Le professeur Rogue affichait un air de plus complète surprise mais aussi de curiosité.

-Vous avez fait votre choix finalement madame la directrice... souligna celui-ci les sourcils froncés et cherchant à reconnnaître l'inconnue en fixant sa seule partie visible, son dos. Mais qui est-ce donc? Demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur MacGonnagal.

-Je vais vous présenter Severus, soyez patient! Se moqua gentiment la directrice. Sachez avant toute chose que je pense, modestement, avoir fait un excellent choix, et ne pense pas non plus me tromper en croyant que vous m'appuirez dans cette décision. C'est une personne tout à fait qualifiée et responsable, je lui fait entièrement confiance dans l'exercice de cette fonction. Je souhaiterais simplement de vous que vous l'épauliez dans cette aventure nouvelle pour elle, et en la conseillant aussi parfois, si besoin est. Je peux compter sur vous Severus?

Mais sa question était sans appel. Aussi le professeur de potions, semblant accablé un moment, déclara-t-il qu'il _ferait de son mieux pour aider sa collègue. _La directrice se retourna alors d'un air entendu et appela la jeune femme, pendant que Rogue fixait cette dernière, la bouche à demi pincée.

Célaeno se retourna brusquement en attendant son prénom appelé par la directrice. Si elle fut surprise en voyant que celle-ci n'était plus seule derrière elle, elle sembla s'attendre davantage à l'identité du visiteur.

-Excusez-moi je n'avais pas vu que vous receviez un autre professeur, dit Célaeno à MacGonnagal tout en regardant d'un air espiègle le dit professeur Rogue, qui lui, n'en menait pas large, et sembla plus abasourdi que jamais lorsque la jeune femme s'adressa à lui en ces termes:

-Bonsoir Severus Rogue, dit-elle en lui tendant sa main droite gantée qu'il serra inconsciemment, le regard toujours fixé sur cette mystérieuse inconnue. Apparement vous ne me reconnaissez pas, ai-je donc tant vieilli que cela? Se moqua-t-elle en voyant l'air décomposé du professeur. Mais la directrice prit la parole pour lui sauver la mise.

-Severus je vous présente le professeur Robinson, Célaeno Robinson.

Tout lui revint soudain en mémoire. Non elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé en effet...c'était toujours les mêmes yeux rieurs, et ce sourire à demi moqueur, ces cheveux très longs et ondulés... A l'époque c'était la grande amie de Lily Evans, au même titre que l'amitié entre Potter et Black...des inséparables... Il se souvenait aussi qu'elle était plutôt amie avec les quatre Maraudeurs, au grand damne d'Evans... mêmes plaisanteries stupides avec des pétards et autres attrapes-troll, une collection impressionnante de retenues à ce titre d'ailleurs; pendant un moment elle s'était même affichée au bras d'un des quatre idiots, le loup-garou justement... Mais que faisait-elle ici et pourquoi MacGonnagall l'avait appelée, elle? Et pourquoi faisait-elle tant confiance à quelqu'un qui avait disparu du jour au lendemain il y a des années de cela...? Severus Rogue aurait bien voulu satisfaire sa curiosité à ce moment précis. Cependant il ne voyait pour l'instant que le sourire toujours rieur et les yeux brillants de Robinson sur lui.

Célaeno était surtout étonnée. Elle n'était guère surprise qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu, après tout cela faisait vingt ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et quand bien même ils _pouvaient_ se voir à l'époque, ils ne se fréquentaient pas pour autant... Elle, gryffondor et amie des Maraudeurs...lui, cible favorite au tableau de chasse des quatre prédateurs... Non, ce qui l'étonnait surtout était Rogue lui-même. Elle avait de vagues souvenirs d'un jeune homme maigre, le regard noir sur tout ce qui portait du rouge et en particulier des élèves d'ascendance moldue, des connaissances manifestes en magie noire et surtout l'envie féroce de la pratiquer sur ses ennemis potentiels. _Un garçon plein d'avenir_ plaisantait-elle parfois avec _eux_... Mais devant elle se tenait un homme qui était loin d'être ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Sans doute la menace de Voldemort passée l'avait aidé à guérir de lui-même et à de nouveau essayer de vivre en bon sorcier. Il lui semblait lire à présent sur son visage un air tranquille et serein, et surtout elle n'y voyait plus ce regard froid et méprisant qui baignait ses traits autrefois... Sans parler qu'il avait vraiment fait un gros effort dans son apparence!

Célaeno riait intérieurement... Si elle avait su qu'elle dirait ça un jour à propos de la personne la moins susceptible au monde de recevoir des compliments, elle serait aller directement se déclarer folle à sainte-Mangouste. Décidément cette année s'annonçait prometteuse, et intéressante... en tout points.

-Bonsoir professeur Robinson, dit enfin Severus Rogue mortifié en lâchant la main de Célaeno, qui lui sourit gentiment.

-Bien! Interrompit la directrice, il se fait tard à présent. Severus pourriez-vous montrer le chemin au professeur Robinson s'il-vous-plaît, son bureau et en passant aussi la salle réservée au professeurs, dans laquelle, je vous le rappelle, je tiendrai une courte réunion demain vers 11h.

-Très bien Madame la directrice, répondit Rogue d'un hochement de tête. Il se retourna vers Célaeno qui semblait prête à partir et lui indiqua le chemin de la sortie d'un geste de la main.

-Bonne nuit professeur MacGonnagal et à demain, dit la jeune femme souriante en se

retournant une dernière fois vers la vieille directrice avant de passer la porte, suivie de près par son collègue.

Ils marchaient côte à côte, lui plus fermé qu'une huître et elle tentant de faire la conversation à un mur, autrement dit toute seule. Quand ils passèrent devant la salle des professeurs il le lui indiqua en ouvrant la porte, éclairant l'intérieur de sa baguette et la refermant aussitôt. Puis la route vers les appartements de Célaeno reprit, et bientôt ils arrivèrent devant la porte sans n'avoir échangé que de vagues expressions gênées.

-Voici votre bureau, indiqua Rogue en ouvrant une grande porte, et encore derrière vos appartements privés. La cheminée qui est ici est reliée à toutes les autres cheminées de tous les bureaux de Poudlard. Pour d'autres cheminées extérieurs, il faut faire une demande spéciale à la direcrice.

Il semblait avoir appris son texte par coeur. Elle avait presque envie de lui rire au nez, _oh oui Severus Rogue quel élève brillant..._ pensa-t-elle ironiquement. Elle lui en voulait de cette attitude.

Bon d'accord ils n'avaient jamais été en excellents termes, mais à présent à presque quarante ans tout deux, elle pensait que le temps était passé sur les querelles de jeunesse...il semblait pourtant n'avoir rien effacé.

-Merci Severus, dit-elle en réalisant qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte et à prendre congé. Il se retourna et hocha la tête poliment.

-Dites-donc vous ne croyez pas qu'on pourrait se tutoyer? Le rappella-t-elle une seconde fois. Nous avons le même âge, et puis nous avons été dans la même classe...il y a longtemps j'en conviens mais quand même... ce serait moins ridicule que toute cette apparence de fausse politesse malsaine et gênante...

Célaeno...toujours aussi sincère dans ses paroles...pas du genre à réfléchir à deux fois avant de mettre la baguette dans l'oeil du dragon...

Le professeur Rogue observait la jeune femme, elle ne sembait pas plaisanter, elle affichait au contaire un air sérieux inhabituel sur son visage enfantin. Il se contenta de la fixer quelques secondes, puis il passa la porte et sortit dans les ténèbres des couloirs.

Célaeno n'avait guère envie que Rogue la déteste tout cette année au nom de relations passées plutôt tumultueuses... Une fois de plus elle était peut-être allée trop fort dans le choix de ses mots... cependant elle n'en pensait pas moins. Mais après tout il n'avait pas refusé explicitement... il n'avait pas dit oui non plus mais sans doute voulait-il y réfléchir...

La jeune femme chassa ses pensées de sa tête en s'allongeant sur le grand lit en bois de la chambre. Elle tentait à présent de faire de cet endroit, cette chambre, _sa _chambre, de se sentir chez elle, de nouveau.

Malgré elle, des souvenirs de sa vie à Poudlard comme étudiante lui revinrent en mémoire... elle avait déjà vécu ce sentiment d'apaisement profond, de quiétude et de joie intérieure...lorsqu'elle était arrivée pour la première fois dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, puis chaque année jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte Poudlard après ses Aspics...

Oui, pensa-t-elle souriante en basculant sur le côté, enfouissant le nez dans son oreiller, elle était bien _chez elle_...

* * *

à la semaine prochaine pour le deuxième chapitre: _Soutien et nouveaux rôles_


	2. Soutien et nouveaux rôles

**Disclaimer:** tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient évidemment à Rowling... Seul ler personnage de Célaeno Robinson est de moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **** Soutien**** et nouveaux rôles**

Célaeno ferma la porte de ses appartements à l'aide de sa baguette magique et s'éloigna tranquillement en direction de la salle des professeurs. Elle avait passé la matinée à vider ses sacs, ranger ses affaires et arranger l'endroit pour en faire son véritable chez soi. Elle allait maintenant à la fameuse réunion prévue par McGonnagal, _sûrement un tas de blablas_, se dit-elle en pensant qu'elle aurait pu rester plus longtemps à paraisser dans sa douche. Alors qu'elle élaborait des plans tous plus merveilleux les uns que les autres pour aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard l'après-midi même, la jeune femme fut stoppée dans sa course par...un fantôme, lui «rentrant» dedans violemement.

-Nick! S'indigna Célaeno répugnée en voyant le fantôme dont la tête pandouillait lamentablement par-dessus l'épaule à cause du choc de la collision.

-Hum...pardonnez _Signora_... s'inclina le dit fantôme en remettant sa tête en place avec toute la dignité qu'il était capable d'avoir à cet instant.

Célaeno l'observait ses deux poings sur les hanches, un air amusé sur le visage.

-La surprise voyez-vous m'a fait quelque peu perdre la tête...s'excusa-t-il. Mais vous semblez me connaître...oserais-je vous demander votre humble nom...?

-Nick! Gardez donc vos minauderies pour la Dame grise! Plaisanta Céléna en époussetant ses vêtements. Vous êtes la seconde personne depuis hier à ne pas me reconnaître...je vais commencer par croire que j'ai réellement changé...bon la première personne n'a aucune importance, mais vous Nick...! Moi qui ait été votre alliée fidèle pendant des années, et vous mon frère d'armes et fidèle serviteur dans mes plus périlleuses aventures...que vous ne me reconnaissiez pas, là c'est dur! S'indigna d'un air théâtral et faussement indigné la jeune femme.

-Que ma pauvre tête se change en botruk... bafouilla la pauvre fantôme déconcerté, je ne sais qui vous êtes chère madame...

-Et si je vous dis _Gryffondore_, _amie des Maraudeurs_, étudiante il y a une vingtaine d'années...est-ce que là vous voyez mieux qui je suis...? déclara Célaeno en souriant franchement cette fois-ci.

-Serait-ce possible...? Le fantôme avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Mais oui! Comment ai-je pu ne pas vous reconnaître, pardonnez ma candeur je devais rêver...oh ça alors! S'exclama-t-il avant de se précipiter sur la jeune femme.

-Nick...remettez-vous, marmonna Célaeno qui n'aimait pas particulièrement la sensation de froideur mortelle du fantôme contre son corps.

Elle s'éloigna de lui alors qu'il l'observait toujours très attentivement.

-Mais que nous vaut votre visite chère Célaeno? Interrogea-t-il.

-Je crains que ce ne soit plus long qu'une simple visite _cher_ Nick...plaisanta-t-elle avant de répondre à son froncement de sourcils interrogateur. Je suis ici en tant que nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal!

-Vous! Professeur! C'est la meilleure que j'ai entendu depuis la plaisanterie très fine du Baron Sanglant à propos... Mais Célaeno le coupa.

-Ce moment en votre compagnie pourrait être délicieux Nick mais je vous arrête tout de suite...je suis pressée, et déjà en retard, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Je dois aller dans la salle des professeurs immédiatement.

-Je ne peux vous proposer de monture mais je peux néanmoins vous montrer le chemin damoiselle, scanda fièrement le bon fantôme.

-Ca ira très bien comme ça, merci, pouffa la jeune femme.

Elle le suivit donc aux travers des couloirs, et dut s'avouer qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé le chemin aussi rapidement sans son aide.

Célaeno ouvrit la porte grinçante le plus discrètement possible. Malgré tout une dizaine de paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur elle en la dévisageant. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer des excuses polies à la directrice pour cet odieux retard mais celle-ci la devança.

-Installez-vous Célaeno, ne vous en faites nous venons seulement de nous asseoir. Je me doutais bien que vous seriez perdue dès le premier jour, j'avais pourtant demandé que l'on vous aide..., dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils en direction du professeur Rogue.

La jeune femme s'avança et alla s'asseoir rapidement à une place libre, tout en souriant poliment aux autres professeurs désormais collègues assis autour de la grande table. _Merveilleux_, pensa-t-elle en remarquant que son voisin de droite n'était autre que le professeur Rogue, _et en plus il a l'aimable sympathie de m'ignorer...non mais quelle face de troll celui-là..._ La réunion s'annonçait passionnante...

Finalement ça n'avait pas été si terrible qu'elle l'avait d'abord cru. Ce fut en premier une présentation du corps enseignant par la directrice, pratiquement entièrement renouvelé, à l'exception des professeurs Flitwick, Hagrid, Binns et Trelawney.

Puis il y avait eu la tant attendue distribution des emplois du temps, _sans surprise...,_avait pensé Célaeno, qui commençait à entrevoir les prémisses de cette vie monacale, qui allait _l'enfermer dans son bureau le restant de l'année_ et faire d'elle _une vraie harpie_.

Enfin, le professeur McGonnagal avait présenté rapidement la situation actuelle dans le Monde des Sorciers, et surtout à quoi il fallait s'attendre au niveau des élèves: certains enfants avaient perdu un, voire plusieurs parents dans la guerre, quelques classes étaient complètement décimées par la disparition d'étudiants, et dans certains cas extrêmes, des élèves étaient clairement reconnus comme enfants d'ex-mangemorts. Ceux-là avaient malgré tout droit à l'éducation et au respect, _ils n'ont sûrement jamais rien su des activités troubles de leurs parents!_, avait déclaré la vieille dame, et surtout à l'entraide et la protection des professeurs contre les insultes qui ne tarderaient pas à fuser...

Malgré les mises en garde des professeurs sur la difficile année à venir, Célaeno ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surexcitée dans l'attente de rencontrer ses nouveaux élèves, de faire son premier cours et de commencer cette nouvelle vie. Cette fébrilité l'avait poussé à poser mille et une questions durant la réunion, s'attirant l'oeillade goguenarde de Rogue et les sourires bienveillants du minuscule professeur Flitwick, toujours à son poste.

Elle qui avait tant hésité à accepter ce poste de professeur devait bien s'avouer qu'elle ne trouvait plus cette idée aussi saugrenue, à présent qu'elle y avait longuement réfléchi et surtout, qu'elle se trouvait plongée dans le «monde» de Poudlard, où même l'idée d'enseignait était réjouissante. Et puis après tout, ce ne serait pas si nouveau que ça pour elle... Etudiante lorsqu'elle était passionnée par un sujet elle pouvait passer des heures et des heures à en discuter avec un auditoire parfois très peu ravi d'assister à ses conférences. Elle aimait parler de ces petites choses bizarres, incroyables, un peu folles qui l'amusaient; elle se laissait parfois aller dans ses discours, se déchaînant avec une frénésie parfois proche de la «folie douce», comme le lui avait dit ses amis bien longtemps auparavant.

C'est ainsi que la jeune femme attendait l'arrivée des élèves pour cette soirée de rentrée et de répartition ce 1er septembre. Elle était remontée dans son bureau officiellement pour finir d'aménager ses appartements, mais elle avait en fait profité du calme désertique des couloirs pour retrouver les passages secrets qu'elle empruntaiant vingt ans plus tôt, mais aussi pour cacher la fébrilité que provoquait en elle ses débuts d'enseignante.

Assise dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau, Célaeno observait un cadre photo, où on l'a reconnaissait, elle, avec ses parents et deux autres personnes, sans doute des années auparavant. Soupirant doucement, elle reposa le cadre dans l'angle droit du bureau, à côté d'un autre montrant un groupe de six filles et garçons se tenant par les épaules et riant fortement, sur leurs visages l'insouciance d'une jeunesse encore protégée du goût amer de la désillusion...celle d'une réalité qui leur éclaterait bientôt au visage...

Elle se retourna brusquement en entendant cogner au carreau. Une chouette effraie se tenait derrière la fenêtre et tenait entre ses pattes une lettre.

-Bonsoir Orion! S'exclama Célaeno en ouvrant à l'animal qui ne se fit pas prier pour entrer dans la pièce aussitôt.

Célaeno lui présenta une coupelle d'eau et quelques biscuits puis retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil pour examiner sa lettre.

-Voyons voir...des nouvelles de Remus apparement... dit-elle en regardant la chouette qui lui adressait à présent un regard reconnaissant. Elle déplia sa lettre et commença à lire en souriant à l'avance.

_Salut Professeur Robinson! (enfin pas encore tout à fait...!)_

_Comment s'est passé cette journée de (re)découverte de Poudlard? Et la nouvelle directrice alors, pas trop sévère avec toi??! Il faut dire qu'elle doit se souvenir de la jeune fille espiègle que tu as été...et des retenues qu'elle t'infligeait sans ciller...! _

_Et puis tes collègues? Il y en a plusieurs nouveaux paraît-il, sauf un certain maître de potions, l'indétrônable...est-ce que tu lui as parlé, il t'a reconnu? Il devait être vert de jalousie en voyant quelqu'un prendre encore une fois la place qu'il réclame sans succès depuis des années..., surtout toi, il ne va pas en dormir la nuit. Une ancienne «maraudeuse» prof à Poudlard! C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi rire! Même plutôt étouffer pour Rogue! _

_Enfin j'espère que tout se passera bien quand même avec lui, et qu'il ne voudra pas trop se venger de toi..._

_J'imagine que tu es en ce moment dans ton bureau, trépignant d'impatience! Je l'étais aussi lorsque j'ai fait ma rentrée comme prof, sauf que moi je suis arrivée en même temps que les élèves (ce qui m'avait valu de rencontrer Harry d'ailleurs, mais je te l'ai déjà raconté...). Ce qui fait que j'avais pu voir les monstres qui seraient mes élèves sans tourner en rond dans un bureau comme un lion en cage (ou autre chose dans une cabane, par exemple...) en les attendant._

_Je connais simplement les septième et sixième années que tu vas avoir, qui étaient alors en première et deuxième années avec moi. Il y a des gens sympathiques (enfin c'est vrai qu'on change beaucoup à cet âge). Mais j'imagine que la situation politique récemment bouleverséec'est le moins que l'on puisse dire doit être également très angoissante quant à l'état d'esprit des élèves. Tout est à reconstruire chez certains. Tu ne vas pas manquer de boulot ma chère!_

_Sans rire, je te souhaite bonne chance pour la soirée et ta première semaine...Je suis certain que tu t'en sortiras à merveille, comme toujours!_

_Amitiés, Remus_

_P.S: Nymphadora propose qu'on se retrouve un de ces soirs aux «Trois Balais», fais nous signe quand tu peux!_

_P.P.S: Je te conseille d'essayer l'épouvantard avec tes élèves, tu verras les ravages que fait Rogue dans leurs pauvres âmes et surtout tu assisteras à un spectacle...étonnant!_

Célaeno posa la lettre sur son bureau en riant intérieurement.

Rien de tel dans un moment pareil que de recevoir le soutien de ses amis pour se rassurer et reprendre confiance en soi. Elle sourit en imaginant un Remus à moitié hilare lui écrire cette lettre en se moquant d'elle gentiment. Il est vrai qu'elle avait trouvé son ami changé en allant lui rendre visite quelques semaines auparavant. Puis elle avait rencontré Tonks, sa compagne et avait compris...

Dans sa façon de rire bruyamment, ou dans l'étincelle de ses yeux, elle y avait revu le garçon de 15 ans insouciant et blagueur, et le jeune homme plein de vie qu'il était devenu grâce à ses amis... Pour tout cela, Célaeno avait apprécié la nouvelle compagne de Remus, qui lui avait incontestablement redonné goût à la vie, après tant d'années difficiles.

Elle se promit par ailleurs d'essayer l'épreuve de l'épouvantard afin de voir aussi ce qui avait l'air d'être très drôle...

Célaeno s'aperçut bientôt qu'il était plus que l'heure pour elle de descendre à la Grande Salle où devaient déjà être installés les élèves, sauf les nouveaux.

Elle sortit rapidement de son bureau et se dirigea dans le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, jusqu'à parvenir enfin dans le hall du château, puis devant la salle du repas, retentissant déjà des éclats de voix et des conversations des étudiants.

La jeune femme passa la porte et avança tranquillement, passant devant les longues lignées des quatre tables, non sans remarquer les coups d'oeils plus ou moins discrets qui lui étaient adressés. Elle parvint enfin à la table des professeurs, la contourna et alla s'asseoir à côté de Rubeus Hagrid qui lui faisait de grands signes, désormais rassurée de voir qu'elle n'était pas la dernière arrivée. Bien-sûr la directrice était assise au centre de la table dans son grand fauteuil, mais il restait encore trois places libres.

-Bonsoir Hagrid! Fit-elle au demi-géant en s'installant à sa gauche.

-J'avais peur d'être en retard mais je vois qu'il manque encore plusieurs professeurs, ajouta-t-elle en faisant le tour de la table de ses yeux.

-Heu oui, répondit Hagrid. Ils ne vont sans doute plus tarder maintenant.

-Qui s'occupe de l'accueil des petits nouveaux désormais? Demanda Célaeno à son voisin barbu.

Celui-ci prit un petit air contrit avant de répondre dans une grimace: «le professeur Rogue». Célaeno regarda Hagrid avec des yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, à la fois de stupeur et de compassion.

-Les malheureux...souffla-t-elle en tournant la tête de droite et de gauche. Ils ne sont pas près d'oublier leur rentrée au moins.

Hagrid pouffa doucement, s'attirant le regard de vautour de la directrice.

-Mais il faut reconnaître que c'était le seul qui pouvait le faire...les autres professeurs sont nouveaux. Et puis franchement je n'imagine pas le professeur Flitwick remplir ce rôle! Il est plus petit que bon nombre d'élèves et serait vite dépassé par le nombre...et moi...je ne saurais pas trouver les mots qu'il faut pour leur expliquer...tout ça, termina-t-il d'un geste vague et presque gêné.

-Je suis sûre que vous feriez ça très bien, dit-elle dans un sourire en tapotant doucement la main géante du garde-chasse.

Enfin quelques minutes plus tard et après l'arrivée des derniers professeurs, le calme se fit soudain et les regards convergèrent vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Le professeur Rogue venait d'entrer, impassible, immédiatement suivi d'une longue rangée d'enfants peu rassurés, à en juger par leurs expressions proches de la terreur.

Arrivés devant la table des professeurs, les nouveaux élèves s'arrêtèrent d'un geste de Rogue.

Il désigna le tabouret sur lequel était posé le choixpeau et la salle entière fit silence pour écouter sa chanson.

_«Avancez jeunes gens n'ayez crainte_

_et déposez-moi sur votre tête._

_Poudlard vous enseignera sorts,_

_maléfices en tout genre_

_et formera votre avenir de sorcier._

_Toutefois, ici se trouvera_

_votre second foyer:_

_une maison aux valeurs essentielles_

_pour les uns, et qualités _

_indispensables pour d'autres._

_C'est pourquoi on m'a sorti _

_aujourd'hui de mon placard._

_Car j'ai la mission de vous mener_

_dans votre nouvelle maison._

_Si je dis «Gryffondor!»_

_tu iras dans celle rouge et or._

_Là-bas se trouvent les courageux,_

_braves et forts de cette école._

_Si je dis «Poufsouffle!»,_

_ton coeur est loyal et bon,_

_juste et déterminé._

_Peut-être aussi dirai-je «Serdaigle!»:_

_la maison des érudits et savants_

_qui aiment surtout travailler._

_Enfin si je dis «Serpentard!»,_

_tu rejoindras les malins et rusés_

_qui usent parfois de moyens peu délicats._

_En ces temps de bonheur retrouvé_

_où l' harmonie peut régner entre sorciers,_

_chacun se doit d'être à la hauteur_

_et garantir la prosperité pour les temps à venir._

_Avancez jeunes gens n'ayez crainte, _

_et déposez-moi sur votre tête:_

_je vous dirai où aller.»_

La salle éclata en applaudissements, faisant s'incliner le choixpeau. Le professeur Rogue cependant reprit rapidement la parole.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous avancerez et vous assierez sur ce tabouret, indiqua-t-il en montrant un petit tabouret installé au centre et tout en dépliant un long parchemin.

-»Bryan Cymbeline» appela-t-il d'une voix claire et détachée.

Célaeno observa la fillette avancer prudemment, quelques instants plus tard le choixpeau hurla «Gryffondor!» et l'élève alla s'asseoir à sa table sous les applaudissements déchaînés de ses camarades et ceux non moins enthousiastes de Célaeno. La jeune femme se tourna vers son voisin et lui chuchota:

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont très nombreux cette année vous ne trouvez pas?

-Sans doute la menace de...Vous-savez-qui passée a-t-elle rassurée les gens, émit prudemment Hagrid. Le professeur MacGonnagal dit que beaucoup de parents préféraient envoyer leurs enfants dans d'autres écoles de magie pour les éloigner des centres de regroupement du Mage Noir...

-C'est ridicule, souffla Célaeno, tout le monde savait que Voldemort craignait Dumbledore plus que tout...et que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr qui existe, même en temps de guerre!

-Je sais bien, répondit le demi-géant en vérifiant que la directrice ne voyait pas qu'il discutait pendant la cérémonie, mais les gens pensaient sans doute qu'en les éloignant de Grande-Bretagne ils les éloigneraient aussi de la menace de...Vous-savez-qui... enfin je suppose, termina-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Célaeno reporta son attention sur le professeur Rogue qui continuait à appeler les élèves à passer sous le choixpeau.

-»Field Adrian» énonca le professeur Rogue, et un petit garçon brun avança rapidement vers le tabouret. Le choixpeau hurla presque aussitôt «Serpentard!»

Célaeno applaudit poliment pendant que «Giggle, Ophelia» était appelée à son tour.

-Vous croyez que la directrice l'a obligé à faire ça, demanda Célaeno à Hagrid dans un sourire en désignant Rogue du menton.

Le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques pouffa bruyamment, s'attirant le regard courroucé de la dite directrice, n'appréciant guère les bavardages des professeurs comme ceux de ses élèves.

Célaeno observa plus attentivement le professeur Rogue. Certes il paraissait franchement peu bienveillant à l'égard des élèves. Pourtant, et comme elle l'avait furtivement remarqué la veille au soir, quelque chose semblait avoir changé en lui. Etait-ce sa posture moins repliée sur elle-même, ou encore cette flamme dans ses yeux qui brillait? Elle ne savait le dire.

Remus lui avait raconté dans ses courriers, combien le professeur Rogue était antipathique, aigri et parfois d'une méchanceté glaçante. Pourtant cet homme là avait préparé de la potion Tue-Loup pour son ami, alors que franchement, il ne devait rien à l'ancien Maraudeur.

Elle revint à la réalité à cause du coup de coude d'Hagrid.

-Vous aviez le regard perdu dans le vide, j'ai cru un moment que vous étiez stupefixée, bredouilla-t-il sous le regard interrogateur de la sorcière.

-Je réflechissais simplement à quelque chose...murmura-t-elle tout aussi gênée.

Enfin le professeur Rogue conclut la répartission en appelant «Wily, Tybalt», qui se dirigea bientôt vers la table des Serpentards.

La directrice se leva de son siège et réclama le silence d'un seul geste de la main.

-Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue à tous les nouveaux, je souhaite à tous les élèves une excellente rentrée! Commença Minerva MacGonnagal et la salle retentit d'applaudissements enthousiastes, de nouveaux interrompus par la directrice.

-Ce soir j'ai également d'autres présentations à faire, en ce qui concerne les professeurs. Je vous présente donc le Balthazar Buillotine qui enseignera la métamorphose... (un homme grand et mince et d'une soixantaine d'années se leva de son siège et salua poliment l'assemblée), Ella Havana pour l'arythmancie (une femme très brune du même âge que Célaeno se leva et salua la salle de sa main), ainsi que Célaeno Robinson qui vous apprendra la défense contre les forces du mal.

Célaeno se leva rapidement et sourit à l'ensemble de la salle, faisant retentir une troisième fois les applaudissements polis des élèves.

-Enfin j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que les cours de vol en balais ainsi que l'arbitrage des matchs de quidditch ne seront assurés par nul autre que Mr Ulysses Hosier! Termina la directrice, qui cette fois-ci dû essuyer un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

-Et bien on voit où se portent ses préférences au moins! Plaisanta Célaeno à Hagrid en désignant l'ancien joueur de quidditch de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre et désormais nouveau professeur levé à l'autre bout de la table.

Cependant la vieille reprenait la parole.

-Cette rentrée est sous le signe du changement dans le corps professoral. Tout comme l'est le monde sorcier depuis maintenant quelques semaines. Je suis extrêmement fière d'être à ce poste, et je n'en oublie pas moins ceux qui nous ont quitté dans la terrible bataille qui a vu la fin du règne du Mage Noir Voldemort.

Il faudra du temps sans doute pour se remettre de ces sinistres années que nous avons traversé, l'espoir au coeur malgré tout. C'est à vous, jeunes gens, de reconstruire ce monde qui a bien failli basculer dans les ténèbres et tenter de toujours l'éclairer de cette flamme, celle de votre jeunesse, de vos croyances, de votre tolérance les uns envers les autres, de vos projets d'avenir, de vos vies tout simplement, dans un entrelas de joie et de gaieté.

Elle se tut quelques secondes, alors que la salle continuait à la fixer d'un air désormais grave.

-Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année encore une fois et de réussir dans vos études surtout! Bon appétit!

Elle se rassit, et les élèves mirent quelques secondes à réagir avant d'applaudir avec fracas. Célaeno semblait partagée entre amusement et sérieux, mais choisit de sourire et de féliciter elle aussi la directrice pour son discours vibrant.

Les plats apparurent bientôt et Célaeno se servit copieusement dans plusieurs plats. Elle observait discrètement ses collègues qui parlaient et se dit intérieusement que l'année s'annonçait plutôt bien. Plus de menace de Voldemort, plus besoin de se cacher, de fuir... Elle pourrait tenter d'avoir une vie normale, à nouveau. Elle commençerait par voir plus souvent sa famille, enfin, _ce qu'il en reste_, pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Et puis à présent, elle pourrait se permettre de se lier, de voir ses amis, éventuellement d'essayer de renouer le contact avec des personnes qu'elle avait cessé de fréquenter lorsque sa _mission_ avait commencé...

La jeune femme souriait bêtement, dans le vide, face à ses pensées optimistes. Elle reprit contenance et croisa les yeux de Severus Rogue, assis en face d'elle.

-C'est très bon n'est-ce pas? Demanda joyeusement la jeune femme au sorcier en montrant les plats sur la table. Les elfes ont dû se donner du mal.

Le professeur l'observa, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est comme d'habitude, consentit-il à répondre, impassible.

Célaeno continuait à sourire largement et tournait la tête de tous les côtés, satisfaite. Ulysses Hosier et Ella Havana discutaient ensemble et riaient fortement, la directrice et le professeur Flitwick papotaient dans leur coin...oui, tout allait bien. Une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit.

-Hagrid, savez-vous qui est capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor cette année?

-Oh oui, c'est la petite Ginny Weasley, répondit-il d'un ton affectueux. Il tenta de montrer la jeune fille à Célaeno.

-La petite rousse là-bas, à trois places du bout de la table, expliquait-il, un sacré caractère cette petite...

-Ginny Weasley, comme Arthur Weasley du ministère? Demanda Célaeno par curiosité.

-Exactement, la dernière d'une famille de six garçons et pas du genre à se faire marcher sur les pieds..., rit Hagrid. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut et personne n'a intérêt à la contrarier...il paraît que ses _Chauves-furies_ sont foudroyants...

Célaeno sourit en regardant Hagrid. Elle avait hâte de voir ça. Connaître chaque élève, les accompagner dans leur parcours scolaire, les conseiller, les aider, leur enseigner...cela s'annonçait passionnant.

-Vous savez déjà par quoi vous allez commencez demain avec vos élèves? Demanda Hagrid à Célaeno.

-Et bien, en première heure, j'ai des premières années...alors je pense commencer avec les sorts défensifs les plus simples, et d'ici quelque semaines nous verrons des créatures magiques dont il faut savoir impérativement se protéger...enfin je pense..., répondit Célaeno d'un air peu sûr.

-Ca me semble très bien, encouragea Hagrid en tapotant l'épaule de la sorcière, la propulsant contre le bord de la table.

Célaeno se redressa avec une grimace alors que Hagrid se confondait en excuses. Elle reprit néanmoins pour abréger la gêne du demi-géant.

-Et demain après-midi, j'ai un cours avec des cinquièmes années, je vais commencer par évaluer leur niveau, puis si tout va bien nous commencerons les choses sérieuses...pour les Buses..., sourit-elle en observant les quatre tables d'élèves.

Les assiettes se vidaient désormais et bientôt les desserts prirent la place des ragoûts et autres mets. Célaeno prit une part de gâteau à la myrtille sauvage. Puis les conversations commencèrent à se taire et la directrice se leva une nouvelle fois.

-Je vous souhaite une très bonne première nuit dans le château, dit-elle en souriant largement, puis elle reprit sérieusement en fronçant légèrement les sourcils mais en souriant toutefois: et ne soyez pas en retard demain pour votre première heure de cours!

Célaeno pouffa dans son coin et la directrice se tourna vers elle, un index accusateur pointé sur elle:

-Et c'est aussi valable pour les professeurs Célaeno!

La sorcière fit mine de s'offusquer et prit un air innocent.

-J'espère que vous avez perdu vos mauvaises habitudes Célaeno, comme celle d'arriver en retard en cours..., continua la directrice en fixant la jeune femme.

-Mais professeur...c'était il y a vingt ans...bafouilla la professeur, désormais gênée.

-Mais vous aviez la manie d'arriver en retard seulement à mon cours, à l'époque!

-Parce que c'était le lundi matin très tôt! Je n'étais pas encore remise du week-end, ça n'était pas spécialement contre vous professeur MacGonnagal! répondit Célaeno avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Le professeur Rogue ricanait devant la déconfiture de sa collègue. Célaeno décida de clore la discussion avant que le maître de potions n'enfonce encore plus le clou.

-Cette fois ce sera différent, c'est moi le professeur et je ne serai pas en retard pour mon premier cours, je vous l'assure...

-Pour le premier oui... siffla Rogue d'un ton dubitatif et une moue moqueuse sur les lèvres.

Célaeno le regarda, d'un air profondément déçu puis partit sans un autre regard vers ses autres collègues. Ah, alors il voulait la guerre! Et bien il l'aurait! Foi de Célaeno! _Ma parole quelle médisance, ce n'est qu'un petit serpent visqueux et répugnant...tu n'as vraiment pas changé Servilus..._

Elle arriva devant son bureau et claqua la porte violemment. Elle s'affala dans le petit canapé rouge et grogna pendant un long moment en pensant à ce qu'elle ferait pour faire payer Rogue de sa médisance.

_-Bien mademoiselle, et quelle taille de flacon désirez-vous? Nous avons ce modèle de 1 mètre 60 et de 60 cm de large, mais d'autres plus petits si vous préférez..._

_-Celui-ci sera parfait, c'est pour mettre un serpent dedans... regardez je l'ai amené._

_Elle sortit alors du revers de sa cape un serpent géant, qui n'avait que le corps de serpent puisque sa gueule n'était autre que la tête du professeur Rogue._

_-Nous pouvons essayer de le placer dans le flacon.._

_Ils enfournaient alors l'animal mi-homme mi-serpent dans le flacon géant. _

_FLASH! _

_Le décor changea soudain. La jeune femme se retrouva devant un parterre d'élèves attentifs, à qui elle montrait le serpent-Rogue en expliquant la dangerosité de l'animal. Les élèves applaudissaient bruyamment face au récit de leur professeur sur la façon dont elle était parvenue à le capturer, vivant en plus._

_-Est-ce qu'il a un nom? Demanda un élève d'un ton méprisant en montrant du doigt l'horrible hybride._

_La professeur répondit alors «Il s'appelle Servilus», en réalisant soudain que sa propre langue était devenue une langue de serpent, sifflante et fourchue qui s'allongeait, s'allongeait..._

Célaeno se réveilla en sursaut, allongée sur son canapé, toujours habillée. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle s'endormait. Réprimant un fou rire en se rappellant les images de son rêve, la sorcière se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, vérifiant toutefois au passage que sa langue était bien normale en s'observant dans un miroir. Elle ferait bien de se coucher immédiatement si elle ne voulait pas commencer sa journée par un retard...

* * *

la semaine prochaine, le chapitre trois, _Un nouveau monde_... 


	3. Un nouveau monde

**Disclaimer**** tout l'univers Harry Potter à Rowling évidemment le contraire se saurait..., mais ce qui est écrit n'est que de moi, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire, promis...****  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **** Un nouveau monde**

Le hibou aux reflets dorés pénétra dans la pièce en voletant doucement, comme épuisé par sa longue course. Le volatile bénit Archimède et tous ses ancêtres d'avoir laissé la fenêtre ouverte ce matin là, promesse d'un repos enfin arrivé. Il détacha le rouleau de parchemin attaché à sa patte comme sa maîtresse le lui avait appris et le laissa rouler quelques centrimètres sur le petit meuble où il était assis.

Heureusement qu'il avait reconnu sa maîtresse dans le lit du fond sinon il n'aurait guère était rassuré par ce lieu inconnu. Une pièce froide et d'apparence sévère apparaissait sous ses grands yeux étonnés. Mais il y avait l'odeur de sa maîtresse, et tout un tas d'affaires traînant ça et là qui lui prouvaient que c'était désormais leur nouvel habitat. Il devrait s'y faire sans doute.

Ne trouvant nul part quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, le hibou hulula tristement et reporta l'attention sur sa maîtresse. Non, elle ne lui en voudrait pas...elle ne lui en voulait jamais... Il vola jusqu'au lit et s'approcha de la tête, dans le désordre des couvertures.

Célaeno sentit une petite morsure sur le lobe de son oreille. Non, se rendormir! Une autre, puis une autre encore, et un hululement. Ouvrant les yeux à moitié, elle se redressa avec surprise en voyant le hibou à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Zéphir! Cria-t-elle d'une voix rauque, soudain parfaitement réveillé.

Le hibou recula sous le cri, désolé d'avoir effrayé sa maîtresse. Celle-ci dû s'en aperçevoir car elle rapprocha une main apaisante vers la tête de l'oiseau qui inclina la tête pour se faire caresser le front.

-Mais comment tu es arrivé ici toi...? demanda Célaeno sans vraiment attendre de réponse en observant son hibou hululer de plaisir.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers la fenêtre laissée ouverte par sa maîtresse la veille au soir. Il reporta son attention sur la sorcière. Le regard attentif, il l'écouta lui expliquer qu'ils habiteraient désormais à Poudlard car elle y enseignait.

Célaeno se leva de son lit, Zéphir sur l'épaule, alla dans la salle de bain et versa de l'eau dans un bol pour son hibou, qui s'empressa de boire goulûment le liquide frais. Elle le laissa finir seul et se dirigea vers la grande armoire de l'entrée, où elle avait rangée une partie de ses affaires la veille. Elle en sortit un paquet de Miamhibou, l'ouvrit et sortit deux biscuits pour récompenser les efforts du volatile.

La sorcière découvrit bientôt le rouleau de parchemin déposé sur la petite commode de sa chambre et dans un soupir à moitié agacé l'ouvrit et le lut.

_Célaeno _

_comment se passe cette rentrée à Poudlard? Je suis étonnée que tu ne m'aies pas encore donnée de nouvelles, tu sais pourtant que je m'inquiète facilement. J'espère avoir un courrier rassurant de ta part au plus vite. _

_Comme promis je te renvoie Zéphir, qui a été bien nourri ici et a bien profité du grand air: tu vois que tes souçis étaient infondés, j'ai su m'en occuper correctement._

_Passe une bonne semaine et surtout ne fais pas de bêtises!_

_Maman._

Célaeno souffla bruyamment et tourna la tête d'un air désespéré en regardant une fois de plus la courte missive. Décidément, sa mère ne semblait toujours pas comprendre que sa fille avait désormais dépassé l'âge de se faire rappeler à l'ordre ainsi. Et apparement elle ne savait pas compter non plus que même en comptant le décalage horaire, son lundi à _elle_ n'était pas passé non plus.

-_Ne fais pas de bêtises...nia-nia-nia, _grogna-t-elle en grimaçant, comme si j'allais...je sais pas...mettre le feu au château...ou même partir à la chasse aux vampires...pfff...

La sorcière reporta son attention sur la lettre et vit que sa mère avait placé un en-tête au dos.

_Ozomène Robinson_

_Salem Village_

_Comté d'Essex, Massachusetts_

_Comme si je connaissais pas son adresse..._pensa Célaeno en tordant la bouche une fois de plus. Elle abandonna son courrier et regarda l'heure à la grande horloge dans l'entrée. Il était 6h30 et la sorcière avait une furieuse envie d'aller se recoucher à l'instant même. Réprimant sa paresse, elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains pour noyer sa mauvaise humeur.

Fraîchement lavée et habillée, Célaeno s'observait dans le grand miroir de sa chambre d'un air anxieux. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux ondulés avec une épaisse pince représentant un grand albatros en vol. Tout en continuant à se regarder, elle enfila un long gant noir sur son bras droit, gant qui remontait jusqu'à son coude et laissait ses doigts libres. Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil à son bras, fronçant légèrement les sourcils une fraction de seconde, puis reprenant ses esprits elle rabaissa la manche de sa robe par-dessus le gant et se retourna pour observer la vieille pendule de l'entrée.

Elle n'avait pourtant aucune raison particulière de s'en faire, après tout ce n'était que des première année qu'elle aurait en premier cours... Mais rien à faire, l'angoisse redoublait en pensant au cours qu'il faudrait malgré tout assurer. _Et si je partais tout de suite, personne n'en saurait rien, personne ne me retrouverait..._La sorcière soupira une dernière fois, autant de dépit que pour reprendre ses esprits. Il fallait qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains, qu'elle sorte d'ici et qu'elle aille en direction de la Grande Salle, puis vers la salle de cours... Désespérée, elle ouvrit la porte comme un condamné passe la grille de sa prison et elle sortit doucement dans la pénombre des couloirs.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi angoissée qu'à ce moment là, seule et errante dans les couloirs, comme une pauvre âme de l'autre monde. Elle ne craignait pas les élèves, leurs réactions, mais plutôt de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas savoir utiliser les bons mots, les bons gestes pour expliquer... Mais ça elle ne l'avouerait jamais à quiconque, ça non, elle se devait de faire bonne figure, d'avoir l'air sûre d'elle... Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent tous comment elle était vraiment, incapable et peureuse...

Célaeno secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées de son esprit. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? J'ai pris du Philtre désespérant ou quoi?..._Elle venait d'arriver devant la porte du réfectoire. Elle souffla pour se redonner du courage et entra d'un pas conquérant dans la salle déjà bien remplie. _Tout ira bien, je vais y arriver, il n'y aucune raison pour que ça n'aille pas..._ Elle se répétait ces phrases dérisoires dans sa tête tout le long du chemin vers la table des professeurs, croisant les regards encore endormis de certains élèves. Tous les professeurs étaient déjà attablés et discutaient joyeusement. _C'est idiot il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler comme ça..._

Célaeno entra dans sa salle de cours et découvrit une pièce sombre et poussiéreuse. Elle commença par ouvrir les rideaux en grand et appliqua des sorts de _récurvite_ aux fenêtres qui ne laissaient filtrer que de faibles lueurs de lumière. Le résultat fut satisfaisant: la pièce était désormais baignée dans une douce lumière et semblait de ce fait plus rassurante. La sorcière s'appliqua ensuite à pousser tous les bureaux sur les côtés de la pièce pour laisser le centre libre.

Il lui restait encore une vingtaine de minutes avant l'arrivée de ses élèves et elle avait décidé de venir ici pour préparer la salle et ainsi gagner du temps pour le cours. La sorcière regarda de nouveau autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié puis s'attarda sur le grand tableau derrière son bureau à elle. Elle se plaça devant et à l'aide de sa baguette, traça en lettres blanches le mot _expelliarmus_. Puis elle vérifia une fois de plus que son bureau était bien en ordre, tous ses livres étaient bien là, la liste des élèves aussi...il ne manquait rien, _sauf les élèves_ pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Elle avait reprit confiance en elle pendant le petit déjeuner, surtout avec l'aide d'Hagrid en fait. Ce dernier avait de suite vu que la sorcière n'était pas dans son assiette et avait compris qu'elle angoissait pour son premier cours. Il lui avait alors raconté comment cela s'était passé pour lui-même, la confiance de Dumbledore alors que certains parents lui envoyaient des hiboux furieux, et ses mésaventures avec Ombrage...elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Cela l'avait rassuré mine de rien. Et après tout, Si Severus Rogue était professeur, elle-même devrait bien y arriver...

Célaeno entendit des éclats de rire provenant du couloir, derrière la porte de la salle. Elle regarda de nouveau l'heure à sa montre, puis réajusta une dernière fois le col de sa robe et marcha en direction de l'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà en train d'attendre. Elle leur sourit alors qu'ils la regardaient timidement.

-Bonjour, fit-elle en souriant à la quinzaine de première année rassemblée, vous pouvez rentrer si vous voulez, nous attendrons les derniers dans la salle...

Elle leur fit signe de la main vers la porte et s'écarta pour laisser passer la file d'élèves silenceux. Les cinq derniers ne tardèrent pas à arriver et Célaeno ferma la porte d'un geste de sa baguette, depuis son bureau. Les élèves attendaient toujours, certains debout, d'autres assis sur les côtés, sur le bord des bureaux entassaient. Célaeno prit alors la liste et entreprit de faire l'appel de cette double classe Gryffondor-Serpentard.

-Bien, pour ce tout premier cours, nous allons nous entraîner avec la baguette, fit-elle en leur montrant sa propre baguette.

-Je vous conseille de laisser vos sacs sur les côtés et d'enlever vos capes, pour vous mettre plus à votre aise. Je vais vous apprendre ce matin à vous défendre très simplement, avec un sort élémentaire et facile à appliquer.

Elle se tourna alors vers le tableau et leur indiqua le mot tracé en blanc.

-Vous allez tout d'abord le répéter après moi, mais sans la baguette, précisa-t-elle en souriant.

Les élèves posèrent alors leur baguette au sol, devant eux et l'écoutèrent attentivement, regardant également le grand tableau et le mot bizarre inscrit dessus. A son signal, tout répétèrent le mot «expelliarmus», et après plusieurs essais, Célaeno sembla satisfaite et leur dit de reprendre leur baguette.

-J'aurais besoin d'un volontaire pour commencer...demanda-t-elle en observant l'ensemble des élèves.

Personne n'osait se désigner. Puis, au bout de quelques instants, un garçon brun sortit du rang et se proposa.

-Adrian Field c'est cela? Questionna Célaeno en jetant un oeil à sa liste.

Elle le fit mettre face à elle et lui expliqua la position qu'il devait prendre avec ses bras et ses jambes.

-Prononcez bien distinctement et abaissez votre baguette dans ma direction, expliqua-t-elle pour finir, vous devez y croire vraiment. Si tout se passe bien, ma baguette s'envolera dans mon dos.

Le jeune garçon se concentra en fronçant les sourcils puis se mit en position, la jambe droite légèrement avancé, et la main gauche levée derrière lui.

-Expelliarmus! Cria-t-il en direction de Célaeno en baissant sa baguette.

La baguette de celle-ci fit plusieurs tonneaux dans les airs et alla rouler sous les fenêtres.

-Excellent Adrian! Bravo! S'exclama Célaeno impressionnée.

Elle alla récupérer sa baguette et se tourna vers le garçon de Serpentard.

-Cinq points pour Serpentard, c'était vraiment bien, vous aviez déjà fait ce sort Mr Field?

-Euh non...bafouilla l'élève en rougissant de l'enthousiasme de son professeur.

-C'est encore mieux alors! Sourit Célaeno. Mettez-vous par équipes de deux, suffisement espacés et entraînez-vous à désarmer votre adversaire l'un après l'autre.

Les élèves s'éxécutèrent et bientôt la salle retentit d'un concert d'expelliarmus. Célaeno passait entre les rangs évitant parfois des sorts mal orientés. Un garçon de gryffondor lançait le sort à sa camarade dans un coin de la salle, et la baguette de celle-ci tomba simplement à ses pieds.

-Il faudra à l'avenir mettre plus de confiance et de vigueur dans ce geste Mr Miller, dit-elle en souriant gentiment au garçon découragé, mais c'est déjà très bien.

L'heure passa ainsi et bientôt tous les élèves savaient appliquer l'expelliarmus correctement, suffisement pour envoyer une baguette à quelques mètres. Rouges et essouflés, ils arrêtèrent les exercices pratiques quand Célaeno le leur intima.

-Bien, je pense que cela va suffire pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle appuyée nonchalemment à son bureau devant les élèves épuisés. Je vais donc donner deux points pour chaque élève présents pour l'excellente maîtrise donc vous avez fait preuve.

Les élèves osèrent enfin sortit de leur timidité et se mirent à parler joyeusement entre eux pour commenter le geste du professeur. Célaeno réclama le silence et reprit.

-Je dois tout de même vous expliquer certaines choses. Ce sort est un des plus simples à utiliser dans un duel de sorcier. Il se nomme le sort de désarmement et est tout à fait innofensif. Néanmoins, il peut faire plus de dégâts que la perte de sa baguette. Avec suffisement de puissance, certains sorciers peuvent propulser également le sorcier à quelques mètres de la même manière qu'une simple baguette. Mais nous nous contenterons de la baguette dans ce cours, je vous rassure.

Elle sourit devant les yeux grands ouverts des élèves, qui commencaient à entrevoir la puissance de la magie, une puissance parfois insoupçonnée.

-Et vous...vous êtes capable d'envoyer quelqu'un voler avec sa baguette professeur Robinson? demanda sans gêne une élève de Gryffondor.

Tous attendaient la réponse, l'air impressionné, attentifs à la réaction de Célaeno.

-Je préfère ne pas essayer sur vous aujourd'hui Miss Bryan, plaisanta Célaeno.

La cloche de fin des cours retentit à ce moment et les élèves récupérèrent leurs affaires pour sortir.

-Je vous demande simplement de lire les deux premiers chapitres du livre «la _Défense contre les forces du mal expliquée, théorie et pratique» _que vous trouverez en plusieurs exemplaires à la bibliothèque. D'ici la semaine prochaine, je pense que vous avez le temps de vous accorder tous ensembler pour vous prêter le livre afin que chacun en profite.

Les élèves acquiésèrent en silence. Célaeno reprit une dernière fois la parole alors que certains se tournaient déjà vers la porte.

-Je vérifierai que la travail a été fait bien-sûr, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

Les coudes appuyés sur son bureau et son visage entre ses mains, Célaeno souffla bruyamment, rassurée et soulagée que toute la tension qu'elle gardait en elle soit enfin partie. _«Je vérifierai que le travail a été fait»...c'était peut-être trop, ils vont me prendre pour un tyran maintenant...en même temps si je ne commence pas à imposer mes exigences...enfin je verrai bien à la longue comment ils se comportent..._

Elle décida de commencer à étudier le dossier de ses élèves de cinquième année qu'elle aurait l'après-midi même, dans lequel était écrit les orientations que chacun pensait prendre à l'avenir. Elle fut très surprise en voyant le nombre impressionnant de vocations d'aurors, et aussi, mais en plus petit nombre, de guérisseurs. _La guerre est passée par là..._pensa-t-elle avec amertume en tournant les pages d'air air absent. Elle fut bientôt interrompu dans ses pensées par un frappement à la porte.

-Entrez! Dit-elle depuis son bureau.

La directrice entra, une pile de feuilles sous les bras. _Bizarre_, pensa Célaeno en souriant, _d'habitude c'est plutôt elle qui reçoit, et par l'inverse... _La directrice paraissait sur les nerfs et Célaeno s'inquiéta de savoir si elle était la cause de cet énervement.

-Professeur McGonnagal, que puis-je pour vous? Demanda-t-elle néanmoins en se levant et en allant au-devant de la directrice.

-Je suis bien ennuyée Célaeno à vrai dire...dit McGonnagal d'un air embarassé, vous savez que j'ai demandé au professeur Buillotine le jour de la réunion d'être le responsable de la maison Gryffondor, au vu de ses qualités et compétences...

-Euh oui professeur...fit Célaeno avec l'air le plus intéressé dont elle était capable mais se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

-Eh bien figurez-vous qu'il a changé d'avis et m'a finalement signalé son refus d'accepter cette responsabilité supplémentaire, qui n'en est en fait pas vraiment une, mais est un véritable honneur et une chance dans une carrière de professeur, surtout que...

Célaeno regarda avec inquiétude la directrice qui parlait et devenait de plus en plus rouge de colère et d'indignation. Elle décida de l'arrêter dans sa tirrade, de peur qu'elle ait une réaction imprévisible, comme l'_arrêt stupéfixant_ qui peut arriver aux sorciers qui s'énervent facilement.

-Professeur! Professeur McGonnagal! Coupa Célaeno en haussant la voix pour couvrir la litanie de sa directrice.

Celle-ci sembla revenir à la réalité en entendant Célaeno lui parler et se calma aussitôt.

-Et euh...fit-elle avec hésitation de peur de la froisser de nouveau, vous voulez que je vous aide à quelque chose?

La directrice la regarda plus sérieusement, droit dans les yeux, puis après quelques instants de réflexion elle dit clairement la raison de sa venue.

-En fait, j'espérais que vous accepteriez d'être responsable de la maison Gryffondor, Célaeno.

Célaeno la regarda les yeux ronds, son sourire s'élargissant à mesure qu'elle réalisait les paroles prononcées à l'instant.

-Vraiment? Je...vous...j'accepte avec plaisir professeur...bredouilla-t-elle comme elle put.

Elle ne savait plus si elle devait rire ou s'inquiéter de cette nouvelle charge, mais peu importait. Elle était tellement fière d'avoir été choisie pour représenter sa maison qu'elle aurait volontiers hurlé, mais elle préférait s'abstenir, par égard pour la directrice.

-Voici donc une chose de réglée, dit celle-ci en souriant largement.

-Mme la directrice...je vous suis très reconnaissante...enfin...merci...je suis très fière d'occuper cette charge, bafouilla Célaeno une fois de plus, sous l'oeil attendri de McGonnagal.

-Je pense que vous saurez très bien vous en sortir. Comme je l'ai dit, cette responsabilité ne demande pas de travail en plus, pas de copies supplémentaires, mais simplement un investissement plus...disons..._affectif_, à l'égard des élèves de sa maison et des couleurs et valeurs que l'on représente...Les élèves s'adresseront à vous en cas de problème dans une classe ou d'un problème plus personnel, vous serez leur porte-parole pour certaines demandes, mais vous veillerez également à leur esprit d'équipe, entre autre pour le quidditch...

Célaeno approuvait à chaque parole de la directrice, et s'imaginait déjà brandissant la coupe de quidditch des Quatre Maisons avec une équipe rassemblée autour d'elle...

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous Célaeno, termina la vieille dame en souriant sincèrement à la jeune femme, mais rien d'étonnant n'est-ce pas pour quelqu'un qui a toujours défendu ses idées et proclamé haut et fort ses opinions...

Célaeno aurait juré la voir lui faire un clin d'oeil. Et bien, si McGonnagal se mettait à lui faire des compliments, cette journée était à inscrire dans les journées exceptionnelles.

-Je vais donc prévenir les préfets de votre maison de rassembler tous _vos_ élèves ce soir à 20h dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et vous irez vous présenter à eux directement. Cela vous convient-il?

Le sourire enchanté de la sorcière finit de convaincre la directrice que son choix était le bon.

Installée à son bureau et une plume entre les doigts, Célaeno répondait à la lettre de Remus de la veille. Après plusieurs ratures et brouillons, elle se décida enfin à recopier sa lettre sur un parchemin propre.

_Salut vous deux!_

_Le premier cap est passé, la découverte réussie et l'accueil chaleureux. Je sens que je vais y arriver! Je pense ne pas avoir le temps de sortir cette semaine, j'ai encore toutes mes affaires à mettre en ordre. Je vous renverrai un hibou pour vous prévenir._

_Je vous embrasse bien fort, _

_Célaeno_

Elle scella sa lettre d'un coup de baguette et sortit de la salle de classe en direction de la volière, où devait se trouver Zéphir. Elle monta rapidement les marches et arriva dans la volière agitée de courants d'airs humides. Célaeno appella son hibou et celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, et tendit une patte, résigné.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, hibou indigne, chuchota Célaeno avec de gros yeux en direction du volatile, je ne te demande pas de retourner aux Etats-Unis...juste à Londres, chez Tonks et Remus, tu sais...

Le hibou la fixa un instant d'un air revêche puis prit doucement son envol dans un hululement pathétique. Célaeno s'approcha du rebord de la fenêtre et observa un moment la silhouette volante s'éloigner et disparaître au loin. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se décida et à redescendre pour retrouver le calme de ses appartements avant son prochain cours en début d'après-midi. Un grand sourire aux lèvres en se rappellant de sa nouvelle «promotion», la sorcière descendit gaiement l'escalier sombre. A peine avait-elle sauté sur la dernière marche qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue, qui lui s'apprêtait à monter à la volière.

Célaeno se décala pour le laisser passer, toujours un sourire scotché aux lèvres. Rogue l'observa curieusement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme cela? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils avec méfiance.

Drôle de moment pour commencer à la tutoyer pensa Célaeno en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux. Au moins il acceptait son marché, elle aurait peut-être la paix finalement, et lui oublierait leurs querelles de jeunesse...

-Pourquoi, c'est interdit? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement inquiet.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de grommeler en franchissant les premières marches vers l'abri des hiboux postaux.

-Bonne journée à toi aussi Serv...verus! Cria Célaeno dans la direction de son collègue, avant d'éclater de rire, seule dans le couloir.

Puis elle reprit son chemin.

Après une dernière grande inspiration, Célaeno fixa la grosse dame dans son tableau et prononça distinctement le mot de passe _«labor extremus»_. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se glisser dans le passage ouvert avant d'être envahie par une clameur joyeuse et animée. Apparement, le message de la directrice était bien passée...tous les élèves de Gryffondor étaient effectivement rassemblés dans leur salle commune. En l'aperçevant, les élèves commencèrent à se taire puis les chuchotements reprirent alors que tous les regards se braquaient sur elle.

Paralysée non loin de l'entrée de la salle, Célaeno ne savait plus si elle devait s'enfuir à toute vitesse ou bien essayer de se cacher derrière un fauteuil. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent de moi au juste...que je fasse un discours?_ Songea Célaeno mortifiée en voyant tous ces regards avides braqués sur elle. _Nom d'un Botruk reprend toi ma vieille! Tu es professeur maintenant alors cesse de jouer les timides!_

Célaeno tenta un faible sourire en direction du préfet-en-chef Colin Crivey qu'elle avait reconnu et celui-ci prit la parole pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Hum...S'il-vous-plaît...,intima-t-il à ses camarades pour avoir le silence.

Les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme au grand soulagement de Célaeno, et tous l'écoutèrent.

-Comme la plupart d'entre vous l'ont appris par les rumeurs de couloirs, qui décidément volent plus vite qu'un troupeau de sauterelles à Poudlard, le professeur Buillotine a décliné la proposition de la directrice au titre de directeur de la maison Gryffondor.

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta quelques instants et sourit en direction de son professeur de défense. Célaeno souffla de soulagement intérieurement..._ils ne sont au courant de rien, c'est pour cela qu'ils sont ces regards si curieux...moi qui commençait à penser qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi comme directrice de maison..._

-Le professeur MacGonnagal m'a prévenu en fin de matinée qu'elle avait sans problème trouvé un remplaçant, _une_ remplaçante en l'occurence, puisqu'il s'agit du professeur Robinson, qui s'est déclarée ravie de remplir cette charge.

Tous les regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers la jeune femme qui souriait gentiment au préfet-en-chef.

-Au nom de tous les Gryffondors rassemblés ce soir, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard professeur Robinson, et me déclare également ravie que vous soyez notre directrice de maison, termina le préfet, faisant éclater un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris joyeux dans la pièce.

Célaeno pouffa de rire devant la joie manifeste de ces élèves et n'en fut que plus enchantée.

-Merci à tous, commença-t-elle lorsque le calme revint dans la salle. Merci pour votre accueil et votre sympathie. Quand je suis arrivée ici pour le poste de défense contre les forces du mal, je ne pensais pas devenir le même jour directrice de Gryffondor, maison que j'ai eu le plaisir de représenter aussi..il y a quelques années.

Célaeno rit doucement et remarqua l'attention extrême des élèves.

-C'est... un vrai plaisir pour moi d'occuper ce poste. Je suis une Gryffondor, jusqu'au bout des doigts, et je suis très fière d'être votre directrice. Et j'espère de tout mon coeur que vous nous ferez gagner le tournoi de Quidditch des quatre Maisons cette année! Termina-t-elle en agitant un index faussement accusateur vers les élèves attroupés, ramenant rires et conversations joyeuses autour d'elle.

Un buffet avait été dressé au centre de la pièce et tous se ruèrent bientôt sur les petits fours et boissons.

-Est-ce vrai que vous étiez dans la même classe que le professeur Rogue? Demanda une élève de quatrième année que Célaeno ne pouvait nommer.

Celle-ci pouffa et hocha la tête.

-Effectivement...sauf que lui était à Serpentard...et qu'à l'époque, les deux maisons se détestaient cordialement et ne manquaient pas de commettre divers petits délits et coups bas pour contrer les adversaires..notamment au quidditch, sembla se souvenir Célaeno en ayant une grimace amusée.

-Vous étiez dans l'équipe de Quidditch professeur? Demanda avidement le préfet.

-Bien-sûr! Répondit fièrement Célaeno, j'étais poursuiveuse, et nous avons gagné trois fois de suite la coupe lorsque James Potter était capitaine de l'équipe.

Des sifflements admiratifs se firent alors entendre et Célaeno fut ensuite submergée de questions plus ou moins personnelles sur sa vie étudiante dans la maison du lion d'or.

* * *

j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu... Vous savez j'accepte tout a fait les reviews critiques quand elles sont polies...parce que là ce silence c'est terriblement angoissant! c'est nul à ce point là ? 

à suivre donc le chapitre 4 _Moldu-Mania_ !


	4. Moldumania

**General/Romance: **Severus Rogue/OC

**Disclaimer:** les personnages déjà connus appartiennent tous à JK Rowling; les autres et surtout le personnage principal (Célaeno) est à moi, toute ressemblance avec un autre personnage déjà existant dans la réalité ou dans une autre histoire ne serait que pure coïncidence... je n'ai d'autre profit personnel avec cette histoire que le plaisir d'écrire et (peut-être) celui de partager mon histoire.

la suite, immédiatement...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **** Moldu-mania**

Cette nuit là, Célaeno eut beaucoup de mal à fermer les l'oeil, non pas, comme la veille, à cause de l'angoisse quant à ses débuts comme professeur, mais parce que trop de pensées heureuses volaient dans son esprit et l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil. Elle était tellement excitée par cette journée et par sa nouvelle promotion...

Aussi, le mardi matin quand il fut l'heure pour elle de se lever, la sorcière eut d'abord beaucoup de mal à ouvrir l'oeil, mais s'enthousiasma aussitôt par la perspective d'aller enseigner et se leva d'un bond, sous l'oeil incrédule de Zéphir, revenu dans la nuit, et qui avait sorti sa tête de sous son aile, réveillé par tant d'enthousiasme. Il hulula faiblement pour témoigner de son incompréhension, mais la sorcière n'avait aucuns yeux pour lui. Il la vit rapidement partir dans la salle de bains, de laquelle elle sortit trente minutes plus tard, lavée et habillée de pied en cape. Puis il l'observa s'agiter nerveusement dans toute la pièce, fouillant dans ses papiers, rassemblant ses affaires de la journée.

La sorcière sortit enfin de ses appartements et pénétra bientôt dans la grande salle, agitée des habituels bruits de conversations matinales. Elle arriva à la table des professeurs et salua rapidement tout le monde présent avant de s'attaquer à son petit déjeuner. Alors qu'elle se remplissait un bol de thé bien fumant, elle aperçut une gazette du sorcier laissée sur la table et commença à la feuilleter.

Elle s'attarda quelques minutes sur la rubrique mode en constatant avec surprise que la mode sorcière semblait s'être quelque peu modernisée...Elle aperçut aussi dans un entrefilet une annonce sur une éventuelle multiplication du nombre de Magicobus à travers la Grande-Bretagne: le Service des transports magiques du Ministère s'intéressait même en ce moment à l'organisation d'un véritable circuit du transport magique dans tout le pays. L'envoyé spécial se déclarait assez enthousiaste, jugeant que cela _«réjouirait toutes les personnes peu douées en transplanage et peu adeptes des nauséeux portoloins et salissants voyages par cheminée»_. Célaeno parut totalement incrédule face à cet article; elle pouffa doucement en tournant la tête de gauche et de droite: _je ne savais pas que le ministère de la magie piquait ses idées chez les Moldus maintenant... certains auraient dit que le monde sorcier est tombé très bas..._

Mais elle ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises. elle passa bientôt à la rubrique «politique actuelle» et put de nouveau exprimer son étonnement face aux nouvelles décisions du ministère en lisant un article en provenant directement. Celui-ci était en fait un communiqué récent du Ministère de la Magie s'adressant à tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne recueilli par l'envoyé spécial des bureaux de la Gazette au sein du ministère. Ce dernier, il s'appelait Philario Parolles, disait avoir eu l'information en avant-première, venant du journal le plus lu dans le monde sorcier.

_«Depuis quelques semaines, _déclarait le dit Parolles, _nous avions remarqué une agitation inhabituelle au ministère, réunions quotidiennes et regroupement de toutes les équipes de l'administration. J'ai voulu en avoir le coeur net pour vous mes chers lecteurs. Et aujourd'hui, je suis en mesure de vous informer d'une nouvelle que nul autre journal ne pourra vous fournir!_

_En effet, je suis allé moi-même questionner le secrétaire personnel du Ministre de la Magie et voici ce qu'il m'a répondu:_

_«Notre équipe ainsi que le ministre sommes en effet en ce moment en plein travail sur un projet de grande envergure pour la communauté sorcière. Aujourd'hui le ministère connaît l'identité de toute la population sorcière grâce à un enregistrement qui se fait à la naissance. Cependant, nous nous sommes aperçus que cela ne suffisait plus. Nous avons alors réfléchi à un moyen de pouvoir vérifier l'identité des gens n'importe quand, n'importe où. Cela représentait une grande faille dans notre système, nous avons eu l'occasion de nous en apercevoir pendant les deux guerres... Ainsi, notre projet est de créer une sorte de «papier d'identification personnelle» pour chaque sorcier, et non plus seulement comme cela existait déjà, une carte de profession, comme les cartes d'aurors par exemple. Cela serait valable pour tous les âges, notamment pour tous les enfants, mais seulement obligatoire à l'âge de 17 ans, âge de la majorité sorcière, bien que fortement recommandée avant cet âge. Nous étudions en ce moment même les protoypes de ces papiers d'identifiaction et les moyens de les rendre plus sûr. Je ne peux pour le moment vous en dire plus car cela est de l'ordre de l'incertitude. Cependant si notre projet aboutit, il sera mis en place le plus rapidement possible et automatisé dans toute la communauté.»_

_Nul doute que ce projet qui sera très certainement appliqué va produire un grand changement dans notre communauté... L'on savait que le ministère voulait montrer sa bonne volonté en multipliant les actions de force visant à rassurer la population sorcière après la terrible guerre dont nous venons juste de sortir grâce au grand Harry Potter (merci Merlin!). Nul doute aussi que ce projet renforcera le sentiment de confiance et de sécurité de chaque habitant de ce pays. Cependant, nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de penser que le ministère cherche de nouveau à asseoir son pouvoir et prendre plus le contrôle sur la population.Quoi qu'il en soit, l'idée du ministère ne va pas tarder à faire réagir...»_

Célaeno releva la tête du journal, les sourcils levés et une grimace sur les lèvres. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette nouvelle. Elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'une prise de contrôle sans limite du ministère sur tous les sorciers...Ce qui l'amusait en revanche était le fait que ce projet reprenait, lui aussi, clairement le concept moldu... Avec un sourire, elle pensa que le temps était loin où le ministère de la magie dédaignait le monde Moldu... Elle se tourna vers quatre de ses collègues présents et la directrice.

-Vous avez lu cet article? Dit-elle en coupant pratiquement toutes les conversations, mais peu lui importait.

Vu l'interrogation dans leurs yeux, ils ne savaient pas, pensa-t-elle. Elle fit tourner le journal et chacun put aller de son petit commentaire sur la nouvelle.

La journée de Célaeno se déroula sur les chapeaux de roues et la sorcière s'écroula dans son lit le soir même, éreintée par le rythme fou de son deuxième jour de cours. Elle avait enchaîné, avec comme unique pause l'heure du déjeuner, quatre double cours, dont un de septième année pour finir, entre serpentards et poufsouffles. Certains élèves lui avaient d'ailleurs donné du fil à retordre en commençant à s'insultant joliment et elle avait dû passer dix bonnes minutes au début du cours pour remettre les pendules à l'heure concernant le respect ou au moins la tolérance dont devaient faire preuve les étudiants de Poudlard...

Mais allongée sur son lit, toute habillée et les mains croisées derrière sa nuque, elle pensa malgré tout que l'ensemble s'était plutôt bien déroulée. Un fin sourire sur les lèvres, elle se repassa les images des deux cours de quatrième année qu'elle avait eu aujourd'hui. Des élèves apparement assez sympathiques composaient cette promotion. Enfin le quatrième cours avait été relativement calme et surtout ludique, une classe de deuxième année, et encore le couple explosif Serpentard-Poufsouffle. _Ceux-là auraient bien assez le temps de se haïr_, songea Célaeno avec un sourire quelque peu amer, alors autant se féliciter qu'il n'y ait pas eu de casse.

Le lendemain la sorcière se leva de nouveau sur d'heureuses pensées et fut bientôt arrivée devant sa salle pour un cours qui s'annonçait très intéressant: les septième année de sa maison -_non de Gryffondor _se corrigea-t-elle aussitôt, réprimant un petit rire et Serdaigle. Quand elle passa dans le couloir entre les rangées d'élèves elle put constater avec soulagement que les étudiants ne s'enfermaient pas dans leurs préjugés sectaires ridicules mais étaient plus mêlés et discutaient volontiers avec leurs camarades des autres maisons.

Après les avoir fait rentrer et finit l'habituel appel des élèves, lui permettant de mieux mémoriser les noms et surtout les visages des élèves, elle leur fit à peu de choses près le même discours dont avait eu droit les septième année de la veille, à savoir la préparation de leurs ASPICS.

-Comme vous le savez, des examens importants vous attendent à la fin de cette année, démarra Célaeno avec un petit sourire rassurant vers ces élèves qui l'observaient avec curiosité. Mais ne vous reposez pas pour autant sur vos lauriers, la fin de l'année arrivera plus vite que vous ne le croyez...

Elle aperçut quelques sourcils se froncer et des regards devenir inquiets. Elle était peut-être allée un peu fort...

-Enfin rassurez-vous, nous aurons bien le temps de travailler convenablement...Et puis, j'ai cru voir que vous étiez une excellente classe.

Les élèves semblèrent se détendirent et Célaeno souffla également intérieurement. Il n'était pas question de les affoler plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, mais simplement de leur dire les choses comme elles étaient...

-Bien, reprit la sorcière en se retournant vers le grand tableau dans son dos. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous présenter le programme de notre année avec plus de précision.

Elle fit un geste de la main et un taleau complet apparut sur le tableau. Elle se retourna et put voir les réactions des élèves. Tous étaient déjà concentrés à la lecture et à la découverte de ce qui les attendait pour bientôt. Les chuchotements commencèrent entre voisins pour discuter de ce long programme.

Célaeno préfera leur expliquer par elle-même et se plaça à gauche du tableau pour leur préciser chaque thème du programme par de plus amples précisions. Révisions de sorts défensifs et offensifs, sorts informulés, occlumancie et légilimancie, duels de rapidité, défense contre les créatures dangereuses, en particulier l'apprentissage du patronus pour se protéger des Détraqueurs...tout y passa et Célaeno sentit l'atmosphère s'alourdir peu à peu par tant de travail en perspective. Effectivement, le programme était chargé, mais certains thèmes ne seraient que de la révision, lui avait-on dit.

Lorsque tous les élèves eurent fini de recopier le tableau et de prendre des notes sur le programme des devoirs surveillés déjà planifié par Célaeno, la sorcière décida de commencer immédiatement le boulot, _inutile de perdre du temps, déjà qu'ils sont complètement angoissés...!_

Elle leur fit signe de se lever de leur table puis écarta toutes les tables d'un geste gracieux de sa baguette. Tous les élèves réunis en une masse devant elle, elle allait se lancer lorsqu'un reniflement sonore l'interrompit. Elle aperçut à sa droite près des fenêtre une jeune fille complètement en larmes, elle portait un uniforme de Serdaigle, et était située juste à côté de Luna Lovegood, qui paraissait s'intéressait à sa voisine comme à la dernière lune, jugea Célaeno en voyant cette dernière la tête tournée vers le parc, totalement indifférente à l'émoi de le jeune Serdaigle.

Célaeno fut d'abord statufiée sur place, se demandant si elle devait intervenir ou pas, laisser la jeune fille se calmer elle-même ou bien risquer que sa crise ne s'amplifie et déconcentre la classe entière. Les yeux ronds d'inquiétude sur l'attitude à adopter, elle se dirigea néanmoins vers la jeune fille, qui s'appelait, Célaeno s'en souvenait à présent, Dahlia Benfield.

-Miss Benfield, murmura-t-elle près du visage baigné de larmes de la jeune fille. Voulez-vous aller prendre l'air quelques minutes dans le couloir.

L'étudiante tenta de sortir un son de sa bouche mais ne parvint qu'à hoqueter dans ses larmes. Ses larmes redoublèrent et elle fut bientôt secouée de sanglots. Célaeno posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et Dahlia tourna son visage vers elle.

-Je...ne...vais...jamais...y...arriver, parvint-elle à prononcer entre deux sanglots. Je...suis...trop...nulle!

C'était donc à cause du programme des ASPICS!

-Mais non voyons Miss Benfield, tenta de la rassurer son professeur en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils d'inquiétude.

La crise de la jeune fille ne s'arrangeait guère et Célaeno pressa plus sur son épaule et lui fit signe de la suivre pour l'emmener dans le couloir. Elle lui ouvrit la porte alors que la classe entière avait fait silence, compatissant pour leur camarade. Célaeno sembla se souvenir d'un détail et retourna à son bureau rapidement, prenant un petit paquet bleu dans l'un des tiroirs. Puis elle s'excusa auprès des élèves et sortit rejoindre la serdaigle dans le couloir.

Elle la retrouva comme elle l'avait laissée, secoué de larmes et les yeux rouges. Célaeno la laissa pleurer encore quelques instants puis décida d'intervenir.

-Bien Dahlia, fit-elle pour que l'étudiante la regarde. Dahlia écoutez-moi bien. Vous n'êtes certainement pas la plus mauvaise élève de cette école, j'ai lu votre dossier, vous êtes très bien placée et vous n'avez pas de souçis à vous faire.

Comme l'élève assurait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de très bons résultats en défense contre les forces du mal et que cette matière la ferait louper ses ASPICS, Célaeno souffla profondément et reprit d'un ton assuré.

-Et même si cette matière vous réussit moins Dahlia vous avez toujours les autres matières pour vous rattraper...

Cela sembla ne rassurer que peu l'étudiante qui malgré tout commençait à sécher ses yeux et ses joues, les yeux toujours très brillants. Célaeno lui fit un sourire confiant et rassurant et déballa le petit papier bleu brillant du paquet qu'elle avait emmené. Elle en sortit une plaquette de chocholat qu'elle donna à la petite serdaigle.

-Tenez cela vous fera du bien, le chocolat a des propriétés réconfortantes étonnantes...

Dahlia Benfield souffla un merci gêné et sourit à son professeur avec cependant toujours un air malheureux sur son visage.

-Dahlia, reprit Célaeno, si cela peut vous rassurer, je m'engage à vous aider tout au long de l'année pour cette matière. Si vous le souhaitez je vous donnerai des cours particuliers afin de parfaire votre niveau.

Dahlia lui lança un regard plein d'espoir retrouvé et de reconnaissance. Elle rosit un peu et se lança dans des remerciements chaleureux bien que gênés.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre votre temps...

-Je suis là pour ça...murmura Célaeno avec un sourire rassurant.

Après s'être assurée que la jeune fille allait mieux, elle lui proposa de retourner en classe et elles entrèrent dans la classe qui avait reprit ses bavardages. Ceux-ci cessèrent peu à peu et Dahlia retourna à sa place, la tête baissée et gênée, mais ne pleurant plus. Célaeno sourit avec confiance aux élèves.

-Avant de reprendre le cours, je voudrais vous dire de ne pas vous affoler outre mesure de ce programme qui pourrait vous paraître infaisable et au-dessus de vos moyens. Vous n'êtes pas seuls ici, et je suis aussi ici pour tout vous apprendre, vous aider et même vous réexpliquer les choses plusieurs fois...

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants et aperçut le préfet de Gryffondor Colin Crivey chuchoter des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille de sa camarade de Serdaigle.

-Sachez toutefois que si vous avez le moindre problème vous pouvez venir m'en parler, surtout si c'est un problème lié à mon cours...

Les élèves acquièsèrent à ces paroles et Célaeno se décida à reprendre le cours là où il n'avait même pas encore commencé...

Le soir, avec pour seule compagnie un Zéphir encore endormi, Célaeno se rapassait ces moments dans sa tête. Elle tenta de se remémorer ses premiers jours de cours de septième année mais ne se rappella pas avoir été si anxieuse. En fait, elle songea même qu'elle n'était peut-être pas assez anxieuse du tout pendant ses années étudiantes... Devoirs faits à la dernière minutes, plus d'intérêt dans la préparation de blagues que dans l'apprentissage de ses leçons...elle n'avait pas vraiment été une élève exemplaire. Et même heureusement que Lily avait été pour la rappeler à l'ordre.

Célaeno eut un petit sourire nostalgique en se rappelant les nombreuses fois où sa meilleure amie l'avait menacée de louper tous ses examens si elle ne travaillait pas plus...La tête posée sur sa main et assise à son bureau, elle chassa cependant ses souvenirs de son esprit pur se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait.

_Une lettre...quelle horreur..._

Elle tentait depuis bientôt une heure qu'elle avait fini la prépration de ses cours du lendemain de répondre à la lettre de sa mère reçut la veille. Et elle savait que si elle n'y répondait pas rapidement sa mère était capable d'envoyer un hibou à McGonnagal elle-même. Aussi ne préférait-elle pas prendre de risques... Elle commença donc à griffonner sur son parchemin.

_Maman,_

_Tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de t'inquiéter, je suis bien arrivée et je vais bien, mais merci quand même de m'avoir envoyé une lettre. Je suis très contente de mes premiers cours et j'aime déjà beaucoup mon nouveau métier._

_Je t'embrasse..._

Célaeno fit une grimace et effaça aussitôt cette dernière phrase d'un coup de baguette. Elle réfléchit quelques instants et reprit sa lettre.

_A très bientôt,_

_Célaeno._

Elle regarda la letre en soufflant, comme soulagée d'un poids puis haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Elle sembla se rappeler d'un détail puisqu'elle écrivit un post-criptum:

_PS: merci pour Zéphir, il est en pleine forme!_

La lettre lui parut sans doute satisfaisante ainsi puisqu'elle la scella solidement et la laissa sur un coin du bureau, à poster plus tard. La sorcière se leva de son bureau, bâillant légèrement et s'étira les bras au-dessus de la tête. Nul doute qu'une bonne nuit lui ferait du bien...

Alors qu'elle allait prendre la direction de sa chambre, elle fut attirée par une lueur claire et brillante par la fenêtre à côté d'elle et constata que la demi-lune brillait avec intensité en cette soirée. Avec un sourire, elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle était restée de longues minutes ainsi, contemplant la lune sans vraiment la voir, réflechissant longuement. Elle aimait tant les reflets gris et lumineux de l'astre qu'elle s'y noyait à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait.

Mais sa contemplation s'arrêta nettement lorsque son regard fut attiré par une petite tache noire se déplaçant dans le parc en direction de la forêt interdite... Elle observa encore en détaillant mieux cette vision et comprit bientôt que la tache noire était composée de plusieurs paires de jambes et de trois têtes, si elle avait bien vu...

_Un groupe d'élèves de sortie après le couvre-feu..._ elle vérifia à sa montre et constata qu'il était minuit passé. Le fait en soit n'était pas très grave pour Célaeno, bien qu'elle fut professeur et qu'elle se sentit obligée d'intervenir. Par contre, quand elle les vit très clairement prendre un sentier de la forêt, elle se décida aussitôt et se mit sur jambes. Elle passa rapidement sa cape autour de son cou et attrapa sa baguette posée sur son bureau avant de sortir en trombe de son bureau.

Elle parcourut les couloirs endormis du château en courant presque, appuyant fortement sur le point de côté apparut et se disant qu'elle avait bien perdu de son endurance depuis les années d'escapades des années Maraudeurs... Elle poussa les lourdes portes de bois du château et sortit rapidement dans le parc éclairé par la demi-lune. L'air était assez frais et humide et Célaeno ressera le col de sa cape autour de son cou. Elle eut un frisson et regretta aussitôt de s'être mis en chemise de nuit si tôt dans la soirée. _Encore heureux que j'ai pris ma cape avant de sortir..._ se dit-elle en claquant des dents. Elle eut aussi un soupir de soulagement en constatant juste après que son long gant noir était bien enfilé sur son bras droit.

Elle parcourut la distance jusqu'à la forêt en courant, des douleurs la lançant un peu partout dans le corps. Elle espérait ne pas arriver trop tard et pouvoir retrouver la trace de ces élèves aventureux avant qu'ils ne tombent sur quelque chose de dangereux. Elle arriva enfin à l'orée du bois sombre qui lui ne laissait filtrer aucun lumière lunaire et Célaeno alluma sa baguette d'un «lumos» avant de pénétrer elle-même dans le bois.

Elle parcourut quelques dizaines de mètres un peu au hasard du chemin qui se présentait à ses pieds et fut bientôt attirée par une lueur de lumière entre les arbres. En s'approchant, elle entendit même une voix adulte parler à voix basse.

-...inconscients que vous êtes... Je vais en référer à votre directrice de maison..., disait la voix d'un ton à peine plus élevé qu'un murmure et Célaeno comprit de suite qui était cette personne.

_Rogue..._, songea Célaeno et elle l'aperçut enfin entre les arbres en arrivant à quelques pas. Il était là, avec devant lui trois élèves apparement assez jeunes, et de Gryffondor. La sorcière signala sa présence et les quatre sorciers se tournèrent vers elle, les trois élèves avec une expression d'espoir sur le visage et le professeur avec son masque d'indifférence habituel.

-Tenez, la voici justement..., reprit Severus Rogue en observant Célaeno. Je lui laisse le soin de vous punir comme il le faut pour ce manquement au règlement...

Célaeno approuva d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers les trois Gryffondors qu'elle reconnaissait à présent puisqu'elle les avait eu en cours l'avant-veille: Julian Dubois, Duncan McNeil et Lawrence Marshall , trois élèves de deuxième année.

-Et bien on peut dire que vous m'avez fait une belle peur messieurs..., souffla Célaeno le coeur battant encore à tout rompre de sa course.

Les trois élèves se regardèrent, gênés, et lancèrent un regard d'excuse à leur professeur.

-Excusez-nous professeur...

-...On ne voulait pas...

-On voulait seulement connaître la forêt...

Célaeno lança un regard amusé au dernier, se disant que c'était justement là ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire.

-Je m'en doute bien monsieur Dubois.

Elle lança un coup d'oeil à Severus Rogue qui regardait la scène avec un mélange d'amusement et d'ennui visiblement, appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre, les bras croisés.

-Si cette forêt s'appelle la forêt interdite c'est bien pour une raison, reprit néanmoins Célaeno sérieusement pour les trois gryffondors. Il y a des choses là-dedans qui pourraient vous faire perdre la vie...

Les trois élèves la regardèrent avec insistance, cherchant si leur professeur était sérieuse ou voulait simplement les effrayer davantage. Ils virent la regard sérieux et sévère de Célaeno et frissonnèrent, conscients de leur imprudence.

-Vous allez immédiatement rentrer dans votre dortoir, fit Célaeno d'un signe de la main vers le château. Et je vous préviendrai demain de votre punition. Mais je me vois obligée d'enlever dix points à votre maison pour ce manquement au règlement qui auraient pu vous coûter la vie...

Les élèves acquièsèrent doucement, d'un air affligé.

-Dix points chacun..., précisa Célaeno alors qu'ils commençaient à prendre le chemin du château.

Les trois gryffondors se retournèrent une dernière fois vers leur professeur et firent un signe de tête pour dire qu'ils avaient compris. Ils dirent d'une même voix bonne nuit à leur professeur et s'excusèrent une dernière fois avant de filer sans demander leur reste.

Célaeno souffla, rassurée et se dit qu'après tout, elle était aussi là pour ça...elle n'avait sans doute pas été trop sévère avec ces élèves. Elle se tourna vers Rogue, qui avait les sourcils à demi froncés.

-Tu ne les raccompagnes pas à leur salle commune? Demanda-t-il d'un air étonné.

-J'irai demander tout à l'heure à la Grosse Dame si elle les a bien vu rentrer...

Severus Rogue haussa les épaules, montrant qu'après tout cela ne le regardait pas. Puis ils reprirent ensemble le sentier vers le château. Célaeno interrompit soudain le silence de leur marche, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres et regardant son collègue.

-Tu sais à qui ils me font penser?

-Je crois que j'en ai une petite idée oui...consentit à répondre Rogue en la regardant à son tour.

Son expression à lui n'était guère amusée mais plutôt blasée. Célaeno perçut pourtant une hésitation dans son regard et il reprit la parole quelques secondes plus tard.

-Tu étais déjà couchée? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure en montrant sa chemise de nuit à la sorcière et détournant le regard aussitôt.

Célaeno s'aperçut avec effarement que sa tenue n'était vraiment pas appropriée pour une sortie dans les bois, surtout pas devant..._devant Rogue bon sang!...en chemise de nuit...! misère..._

-Je n'allais pas tarder à le faire...reprit Célaeno mortifiée, resserant comme elle le pouvait sa cape autour d'elle et essayant de cacher la gêne dans sa voix. Mais...l'urgence...tu vois, quand je les ai vu de ma fenêtre...je n'ai pas pensé...

Elle l'observa pour être certain de sa réaction et vit sans trop y croire un faible sourire amusé étirer les lèvres du maître de potions. _Il se moque de moi ou quoi? Je rêve!_

-Et toi? Demanda Célaeno pour troubler le silence revenu et aussi oublier sa gêne.

-Oh...j'étais à la volière...

-Un courrier? À cette heure? s'étonna Célaeno d'un air narquois en se demandant s'il lui disait bien la vérité.

Rogue haussa les épaules et lança un «et alors?» agaçé. La sorcière préfera abandonné là la conversation, ne voulant pas se lancer dans un affrontement oral avec son collègue. Légèrement lassée et agacée par son manque d'effort pour une conversation au moins polie, elle ne dit plus un mot et accéléra leur marche pour échapper à ce silence si tendu et lourd de sens auquel elle était confrontée à chaque présence de Severus Rogue. Ce qui l'énervait d'autant plus était de ne pas savoir ce qui l'énervait le plus: Rogue ou bien sa présence? Ce qui lui paraissait à cet instant singulièrement différent. Et cette manie aussi qu'il avait de parler si bas qu'elle devait en tendre l'oreille; cette façon de regarder les gens quand il leur parlait, avec ce regard noir et profond, si fermé et pourtant si dur à soutenir...

Quand ils se séparèrent, elle pour continuer l'ascension du château et lui pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres des cachots, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui. Il s'était arrêté, visiblement par politesse et attendait qu'elle dise un mot. _Bien-sûr...il ne veut jamais se compromettre dans rien... Et je fais quoi moi maintenant? C'est moi qui fait la conversation pendant tout le chemin et c'est encore moi qui devrait faire le premier pas à présent? Nom d'un botruk quel manipulateur ce Rogue..._

Elle décida rapidement. La dérision...elle adorait ça, elle savait que c'était une des meilleures armes de Rogue.

-Et bien bonsoir Severus, dit-elle d'un ton doux et suave, feignant une indécente séduction pour mieux se moquer du sorcier. Cette _promenade_ en ta compagnie fut charmante...

Elle cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises, fit un sourire bête pour compléter son numéro. Mais la réaction de Rogue ne fut pas celle à laquelle elle s'attendait. Elle aurait voulu l'énerver comme lui l'avait énervé de ce détachement sévère et de cette indifférence pesante. Mais lui prenait son numéro pour une blague...définitivement une plaisanterie, _ce que cela était sans aucun doute,_ se dit Célaeno en se frappant mentalement alors que Severus Rogue éclatait de rire sous son nez.

_C'est clair maintenant, il se fiche vraiment de soi...Il doit me prendre pour une idiote écervelée..._

-C'est ça, bonne nuit, fit cependant Rogue et sans qu'elle s'en rendit vraiment compte il partit dans l'ombre du couloir, un sourire beaucoup trop condescendant sur ses lèvres au goût de la sorcière.

A cet instant, quiconque aurait croisé la jeune femme aurait pu voir ses yeux pleins de colère, son air furieux et son envie manifeste de hurler sur la première personne qui lui tomberait sous la main.

_«Qu'il m'agace!»_ purent entendre grogner peu après quelques armures alignées contre un mur alors que Célaeno remontait vers son bureau.

* * *

vendredi, le chapitre 5 _l'Obscure_


	5. L'Obscure

**General/Romance: **Severus Rogue/OC

**Disclaimer:** les personnages déjà connus appartiennent tous à JK Rowling; les autres et surtout le personnage principal (Célaeno) est à moi, toute ressemblance avec un autre personnage déjà existant dans la réalité ou dans une autre histoire ne serait que pure coïncidence... je n'ai d'autre profit personnel avec cette histoire que le plaisir d'écrire et (peut-être) celui de partager mon histoire.

* * *

**  
**

**Chapitre 5 **** L'Obscure**

-Bien, pour ce premier cours optionnel de DCFM, nous allons commencer par une petite démonstration de ce que vous savez faire et une petite révision des sorts offensifs et défensifs les plus utiles.

Célaeno souriait à ses étudiants de septième année toutes maisons confondues rassemblés devant elle. La plupart affichait une mine concentrée et sérieuse, d'autres souriaient, comme rassurés par la tâche qui les attendait. La sorcière savait qu'ils avaient eu un enseignement de défense ardu et sérieux depuis quelques années, si l'on exceptait l'année de la grande inquisitrice, et elle avait aussi entendu parler d'un enseignement plus spécial...et secret.

-Nous allons donc faire des équipes de duels, rajouta Célaeno, faites preuve d'imagination, surprenez votre adversaire et usez de vos plus infimes forces pour gagner.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, puis posa son regard sur les quelques élèves de Serpentard à sa droite.

-Ce sont souvent les plus rusés qui parviennent à gagner contre les plus forts, sourit-elle dans leur direction, rappelez vous de David face au géant Goliath...il n'en a fait qu'une bouchée...

Les élèves rirent et lancèrent des coups d'oeils appuyés sur leurs camarades serpentards, semblant découvrir leurs vraies capacités. Tous se mirent par équipes de deux, et le nombre étant impair, Célaeno fit équipe avec Romilda Vane qui se retrouvait seule. Alors les sorts fusèrent de partout et dans tous les sens.

Célaeno remarqua que sa jeune adversaire était assez douée, notamment dans les sorts d'esquive. Elle contrait sans trop de difficultés les offenses de son professeur, même si elle paraissait extenuée et à bout de force. Entre deux sorts lancés Célaeno porta son attention sur le duel qui se déroulait sur sa droite, entre Ginny Weasley et Colin Crivey. Celui-ci enchaînait un nombre de sorts impressionnant dans un style peu académique. Mais la petite Weasley les contrait tous avec une certaine facilité, semblait-il.

Célaeno s'étonnait toujours de l'apparent très bon niveau de ses élèves lorsque son regard se reporta sur son adversaire à elle. Mais quelques secondes d'innatention avaient suffit et elle aperçut un jet rouge sortir de la baguette de la Gryffondore et se diriger vers elle. Trop tard pour riposter, elle tenta de se décaler de la trajectoire du sort mais celui-ci parvint tout de même à la toucher et lui arracher un cri de douleur.

-Ahouuuuhhh!! cria Célaeno, plus surprise qu'autre chose par le sort de sa partenaire triomphante.

Elle se tenait le bras droit, là où le jet rouge semblait l'avoir frapper. Tous les élèves s'arrêtèrent alors de se battre pour porter leur attention sur leur professeur.

-Tout va bien professeur? S'inquiéta aussitôt le préfet Colin Crivey en se précipitant vers elle.

-Oui tout va bien, c'est trois fois rien, sourit Célaeno pour les rassurer. C'est la surprise qui m'a fait crier ainsi, et non pas la douleur, je suis désolée d'avoir interrompu de si beaux duels.

Elle reporta son attention sur Romilda Vane qui était passée du triomphe à la gêne, surtout que ses camarades de maison semblait trouver cela honteux de s'être ainsi attaqué à leur directrice.

-Un sort informulé Miss Vane..., souffla Célaeno en lui souriant d'un air rassurant, c'était excellent, vingt points pour Gryffondor pour ce sort parfaitement réalisé.

Les élèves de sa maison sourirent alors du déroulement que prenait les événements. Si parvenir à battre son professeur en duel faisait remporter des points, alors autant en profiter. Célaeno regarda vaguement son avant-bras droit et vit la marque du sort sur la manche de sa robe, qu'elle souleva pour constater que le sort avait également traverser le tissu de son épais gant noir.

-Un maléfice cuisant n'est-ce-pas? Demanda Célaeno en regardant de nouveau Romilda qui s'empressa d'acquiéser. Tout ceci est très bien et vous montre qu'une seule seconde d'innatention peut vous être fatal...Là c'était un maléfice cuisant mais cela pourrait être un impardonnable, bien que j'ai toute confiance en la pureté de vos intentions Miss Vane, rajouta Célaeno dans un sourire.

-Je crois que nous pouvons reprendre nos duels, maintenant que vous avez pu constater que j'ai survécu, plaisanta Célaeno, vous pouvez donc retourner vous battre, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez changer de partenaire. Les styles sont très différents selon les personnes.

-Attendez professeur, intervint Colin Crivey alors que ses camarades reprenaient leurs places, il faut vous faire soigner avant. Un maléfice cuisant peut très facilement infecter une plaie et devenir plus grave.

-Je peux vous soigner si vous voulez, se proposa Ginny Weasley, j'ai appris quelques sorts de guérissement, c'est très simple à effectuer...

-Non non, ça ira, coupa Célaeno soudain plus tendue et rabattant la manche de sa robe sur le tissu toujours brûlé de son gant. Bien-sûr elle sentait la douleur commencer à s'insinuer dans son avant-bras, et la brûlure déchirer la peau, mais il était hors de question qu'elle interrompe le cours pour une simple blessure...

Les élèves la regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle réprimait une douleur en rabaissant le tissu sur sa plaie cachée. Visiblement elle avait mal, alors pourquoi refuser de se faire soigner?

-Je vous assure que tout va bien, rassura Célaeno en se baissant pour récupérer sa baguette qui était tombée de sa main sous le coup de la douleur.Je ne veux pas interrompre le cours pour cela, j'irai tout à l'heure voir Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie et elle soignera cette petite blessure sans gravité.

Les élèves semblèrent considérer qu'après tout c'était elle le professeur et que si elle disait que ce n'était rien, ça devait être vrai. Ginny Weasley fixait toujours son professeur et fronçait les sourcils en observant attentivement le bras droit de son professeur. Elle sembla perdue dans ses pensées un moment puis secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et croisa le regard rassurant de son professeur. Puis elle retourna à son duel, cette fois avec Luna Lovegood.

La fin du cours arriva rapidement et plus aucun incident n'arriva. Célaeno vit néanmoins sortit ses élèves avec soulagement._Je l'ai échappé belle_...songea-t-elle en souriant. Elle décida de se rendre immédiatement à l'infirmerie, _inutile d'aggraver les choses_. La brûlure à son bras se faisait ressentir insinueusement et elle pensa que le préfet Crivey avait eu raison, le maléfice cuisant était véritablement un sort perfide, rien en apparence mais les choses s'aggravent ensuite.

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et madame Pomfresh se retourna vers elle alors qu'elle rangeait des fioles sur un plateau.

-Professeur Robinson! Que puis-je pour vous? Demanda poliment l'infirmière en fronçant cependant des sourcils, il vous est arrivé quelque chose?

-Vous semblez bien me connaître madame Pomfresh...plaisanta Célaeno, c'est trois fois rien, j'ai reçu un maléfice cuisant sur l'avant-bras dans un duel avec une élève.

-Un duel? S'étonna la vieille dame.

-Pendant un cours de septième année, précisa Célaeno, j'ai eu un moment d'innatention et un sort informulé m'a...surpris.

L'infirmière invita Célaeno d'un geste de la main un peu brusque à se rendre sur un lit, derrière des rideaux, et marmonna dans son coin pendant un moment. Elle revint vers la sorcière avec un tube de pommade et une petite fiole qui contenait un liquide verdâtre.

-Je vais commencer par désinfecter la plaie puis je vous appliquerai cette pommade qui devrait rapidement faire disparaître la brûlure.

Célaeno acquiésait prudemment mais arrêta tout de même le geste de professionnel de madame Pomfresh pour découvrir le tissu de la plaie.

-Madame Pomfresh...souffla Célaeno en vérifiant autour d'elle que personne ne pouvait les entendre puis en rabaissant ses yeux sur son avant-bras d'un air gêné, je dois vous prévenir avant de ce que vous allez découvrir en soulevant le tissu...Vous risqueriez d'être étonnée sinon.

Elle reprit son inspiration et leva les yeux vers la vieille dame. Celle-ci souriait d'un air inhabituel chez elle, comme avec bienveillance et compréhension. Célaeno crut même y déceler de la compassion.

-Célaeno, coupa l'infirmière en posant sa main d'un geste rassurant sur l'épaule de sa patiente plus qu'étonnée de cette soudaine familiarité, je suis déjà au courant, la directrice m'en a informé, elle a semblé penser, et à juste titre, que vous ne tarderiez pas à me rendre visite et que je devais donc être au courant...Vous n'avez guère changé, vous être toujours très casse-coup Miss Robinson...

Un instant Célaeno se revit vingt ans plus tôt au même endroit après une énième farce qui avait mal tourné. Elle fut rassurée par les paroles de l'infirmière. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à affronter un regard d'incompréhension, d'effarement voire de dégoût comme elle l'avait déjà vu dans les yeux d'autres personnes. Elle tenta un faible sourire en direction de la vieille dame, qui apparement en avait vu d'autres.

Celle-ci releva d'abord soigneusement la manche de la robe jusqu'au coude. Puis elle commença à enlever soigneusement le gant noir qui remontait jusqu'au coude aussi.

-Je vais l'enlever complètement Célaeno, expliqua l'infirmière alors que sa patiente regardait son bras avec crainte. Vous risquez d'avoir mal, quelques fibres de tissu ont apparement fondues dans la peau avec la chaleur du maléfice.

Avec quelques sorts de décollement, elle s'appliqua à bien détacher le tissu de la peau de Célaeno, mais celle-ci ne put retenir ses yeux de se remplir de larmes de douleur. Elle avait finalement préféré porter son regard vers le dehors pour ne pas regarder son bras et aussi ne pas montrer qu'elle avait mal avec quelques sorts de décollement. Avec soulagement elle sentit que le gant était enfin complètement ôté et que sa souffrance prenait fin. Elle croisa le regard rassurant de Madame Pomfresh.

-Retournez votre bras Célaeno, que je puisse vous soigner, ordonna gentiment l'infimière.

Celle-ci retourna son bras presque à contre coeur et rabaissa enfin son regard sur son avant-bras. C'était ce qu'elle voyait tous les jours, cela faisait partie d'elle, elle le savait, depuis maintenant des années, mais c'était ce qu'elle s'empressait de cacher à la vue de tous et surtout de la sienne. Depuis le temps, elle ne s'y était toujours pas habituée. C'était un fardeau, un poids du passé qui pourtant la hanterait le reste de ses jours et ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler les horreurs de la guerre. C'était ce qui rendait en elle cette part d'Obscure plus présente et ce qui faisait voile entre elle et le reste du monde. C'était plus qu'un secret personnel, c'était un secret d'état, un outil de guerre et de lutte.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit l'infirmière appliquer le liquide verdâtre pour désinfecter la plaie. Elle observait toujours d'un air absent l'horrible tatouage qui rayonnait plus que jamais sur la blancheur de la peau. Elle voyait le serpent sortir de la tête de mort, elle ne voyait que ça. La blessure n'existait plus, la brûlure ne se faisait plus sentir. Plus rien d'autre n'existait dans la pièce qu'elle et cette marque des Ténèbres sur son bras.

Madame Pomfresh appliqua d'un geste doux la pommade sur la plaie rouge près de la marque, comme pour apaiser le violent tourbillon dans l'esprit de Célaeno. La sorcière leva les yeux ves l'infirmière et sourit faiblement, _et oui c'est horrible je sais, c'est hideux et monstrueux, c'est ce que je suis_, songea-t-elle amèrement.

-Voilà c'est fini, déclara soudain madame Pomfresh, ramenant Célaeno à la réalité. Vous appliquerez cette pommade sur la plaie pour faire disparaître la marque de la cicatrice...

Célaeno la regarda d'un air incrédule, presque ironique.

-Je ne suis plus à une marque près sur ce bras vous savez...souffla-t-elle en souriant d'un air ironique tout en remettant en place la manche de sa robe.

L'infirmière allait répliquer mais Severus Rogue fit soudain son apparition au pied du lit. Célaeno remarqua que son regard avait erré quelques instants sur son bras à elle, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas finit de couvrir. Elle rabaissa violement sa manche et regarda d'un air énervé son collègue muet.

-On ne t'a pas appris à frapper aux portes Severus? demanda d'un air énervé la sorcière en se relevant pour prendre congé de l'infirmière.

Rogue fronçait les sourcils en regardant tour à tour Célaeno et son avant-bras. Il retrouva la parole et son air impassible coutumier puis se tourna vers Madame Pomfresh.

-Une élève de première année a subit un maléfice dans un couloir du deuxième étage, apparement elle ne peut plus marcher...

Madame Pomfresh pesta un instant contre ses barbares qui usaient _des plus vilains sorts entre eux_ et sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir une dernière fois recommandé à Célaeno de soigner sa blessure.

-Tu peux me laisser passer? Demanda séchement la sorcière à son collègue qui croisait les bras devant elle, lui barrant le chemin.

-Et toi tu peux peut-être m'expliquer _ça_, souffla-t-il en désignant son bras droit.

-C'est rien, j'ai reçu un maléfice cuisant au cours d'un duel avec une élève...tu vois que Madame Pomfresh l'a rapidement soigné...

-Je ne parle pas de ça! Coupa Rogue avec une grimace impatiente. J'ai vu ton bras avant que tu rabaisses ta manche...j'ai vu ce qu'il y a dessus...je _l_'ai reconnu...pas difficile me diras-tu puisque j'ai _la_ même...

Célaeno sembla se calmer et se rassit sur le lit en soupirant fortement. Elle releva les yeux vers Severus qui l'observait à présent avec un mélange d'impatience et de crainte.

-Je sais que ce que tu as vu te porte à penser certaines choses, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

-Mais encore? Et si tu m'expliquais vraiment? Demanda Severus avec plus de douceur en haussant les sourcils.

-D'accord...souffla Célaeno en se relevant, mais pas ici...suis-moi.

Ils sortirent immédiatement de l'infirmerie et Célaeno amena son collègue en direction de son bureau à elle. Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau et ils se retrouvèrent dans ses appartements privés. Severus Rogue se contenta d'observer vaguement l'installation de la sorcière et ses affaires privées. Célaeno lui montra d'un geste nerveux le petit divan installé dans l'angle de la pièce et il y prit place. Elle-même s'assit peu après sur un fauteuil, non loin du divan.

Elle songea en observant silencieusement Severus Rogue qu'il serait sans doute plus difficile de tout lui avouer à lui qu'elle ne l'avait imaginer pour madame Pomfresh. _Mais lui va pouvoir me comprendre..._ Après tout, il avait été dans une situation _à peu près_ similaire.

-Tu te souviens sans doute de Regulus Black...affirma-t-elle plus qu'elle ne le demanda dans un souffle de voix rempli de lassitude.

-Oui...

-Sais-tu comment il est mort?

-Tué de la main même du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Célaeno se contenta de hocher la tête en fixant toujours son collègue de potions.

-C'était au printemps 79, et avec d'autres membres de l'Ordrenous étions quatre si je me souviens biennous étions dans un lieu que des informateurs nous avaient signalé comme un éventuel nid de mangemorts...On patrouillait quand on les a entendus arriver. Ils chuchotaient mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible, c'était eux.

Severus se tendit un peu plus et il hocha doucement la tête, se rappellant soudain de cet épisode.

-Bien, je vois que tu t'en rappelles..., dit Célaeno avec une pointe d'ironie, il est donc inutile que je te rappelle la bataille qui a suivi entre nous et _vous_, mon duel avec Lucius Malefoy et toi te battant avec Fol Oeil...

Rogue la fusilla du regard. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui rappeler, il gardait suffisement bien ces souvenirs au fond de lui pour se les voir envoyer au visage.

-La lutte s'est rapidement terminée par un match nul et vous avez fini par déguérpir. Mais vous aviez pris soin de nous laisser un cadeau...Le corps de Regulus Black, enveloppé dans un linceul noir et poisseux. Avec les autres, on s'est regardé et Maugrey a suggéré d'en informer Dumbledore avant de décider de ce qu'il fallait faire. Il est donc parti et j'ai convaincu les deux autres de partir, et que j'allais m'occuper moi-même de transporter le corps dans un endroit sûr.

Célaeno marqua une pause et Rogue redressa un peu plus son visage, les sourcils froncés dans une expression mêlée de peur et d'incrédulité. Il commençait à comprendre. Mais il ne voulait pas que ce soit cela...ça ne _pouvait_ pas être cela...Il savait ce que cela pouvait impliquer... l'utilisation de la magie noire à un très haut degré, un acte de vengance désespéré de la part de la sorcière, et surtout...le sacrifice de soi...

-Qu'as-tu fait...? demanda-t-il dans un souffle de voix en cherchant le regard fuyant de sa collègue pour être sûr que ses craintes étaient fondées.

Célaeno se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et arpenta la pièce en se serrant les doigts nerveusement.

-Et eux, tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont fait? Demanda-t-elle avec hargne._Il_ n'avait rien à voir avec _ma _lutte contre Voldemort, je me battais de mon côté et je laissais ma famille en dehors de tout cela... Et ils ont tué mon père!

Severus hocha la tête prudemment pour ne pas attiser davantage la colère de Célaeno, il savait tout cela évidemment.

-Alors il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me venger, de _Lui_ faire payer avec plus de force ce qu'_Il_ m'avait fait, _Lui_ faire payer le double de cette souffrance, être sûre qu'on _Le_ vaincrait, mettre tous les moyens possibles à ce service...J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches, je me suis renseignée où je pouvais, et l'idée m'est venue une nuit...Le moyen le plus sûr de _Le_ détruire était d'effondrer ses rangs de l'intérieur...Devenir à mon tour une des leurs, sans même qu'_Il_ le sache...

Severus lisait à présent dans les yeux de Célaeno une lueur presque démentielle de colère et de hargne refoulées.

-Ce soir-là, en laissant le corps de Regulus derrière vous, vous m'avez offert cette possibilité sur un plateau! Dit-elle avec amertume, c'était le moment ou jamais, j'avais un mangemort sous la main, hors d'état de nuire, et j'étais seule...

Son visage prit une expression douloureuse et Rogue crut qu'elle allait pleurer. Mais son expression se fit lasse et elle sembla raconter la suite comme malgré elle, pour laisser enfin sortir ses souvenirs d'elle, les accepter aussi, en quelques sorte.

-Je m'y étais préparée depuis si longtemps, pendant des semaines j'ai fait des recherches et finalement j'ai dû me résoudre: jamais rien ne me permettrait d'arracher la marque des Ténèbres du bras d'un mangemort. Alors j'ai dû innover...J'ai inventé une formule de toute pièce avec un mélange d'autres sorts de magie noire... Je devais le faire...pour _le_ venger...

Le maître des potions s'approcha alors doucement d'elle, fronçant toujours à moitié les sourcils, mais cette fois avec plus d'inquiétude. Célaeno le regarda faire sans bouger, son regard perdu dans un champ de souvenirs lointains et douloureux. Il arriva à sa hauteur et prit doucement sa main dans la sienne. Puis il releva délicatement la manche droite qui portait la trace du maléfice cuisant et observa la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de Célaeno.

-C'est la sienne n'est-ce pas? Chuchota-t-il à la sorcière en cherchant ses yeux. C'est la marque de Regulus?

Célaeno se contenta de le fixer longuement sans pouvoir parler plus. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il sorte immédiatement. Elle ne se sentait plus la force de parler, de s'expliquer, de raconter... Elle voulait pleurer, pleurer longuement et désespérement sur ce passé qu'elle n'aurait plus, sur ces souvenirs indélébiles et sur ce qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Severus Rogue. Il devait sortir.

Mais Severus Rogue avait encore des questions...bien qu'il comprisset plus de choses dans ce cas présent que n'importe qui d'autres... Il comprenait maintenant ce qu'avait fait Célaeno durant toutes ces années...le même genre de choses que lui finalement, de l'espionnage. Sauf que lui avait été sous la protection directe d'Albus Dumbledore, et non livré à lui-même et décidant de ses propres actions... Mais après tout, elle avait toujours été très indépendante, Dumbledore n'avait sans doute eu d'autre choix que d'accepter le geste de Célaeno.

-Elle est encore très visible la tienne...moi ça dépend des moments...

Célaeno le regarda une fois de plus avec surprise. Elle avait oublié que lui pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, qu'ils pouvaient partager cela. Ils étaient un peu pareils finalement. Elle décida de lui répondre quand même, malgré son envie de solitude.

-Ça dépend aussi des moments pour moi, je crois qu'elle réagit un peu aux émotions violentes et extrêmes que l'on ressent. Là elle est plus visible parce que depuis tout à l'heure je suis passée du soulagement à l'énervement, à la colère, tout en étant très nerveuse, termina-t-elle en souriant enfin.

Elle reprit en souriant faiblement.

-Quand j'ai un fou rire, ça m'arrive de la sentir chauffer légèrement sur mon bras, c'est juste un petit picotement bien-sûr, rien à voir avec le millier de doloris de _Ses_ appels.

Rogue hocha la tête, c'était ce qu'il ressentait aussi. Lui aussi se sentit comme soulagé de pouvoir enfin en parler avec une personne qui pourrait enfin le comprendre, pas un tiers compréhensif et compatissant qui ne pouvait pas réellement comprendre et envisager une seconde quelle pouvait être son existence...

Accoudés tout deux à la fenêtre de l'appartement de Célaeno, la sorcière et son collègue regardaient d'un air absent l'autre monde, celui qui n'est pas Poudlard, celui de tous les dangers et de la réalité aussi, réalité qu'ils avaient tous les deux connus et affrontés. Ils étaient ainsi perdus dans leur pensée depuis de longues minutes quand Célaeno sortit enfin de sa contemplation et reporta son attention sur Severus. Un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, non dénué d'ironie.

Le sorcier sembla s'aperçevoir de la soudaine attention portée sur sa personne car il questionna la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme cela?

-Je me disais juste..., répondit doucement Célaeno en le fixant, et bien...je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir un jour un quelconque point commun avec toi...et encore moins celui-là...

Severus décida de le prendre avec le sourire. Il était bien loin le temps de la guerre de mots et d'insultes qu'ils se livraient étant étudiants, songea Célaeno, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

-Crois-moi...j'aurais préféré que ce soit autre chose qui nous réunisse en ce moment...souffla Severus avec une once d'amertume et de moquerie à l'égard de la sorcière.

Celle-ci haussa les sourcils, s'étonnant des propos de son collègue. Comment devait-elle interpréter cela? Elle le prit finalement pour une plaisanterie et pouffa. Rogue sembla réaliser l'ambiguité de ses paroles et tenta de se rattraper en expliquant mieux ce qu'il avait voulu dire mais Célaeno l'arrêta, toujours amusée.

-C'est bon ça va Severus, j'ai compris ce que tu disais...le rassura-t-elle alors qu'il commençait à arborer une teinte légèrement rosée.

Finalement ils décidèrent de se taire et de repartir dans leur observation muette de la nature environnante. De nouveau plongée dans diverses pensées, Célaeno observait cependant son collègue du coin de l'oeil. Elle voyait sur ce visage fermé et dur en apparence un air doux et apaisant qu'elle n'y avait jamais vu. Elle ferma les yeux, inspirant fortement, et se prit à penser à cet air doux qui manquait tant à sa vie pour l'apaiser et la tranquilliser...Réalisant soudain ce qu'elle pensait, elle se mit à rougir violemment et rouvrit les yeux. Severus avait toujours son regard tourné vers la forêt de Poudlard. _Va te faire soigner ma pauvre, ça va pas mieux_ pensa la jeune femme en parvenant à cacher la rougeur de ses joues en appuyant sa main sur sa tempe.

Finalement, l'heure du repas arriva bientôt et les deux sorciers se mirent en marche vers la Grande Salle. Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement à travers le dédale de couloirs, Severus se tourna vers Célaeno d'un air à demi-gêné.

-Merci de m'avoir fait confiance en m'expliquant tout ça...

-Oh...et bien j'imagine qu'après ce que tu avais vu, soit je devais tout de dire soit je devais te lancer un sort d'Oubliette..., répondit-elle en souriant largement, mais j'ai trouvé la première solution plus convenable, bien que beaucoup plus difficile à faire, termina-t-elle dans un murmure en se penchant légèrement vers son collègue.

Ils arrivaient devant la Grande Salle et d'un seul hochement de tête, ils se comprirent et Severus avança le premier dans le réfectoire. Célaeno attendit quelques instants que son collègue soit arrivé plus loin et elle entra à son tour. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà attablés dans un joyeux tumulte, même si beaucoup de visages paraissaient déjà renfrognés de la masse de devoirs imposés par les professeurs. Célaeno passa le long de la table des Gryffondors pour souhaiter un bon appétit et un bon premier week-end à ses étudiants. Alors qu'elle arrivait au niveau des septième année, elle fut assaillie par un Colin Crivey surexcité.

-Professeur Robinson! Cria-t-il presque en la voyant arriver en face de sa place, vous allez mieux, vous avez soigné votre blessure?

-Oui Mr Crivey tout va bien, rassura-t-elle en souriant, c'était rien du tout je vous l'avais dit.

Elle promena son regard sur les quelques élèves qu'elle avait eu en cours quelques heures avant, Romilda Vane, qui lui souriait et semblait moins gênée, et Ginny Weasley, dont les sourcils étaient légèrement froncés mais qui souriait poliment. Célaeno se demanda si cette dernière ne se doutait pas de quelque chose vu son air clairement méfiant depuis l'incident en cours.

-Je voulais seulement vous dire bon appétit et vous souhaiter un bon premier week-end de rentrée, précisa Célaeno en leur souriant largement. Je vous laisse à présent, on m'attend à une autre table...

Elle les quitta et entendit derrière elle un_ c'est pas McGonnagal qui aurait fait ça en tout cas_ d'un élève de Gryffondor, et rit intérieurement. Elle souriait toujours en s'installant à la table des professeurs, où une place était libre à côté d'Ulysses Hosier.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait ainsi sourire Célaeno? Demanda la directrice d'un air bienveillant.

-Les élèves...répondit simplement la sorcière et souriant à la vieille dame.

Elle tourna son regard et rencontra celui de Severus Rogue qui l'observait. Elle lui fit un sourire sincère mais tout empreint de pudeur et de simplicité, au souvenir du voile qui était à présent levé entre eux deux. Ces aveux allaient sans doute changer beaucoup de choses, et c'était en cet instant ce qu'attendait Célaeno,_ un peu de changement, et d'amélioration..._

* * *

vendredi prochain, le chapitre 6 _Comme avant_._  
_


	6. Envolées sauvages

**Disclaimer:**** tout vient de JK Rowling, je ne fais que broder sur le personnage passionnant de Severus Rogue****  
**

**  
**

**Chapitre 6 **** Envolées sauvages**

Célaeno jeta un coup d'oeil discret dans l'ouverture de la porte, et comme les couloirs lui paraissaient vides, elle sortit avec son étrange fardeau sous sa cape. Marchant à pas de loup dans le labyrinthe de couloirs, elle fila sans être vue et n'eut même pas besoin d'emprunter des passages secrets.

La sorcière atteint la grande porte de bois et sortit enfin du château. Elle allongea ses pas, se précipitant presque, trépignant d'impatience et d'envie. Elle arriva finalement devant le stade de quidditch, encore vide à cette heure, l'équipe de Gryffondor ne devant arriver que trente minutes plus tard. Célaeno s'approcha d'un banc des premiers rangs et sortit son précieux trésor de sous sa cape.

-Ma chérie..., murmura-t-elle dans un sourire à la fois attendri et admiratif en observant son «Etoile filante» et accompagnant ce sourire d'un geste affectueux, caressant le long manche du balai.

Elle retira rapidement sa grande cape noire et enfila ses gants chauds. Elle avait vêtu sa tenue de quidditch et mit par-dessus un grand col roulé pour se protéger du froid mordant. Les gants ne seraient pas non plus de trop à vingt mètres du sol... Regardant une dernière fois le ciel, elle chevaucha son balai et s'envola dans l'air humide de ce mois de septembre.

Le vent chassait ses longs cheveux derrière elle comme une longue bannière dorée, sa gorge était comme enflammée de la froidure de l'air, ses yeux la piquaient atrocement... Souriant largement, Célaeno savourait cette envolée comme une renaissance, un besoin enfin assouvi et un espoir revenu. Elle se laissait monter haut, toujours plus haut, tirant sur la manche de son balai pour lui donner puissance et vitesse, et lâchait toute cette énergie pour retomber en piqué. Elle remontait au tout dernier instant et enchaînait des figures périlleuses, tonneaux, roulades et acrobaties diverses. Même après toutes ses années, elle n'avait pas perdu la main, apparement.

En tout cas le principal était le plaisir qu'elle prenait en cet instant, qui était plus fort que tout. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'était plus montée sur un balai pour le simple plaisir de voler, de sentir l'air fouetter sur son visage, cet arrachement au sol intense et puissant, cette sensation de contrôle des éléments et du monde, ce sentiment de liberté si incroyable...

A peine rassasiée par son vol, Célaeno aperçut tout en bas une cape noire et une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor flottant au vent. Ce samedi matin de fin septembre avait lieu les essais pour constituer l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Célaeno avait convenu de cette date avec Ginny Weasley deux semaines plus tôt, elles avaient préparé les annonces à placarder dans la salle commune. Elle se résigna à descendre et se posa devant une Ginny Weasley estomaquée. Célaeno lui sourit tout en déposant son balai sur le banc.

-Bonjour Capitaine, sourit-elle en baissant son regard sur l'étudiante.

-Bonjour Professeur Robinson, bredouilla Ginny d'un air absent. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi l'équipe de James Potter a gagné trois fois de suite la coupe de quidditch...avec vous dans l'équipe c'était obligé!

Célaeno rit doucement. Elle fixa la jeune rousse.

-Les autres joueurs étaient très bons aussi...et puis vous savez que ce qui compte avant tout est la stratégie d'une équipe, avant ses performances.

-Vous pensez que je peux proposer un professeur pour le poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor? émit Ginny avec une moue à la fois ironique et dépitée.

-Je ne crois pas que la directrice sera d'accord...soupira Célaeno d'un air abattu, puis elle reprit en souriant: regardez, voici vos joueurs!

Et comme Ginny regardait le terrain s'envahir d'un grand nombre d'étudiants avec une certaine crainte, Célaeno la regarda et la rassura.

-Je suis certaine que vous trouverez les joueurs qu'il vous manque...et puis n'ayez pas peur, vous ferez un très bon capitaine d'équipe.

Ginny Weasley sourit faiblement à son professeur alors que les élèves s'installaient tranquillement dans les gradins, les futurs joueurs enlevant leur cape et écharpe, et les spectateurs resserant leur col pour se protéger du froid humide.

-Quand a lieu votre premier match? Demanda avec curiosité Célaeno avant que les essais ne commencent.

Cela sembla mettre Ginny Weasley de meilleure humeur car elle sourit aussitôt.

-En février...nous avons de la chance cette année...

Elle eut une moue des lèvres et continua dans une grimace:

-Enfin j'espère que cela suffira à faire une bonne équipe...tous les joueurs sont pratiquement à renouveller...

-Je suis certaine que vous y arriverez Ginny, la rassura Célaeno. Et si vous avez besoin de conseil ou d'aide, n'oubliez pas que je suis là, même si je n'ai jamais été capitaine j'ai quelques idées sur la question...

Elle sourit et Ginny lui souffla un «merci» reconnaissant et aimable. Célaeno allait la laisser pour s'installer dans les gradins quand elle sembla se souvenir d'un détail.

-Qui était capitaine avant vous?

-Harry Potter..., souffla la gryffondore en observant la réaction de son interlocutrice de ses yeux d'un brun profond.

-Ah..., hocha simplement Célaeno en étant soudain pensive, puis elle reporta son regard sur Ginny. Était-il aussi doué que James...Potter?

-A ce qu'il paraît oui...

Célaeno tourna la tête et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le gradin le plus proche. Son visage s'était fermé en quelques secondes et son expression était devenue morne et triste. Elle pensa soudain qu'elle n'aurait pas dû poser cette question car cela l'avait inmanquablement fait revenir plus de vingt en arrière et l'avait également fait prendre conscience, une fois de plus, du drame de cette vie qui n'avait épargné personne. _James aurait été si fier de voir son fils si doué au quidditch..._ Expirant profondément, elle se décida à des pensées plus heureuses avant de se laisser aller au spectacle qui se présentait devant ses yeux.

OOOoooOOO

Le mois de septembre laissa bientôt sa place à octobre, avec la promesse de nuits plus longues et de l'arrivée du froid, qui s'insinuait peu à peu entre les murs du château. De jour en jour, Célaeno se plaisait un peu plus dans son rôle d'enseignante et s'affirmait également: elle parvenait à trouver ses marques, imposer son style aux élèves, imposer sa voix aussi, à ne plus trembler bêtement ou bien pire encore, partir un peu trop dans les aigus en rappelant un élève à l'ordre.

Elle se sentait bien dans ce nouveau métier et se sentait également en harmonie avec elle-même, comme cela n'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps. Pour une fois, elle avait l'impression d'aimer ce qu'elle faisait. De plus, elle s'entendait bien avec certains de ses collègues, en particulier Hagrid, avec qui elle plaisantait volontiers, et aussiet à sa plus grande surprise avec Rogue, mais si ces rapports là étaient tout à fait différent. Ce n'était pas de grands foux rires et les parties de rigolade qu'elle avait connus dans sa jeunesse avec Lily et les Maraudeurs, et ce n'était pas non plus l'entente joyeuse avec Hagrid. _Mais c'est déjà ça..._se disait souvent la sorcière, qui avait craint une hostilité entre eux deux comme autrefois.

Vers la mi-octobre, elle renvoya un hibou à Rémus, suite à son invitation de début septembre, et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous au Trois Balais un mercredi soir. Célaeno finissait de se préparer ce soir-là dans ses appartements. Elle venait de finir de corriger des copies de ses cinquième année sur un devoir sur les animagus (_décrivez avec précision toutes les étapes permettant de devenir un _animagus) et avait tout juste le temps d'être à l'heure à Pré-au-Lard.

Elle sortit dans les couloirs dans la soirée, croisant un assez grand nombre d'élèves qui profitaient des dernières minutes de liberté avant le couvre-feu. Au détour d'un corridor, elle croisa également la directrice, qui ne manqua pas de demander à la sorcière de saluer Rémus et Tonks de sa part.

Célaeno lui promit de le faire et repartit en direction des portes de château, parcourant bientôt le parc presque désert à cette heure. Elle arriva enfin à Pré-au-Lard et passa la porte des Trois Balais.

Elle parcourut la salle d'un regard, et aperçut, au fond, une chevelure d'un bleu électrique peu courante. Esquissant un sourire amusé, elle se dirigea vers cette table et ne tarda pas à reconnaître Rémus et Tonks de dos, avec ses cheveux bleus. Rémus l'aperçut et se leva, un sourire au lèvres.

-Comment vas-tu? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et la serrait contre lui

-Ça va bien, sourit Célaeno en se détachant et en observant de plus près son vieil ami qui paraissait avoir meilleure mine qu'en juillet, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Elle sourit à Nymphadora Tonks à qui elle fit la bise puis elle s'assit à leur table. Elle demanda rapidement une bierraubeurre à Madame Rosmerta puis reporta son attention sur les deux sorciers.

-Alors, ce nouveau boulot? demanda immédiatement Tonks avec un sourire malicieux.

-Franchement...j'adore ce boulot...fit Célaeno avec un grand sourire.

-J'étais sûr que ça te plairait, assura Rémus en la regardant.

-Et bien moi j'en étais beaucoup moins certaine au tout début vois-tu...

-Normal, tu n'avais jamais enseigné, répliqua le sorcier en haussant les épaules.

-Les élèves sont sympas alors? demanda Tonks avec curiosité.

-Dans l'ensemble oui, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, sourit Célaeno en haussant des épaules.

-Et tes collègues?

Rémus arborait un sourire complice vers la sorcière, qui pouffa de rire en comprenant l'allusion.

-Je m'entends plutôt bien avec Hagrid...fit Célaeno, songeuse, et les autres aussi...sauf peut-être Ella et Ulysses, qui sont un peu agaçants à la longue...

-Et Rogue? fit Rémus avec un sourire légèrement narquois.

-A vrai dire je m'attendais à bien pire, tempéra Célaeno d'un faux air déçu avant que Rémus n'éclate de rire. Je dois dire qu'il peut être assez...sympathique...

-Rogue? Sympathique? fit Tonks dans un semblant de grimace incrédule. On ne doit pas parler du même Rogue alors...

-Et bien Célaeno a sans doute réussi ce que nul autre n'était parvenu à faire avant elle, devenir ami avec Severus Rogue! éclata de rire Rémus.

Célaeno regarda ses deux amis rire de bon coeur et roula des yeux, elle aussi amusée.

-Tu peux rire, mais je t'assure que c'est vrai...

Préférant sans doute changer de sujet, Célaeno questionna ensuite Tonks sur son travail, et la jeune femme lui apprit que le service des Aurors avait connu un véritable chamboulement ces derniers mois, comptant un bon nombre de disparus dans la bataille finale de la guerre, et qu'ainsi, les effectifs en appelaient aux nouvelles recrues. Célaeno la rassura sur ce point: ces recrues ne tarderaient certainement pas à arriver vu le grand nombre de vocations d'aurors qu'elle avait déjà remarqué parmi ses élèves à Poudlard.

Ensuite, Rémus lui apprit que lui faisait en ce moment un travail d'enseignant, mais pour de jeunes sorciers, qui n'avaient pas encore l'âge de rentrer à Poudlard, et dont les parents ne pouvaient assurer le début de l'éducation magique.

-Et tu fais ça où? s'intéressa Célaeno.

-Sur le chemin de Traverse, dans une petite salle transformée en salle de classe, que veut bien me prêter le propriétaire de la garderie pour enfants, La Licorne...

-Tu as combien d'élèves pour le moment?

-Une vingtaine...réfléchit un instant Rémus, le problème est que la demande est sans cesse plus grande. Rien qu'hier la garderie a reçu neuf hiboux de parents souhaitant inscrire leurs enfants pour qu'ils suivent mes cours...

-C'est génial! s'exclama Célaeno avec un grand sourire pour son ami.

-Oui, mais cela commence a être assez difficile d'assurer le calme dans une si petite salle et avec toujours plus d'enfants, fit Rémus dans une grimace. Et puis, il y a un autre problème...

Rémus glissa un regard vers Tonks qui fronçait les sourcils en le regardant et ils eurent un regard de connivence.

-Quel problème? demanda aussitôt Célaeno avec une légère inquiètude dans les yeux.

Rémus reporta son regard sur elle et Célaeno put y lire une soudaine tristesse, ainsi qu'une expression lassée qui lui durçit les traits.

-Les parents...commença-t-il avec un ton monocorde et rempli de lassitude, ils ne savent pas que je suis...un loup-garou. Evidémment le propriétaire de La Licorne le sait, mais il ne trouve pas utile d'en informer les parents.

-Alors? De quoi t'inquiètes-tu? Souffla Célaeno, les sourcils toujours froncés.

Rémus eut à nouveau un sourire triste qui fit de la peine à la sorcière, et il haussa les épaules.

-En fait, mon projet initial dépasse la salle de garderie pour vingt élèves...

Célaeno eut un regard interrogateur mais ne le coupa pas.

-J'aimerais..._j'aurais aimé_, rectifia-t-il avec une grimace de dépit, créer une sorte de petite école pour les jeunes sorciers, une sorte de succursale de Poudlard...

-Et bien? Pourquoi cela ne serait pas possible? s'insurgea Célaeno dont l'inquiètude retomba aussitôt pour laisser place à une confiance en son ami.

-Célaeno...fit Rémus avec un maigre sourire tout en tournant lentement la tête de droite et de gauche comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réponse, tu es toujours si idéaliste...tu disais que les épreuves t'avaient transformée, mais moi je ne trouve pas tellement...

Le visage de Célaeno se durçit sensiblement puis elle eut une expression outrée semblant vouloir dire: _mais c'est vrai! _Il continua:

-Tu oublies que je suis un loup-garou, et ne serait-ce que si j'ose aller devant le ministère ils me riront au nez dès que je présenterais mon projet...

-Mais tu as déjà été professeur à Poudlard! s'exclama Célaeno en désespoir de cause. Et en plus tu t'es battu pendant la guerre... Il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils te refusent ce projet!

Elle se tourna vers Tonks qui regardait Rémus les bras croisés et avec la mine découragée de ceux qui ont déjà entendu le même discours plusieurs fois.

-Dora, dis-lui!

-Je me tue à le lui répéter chaque jour, affirma Tonks, mais rien ne veut rentrer dans cette petite tête...

Elle lança un regard de reproche à Rémus qui choisit de l'ignorer avant de reporter son regard sur son amie.

-Tu oublies, Célaeno, que je suis avant tout un hybride dangereux pour beaucoup de gens, et que...-continua-t-il en haussant la voix alors que la jeune femme le coupait- et que tout ce que j'ai fait dans l'Ordre ne me servira en aucun cas de caution...

Célaeno le regarda, nullement découragée face à ses arguments, mais simplement dépitée et déçue.

-Alors...tu ne vas même pas te battre? souffla-t-elle d'un air triste.

-Je suis las de me battre pour prouver qui je suis vraiment Célaeno, j'en ai assez de montrer ce que je vaux vraiment...

-Je suis sûr que Minerva pourrait intervenir, coupa la sorcière surtout pour cesser d'entendre l'insuportable vision réaliste de Rémus.

Rémus tourna la tête en signe de dénégation et après quelques instants de silence, il préféra proposer de changer de sujet. Ils ne restèrent cependant plus très longtemps à bavarder dans le bar vu l'heure déjà bien avancée, et Célaeno se sépara bientôt de ses deux amis, les laissant repartir vers un Londres bruyant et animé et repartant elle vers son tranquille Poudlard.

La sorcière remontait l'artère principale du village en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Rémus un peu plus tôt. Bien qu'elle fut heureuse d'avoir passé un moment avec Tonks et Rémus, cette soirée lui laissait un goût amer. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'eux deux ne s'étaient pas « disputés » au sujet de la lycanthropie de Rémus. Elle avait toujours été peinée par la souffrance de son ami, et sa solitude aussi, face à son état irrémédiable, même à Poudlard, entouré de ses amis à l'époque.

Elle avait beaucoup espéré qu'avec la fin de la guerre et la prise de conscience par la communauté magique de la nécessité de s'unir, que le cas des Loups-Garous ferait partie des priorités, notamment concernant leur statut et les possibilités pour eux de mener une vie « normale ». Bien-sûr certaines personnes avaient déjà fait preuve d'ouverture, entre autre Albus Dumbledore en acceptant Rémus à un poste de professeur, mais d'autres étaient encore trop bornés sur la question, et cela était peu dire.

Elle aurait voulu faire tellement plus pour aider son ami, ainsi que tous les autres dans son cas... Mais elle savait que le problème se situait au niveau des mentalités, et que celles-ci n'évoluaient pas rapidement, surtout dans le monde magique. Pourtant, elle avait espéré qu'avec la participation de groupes de loups-garous dans la guerre contre Voldemort cela aurait fait évolué les choses. Il faudrait sans doute davantage de temps...

Célaeno passa la grande barrière marquant l'entrée du château et une bourrasque de vent lui fit resserer le col de sa cape autour de son cou. Elle marcha le long du chemin caillouteux tout en repensant à la mine amère et triste de Rémus. _Et ce découragement..._C'était cela plus que tout le reste qui l'attristait elle aussi, cet abattement de son ami qui ne semblait même plus vouloir se battre.

Elle arrivait à l'orée du parc, ses cheveux tournoyant autour de son visage en d'épaisses volutes, à tel point qu'elle paraissait en cet instant semblable à Méduse au regard mortel, ombre avançant d'un pas ailé. Les sourcils de Célaeno se froncèrent soudain quand elle aperçut une petite lumière au loin et elle se demanda ce que cela pouvait être. Au bout de quelques pas, le brouillard de la nuit s'étant dissipé légèrement, elle reconnut la cabane de Hagrid, et aperçut le sorcier, sa haute taille recourbée au-dessus de quelque chose que ne pouvait voir la sorcière.

Elle passa devant la petite cabane et s'arrêta juste derrière Hagrid: elle pouvait maintenant voir qu'il était penché au-dessus de son potager. Réprimant un fou rire, la sorcière ne l'interrompit pas alors qu'il murmurait de douces paroles, comme une berceuse, à une rangée de ce qui semblaient être de grosses choses visqueuses très repoussantes. Célaeno se força à interrompre la quiétude du sorcier et toussota légèrement, le sourire aux lèvres, pour se faire remarquer.

-Célaeno! aboya le demi-géant après s'être retourné brutalement, sa baguette brandie dans sa haute main.

-Du calme...sourit la sorcière en plaçant ses deux mains devant elle en signe d'innocence, je suis là en amie!

Il soupira fortement dans sa grosse barbe hirsute et la sorcière pouffa de rire. Elle s'intéressa à son potager et lui demander ce qu'il y cultivait.

-Oh...ça...bafouilla le géant en cherchant ses mots, comme s'il eût été devant une classe. Ce sont les sujets de mon cours de demain! Des Scroutts à pétards!

Il aborait un énorme sourire très fière puis reporta son regard sur ses protégés, une expression désormais affectueuse peignant ses traits. Célaeno affichait une mine des plus étonnées et un visage ravi. Il faut dire qu'elle avait toujours apprécié ce genre de créatures un peu...étranges. Cela sembla ravir Hagrid au plus haut point, et il répondit aux questions de la sorcière avec une joie manifeste et une grande fierté.

-C'est si rare de voir quelqu'un apprécier autant ce genre de merveilles, sourit-t-il d'un ton bourru tout en tapotant le dos de Célaeno, qui crut qu'un séisme se produisait soudain dans ses vertèbres.

Elle lui sourit mais avec une légère grimace du fait de son geste mais lui continua, l'air de rien.

-J'en rencontre pas souvent des gens comme toi, tu peux m'croire! Même Olympe, qu'a pas froid aux yeux, les aime pas trop ces bestioles là!

Son regard affectueux caressait toujours la crapace épaisse des petites « bestioles », et Célaeno cilla à l'énoncé du nom _Olympe_.

-Olympe? Qui est-ce? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire curieux et ses sourcils haussés.

Elle vit Rubeus rougir sous sa barbe et devina la réponse sans trop de dificultés. Cependant il changeait de sujet et bifurquait vers un autre coin du petit jardin. Il montra à Célaeno sa culture de citrouilles, bientôt à point pour la grande soirée de Halloween, puis ils continuèrent et Hagrid se prit avec plaisir au jeu de la visite guidée. Célaeno s'arrêta un instant, ayant reconnu des hyppogriffes dans un enclos un peu plus loin. Les deux sorciers y allèrent et Célaeno coupa soudain les explications du géant sur les moeurs de ces créatures, leur si particulière personnalité et...

-Buck! s'exclama Célaeno le regard fixé sur une des créatures dans l'enclos. Par tous les dragons...

-Oui c'est bien lui, approuva Hagrid avant de s'interrompre, le regard surpris. Mais comment sais-tu qu'il s'appelle Buck...

Célaeno ne l'écouta pas et avança vers l'enclos avec douceur, passant à côté d'un fil où étaient suspendus des furets morts, son regard ne cessant de fixer le regard ambré de l'hyppogriffe. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres, abaissa sa tête et se pencha en avant pour saluer respectueusement l'animal. Son regard à elle croisa ensuite celui de Buck et l'assentiment qu'elle y lut l'autorisa à se relever. Elle s'approcha alors de l'enclos et approcha sa main pour caresser sans hésiter le front de la créature, un sourire heureux mais mélancolique sur les lèvres.

-Salut toi...murmura-t-elle en penchant sa tête légèrement sur le côté.

Hagrid la rejoint, non sans observer les formules de politesse nécessaires auparavant, et observa la scène d'un air incrédule.

-Tu le connais? Demanda-t-il simplement en lui désignant Buck.

-On peut dire ça oui...

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux ronds du demi-géant et il se recula légèrement, ne voulant pas interrompre des retrouvailles qui l'émouvaient fortement, lui faisant sortir un gros mouchoir à pois de sa poche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Célaeno quitta l'hyppogriffe pour continuer la visite. Alors qu'il lui expliquait sa passion pour les dragons, Hagris s'interrompit soudain, attrapant le bras de la sorcière.

-Oh! Mais je dois absolument te présenter quelqu'un!

Il entraîna Célaeno vers l'orée de la forêt avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il disait. La sorcière avançait dans le sillage d'Hagrid, qui, semblait-il, connaissait parfaitement son chemin, mais avait néanmoins allumé sa baguette devant elle. Ils parcoururent ce qui parut être des kilomètres à Célaeno et arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée d'une petite clairière. La sorcière remarqua plus loin deux sortes de gros monticules montagnards, comme des rochers diformes, et en fut étonnée. Avant qu'elle ait pu interroger Hagrid sur la raison de leur arrêt dans cette clairière, celui-ci commençait déjà à parler.

-Eh oh! Debout gros paresseux! Tonna-t-il de sa grosse voix et avec un grand sourire tout en regardant dans la direction des deux gros rochers.

Célaeno le regarda faire sans rien dire, un air incrédule sur le visage, se demandant quelle créature magique il allait encore lui présenter. Comme il n'y avait aucune réaction du côté des deux monticules, Hagrid fûreta autour des arbres et trouva une grosse branche sèche. Il s'approcha alors des rochers et tapota du bout de sa branche. Célaeno comprit alors que ce n'était pas du rocher, la branche s'enfonçait comme dans...

-Par Merlin! souffla-t-elle alors que ce qu'elle avait pris pour des rochers se mettaient en mouvement.

Elle aperçut d'abord une main, chasser d'un geste impatient la branche qui s'était appuyée contre le flanc du corps et la pulvériser presque, puis une tête énorme et couverte de cheveux hirsutes sortit de sous un bras. Alors elle mit un nom sur ce qu'elle voyait: un géant! Et l'autre monticule juste à côté en était sûrement un aussi.

-Hagrid! grogna le géant qui s'était maintenant redressé sur ses genoux, regardant autour de lui et observant les deux sorciers.

Célaeno fut rassurée qu'il reconnaisse Hagrid car sinon ils auraient en bien mauvaise posture: il était déjà beaucoup plus grand et gros qu'eux deux et n'était pas encore debout...

-Célaeno, annonça fièrement Hagrid en désignant le géant devant lui, je te présente mon petit frère Graup!

La sorcière ouvrit ses yeux en grand, stupéfaite par la révélation. Son regard passa plusieurs fois de Hagrid à...Graup pour tenter de trouver des similitudes dans les traits, qu'elles ne trouva vraiment pas flagrantes. Elle était estomaquée et ne put dire un mot durant quelques instants. Elle se tourna vers Hagrid qui était tout sourire:

-Mais...comment...

-Je l'ai ramené il y a quelques années à Poudlard, expliqua-t-il avec bienveillance et tout en observant son frère qui agitait de gestes un peu brusques l'autre corps à ses côtés. Le pauvre était seul dans cette tribu de géants, en Europe de l'est. Et depuis, je lui ai appris l'anglais, et maintenant il sait bien se tenir! Hein Graup?!

Célaeno reporta ses yeux sur Graup mais lui ne portait aucune attention à son grand frère. Il regardait en effet l'autre masse géante à ses côtés se dresser doucement à ses côtés. Les cheveux plus longs, tout aussi emmêlés et broussailleux, mais un visage plus fin et à l'air moins agressif, le compagnon de sommeil avait tout l'air d'être une géante, à ce que pouvait en juger Célaeno. Elle interrogea Hagrid du regard.

-Je te présente Sly, la compagne de Graup...

Son sourire avait une expression émue qui fit grimacer la sorcière, pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi en observant les deux géants commençaient à converser, de manière un peu brutale et avec des voix fortes. Elle recula de quelques pas quand elle les vit se lever sur leurs pieds et dut ensuite lever le cou à son maximum pour bien les voir. Graup était presque aussi grand que les plus grands arbres de la forêt et faisait aussi la largeur d'au moins deux troncs. Sly quant à elle était un peu plus petite, mais dépassait tout de même Hagrid de deux têtes.

Ainsi debout, les deux géants observèrent d'abord Hagrid avec sympathie, puis portèrent un regard légèrement suspicieux sur Célaeno. Elle tenta de leur sourire, pour les rassurer aussi, mais Hagrid préféra faire les présentations.

-Graup, Sly, tonna-t-il en hurlant presque pour se faire entendre, voici Célaeno, une amie de Poudlard!

Leurs deux têtes se baissèrent de nouveau sur la sorcière et leurs yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Graup ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler, puis seulement des sons en sortirent.

-CÉ...LO..., rugit-il en essayant de répéter le prénom de la sorcière.

-Non Graupy, reprit Hagrid en tournant la tête d'un ton professoral, CÉ-LAE-NO!

-CÉ...NO...! recommença le géant.

Hagrid lança un regard désespéré à Célaeno qui elle était partie d'un fou rire à l'énoncé de son nouveau prénom. Elle fit un signe de la main pour signifier que ce n'était pas grave et qu'au contraire, elle trouvait cela très drôle. Elle s'approcha ensuite des deux géants et leur serra la main (Hagrid lui ayant assuré qu'ils avaient appris à le faire), serrant les dents au moment où elle se faisait broyer les phalanges.

Il se faisant déjà tard, Hagrid reconduit la sorcière vers le chemin du château, après avoir de nouveau salué le frère et la belle-soeur (apparement) d'Hagrid. Célaeno s'excusa de les avoir dérangé pour si peu et ils grognèrent quelques mots qu'elle ne fut pas certaine de comprendre. En chemin, Hagrid raconta à Célaeno le voyage qu'il avait effectué pour récupérer Graup, puis le retour, et l'apprentissage de l'anglais de son frère, ainsi que le contrôle de sa force, sur lequel Hagrid n'avait pas voulu s'appesantir... Célaeno écouta d'une oreille distraite le récit d'Hagrid, souriant de son enthousiasme et de sa joie manifeste de voir sa « famille » rassemblée près de lui. Elle tourna cependant la tête vers lui quand elle l'entendit parler d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Et tout ça grâce à Dumbledore, oui, un grand homme Dumbledore...

Le demi-géant arborait une moue respectueuse et fière alors que l'expression de la sorcière était légèrement plus circonspecte et dubitative. Elle ne le reprit pas, ne voulant pas le vexer et se lancer dans un débat qui ne ferait qu'aboutir sur une dispute. Cependant, laissant Hagrid devant sa cabane et repartant vers les portes du château, elle pensa, en observant de loin Hagrid chantonner devant sa ménagerie, que le sorcier avait sans doute été, et était toujours assurément, un des plus fervents admirateurs de Dumbledore, et qu'elle aurait bien de la peine à le contredire. Elle se persuada qu'il avait certainement de très bonnes raisons d'admirer le grand sorcier qu'avait été Dumbledore, bien qu'elle-même ressentait encore un peu d'amertume à l'énoncé de ce nom respecté par tous...ou presque...

* * *

la semaine prochaine, le chapitre 7 _Halloween_... 


	7. Halloween

**Disclaimer: tout appartient à JK Rowling**

**Chapitre 7 **** Halloween**

Comme le mois d'octobre touchait à sa fin, les premières grosses vagues de froid s'installèrent doucement sur Poudlard et ses paysages, refroidissant les couloirs du château et provoquant les premiers rhumes de l'année, et aussi les infligeants remèdes de Madame Pomfresh, intraitable et revêche sur le soin de ses petits patients.

Pourtant le trente et un au soir, tout Poudlard était en ébullition pour cause de fête d'Halloween, qui s'accompagnait d'un repas spécial et d'une soirée spéciale Halloween, et rhume ou non, la Grande Salle devait rassembler la totalité des habitants du château.

Ce soir là, Célaeno se préparait tranquillement pour le banquet dans ses appartements. Elle s'observait dans le grand miroir de sa chambre à coucher. Elle avait décidé de sortir un peu de l'ordinaire pour cette soirée d'Halloween, aussi avait-elle enfilé une robe de velours bleu nuit aux manches et rebords ourlés d'un tissu de soie plus clair, le tout d'une élégante simplicité. Satisfaite de sa tenue et du résultat qu'elle voyait, elle attrapa sa pince à cheveux, sourit lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'albatros en vol qui battait des ailes indéfiniment, puis attacha sa longue chevelure châtain ondulée. Elle mit pour finir son chapeau noir de sorcière.

-Tu es bien soucieuse de ton apparence ce soir...pour qui te fais-tu si belle? demanda insinueusement le large miroir sculpté à la sorcière.

-Moi au moins je fête Halloween, répondit sournoisement Célaeno en souriant avant de lui tirer puérilement la langue.

Elle s'éloigna vivement du miroir dont les rebords étaient soudain plus serrés, comme s'il eût froncé les sourcils, craignant qu'il se fasse exploser pour se venger d'elle. _Quelle caractère de troll ce miroir...il m'ont donné le pire du château je suis sûre..._

Elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle avait bien enfilé son long gant noir sur son bras-droit et ouvrit la porte rapidement. Elle se trouva alors nez-à-nez avec un petit elfe crasseux qui avait le poing levé sur la porte et qui poussa un petit cri de surprise en voyant la sorcière. La petite créature baissa son nez jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds et se redressa en tremblant.

-Bonjour petit elfe, dit doucement Célaeno en s'acroupissant pour être à la hauteur de la créature.

L'elfe en question écarquilla un peu plus ses yeux déjà globuleux et sortit de sous le bout de tissu gris sale lui servant de vêtement un bouquet de violettes à moitié enveloppé dans un papier transparent. Il le tendit à la sorcière en baissant de nouveau son regard.

-Tipsy vient apporter le bouquet de fleurs au professeur Robinson comme le professeur Robinson l'a fait demander..., récita-t-il d'une voix flûtée et tremblotante.

-Merci Tipsy c'est très gentil à toi de me l'avoir apporté, sourit Célaeno en tentant de rassurer le petit elfe, mais j'avais dit à ton collègue Dobby que j'irais moi-même le récupérer aux cuisines...tu n'aurais pas dû te déranger...

Tipsy regardait la sorcière avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'horreur. Décidément, il ne se ferait jamais à cette nouvelle façon qu'avaient certains sorciers de les traiter...cette déférence dans leur voix et ce...respect... Secouant la tête violemment pour chasser de telles pensées abjectes de son esprit il porta sa main à sa bouche et commença à se mordre furieusement. Célaeno intervint aussitôt et tira sur le bras frêle de l'elfe pour le faire lâcher prise.

-Je ne voulais pas te disputer Tipsy, soupira Célaeno tristement.

Elle se redressa à cause des courbatures qui commençaient à poindre dans ses mollets. Elle fixa sérieusement l'elfe et agita un index menaçant.

-Ne te laisse jamais insulter par les sorciers Tipsy compris? Et je ne veux pas non plus que tu te blesses volontairement comme tout de suite...tu ne fais rien de mal...

Elle le regarda avec un mélange de pitié et de fatalisme pendant que lui continuait à la fixer comme si elle eût été folle.

-Tu dois comprendre que même si tu n'es pas un sorcier, tu as le droit au respect et à la dignité...même de la part des sorciers..., continua-t-elle d'un ton plus doux. Compris?

L'elfe sembla prendre cela comme un ordre sorcier et hocha vivement de la tête comme pour obéir, et sans demander son reste, préféra s'éclipser rapidement de cet endroit.

Célaeno regarda un moment l'endroit où était l'elfe juste avant, le regard dans le vide, et soupira. Le temps où la majorité de la communauté sorcière penserait comme elle viendrait sans aucun doute dans très longtemps, mais elle ne voulait pas désespérer. Les Gobelins avaient bien réussi à obtenir leur liberté eux...

Elle alla déposer rapidement son petit bouquet de violettes dans un grand verre qu'elle remplit d'eau avec sa baguette et sortit vivement de ses appartements. Elle n'était pas très avance pour le début de la soirée et elle se mit donc à accélérer le mouvement. Elle arrivait enfin à quelques mètres de la Grande Salle quand elle aperçut Nick-quasi-sans-tête sortir d'une pièce adjacente et allant dans la même direction qu'elle.

-Célaeno, qu'il me soit permis de vous souhaiter le bonsoir, damoiselle, salua le fantôme avec emphase, faisant pouffer la dite sorcière.

-Sir Porpimgton! Répliqua-t-elle du même ton, que j'ai le plaisir de vous rencontrer en cet endroit...Daignerez-vous m'accompagner au festin où je suis conviée?

Le fantôme s'empressa d'acquiéser avec joie, et commença à décrire les délices du repas qui _les _attendait...

-Vous savez bien Nick que vous ne pouvez plus rien manger, déclara Célaeno d'un ton fataliste mais de nouveau naturel au pauvre fantôme, alors que tout deux passaient les lourdes portes de bois de la Grande Salle.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard tout à fait réprobateur puis fit un signe vif de la main comme pour chasser les paroles de la sorcière.

-Mais non petite sotte, je ne parle pas de _ce_ repas! reprit-il légèrement vexé, les lèvres pincés. Vous oubliez que moi aussi je reçois ce soir...

Il avait prit un air mystérieux et satisfait mais Célaeno ne fut pas dupe longtemps: elle se rappella soudain que la nuit d'Halloween était aussi pour Nick la commémoration de sa mort. Mais elle fut plus gênée quand il lui proposa avec un enthousiasme retrouvé et sincère de rejoindre la petite fête plus tard dans la soirée.

-Oh...commença Célaeno mortifiée en se tordant les mains, un air gêné flagrant sur son visage alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. C'est-à-dire que ce soir...j'ai autre chose de prévu...après le repas d'Halloween...

Une expression de profonde déception se lut sur le visage translucide du fantôme et il prétexta aussitôt l'accueil de ses convives pour s'enfuir à vive allure, passant au passage au travers de quelques élèves retardataires. Célaeno soupira, elle n'aimait pas décevoir les gens, mais après tout elle avait _vraiment_ quelques chose de prévu après le repas et ne pouvait pas assister à la fête du fantôme. Mais elle songea aussi que même en pouvant y aller elle se serait cherchée un excuse: elle avait assisté à cette fête lors de sa quatrième année et il était hors de question pour elle qu'elle y remette seulement un cheveu de toute sa vie.

Elle balaya du regard la salle et constata que tous les élèves étaient maintenant arrivés, à en juger par le peu de places libres que répéraient Célaeno. _Et voilà je suis encore en retard...je vais encore avoir une remarque de MacGo et Compagnie..._

Elle salua rapidement de la main les élèves qui lui souhaitaient un «joyeux Halloween!», évita de justesse Colin Crivey qui lui proposait de se joindre à leur table plus tard dans la soirée, et arriva enfin à la table où...tous les professeurs étaient déjà assis. Personne ne lui fit la remarque de son retard, aussi s'assit-elle discrètement en bout de table à côté de Severus Rogue, à qui elle fit un sourire aimable, et enleva son chapeau de sorcière afin de manger plus confortablement. Rogue aussi avait échangé l'habituelle robe noire classique contre une d'un vert foncé mais brillant, et au bat des manches de velour noir.

-Tu es très élégant Severus, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Célaeno en souriant franchement à son voisin.

Celui-ci écarquilla des yeux, tourna lentement son visage vers elle, et, les paroles de la sorcière étant enfin parvenues à son cerveau, il baissa son regard sur sa robe et bafouilla un «merci» gêné et rougissant. Il sembla ensuite réaliser ce que la civilité et les convenances habituelles signifiaient et reprit d'un ton plus égal:

-Tu es très bien aussi...

Célaeno fixa son regard en souriant et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de nouveau cette gêne lorsqu'elle croisait ces yeux sombres et profonds, ce regard qui lui donnait l'impression de lire au travers d'elle-même et de percer son âme. Elle préféra porter son attention sur les autres personnes présentes et vit Hagrid qui parlait avec la directricecelle-ci rougissait (_déjà l'effet du Pur Feu?_), les habituels Ella et Ulysses qui discutaient avec agitation à l'autre bout de la table, la sérieux professeur Buillotine fermé à toute conversation regardait le plafond d'un air las et ennuyé, et Flitwick en face d'elle parlait d'un sortilège de ronronnements à la nébuleuse Sibylle Trelawney... Tous, sauf Balthazar Buillotine, avaient fait quelque effort dans l'habillement et Célaeno remarqua avec amusement la robe verte agrémentée d'images de citrouilles de la directrice...celle-ci ne manquait décidément pas d'humour.

Quelques instants plus tard la directrice réclama le silence et invita tous les élèves et professeurs présents à ce joindre à ce _«fabuleux banquet d'Halloween»_, tradition de Poudlard, préparé avec soin par les cuisiniers de Poudlard..._des cuisiniers...tu parles, des elfes esclaves..._songea avec ironie Célaeno. Tous commencèrent à manger dans un concert de rires et d'insouciance. Alors qu'elle portait sa cuillère d'une délicieuse tarte à la citrouille à la bouche, Célaeno interrompit soudain son geste en entendant la voix à peine élevée de Severus Rogue.

-Tu es une animagus.

Ce n'était pas une question. Une simple demande de confirmation et, implicitement, une demande d'explication.

La sorcière reposa lentement sa cuillère et tourna sa tête vers le sorcier pour fixer son regard sombre. Elle haussa les sourcils et eut une petite moue moqueuse.

-Tu enquêtes sur moi Severus? fit-elle surtout pour gagner du temps.

Il continuait à la fixer, l'air impassible. Il sembla prendre sur lui et soupira d'impatience.

-Figures-toi que j'ai dû consulter récemment le fichier du ministère concernant les personnes enregistrées comme animagus...et j'ai eu la bonne surprise de t'y trouver...ainsi que ton équivalent en «jument de robe blanche»...

Il s'arrêta, et les explications de Célaeno ne venant toujours pas il poursuivit.

-Ton enregistrement date de juillet dernier...mais je doute fortement que ton état d'animagus ne date _que_ de juillet...

C'était à son tour d'afficher une moue moqueuse sur son visage. Célaeno ne put réprimer la vague de souvenirs qui submergea soudain son esprit. Elle revit par flashs successifs les épisodes de son enregistrement en tant qu'animagus au Ministère de la Magie, tous les documents qu'elle avait dû fournir, les diverses attestations... La sorcière fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Severus? Me dénoncer au ministère parce que j'ai été dans l'illégalité pendant dix ans? Vas-y...de toute façon ça leur a été plutôt utile mon _état d'animagus_ à ceux du ministère...Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent...

Severus sembla à ce moment trouver que l'emportement de la sorcière suffisait comme cela et décida de l'arrêter immédiatement.

-Que tu aies été dans l'illégalité m'importe peu à vrai dire..., souffla-t-il avec une pointe de malice dans la voix, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait exactement...

Célaeno reporta son regard sur son voisin et constata qu'il souriait et semblait attendre une réponse.

-J'ai commencé peu de temps après la fin de la guerreenfin la _première fin_ de la guerre en 81 parce que je...m'ennuyais, dit-elle en pouffant, et cinq ans plus tard ma transformation était enfin complète et réussie.

-Cinq ans..., releva Severus avec un ton faussement déçu, tu as été plus longue qu'_eux_...

-Peut-être mais moi j'étais seule, et je n'ai jamais prétendu être aussi douée que les Maraudeurs...

Severus Rogue fit alors une moue méprisante qui fit éclater de rire Célaeno. A n'en pas douter, parler des Maraudeurs donnait encore des pustules à leur ennemi de toujours.

-Et aucun élève ne t'a encore demandé de faire une démonstration de ton _talent _en classe? reprit cependant Severus avec air d'incrédulité amusé.

Célaeno lui lança un regard en coin avant de murmurer:

-Et bien il faut croire que les élèves ont autre chose à faire eux que de fouiller dans les registres du ministère...

Le léger sourire goguenard que lui adressa Severus fit manquer un battement à la sorcière mais elle s'empressa de cacher son trouble derrière son verre de bieraubeuerre.

Tout le repas se passa correctement et Célaeno se félicita d'avoir eu une conversation «normale» avec Severus Rogue, sans aucune animosité et surtout sans hypocrisie, mais un réel désir de se parler. La sorcière se rendit compte qu'elle connaissait en fait très peu le sorcier et que parler avec lui dans de tels moments lui plaisait beaucoup. Sous le masque du Serpentard visqueux et noyé de magie noir qu'il avait été, elle découvrait une personnalité étonnante, complexe etelle devait bien se l'avouer intéressante. Severus était surtout assez réservé, mais elle se rendit compte qu'il suffisait de le mettre en confiance et d'être naturel pour pouvoir discuter très amicalement avec lui. Qui sait, un jour peut-être parviendrait-elle à s'en faire un ami...?

Célaeno pouffa de rire alors qu'elle dégustait sa part de gateau tout en observant à la dérobée son collègue de potions. Le seul fait d'imaginer Severus et elle amis lui apparaissait absurde tant cela était irréel par rapport à leur passé. Mais après tout, elle aimait les défis... et si elle voulait repartir d'un bon pied avec Rogue, elle devait faire table rase de ce passé et oublier leurs anciens différends. Ils apprendraient à se connaître et peut-être s'apprécieraient-ils mutuellement...?

Lorsqu'enfin chacun eut le temps de finir son dessert et de digérer un peu le repas et que les conversations se calmaient légèrement, un ballet étonnant se montra aux yeux de toute la salle. L'ensemble des fantômes du château venait en effet d'interrompre les conversations et rentrait dans la salle en chahutant joyeusement, riant et se balançant dans l'air sans se soucier de traverser les corps des personnes vivantes. Le remue-ménage provoqué amusa beaucoup les élèves qui d'un coup s'animèrent. L'on vit également retentir quelques pétards, sans doute cachés parmi les friandises.

-Excellent..., pouffa Célaeno en observant une transformation instantanée en gros canard jaune d'un élève de première année.

-Sans doute un coup des frères Weasley, répondit Severus à côté d'elle avec un air beaucoup moins satisfait.

Célaeno s'étonna. Les frères Weasley? Les frères de la petite Ginny sans doute... mais combien étaient-ils dans cette famille? Alors qu'elle allait demander confirmation à son collègue, elle aperçut son expression dédaigneuse face à la plaisanterie.

-Allez Severus, plaisanta-t-elle en lui souriant, déride-toi un peu...ça ne fait de mal à personne de rire de temps à autre...

Elle avait posé sa main sur son avant-bras et s'était penchée sur son visage pour lui parler et Rogue put sentir les effluves douces et sucrées de son parfum. Ou bien était-ce sa peau, ses cheveux peut-être... Célaeno remarqua la gêne de Severus et se recula de suite, croyant l'avoir vexé. Elle haussa les épaules, dépitée par son indifférence et son air blasé et reprit:

-Tant pis pour toi, moi je vais m'amuser...

Elle s'éloigna de la table et se dirigea donc vers la table des Gryffondors. Elle alla vers le garçon transformé en canardqui avait retrouvé son corps normal.

-Bonjour Monsieur Taylor, dit-elle doucement au petit garçon qui avait finalement préferé rire avec ses amis de sa mésaventure. C'était une magnifique métamorphose...

Le petit Malcolm Taylor rougit aussitôt et bafouilla qu'il n'y était pour rien. Célaeno rit doucement et lui précisa qu'elle voulait simplement savoir comment cela s'était produit.

-J'ai mangé cette crème..., répondit-il en indiquant un pot à l'air parfaitement innocent.

Célaeno le prit dans sa main et l'inspecta. Cela ne la renseignait pas beaucoup. Elle chercha des yeux le long de la table des Gryffondors et aperçut plus loin Ginny Weasley. Elle parcourut la distance qui les séparait et alla souriante vers la jeune fille.

-Il paraît que vous avez des frères farceurs Miss Weasley? demanda Célaeno après l'avoir salué et en lui montrant la crème.

Ginny Weasley prit le pot dans ses mains et soupira d'un air mi-agacé mi-désesperé.

-Crème-Canaris..., souffla-t-elle néanmoins, en effet, c'est une production de mes frères. Un élève a dû en commander et en a dispersé dans les plats.

-Ahh les produits des frères Weasley font de vrais ravages! s'exclama joyeusement Colin Crivey qui portait un appareil photo autour du cou. Mais leurs produits sont de véritables petites merveilles!

-Vos frères font le commerce de ce genre de produits? s'intéressa Célaeno assez étonnée.

Elle pensa avoir dit une ânerie lorsqu'elle vit les expression ahuris des élèves autour d'elles qui écoutaient la conversation.

-Mais tout le monde connaît les Sorciers facétieux et leur magasin de farces et attrapes...! s'étonna Jimmy Peakes un peu plus loin comme si c'était là une vérité universelle et connue de tous.

-Il faudrait vivre sur une autre planète pour ne pas les connaître...rajouta Crivey et Célaeno se sentit très stupide.

Les élèves arboraient à présent l'expression de fierté de ceux qui savent et qui apprennent à l'ignorant.

-Et bien Monsieur Crivey je ne vis pas sur une autre planète mais je peux vous assurer que je ne connaissais pas les inventions des frères Weasley...

Elle reporta son attention sur Ginny qui ne semblait pas s'offusquer du manque de connaissance de son professeur.

-Et ils font tout eux-mêmes? s'intéressa encore la sorcière au risque de paraître idiote.

Ginny et elle discutèrent un moment des sorciers facétieux, aidés par les remarques enthousiastes et admiratives des autres élèves qui semblaient considérer Fred et George Weasley comme des demis-mages. L'étudiante lui énuméra un certain nombre des fameuses inventions, comme les boîtes à flemme, les pralines longue langue, le nougat néansang... et Célaeno parut finalement assez impressionnée.

-Et où se trouve leur magasin?

-Sur le chemin de Traverse, répondirent instantanément les fans des deux farceurs avant même que Ginny ait put dire un mot.

Célaeno lui lança un regard amusé avant de lui souffler qu'elle irait bien y fair un tour dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Elle s'éloigna de leur table peu après, alors que la directrice annonçait qu'une piste de danse serait installée pour finir la soirée en beauté. Les tables furent écartés d'un geste de la main de la vieille dame et une musique endiablée retentit.

Célaeno s'était rassise à sa place, mais son voisin avait toujours un air renfrogné et peu enclin à la discussion. _La soirée était pourtant bien partie_, regretta Célaeno en observant Severus les bras croisés et son visage sans expression particulière. Pourtant la sorcière avait très envie de danser et ne comptait pas passer sa soirée à soupirer à côté d'un muet. Aussi, et elle ne refusa pas l'invitation polie de Hagrid à danser avec lui.

Elle prit le bras du demi-géant et elle fut étonné: Hagrid se débrouillait très bien sur une piste de danse. Et même, il paraissait ainsi moins embarassé de son grand corps et ne faisait aucun faux-pas. Elle s'amusa beaucoup, riant à gorge déployée lorsque son cavalier faisait le pitre pour l'amuser. Harassée, la sorcière quitta Hagrid sur la piste de danse pour aller se reposer un peu.

Elle retrouva Rogue au même endroit où elle l'avait laissé, mais contrairement à elle il ne semblait prendre aucun plaisir à la soirée festive d'Halloween. La sorcière voulut encore le forcer à s'amuser un peu mais il la rembarra vite, lui expliquant qu'il n'aimait pas tellement ce genre de fêtes.

-Pourquoi tu es venu alors? s'étonna Célaeno avec une moue d'incrédulité. Et pourquoi tu restes?

-D'abord si je n'étais pas venu, McGonagal serait venue en personne me chercher dans mes appartements. Et crois-moi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que danser sur des musiques stupides et m'amuser avec des élèves qui se transforment en gros canaris jaunes...

Célaeno préféra sourire du dégoût affiché de son collègue plutôt que de s'en offusquer et soupira d'impatience.

-Tu as aussi le droit de t'amuser Severus..., souffla-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Même si tu n'en a jamais eu l'habitude, tu pourrais y prendre goût.

Elle lui souriait, certaine qu'il finirait par craquer et accepterait d'aller danser. Mais il lui lança une fois de plus un regard noir avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, un air boudeur et renfrogné sur le visage.

-Et si je n'en ai tout simplement pas envie...grogna-t-il cependant.

Célaeno rit franchement cette fois en observant le sorcier. Elle poussa un soupir et abandonna..._pour cette fois..._ Elle reporta son regard sur la Salle et ses danseurs, pour beaucoup des élèves. Elle remarqua avec un certain amusement que quelques couples étaient formés ça et là et un instant elle se revit au banquet d'Halloween dont elle avait le meilleur souvenir, celui de sa septième année, où elle y était allée accompagnée de Rémus..._peu de temps avant de me briser le coeur_...songea-t-elle aussi avec un sourire grimaçant. A l'époque, Halloween était fêtée presque de manière aussi importante que Noël et les élèves pouvaient venir par couple pour officialiser le bal de fin de soirée.

Elle grimaça intérieurement en pensant à toutes ces années écoulées depuis et décida de chasser ces pensées de sa tête, inutile d'être mélancolique en cette soirée de fête. Elle aperçut pas très loin de la table où mangeaient les professeurs Colin Crivey, son appareil photo devant les yeux, et s'arrêtant devant certains danseurs.

-Il est photographe officiel de la soirée? interrogea-t-elle à Severus en montrant le jeune Gryffondor du doigt, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Il n'a pas arrêté de la soirée...répondit le sorcier en haussant des épaules.

-Oh vraiment? s'étonna Célaeno en regardant son collègue. Je ne l'ai pas vu en prendre.

Severus Rogue eut un air incrédule en la regardant:

-Tu ne l'as pas vu? Mais enfin il prenait des photos quand tu es allée à la table des Gryffondors! Il t'a même pris en photo quand tu parlais avec tes élèves! Et quand tu revenais à la table aussi!

Célaeno arbora une expression plus qu'étonnée. _Il m'a épié ou quoi?_ s'interrogea-t-elle surprise en pensant que Rogue avait suivi de loin tous ses faits et gestes. D'autres part, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu le moindre flash d'appareil photo ou le seul clic signalant la prise d'une photo lorsqu'elle était avec ses élèves, et en plus Colin Crivey était à quelques places devant elle...

-Je n'ai rien vu ni rien entendu...avoua finalement Célaeno en haussant les épaules et en regardant plus fixement l'étudiant de Gryffondor.

Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard de Severus Rogue:

-Je m'en souviens maintenant, souffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, j'ai entendu une élève il y a quelques jours dans les couloirs dire que Crivey avait rendu son appareil photo pratiquement indetectable. Apparement on ne voit plus le flash et d'autres choses encore...

-Tu écoutes les conversations des élèves maintenant? pouffa Célaeno en oubliant momentanément l'histoire de Crivey.

Rogue eut une moue impatiente pour la sorcière qui pouffa de rire, puis il haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me retrouver en photo placardée sur le panneau d'affichage...

Célaeno haussa un sourcil légèrement surpris, mais peu inquiet. Après tout, si Crivey affichait bien les photos officielles de cette soirée, il n'y aurait alors pas qu'elle sur ces photos... Alors qu'elle était encore plongée dans ses pensées, elle s'aperçut que la directrice se levait de son grand fauteuil et réclamait le silence. Cette dernière signala qu'il était grand temps pour tous de se séparer et de regagner sa salle commune. Les élèves montrèrent haut et fort leur mécontentement mais la directrice eut finalement le dessus. Les préfets appelèrent les élèves de leur maison comme des moutons rejoignent leur berger et un gros attroupement boucha un long moment l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

La directrice demanda alors à quelques professeurs de veiller à ce que tous les élèves étaient bien rentrés dans leur salle commune et qu'aucun n'errait dans les couloirs nocturnes. Célaeno se vit attribuer la surveillance des couloirs du deuxième étage en compagnie du professeur Flitwick, mais ils ne virent personne à réprimander -inconsciemment ou non, Célaeno avait évité tous les lieux propices à faire de bonnes cachettes qu'elles connaissaient pour les avoir elle-meme utilisé dans sa jeunesse...

Elle laissa le minuscule professeur au croisement d'un couloir et se dirigea vers ses appatements. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, bientôt onze heures du soir, mais à ce moment elle n'était pas du tout fatiguée. Autre chose était prévu pour ce soir d'Halloween et cela

ne tarderait plus à présent.

Pour elle, la soirée n'était guère finie...

* * *

samedi prochain, le chapitre 8 _Conversations et bieraubeurres_


	8. Conversations et bieraubeurres

**disclaimer: tout appartient à JK Rowling.**

merci **Naelhia** pour tes encouragements!**  
**

**Chapitre 8 **** Conversations et Bieraubeurres**

Célaeno arriva vers ses appartements, déterminée. Cette soirée d'Halloween avait été très agréable mais elle avait autre chose à faire désormais. Elle l'avait prévu depuis quelques jours maintenant, et c'était le moment où jamais de le faire, pendant que le château s'endormait paisiblement.

Entrée dans son bureau, elle enleva son chapeau de sorcière et attacha sa cape épaisse qu'elle réservait pour les grands froids par-dessus sa robe de soirée. Elle observa une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir, et se tourna vers la porte pour repartir mais se souvint d'un détail important. Elle récupéra le bouquet de violettes enveloppé qui paressait dans le verre et sortit pour de bon.

Des années d'escapades derrière elle lui permirent d'éviter les couloirs trop utilisés et ainsi de ne rencontrer personne sur son chemin. Elle passa la grande porte de bois du château et continua son chemin d'un pas vif.

Célaeno arriva enfin devant la barrière de Poudlard, d'où l'on voyait quelques lumières sur les maisons de Pré-au-Lard. Elle prit une inspiration puis s'évapora soudainement dans un «pop!» discret.

La jeune femme atterrit dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, moins humide cependant que là d'où elle venait. Elle regarda un moment autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne la voyait, sortit alors sa baguette et l'éclaira d'un seul mouvement de la main. Elle poursuivit alors sa route , avec pour uniques compagnons le bruit de ses pas sur le bitume et son bouquet de fleurs. Elle parvint bientôt devant ce qui avait dû être auparavant une maison et dont il ne restait plus que des ruines et s'arrêta quelques instants. Elle réprima un frisson, dû autant au froid qu'au spectacle désolant qu'elle avait sous les yeux. _Ca n'a pas changé...pas bougé...rien...tout est comme cette nuit là... _Elle resta un moment plongée dans de sombres pensées puis se redonna du courage et tourna le dos aux ruines pour prendre un autre chemin.

Célaeno traversa le village endormi et désert, et arriva devant une petite église de campagne, en briques rouges. Elle entra dans la petite cour et emprunta la petite porte sur le côté. Là encore elle réprima un frisson. Elle détestait les cimetières. Non pas que l'idée de la mort l'effrayait, mais le fait que des morts soient enfouis sous deux mètres de terre la révulsait. Pour sûr elle ne serait jamais enterrée dans un cimetière comme ça, elle préférait...autre chose. Se dirigeant sans hésitation dans le dédale des tombes, elle aperçut bientôt son but et ralentit ses pas.

OOOoooOOO

Agenouillée devant la plaque de marbre, Célaeno observait en silence les noms gravés. _Lily Potter née Evans, (1960-1981); James Potter (1960-1981)._ Et c'était tout. Rien d'autre. Elle était déjà venue sur la tombe de ses amis. Mais rien à faire, elle ne se faisait pas à ces lettres gravées froidement dans le marbre. L'inscription de leur mort était une réalité qu'elle avait mis longtemps à accepter, mais le fait était devant elle, elle devait s'y résoudre, _comme toujours._

-Tiens ma Lily, murmura-t-elle doucement en posant le bouquet sur l'herbe fraîche. Tu as toujours aimé les violettes, et puis je les trouvais jolies, alors j'ai pensé...

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et elle s'arrêta de parler dans un sanglot réprimé.

_Vous me manquez tous les deux, à Rémus aussi...On aurait pu faire tant de choses tous ensemble, si vous saviez... Et Harry aussi, je suis certaine que vous connaissez déjà ses exploits. Comme tu dois êtres fier de ton fils James...et toi aussi Lily! Ne craignez rien de ce côté, votre fils a continué votre combat, et plutôt bien même..._ Elle esquissa un sourire et pencha un peu la tête sur le côté.

_Et vous savez quoi? Je suis professeur maintenant! Je n'arrive pas y croire moi-même! Dire que je m'étais moquée de Rémus quand lui-même avait accepté ce poste... Ca me réjouit plus que je le pensais très franchement, enfin...j'adore ça. Les élèves sont très sympas dans l'ensemble, et puis être de nouveau à Poudlard, ça me rappelle nos années là-bas et ça me rappelle...vous...même si c'est un peu dur parfois. Je crois que ça me fait du bien. Je me réhabitue aussi à être avec d'autres humains! Je n'aime pas la solitude...et j'y ai été trop contraint ces dernières années. _

_Au fait, j'imagine que Sirius est avec vous? Il a trouvé un moyen de vous rejoindre j'en suis sûre! Ma pauvre Lily ils doivent t'embêter avec leur farces idiotes!_

_Je...j'aimerais beaucoup faire mettre un petit mot pour Sirius sur votre tombe...mais je ne peux pas le faire encore..il faut faire réexaminer le dossier... Mais je te promets Sirius, je n'abandonnerai pas et je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour que le ministre lui-même et le ministère en entier d'ailleurs viennent eux-mêmes ici pour inaugurer une plaque à ton nom, s'excusent publiquement et te donne l'Ordre de Merlin première classe si je peux aussi!_

Elle rit doucement, dans des larmes confondues entre tristesse et amusement.

_Je ne vous abandonnerai jamais non..._

Célaeno effleura du bout des doigts la pierre tombale puis se releva lentement, les yeux toujours fixés sur le marbre glacé.

Elle se retourna vivement, ayant senti une présence non loin d'elle, à quelques tombes de là.

Elle aperçut une ombre et un visage caché dans les ténèbres, et eut soudain la présence d'esprit de cacher sa baguette toujours allumée derrière son dos. Elle attendit que la silhouette avance, les sourcils froncés, mais se rassura en reconnaissant une cape de sorcier et une baguette pointé sur le chemin. Bien-sûr, comment n'avait-elle pas pu y penser avant? elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à rendre visite à cette tombe précise en cette nuit d'Halloween.

Elle ne fut pas plus surprise en reconnaissant le visiteur et tenta un demi-sourire dans sa direction. En fait c'était la première fois qu'elle le rencontrait vraiment...enfin sauf si elle comptait quand il était bébé. Elle essuya rapidement son visage d'un revers de manche.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle d'une voix ayant retrouvé son calme alors que le jeune homme s'était approché.

Il observait tour à tour Célaeno et la tombe, un sourcil interrogateur sur son visage désormais connu de toute l'Angleterre.

-Vous les connaissiez? demanda simplement Harry Potter en désignant la tombe et tout en regardant Célaeno droit dans les yeux.

Celle-ci sourit plus largement et tourna la tête vers la tombe. Oui elle les connaissait. On pouvait dire ça comme ça.

Elle avait tant de choses à lui raconter, enfin s'il le désirait seulement. Après tout, il ne voulait pas forcément connaître la jeunesse de ses parents dont il ne devait avoir aucuns souvenirs.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle au jeune garçon.

Elle continuait de le fixer sérieusement.

-Je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire Harry, mais pas ici...ajouta-t-elle en montrant le cimetière.

Harry eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'elle l'enjoignait déjà de la suivre d'un «viens!» en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la petite porte sur le côté de l'église. Comme elle l'espérait, le jeune garçon la suivit sans plus poser de questions. Elle se retourna soudain vers lui.

-On se rejoint à Pré-au-Lard, devant les «Trois Balais», à tout de suite. Et elle transplana.

Elle était maintenant devant le bar encore éclairé à cette heure tardive et d'où sortaient quelques rumeurs de chants et de discussions. Harry Potter arriva quelques secondes après, le regard toujours interrogateur mais malgré tout empreint d'une once de curiosité.

-Tu veux bien qu'on entre ici ou tu préfères un endroit plus calme? demanda-t-elle au jeune garçon.

-Les «Trois Balais» ça me va, personne ne fera attention à nous là-dedans, répondit Harry sans relever le «tu» de cette femme qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Célaeno poussa alors la porte suivi d'un Harry essayant de relever le col de sa cape autant qu'il le pouvait. Ils trouvèrent une petite table libre dans un coin du bar, derrière un petit arbrisseau.

Célaeno enleva sa cape et la posa sur sa chaise pendant que Harry s'asseyait à sa place, tournant le dos aux autres consommateurs du bar.

-Je vais prendre la commande, tu bois quoi? Une bieraubeurre?

-Oui, merci, dit-il et la jeune femme se faufila aussitôt entre les tables et les buveurs quelque peu éméchés.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec...quatre bieraubeurres! Elle répondit au regard interrogateur de Harry qui commençait à s'inquiéter en pensant que d'autres personnes allaient venir se joindre à eux.

-Ca risque d'être long c'est pour ça, expliqua-t-ele en pouffant légèrement.

Elle prit une bouteille qu'elle versa dans un verre et commença à boire alors que le jeune garçon l'observait toujours. Elle se décida alors à prendre la parole.

-La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais un bébé, tout petit comme ça, souffla-t-elle en rapprochant ses mains à une faible distance.

Elle sourit et se perdit dans la contemplation de sa bieraubeurre.

-Excusez-moi, fit le jeune sorcier en la regardant, mais je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et comment vous vous appelez...

-Oh s'il n'y a que ça! Je peux te le dire sans problème Harry! sourit-elle au jeune homme. Je m'appelle Célaeno Robinson et je suis professeur à Poudlard, en défense contre les forces du mal. Mais je pense que tu as des questions d'un tout autre ordre à me poser, n'est-ce pas?

Le sorcier soutint son regard pointé sur lui et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette inconnue sur la tombe de ses parents, en plein recueillement avait-il semblé.

-Comment les connaissiez-vous? souffla-t-il rapidement. Je veux dire... vous aviez l'air réellement recueillie sur leur tombe et pas une simple curieuse...alors je me demandais si vous les aviez bien connus...Vous savez je ne sais presque rien d'eux, alors si vous vouliez bien me dire, même des choses insignifiantes, j'en serais ravi...

Il avait pratiquement gardé les yeux sur sa bouteille pendant qu'il parlait, confus et gêné de cette situation. Célaeno sourit sincèrement et décida de ne pas le faire patienter plus longtemps et de commencer directement à lui raconter...ce qu'elle avait vécu...tout ce qu'il aimerait peut-être connaître d'eux...

-J'ai rencontré Lily dans le Poudlard-Express, on a parlé pendant tout le trajet et on s'est de suite très bien entendues. Avec le temps, nous sommes devenues très amies, les deux doigts de la main vois-tu. On était réellement inséparables toutes les deux, comme James et Sirius l'étaient eux aussi. Pendant les vacances, la séparation était toujours difficile, mais quand on se retrouvait on avait tant de choses à se dire!

Elle fit une pause puis reprit d'un ton égal.

-C'était une soeur pour moi...ma meilleure amie...et tu sais Harry, je ne l'ai jamais oublié... C'est pour ça que tu m'as trouvé ce soir sur..._là-bas_.

Elle chercha ses yeux du regard et le fixa. Elle attendait qu'il pose une question, n'importe laquelle, lui enjoignant de continuer à raconter... Elle avait gardé ses souvenirs pour elle durant toutes ces années, sans plus les prononcer à haute voix. Le faire ce soir serait sans doute difficile et douloureux. Elle voulait être sûr que lui souhaitait vraiment en savoir plus sur ces parents qu'il n'avait que trop peu connu.

-Vous voulez bien me parler un peu d'eux? demanda Harry d'une voix incertaine et nerveuse.

-Harry, tu dois savoir que ce que je pourrais te raconter n'est que ma vision des choses, _mes_ souvenirs... Cependant comme je suis une des dernières à pouvoir t'en parler, je veux bien le faire. Je vais essayer d'être le plus honnête possible...mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire preuve de neutralité...termina-t-elle dans un sourire à l'égard du garçon. Je...je préfère que tu poses des questions, celles qui te passent par la tête, n'importe, je répondrai.

Le jeune homme acquiesca. Il eut une petite moue gênée puis demanda finalement.

-Comment...je veux dire, comment mes parents...enfin mon père a-t-il réussi à sortir avec maman, car je crois qu'elle le détestait...

Célaeno rit franchement et sembla de nouveau la jeune fille de quinze ans qui riait des blagues des quatre plus célèbres Gryffondors de Poudlard.

-Ca c'est ce qu'elle-même a longtemps cru! dit-elle en souriant. En fait, James était vraiment insuportable avec elle, je crois que n'importe quelle fille normalement constituée ne peut réellement supporter un tel comportement à la longue. Depuis notre troisième année, James déclarait sans cesse sa flamme à ma pauvre Lily que ce comportement agaçait profondément. Mais ça ne se limitait pas à ça malheureusement! Il la harcelait véritablement, toujours derrière son dos, pour porter son sac, lui faire des compliments sur sa tenue, sa coiffure, lui donnant des surnoms ridicules...et j'en passe.

Tout cela a duré très longtemps. Jusqu'à la fin de la sixième année en gros. Mais entre temps, en quatrième année exactement, j'étais devenue poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de quidditch, au côté de James, attrapeur excellent comme tu le sais sûrement. Et là j'ai pu mieux le connaître, et entre autre savoir s'il était ou non sincère avec Lily. Il s'est avéré qu'il semblait vraiment fou amoureux d'elle, enfin autant qu'on peut l'être à cet âge... J'ai alors essayé d'en parler avec Lily, en lui assurant qu'il était sans doute de bonne foi, mais non, elle ne voulait pas être _comme ces filles qui se font draguer et plaquer du jour au lendemain!_ Il paraissait donc que le problème était toujours là, elle ne croyait tout simplement pas aux sentiments de James.

Il faut dire que James était assez...heu arrogant, mais d'une arrogance assez charmante si tu vois ce que je veux dire, celle qui faisait craquer les filles, non pas le dédain froid et méprisant que nous réservait quelques Serpentards aux idées courtes. Il avait pas mal de succès auprès des filles, tout comme Sirius d'ailleurs, qui lui aussi ne se privait pas d'user de son charme de façon abusive auprès des filles... En fait, les Maraudeurs étaient sacrément populaires à l'époque, tout l'école les trouvait abolument géniaux et cool et très drôles aussi. Bien-sûr la gente féminine, surtout des jeunes écervelées, était en admiration devant eux et cherchait n'importe quel moyen pour s'attirer un regard du _beau Sirius_, ou du _ténébreux Remus_. C'était d'un pathétique! Mais c'était extrêment drôle.

Bref, un événement m'a fait changé fondamentalement d'avis sur eux, et m'a aidé à apprendre à les connaître : je suis devenue amie avec eux. C'était à la fin de notre quatrième année, je m'en souviens parfaitement et une fois de plus un élève de Serpentard venait d'insulter Lily de...une insulte très blessante. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils le faisaient, je décidai de venger mon amie, malgré son assurance qu'elle se fichait pas mal de ce que pensaient ces idiots. Alors au moment où ils passèrent dans le hall en rangée pour aller au cours de botanique, je profitai du tumulte du Grand Hall pour jeter un sort pratiquement incognito qui fit que leurs vêtements se volatilisèrent soudain! J'étais particulièrement fière de moi sur ce coup là. Une vingtaine de Serpentards en caleçon et chaussettes dans le Hall de Poudlard, du jamais vu! Nous étions tous écroulés de rire. Et moi je triomphais car eux ne m'avaient pas vu et je me trouvais vengée pour Lily. Elle-même dut admettre que la plaisanterie était plutôt réussie et que c'était bien digne de moi de faire ce genre de blague.

Cependant le soir même, alors que Lily travaillait à la bibliothèque, j'étais dans la sale commune et les quatre Maraudeurs s'assirent à ma table. Ils me dirent alors qu'ils m'avaient vu jeter le sort, certes très discrètement, et qu'ils étaient vraiment intéressés de savoir si j'en connaissais d'autres dans ce genre là. Je fus très surprise car je pensais qu'eux-mêmes n'étaient pas à cours d'idées. Finalement nous avons parlé pendant plusieurs heures sur tous les maléfices que nous pourrions inventer pour faire regretter à ces idiots leur méchanceté et ils me promirent même de me montrer deux ou trois trucs de leur composition. Je les pris au mot et leur fit promettre de me dévoiler quelques secrets de Maraudeurs.

Lily rentra dans la Salle commune au moment ou nous cellions notre pacte et notre nouvelle amitié par la même occasion et elle sembla plutôt très surprise quand elle vit nos mains à tous les cinq surperposées les unes sur les autres! Elle ne s'adressa même pas au garçon et me dit juste quelque chose comme _euh Célaeno tout va bien?_ Je lui expliquai alors qu'ils avaient découvert que j'étais l'auteur de la petite blague du matin. Elle ne sembla pas plus rassurée.

Elle n'eut pas de quoi. Les semaines qui suivirent, je me mis à fréquenter de plus en plus les Maraudeurs, ce qui fait que Lily me disait souvent que j'allais bientôt me transformer en garçon arrogant aux cheveux ébourrifés. Cet excès de possessivité me faisait beaucoup rire. Je la rassurais malgré tout en lui promettant de ne jamais devenir bête et méchante, au niveau des Serpentards finalement.

L'été arriva et je reçus quelques courriers des quatre garçons, qui m'annonçaient des trouvailles en matière de blagues, qu'ils tentaient de mettre au point, etc. A la rentrée de notre cinquième année, rien n'avait changé, ou presque. Je retrouvai Lily, et aussi mes amis blagueurs. Pourtant des temps sombres s'approchaient de notre petit monde protégé et bientôt les rumeurs de meurtres augmentèrent de plus en plus, jusqu'à devenir des faits avérés. Bizarrement, cela arrivait trop souvent à des sorciers d'origine moldue ou à des Moldus aussi, chez qui on retrouvait une marque hideuse et terrifiante d'un serpent dans un crâne...

Malgré ces actualités peu réjouissantes et peu propices à la plaisanterie, nous continuions nos blagues puériles qui amusaient tout Poudlard, sauf peut-être les concernés. On me surnomma bientôt la _Maraudeuse_ ou encore la _cinquième Maraudeur_ étant donné que j'étais toujours fourrée dans les mauvais coups des garçons. Je crois que je peux prétendre au même titre qu'eux au nombre le plus élévé de retenues!

Mais nous n'en oublions pas moins les études, et souvent, nous restions à travailler très tard le soir pour toujours être au niveau. Bien-sûr je savais que mes études étaient importantes mais je considérais que dans ces circonstances de plus en plus affreuses, nous avions besoin de rire et de profiter un minimum de la vie tranquille offerte par Poudlard.

Nous étions jeunes et insouciants, et on ne pensait pas vraiment que nos vies seraient un jour bouleversées et tenaient toutes à ce moment même aux fils que tenaient et brisaient Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

La jeune femme reprit son souffle un instant. Elle but une gorgée de bieraubeurre et reprit son récit.

-Et donc j'en viens à la relation entre tes parents. Malgré mon rapprochement avec les Maraudeurs, Lily ne cautionnait pas du tout les très nombreuses plaisanteries que nous faisions et me demandait même souvent ce que je pouvais trouver à des garçons aussi arrogants, à part Remus qu'elle aimait bien. Je tentais de lui expliquer qu'ils n'étaient pas comme tout le monde les voyaient: fiers, arrogants, et puériles. Que moi-même j'avais besoin d'évacuer toute cette tension en faisant des blagues idiotes, que j'aimais rire avec eux et qu'ils étaient réellement intelligents et doués; et que pour peu qu'elle essaierait de les connaître elle serait sans doute étonnée de les trouver intéressants. Mais rien à faire.

Pendant ce temps, James continuait sa pitoyable tentative de drague sur Lily, alors qu'elle était de plus en plus courtisée par bon nombre de jeunes garçons, qui savaient mieux s'y prendre que James je dois l'avouer. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva au mois de novembre de notre cinquième année. Lily sortit avec un garçon de Serdaigle, Aaron...Kempt je crois. James était fou de jalousie, et de rage aussi. Il se demandait sans cesse ce qu'_il _avait de plus que lui. Je ne parvins pas à lui avouer que ses méthodes de dragues étaient sans doute trop dissuasives et que c'était précisément le fait qu'il la drague ouvertement qui repoussait Lily. Le pauvre n'aurait rien compris.

Le temps passait ainsi. Lily rompit avec son beau Serdaigle , mais n'oubliait pas pour autant de montrer le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de James. Il était tellement malheureux! Mais il ne se remettait pas en cause pour autant, il pensait que le problème était surtout chez elle, mais qu'un jour elle réaliserait qu'elle était folle de lui et elle se jetterait alors dans ses bras. La patience de James m'étonnait. J'en parlais avec Lily, en insistant bien sur le fait qu'il l'aimait tout de même depuis notre troisième année et qu'il était peut-être temps qu'elle se rende compte de sa sincérité. Nous allions entrer en sixième année quelques semaines plus tard, et il me semblait qu'elle devait à présent le considérer comme autre chose qu'un gamin.

De l'autre côté, j'essayais avec l'aide de Sirius et Remus de persuader James de penser à autre chose, et même de sortir avec d'autres filles, pour tenter d'oublier Lily. On le força presque. Dans le Poudlard-Express, Lily et moi étions assise quand nous vîmes passer James tenant par la main une fille apparement ravie, et Lily me dit:_tu vois il ne pense pas tant que cela à moi finalement_, avant de détourner le regard. Ce que je crus alors y déceler me fis sourire et me persuada de continuer sur ce chemin concernant les petites amies de James.

La rentrée arriva rapidement, et une fois de plus, Lily me raconta qu'elle avait encore reçu des courriers enflammés mais anonymes, ainsi que plusieurs cadeaux. De mon côté, Remus et moi commençâmes à sortir ensemble vers le mois d'octobre. Lily était ravie pour moi, et m'assurais que j'avais choisi le meilleur des quatre. Je ne manquais pas de faire des jalouses bien-sûr. Tout ça pour dire que bien souvent Lily était forcée de fréquenter les Maraudeurs pour continuer de me voir moi. Ce qui fait qu'elle commença à mieux les connaître également. Bien-sûr elle refusait de participer à nos blagues stupides, mais au moins il y avait du progrès. Malgré tout elle refusa une fois de plus d'être la cavalière de James au bal de Noël, et celui-ci sombra de nouveau dans de tristes pensées.

Le temps passait et nous voyions bien que James était plus malheureux qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer. Avec Remus, nous lui conseillâmes alors d'arrêter toutes ses tentatives d'approche et de chercher plutôt à s'en faire une amie, _pour le moment!_ avions-nous tenté de le rassurer. Il eut du mal à accepter, mais finalement releva le parti. En quelques semaines, ce n'était plus le même James à l'égard de Lily. Soit il l'ignorait superbement, soit il lui parlait comme à n'importe quel autre camarade de classe. Même Lily dut reconnaître son changement soudain car elle m'en parlait souvent, très souvent même! Elle s'étonnait qu'il ne lui parle plus du tout, même pas pour la taquiner.

J'invitai donc James à passer à la deuxième phase du plan. Nous étions alors au mois de mars. Et il le fit. Il parvint en peu de temps à se rapprocher de Lily, en toute amitié, plaisantant avec elle sincèrement et sans chercher à lui plaire. Lily était plus que jamais soudée aux Maraudeurs, comme moi-même l'était depuis maintenant plus de deux ans. A priori notre plan fonctionnait très bien. Lily découvrait James, et James redécouvrait une autre Lily, derrière la jeune fille impulsive qu'il avait tenté de draguer tant de fois.

Célaeno s'arrêta un instant de parler et décapsula sa deuxième bouteille. Harry semblait trépigner d'impatience qu'elle continue son récit, buvant littéralement ses paroles. Il ne put visiblement pas attendre plus longtemps car il posa de nouveau les questions qui lui passaient par la tête.

-Et donc à ce moment vous sortez toujours avec Remus, et donc, comment mes parents ont-ils fini par se mettre ensemble? demanda-t-il avec une once d'incrédulité dans la voix.

-J'y viens Harry. Notre sixième année se termina, elle aussi, et vint avec elle les promesses d'un été plutôt mouvementé. Dans le train du retour, Lily m'avoua qu'elle était vraiment chamboulée par cette nouvelle relations avec James, je lui précisai qu'il s'agissait de nouvelles relations avec les Maraudeurs tout court, ce qui la fit rougir et m'assurer que c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Je n'avais alors plus aucun doute. Au moins nous ne étions pas trompés en forçant un peu la destinée et le hasard des choses. Pendant l'été, James et Sirius (celui-ci habitait désormais chez les Potter) m'invitèrent à passer quelques jours au manoir entre Maraudeurs. J'acceptai et leur soumis l'idée d'inviter également Lily. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à me demander mon avis par hibou, et lui assurait que y étant aussi, elle n'avait rien à craindre et qu'elle pouvait accepter.

C'est ainsi que nous passâmes deux excellentes semaines en août chez les Potter. Cela me permis aussi de revoir Remus plus tôt et je ne m'en plains pas. James était toujours le même avec Lily, ami mais pas plus, comme je lui avais dit de le faire. Il était encore trop tôt pour passer à la dernière phase du plan. Il me semblait alors que Lily et James devinrent plus proches que jamais durant ces deux semaines. Ils plaisantaient certes, mais leurs échanges trahissaient des sentiments autres que l'amitié. Je posais la question à Lily qui fit l'innocente et jura que ce n'était qu'un ami.

Nous prîmes le train pour Poudlard ce 1er septembre avec mélancolie et même tristesse: nous passâmes toutes la journée à livrer nos émotions, se raconter des souvenirs personnels et s'écouter tout simplement. Je réalisai alors que la réalité du monde extérieur ne tarderait bientôt plus à nous rattraper et que nous devrions à notre tour nous battre contre ce nouveau Mage Noir dont personne n'osait déjà plus prononcer le nom et que nous promettions de terrasser.

Quelques semaines après la rentrée, je demandai à James à lui parler en privée, et lui fis part de ma volonté qu'il passe à la troisième et dernière phase du plan. Il me regarda alors, interloqué et me demanda si j'étais sûr de moi. Il m'apparut à ce moment tellement fragile et timide derrière son masque de confiance, que j'éclatais de rire et lui promettait sa réussite prochaine. C'est ainsi qu'il recommença à courtiser Lily, mais tout en douceur cette fois et avec beaucoup de finesse. Je voyais régulièrement ma meilleure amie rougir lorsque James lui lançait un clin d'oeil au détour d'un couloir et je me vantais intérieurement de cette victoire.

Un jour, j'étais dans la salle commune avec Remus, Sirius et Peter lorsqu'un James au sourire triomphant entra suivi de Lily dans l'antre des Gryffondors. Lily monta rapidement à notre dortoir et à mon regard interrogateur, James nous apprit que Lily avait accepté d'aller avec lui à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard et donc de passer le journée uniquement avec lui. Je bondis alors de mon fauteuil pour retrouver Lily et lui demander confirmation. Je la retrouvais, complètement hystérique et fouillant dans son placard. Lorsque je lui demandais si elle choisissait déjà la tenue qu'elle mettrait pour sortir avec James, elle devint toute rouge et se calma aussitôt, prétextant du rangement à faire. Plus tard, je réussis à lui faire avouer qu'elle trouvait James vraiment craquant, mais qu'elle ne savait pas encore exactement ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

Les semaines passèrent et James et Lily flirtaient clairement ensemble. Le bal de Noël arriva, et James demanda à une Lily ravie, d'être sa cavalière. Le couple fit sensation ce soir-là. Nous sommes ensuite restés tous ensemble pour les vacances, sortant dehors pour se ballader dans le parc et jouer dans la neige. Quelques jours après Noël, James et Lily nous annoncèrent officiellement qu'ils sortaient ensemble, _enfin!_ avait clamé James. Cependant je les soupçonnais de nous le cacher depuis le bal de Noël.

Voilà Harry. Voilà comment James a fini par faire que Lily tombe amoureuse de lui. Ils s'aimaient énormément tous les deux, ils étaient très beaux ensemble. Quelques disputes retentissaient parfois dans notre salle commune, mais c'était toujours pour des raisons futiles, ou des crises de jalousie de Lily.

Célaeno se tut et sourit à Harry qui pouffa légèrement.

-J'aurais bien voulu _voir_ ça...rigola-t-il, mes parents se disputant!

Mais Célaeno ne l'écoutait plus. Elle l'observait, les sourcils légèrement froncés, un demi-sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

-Bien-sûr, dit-elle soudain en murmurant, ce serait merveilleux pour lui...

-Euh pardon? demanda Harry en s'inquiétant du regard perdu dans le vide de la sorcière.

-Désolée Harry j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, tenta-t-elle de rassurer dans un sourire étrangement triomphant, en fait tu viens de me faire penser à quelque chose...et...

Elle s'interrompit de nouveau et le regarda plus sérieusement cette fois.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais vraiment _voir _tout ça, comme si tu y étais? demanda-t-elle brusquement avec une lueur insistante dans les yeux.

Le jeune sorcier la regarda un instant comme une folle puis haussa les sourcils et esquissa un «oh!» de stupéfaction. Il regarda Célaeno en cherchant la moindre parcelle de son visage qui trahirait une plaisanterie à son égard.

-Vous...vous êtes sérieuse? souffla-t-il finalement, et sa voix montrait clairement son intérêt et et sa curiosité.

-Et bien...seulement si tu te décides à m'appeler par mon prénom et à me dire tu, ça me vieillit de 50 ans cette manière de parler! plaisanta-t-elle en fixant sérieusement le jeune homme.

Harry lui sourit simplement mais reposa tout de même sa question.

-Oui, je suis sérieuse Harry. Il faudrait encore que je réflechisse à quelques details, mais sinon, mon offre est tout à fait sérieuse. Je te donne mes souvenirs, et tu les découvres. Après tout, je pense qu'il est normal que tu sache certaines choses. Et puis si tu veux construire ta propre vie, tu as besoin de bases solides. Or quand on ne connaît pas son propre passé, on ne peut tenter de s'inventer un avenir. Et tu as suffisement attendu pour cela, non?

Harry la regarda, reconnaissant. Il ne semblait pouvoir rien dire.

-Merci beaucoup, c'est extrêment généreux de v...ta part.

-Il se fait tard ce soir, mais j'ai encore pleins de choses à te raconter, dit-elle au jeune homme encore bouleversé. J'ai aussi des objets, des photos que tu aimerais voir. Il serait normal que tu les récupères après tout. Est-ce que tu voudrais que l'on se revoit pour continuer à parler?

-Je ne veux pas que ça te déranges, tu as peut-être d'autres choses à faire...souffla-t-il, et sous un froncement de sourcils réprobateur de Célaeno il ajouta qu'il en serait ravi.

-Très bien, alors que dirais-tu de se retrouver samedi prochain, ici même, mais un peu plus tôt cependant?

-Ce serait parfait, acquiesca Harry en souriant gentiment.

Ils convinrent alors d'une heure et se quittèrent en sortant du bar désormais vide.

OOOoooOOO

Célaeno poussa la lourde porte de bois et pénétra dans le château muet à cette heure de la nuit. Elle reprit sa route vers ses appartements, mais eut cette fois envie d'emprunter les raccourcis qui passaient par les cachots. Elle passa devant les classes de potions et arriva devant le bureau du professeur Rogue, la faisant s'arrêter inconsciemment. Une faible lueur de lumière s'échappait de sous la porte du bureau. Célaeno leva la main pour frapper mais suspendit son geste et se ravisa en prenant soudain conscience de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

-Non mais ça va pas ma pauvre, tu fais quoi là, retourne tout de suite dans _ton_ bureau! se dit-elle à elle-même en chuchotant rapidement.

Elle fut rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit alors plusieurs cartons qui étaient restés fermés depuis son arrivée et observa simplement les objets qu'ils contenaient sans y toucher. Refermant les cartons, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains et repensa à cette soirée. D'abord la visite au cimetière...et puis la rencontre avec Harry. S'être replongée dans le passé l'avait rendu plus heureuse que jamais et elle avait hâte d'être au samedi suivant pour lire à nouveau cette lueur de curiosité dans les yeux de Harry, qui lui avait tant rappelé ses parents par certains expressions...

* * *

la semaine prochaine, la suite de cette rencontre avec Harry dans _Révélations en tous genres..._


	9. Révélations en tous genres

**Disclaimer: tout appartient à JK Rowling...**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews que j'ai reçues, elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir.**

la suite, de ce pas...

**Chapitre 9 **** Révélations en tout genres**

Le semaine suivante passa rapidement aux yeux de Célaeno, la seule chose qu'elle attendait étant le rendez-vous avec Harry. Elle avait oublié que ce jour-là se déroulait aussi le premier match de quidditch de la saison opposant Serdaigle à Serpentard. Ainsi, le samedi matin au petit déjeuner les conversations discutant de ce match allaient bon train, même à la table des professeurs.

La sorcière était assise entre les professeurs Hosier et Hagrid et en face d'elle, dans la diagonale se trouvait le professeur Rogue.

-Alors qui pense que Serpentard va gagner ce match? demanda Ulysses Hosier à ses collègues attablés et en regardant particulièrement Rogue.

Celui-ci lui sourit d'un air mauvais.

-Serpentard est pratiquement assuré de sa victoire, Ulysses...j'ai assisté aux entraînements des deux équipes moi...et j'ai vu ce qu'il en était.

Etrangement, Célaeno prêtait peu d'attention à la conversation. Elle était plongée dans la lecture de son journal favori, qui relatait des découvertes de toutes sortes par des sorciers, _Le_ _Lutin fouineur_, et justement auourd'hui il racontait qu'un sorcier guinéen du nom de Solinus Bobamoka avait découvert un véritable attirail de magie, enfoui sous plusieurs mètres de sables, dans le Sahara. Apparement la baguette magique retrouvée semblait composée d'éléments inconnus et c'est justement ce qui semblait apporter de la valeur à cette découverte. Bobamoka déclarait même que cela allait permettre de comprendre l'utilisation ancienne de la magie et de prouver qu'elle recelait bien des mystères. Aussi la sorcière n'entendit-elle pas son collègue la questionner à son tour sur le score du match.

-Pardon? demanda-t-elle en relevant enfin la tête de son journal après avoir entendu son nom prononcé.

-Le score? À votre avis, ça va donner quoi? reposa l'ancien joueur de quidditch.

-Euh...quel score? bafouilla Célaeno dont les pensées étaient toujours tournées vers la découverte du Sahara.

-Le match de quidditch Célaeno! Entre Serpentard et Serdaigle! Cet après-midi même! Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié!

-Oh le match...et bien je n'y serai pas de toute façon alors..., répondit la sorcière en haussant les épaules et en rebaissant le nez dans son journal.

-Tu n'y seras pas? demanda Hagrid incrédule.

Même le professeur Rogue semblait étonné du peu d'intérêt qu'elle apportait à ce match sachant qu'elle avait été une véritable acharnée du quidditch étant jeune.

-Non, je ne peux pas Rubeus...j'ai un rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard tout à l'heure, dit-elle simplement et en toute honnêteté.

-Oh alors si c'est ça cela explique tout, plaisanta Hosier.

Célaeno releva la tête et vit ses collègues qui souriaient en la regardant, tous sauf...un seul. Rogue la fixait, l'air impassible, mais ses sourcils légèrement froncés et sa main soudain plus serrée autour de sa fourchette trahissaient son énervement. Célaeno le remarqua et décida de poursuivre dans le jeu de ses collègues.

-Oui, un rendez-vous et je ne veux _vraiment_ pas le manquer, claironna-t-elle en insistant sur le «vraiment».

-D'ailleurs je vais de ce pas me préparer, ajouta-t-elle en se levant de table sous le regard amusé des autres. Vous me raconterez comment c'était!

Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle avait fait ça, mais cela la satisfaisait grandement.

OOOoooOOO

Célaeno entra dans le pub, peu fréquenté à cette heure de la journée. Elle repéra rapidement Harry assis à la table du fond et l'attendant.

-Bonjour Harry, dit-elle faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

Elle s'assit en face de lui et sourit gentiment devant la grimace du sorcier.

-Tu vas bien? demanda-t-il cependant et en commençant à lui servir un verre de bieraubeurre.

-Très bien! Je suis ravie de te retrouver aujourd'hui Harry!

Elle s'arrêta un instant puis reprit doucement.

-Cela m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi la semaine dernière...je ne pensais pas que me replonger dans ces vieux souvenirs pouvait me détendre autant...enfin...j'ai été sur un vrai nuage cette semaine! termina-t-elle en riant.

-J'ai quelques amis à Poudlard...tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais directrice de Gryffondor! sourit Harry d'un air sévère.

Célaeno se contenta de hausser les épaules tout en souriant devant la mine réjouie du jeune homme.

-Ils m'ont aussi dit que tu étais une très bonne prof, continua Harry.

-Oh! Et qui t'as dit ça? demanda-t-elle curieuse. Je vais leur rajouter des points!

-D'après eux ils n'ont pas eu meilleur professeur de défense depuis Remus Lupin...ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Mais ça ne m'a pas beaucoup étonné, sachant tout ce que tu m'as dit!

Célaeno rit franchement cette fois-ci en voyant la malice dans les yeux du jeune homme.

-Oui, mais Remus avait plus de mérite que moi à l'époque, il y avait la menace de Voldemort, et puis tous ces détraqueurs qui traquaient Sirius... Remus m'avait écrit pour me demander ce qu'il devait faire pour...enfin le «secret» des Maraudeurs...je suppose que tu es courant...

Harry regarda sérieusement la jeune femme. Il savait que Remus n'avait rien dévoilé à Dumbledore à propos des talents d'animagus de Sirius Black. Etait-ce elle qui lui avait dit de ne rien dévoiler à Dumbledore??

-Et tu lui as conseillé de ne rien dire à Dumbledore? demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui allait le conseiller de trahir Sirius en tout cas...de ce côté-là je n'étais certainement pas de bon conseil, dit-elle avec une once d'amertume dans la voix.

-Mais...tu savais que Sirius était innocent?questionna Harry les sourcils froncés.

-J'ai toujours su que Sirius était innocent...répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules. J'ai toujours cru en lui, je me suis battu pour qu'il ait un procès, j'ai frappé à toutes les portes du ministère, mais je n'ai pas réussi...

-Comment pouvais-tu être certaine de son innocence...après tout, mes parents avaient été trahis par leur gardien du secret et Dumbledore assurait que c'était Sirius...

Célaeno le regarda dans les yeux quelques instants. Là encore, elle lui dirait tout, dans les moindres détails. Il devait le savoir après tout...

-Après Poudlard, Nous avons tous les six été rapidement contacté par Dumbledore pour participer à la lutte contre Voldemort. C'était _l'Ordre du Phénix_, tu connais. Fidèles à nos convictions et à Dumbledore, les garçons, Lily et moi sommes entrés dans l'Ordre. Nous nous battions avec l'assurance de notre jeunesse et la certitude en nos idéaux...et surtout, ce qui nous liait était l'amitié, et c'était le principal parmi toutes ces diviions... Nos_ plus belles forces face à Voldemort et ses mangemorts_, nous assurait Dumbledore. Nous étions confiants en l'avenir, malgré tout, on avait nos valeurs, et on croyait en leur réussite...

Célaeno releva les yeux et croisa ceux d'Harry.

-J'aurais pu assurer à n'importe qui que Sirius et James étaient comme des frères...rien n'avait changé depuis Poudlard entre eux, sauf peut-être qu'ils avaient mûris un peu tous les deux...

Quand tu es né, Sirius t'aimait comme son propre fils, il était tellement fier d'être ton parrain tu sais...il jouait avec toi, ça nous faisait beaucoup rire Lily et moi...

Il était notre ami, et même après l'assassinat de Lily et James, je ne pouvais croire à sa culpabilité. C'était tout simplement...impossible et totalement impensable! Alors j'ai décidé de chercher des preuves. J'étais seule, mais déterminée.

J'ai d'abord voulu prouver qu'il n'avait pas de marque des Ténèbres, mais le Ministère prit peu d'égards pour ce détail...

-Mais comment pouvais-tu être certaine qu'il n'en avait pas? la coupa Harry pour être sûr de tout comprendre.

-Et bien...répondit Célaeno soudain plus gênée, Sirius et moi étions très proches...Nous avions même décidé d'habiter ensemble un peu avant Halloween 81...

-Oh...!, s'étonna Harry, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Je ne savais pas...

Ne plus avancer sur ce terrain, beaucoup trop dangereux et ...intime.

Le jeune femme reprit comme si de rien était, tentant de cacher la tristesse dans sa voix.

-J'avais demandé une audience avec Croupton, qui était chargé de l'affaire, mais il refusa de porter attention à mon témoignage, estimant qu'étant à un tel degré proche de Sirius Black, ces preuves ne valaient pas grand chose.

Je ne baissai toujours pas les bras. J'allais de tous les côtés, récoltant des témoignages de gens qui avaient connu les Maraudeurs à Poudlard, des profs, des élèves, même Mme Rosmerta! Je réussis à leur faire dire et écrire que Sirius avait toujours été un garçon loyal et du «bon côté»; certains savaient qu'il avait quitté sa famille pour divergences idéologiques, bref qu'il avait toujours souhaité lutter contre Voldemort et n'aurais jamais trahi James Potter.

Une fois encore Croupton se bornait à m'ignorer. Il alla même jusqu'à m'interdire l'accès au ministère et menaça de m'arrêter si je continuais à _me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas._

Après le «faux-procès» de Sirius, je parvins à dénoncer publiquement cette justice qui bafouait les droits les plus élémentaires, était arbitraire et ne valait pas mieux que les méthodes de Voldemort.

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Là encore j'étais seule, personne ne voulait se battre à mes côtés et tout le monde sorcier me prenait pour une cinglée. Certains prétendirent même que j'étais sans doute une mangemort. Je ne pouvais même pas rendre visite à Sirius pour le rassurer et lui montrer qu'une personne au moins croyait en lui. Alors je...j'ai...

La jeune femme s'arrêta de parler dans un tremblement de la voix.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite? demanda doucement Harry, sa main serré sur celle de Célaeno dans un geste rassurant.

-Je me suis résignée Harry,j'ai tout arrêté...je ne savais plus quoi faire, et j'étais tellement épuisée par cette bataille, plus personne ne s'intéressait à l'affaire «Sirius Black», ils ne pensaient qu'au calme enfin retrouvé...grâce à toi, termina-t-elle dans un rire désabusé.

-Est-ce que Sirius a su tout ce que tu avais fait pour lui? demanda le jeune sorcier.

-Bien-sûr. Tout de suite après qu'il se soit enfui sur le dos de l'hyppogriffe, après votre rencontre, Dumbledore m'a contacté et m'en a parlé. J'étais presque plus furieuse qu'avant, contre lui, il n'avait jamais voulu me croire de l'innocence de Sirius et c'était lui qui maintenant m'apprenait comment la vérité avait éclaté. C'est comme ça que j'ai herbergé Sirius pendant plusieurs semaines, dans la maison où j'étais cachée pour ma mission, en Irlande...

-C'est de là-bas que venaient les oiseaux exotiques que je recevaient à la place des hiboux? demanda Harry semblant soudain se rappeler d'un détail.

-Oui...mais c'était une ruse de Sirius et moi...on trouvait cela très drôle de mettre sur une fausse piste ceux qui le recherchaient... Les imaginer fouiller tous les îles exotiques avec ce genre d'oiseaux était fortement désopilant tu peux me croire...

Célaeno sourit à ce souvenir et haussa des épaules.

-Bref, la suite tu la connais...moi aussi, mais aujourd'hui tout est différent, nous ne sommes plus seuls à la connaître. On peut réhabiliter Sirius. Le professeur MacGonnagal m'a dit que tu avais entrepris de faire rouvrir l'enquête à son sujet par les aurors du ministère.

Dans ses yeux brillaient une flamme de reconnaissance et de fierté à la fois.

-Cela m'a bouleversé quand elle m'en a parlé...souffla Célaeno, émue. Il faut que tu saches que je suis de ton côté dans cette affaire, et que je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour que la vérité soit connue..._publiquement._

Ce dernier mot fut accentué par un sourire que Harry aurait volontiers qualifié de malefoyen des années auparavant, mais il retint son appréhension.

-A quoi tu penses exactement? demanda Harry en souriant à son tour mais avec circonspection.

-Je veux juste leur faire payer ces années fichues en l'air...

-Mais nous gagnerions forcément le procès! répondit Harry avec véhémence. Il y a plein de témoignages, Dumbledore, MacGonnagal, toi...et tout ceux qui se sont battus contre Pettigrow et l'ont reconnu.

Il regarda la jeune femme le fixer avec un regard étrange.

-Nous gagnerions forcément, répéta-t-il plus doucement comme pour rassurer Célaeno.

-Ca je le sais Harry...c'est pour cela que je demande plus...Nous allons demander des excuses publiques du ministère, et...l'Ordre de Merlin première classe pour Sirius, termina-t-elle avec une lueur de triomphe dans le regard et tout en relevant le menton d'un air de défi.

Harry la fixait à présent avec un mélange de stupeur et d'admiration. Non elle ne plaisantait pas. Au contraire, elle était déterminée.

-Il faudra mettre la presse de notre côté, leur raconter tout ce que l'on sait dans les moindres détails, la lutte de Sirius, les mois passés au Square Grimmauld à se battre avec l'Ordre, sa détermination toujours aussi forte pour faire démasquer Peter. Tout. Ils vont finir par l'aimer, le considérer comme un héros, un martyr...et le ministère sera obligé de faire un geste.

-Tu a l'air sûre de toi..., dit Harry avec cependant quelque méfiance.

-Il faut juste que tu me fasses confiance Harry, nous y arriverons je te le promet...

-Bien, j'irai au ministère pour leur proposer un nouveau témoin, et aussi faire accélérer la procédure, cela fait plusieurs semaines maintenant et je n'ai toujours aucune réponse.

-Tu penses, dit-elle avec rancoeur, ils ne sont pas pressés de montrer leur tort à tout le monde sorcier et à se faire humilier par la même occasion.

-Célaeno..., souffla Harry avec inquiétude en voyant le regard assombri de la jeune femme, Sirius n'aurait sûrement pas voulu de _vengeance_...

-Ce n'est pas une vengeance Harry, ce n'est que justice.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, puis s'étant assurés mutuellement de leur détermination, ils retournèrent à des sujets de conversation plus futiles.

-A propos, dit soudain Célaeno, j'ai réfléchi pour les _souvenirs_ que je vais te passer. Je pense que tu devrais te procurer au plus vite une pensine, et moi de mon côté je m'occupe de les mettre en bouteille et le tour est joué!

Harry sourit largement.

-Très bien! Je me suis renseigné aussi de mon côté, enfin..une de mes amies a vérifié qu'il était parfaitement légal de posséder les souvenirs de quelqu'un, sauf si on les arrache de force bien-sûr...

-Cette précaution était inutile, tu sais, plaisanta la sorcière, qui voudrait vérifier que Harry Potter ne pratique aucun acte magique non réglementaire, comme la possession illégale de souvenirs!

Il rirent franchement quelques instants puis Célaeno reprit la parole.

-Quand penses-tu pouvoir te procurer une pensine?

-Pas dans les semaines qui viennent en tout cas...je suis en entraînement de quidditch jusqu'à Noël pratiquement avec le club...

-Tu n'as qu'à en demander une pour tes cadeaux de Noël! proposa Célaeno en souriant.

-C'est une idée, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Si j'ai bien compris, on ne se verra pas non plus avant un moment...

-Je ne suis pas libre avant les vacances de Noël en effet...

-Et bien on trouvera bien un jour pour se rencontrer à ce moment là, je t'enverrai un hibou pour te donner mes possibilités. Normalement je dois retourner chez moi quelques jours à Noël...chez moi à Londres, précisa-t-elle sous le regard interrogateur de Harry. J'y ai emmenagé cet été.

Ils se quittèrent peu après sans avoir encore fixé d'autre rendez-vous. Célaeno remontait tranquillement la route jusqu'au château, savourant les derniers rayons du soleil sur son visage et son corps gelés. Elle ressera davantage sa cape autour de son cou et repensa à son après-midi. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'elle le rencontrait, mais elle avait déjà l'impression de très bien s'entendre avec Harry. Elle parlait facilement avec lui, elle avait de suite été à l'aise en sa présence, _comme James_, pensa-t-elle involontairement. Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Non ce n'était pas James, même s'il lui ressemblait à s'y méprendre. Le peu qu'elle l'avait vu, il semblait plus réservé, et moins impulsif que son père. Avec le temps elle mesurerait sans doute combien était grande la ressemblance avec Lily et James.

En traversant le parc elle remarqua que le stade de quidditch était complètement vide. Le match était fini et une des deux maisons devait en ce moment fêter la victoire. Elle passa la grande porte et entendit les nombreuses voix sortirent de la salle du réfectoire. Elle se décida à aller manger avec tout le monde finalement, réprimant l'envie d'aller immédiatement dans ses appartements et d'appeler un elfe de maison pour lui porter son repas.

Elle traversa la Grande Salle alors que certains en étaient déjà au dessert. La table des Serpentards retentissait de conversations joyeuses et une majorité d'élèves souriait fièrement, aussi Célaeno en conclut que la maison de Salazar avait remporté le premier match de l'année. Elle parvint à la table des professeurs sous le regard narquois des professeurs Havana et Hosier qui ne se privaient pas de commenter ce retard.

-Excusez-moi, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était déjà si tard, dit simplement Célaeno à ses collègues en s'asseyant entre Flitwick et Rogue.

-Dans certaines situations, on perd facilement la notion du temps, dit d'un air sérieux Ulysses Hosier, faisant rire Ella.

Célaeno décida de les ignorer. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire durer ce genre de rumeurs à son propos. Elle commença à se servir tranquillement dans un plat de nouilles roses fluo.

-J'ai été étonnée de ne pas vous voir au match Célaeno, dit doucement la directrice quelques places plus loin. Vous n'êtes plus passionnée par le quidditch?

-Elle avait mieux à faire..., chuchota Ulysses en réponse, elle a un autre _objet_ de préoccupation désormais...

-Merci professeur Hosier..., dit froidement Célaeno en le coupant, je crois que je peux répondre moi-même à Mme la directrice.

Elle fixa le professeur en secouant la tête et se tourna vers la directrice, résolue.

-J'aimerais justement vous entretenir à ce sujet professeur McGonnagal, si vous avez quelques minutes à m'accorder.

-Très bien Célaeno, passez me voir après le repas dans mon bureau.

Célaeno la remercia d'un signe de tête puis reporta son attention sur ses collègues, qui désormais semblaient considérer que le fameux rendez-vous était sans doute autre chose qu'un rendez-vous galant... Satisfaite, la jeune femme retourna à sa tarte à la citrouille. Elle sentit le regard du professeur Rogue à sa gauche et tourna la tête, rencontrant ses yeux sombres. Il la fixait sans ciller. Terriblement gênée et pensant que toute la Salle devait les observer à cet instant, la sorcière se mit à rougir violemment et prétexta une quinte de toux pour cacher son visage dans sa serviette.

-Et bien et bien! tenta de calmer le minuscule professeur Flitwick en tapotant dans son dos.

-Ce n'est rien Filiius, merci, juste une bouchée avalée de travers... dit-elle sans oser toutefois lever le regard hors de son assiette.

Elle craignait de rencontrer de nouveau le regard narquois de Ulysses, suivis des ricanements de Ella...

Mais pourquoi réagissait-elle comme cela quand il s'agissait de Rogue? Il la regardait simplement, c'est tout, et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se mette à rougir? Par Merlin elle n'oserait plus jamais croiser son regard. Il ne pourrait s'empêcher de se moquer ouvertement d'elle à présent. Elle devait absolument se maîtriser mieux en sa présence. _Mais pourquoi lui?_ Elle n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir davantage à la question. Ses collègues sortaient déjà de table, indifférents au bouillonnement qui se produisait à cet instant dans l'esprit de Célaeno. _Non mais quelle idiote, ils n'ont rien vu, pourquoi je m'inquiète comme ça moi! _La sorcière soupira fortement, soulagée et retourna à son assiette.

OOOoooOOO

Célaeno sortit du bureau de la directrice, un sourire sur les lèvres. Tout était parfait. La vie était merveilleuse. Tout marcherait comme prévu, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps à présent. Elle était tellement heureuse que McGonnagal ait acceptée d'être témoin dans l'affaire «Sirius Black» qu'elle avait envie de hurler et de clamer sa joie, ici, en plein milieu d'un couloir, alors que la nuit était déjà bien installée. _Tu l'auras ta médaille mon Sirius! Avec M__cGonnagal aux commandes, personne ne va oser la contredire cette vieille chouette!_ _ Bon d'accord gentille chouette! _ Elle rit seule dans le courant d'air du château, marchant rapidement vers son bureau. Elle passa devant la salle des professeurs et fut surprise de voir la porte ouverte. Elle entra et aperçut Severus Rogue penché sur une pile de feuilles, assis à la table. Il sursauta et la regarda bizarrement.

-Hum, désolée, j'ai vu la porte ouverte et j'ai cru que quelqu'un avait oublié...de fermer, bafouilla-t-elle en évitant le regard du professeur de potions.

-J'avais oublié des devoirs à corriger dans mon casier, dit-il simplement en montrant d'un geste de la main la petite caisse en bois qui portait son nom.

Célaeno acquiesca et leva enfin les yeux sur son collègue, croisant à nouveau ses yeux à lui. Elle restait là, debout et immobile, comme stupefixée. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la retenait dans cette pièce alors que son lit chaud l'appellait désespérément, mais elle restait.

-Un problème? demanda Rogue les sourcils froncés en voyant qu'elle ne partait toujours pas.

Cela sembla la ramener à la réalité. Elle secoua la tête, autant pour se réveiller qu'en signe de dénégation à la question.

-Je vais me coucher bonne nuit, dit-elle rapidement en se tournant vers la porte.

-Attends! s'exclama Rogue en la rejoignant devant l'entrée de la salle, ses feuilles dans les mains.

Elle se retourna lentement pour lui faire de nouveau face.

-C'était quoi ce rendez-vous, et pourquoi faut-il que la directrice soit au courant? C'est grave? ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Dans d'autres circonstances, la jeune femme aurait sûrement rit de cette situation. Etait-ce de l'inquiétude qu'elle lisait dans les yeux sombres de Severus Rogue à ce moment? Elle sourit à moitié et décida de lui répondre quand même.

-Je ne te savais pas si inquiet de ma personne Severus, et surtout si curieux, d'habitude c'est un signe plutôt digne des Gryffondors, ricana-t-elle en le regardant.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. La plaisanterie était trop tentante face au regard sincère de Rogue. La sorcière réalisa son erreur en voyant les lèvres pincés et le soupir de son collègue. Pour une fois qu'ils parlaient ensemble, elle avait tout fait s'effondrer. Il commençait tout juste à lui faire confiance. Et maintenant il partait, elle l'avait fait fuir, une fois de plus.

-Excuse-moi ce n'était pas pour me moquer de toi, murmura-t-elle aussitôt à Severus Rogue en posant sa main doucement sur son avant-bras, tendu vers la clanche.

Le professeur baissa les yeux sur la main qui lui enserrait le bras, le faisant se retourner.

-J'ai rencontré Harry Potter aujourd'hui, c'était la deuxième fois, samedi dernier aussi mais c'était par hasard. Nous avons parlé de la réhabilitation de Sirius Black, entre autre. C'est pourquoi j'avais besoin d'en parler à McGonnagal. Je voulais qu'elle donne un témoignage.

Elle avait prononcé sa tirrade très rapidement, comme pour faire oublier les paroles malencontreuses qu'elle avait eues juste avant.

-Et elle a accepté bien-sûr, tout comme toi, je le sais, elle me l'a dit...

Elle lui sourit sincèrement cette fois-ci et ne put retenir un frisson lorsqu'elle le vit baisser les yeux, un air gêné sur le visage.

-C'est par pure honnêteté et en mémoire de Dumbledore que je le fais, dit-il d'un ton froid et distant, il était persuadé de son innocence, ça me suffit. Il n'y a aucune bonté d'âme dans ce geste, c'est trop _gryffondor _la bonté d'âme, ça ne me correspond pas...

Il affichait son air narquois coutumier, au grand soulagement de Célaeno qui avait cru un instant avoir perdu sa confiance.

-Désolée, c'était une réflexion idiote..., marmonna la jeune femme gênée.

Severus Rogue rit doucement. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire, pas comme ça, d'un rire franc et sans calcul. Elle le fixa, les sourcils à demi-froncés mais un sourire éclairant son visage. Cet homme était apparement pleins de surprises.

-Je suppose que nous n'avons pas vraiment changé en vingt ans..., répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Toi tu es toujours cette élève moqueuse du pauvre serpentard que je suis, et moi je ...

-Non Severus, l'arrêta-t-elle d'un air cette fois-ci plus sérieux.

Elle sembla alors se rendre compte que sa main était toujours agrippée au poignet de son collègue et le relâcha d'un air neutre.

-Nous avons tous changé et tu le sais, toi le premier..., insista-t-elle en le fixant gravement.

-Bien-sûr, je parlais seulement des moqueries...répondit-il en gardant néanmoins son sourire narquois.

-Oui sans doute, ajouta finalement Célaeno en souriant à son tour. Mais je ne fais plus de blagues idiotes aux Serpentard maintenant, bien que l'envie ne me manque pas quelques fois...

Ils rirent tous les deux, comme deux amis de longue date, puis se ressaisirent, semblant réaliser cette situation.

-Tu n'as pas tellement changé je trouve, dit Severus en la regardant fixement, comme pour couper le silence étrange entre eux deux.

Célaeno sourit et pouffa doucement. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le prendre pour un compliment ou une critique à son égard, mais peu importait. Elle était contente qu'il réagisse de cette façon avec elle, qu'il ne lui en veuille apparement pas de son tempérament impulsif. _Il n'est peut-être pas si borné que ça..._

_-_Et toi tu as beaucoup changé...dit-elle en fixant ses yeux. Il hocha simplement la tête puis détourna son regard.

Elle l'observa s'éloigner dans la pénombre du couloir, de sa démarche rapide et saccadée, alors qu'il venait de la quitter d'un simple «bonne nuit». Elle reprit elle aussi sa route de son côté, repensant à cette conversation nocturne...

_Son regard sombre, sa main sur son poignet, ses yeux la fixant... _Assise à son bureau, Célaeno ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour chasser ces images de sa tête puis retourna à la correction de ses copies, _encore et toujours._

* * *

j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. la semaine prochaine, il y aura un peu plus d'action avec _Intrusions intimes...  
_


	10. Intrusions intimes

**Disclaimer:**** le monde fabuleux de Harry Potter appartient entièrement à JK Rowling.**

**Merci énormément à Naelhia et Polgarra pour leurs reviews! (effectivement Naelhia, c'est grâce à toi que tout est parti...)  
**

**Voilà la suite des aventures de Célaeno au pays de Poudlard, et un plus "d'action" aujourd'hui, j'avais peur que vous vous ennuyiez...**

**  
Chapitre 10 **** Intrusions intimes**

Assise nonchalemment devant son bureau et mordillant sa plume quelques instants avant d'écrire quelques mots sur le papier placé devant elle, Célaeno était en pleine concentration, en vu de la préparation d'un devoir pour ses troisième année regroupant l'ensemble de leur connaissance de ce début de trimestre. Juste avant, elle avait bouclé la correction d'une pile de devoir de tous les quatrième année (un questionnaire de cent questions sur les connaissances qu'ils devaient avoir acquises à leur niveau), corrigé les devoirs de ses septième année « optants » (à disserter: _Selon vous, dans quels cas précis la force mentale peut-elle être un atout dans la défense contre les forces du mal?_) et finit de préparer des devoirs pour les futurs détenteurs de BUSES et d'ASPICS également.

Elle voulait en finir au plus vite avec cette préparation de devoir et se mettre ainsi rapidement à tout autre chose: commencer à rassembler des souvenirs pour Harry. Elle y avait réfléchit et avait convenu que le souvenir de sa première rencontre avec Lily pourrait paraître amusant au jeune homme, ainsi que quelques disputes enfantines entre Lily et James, et tant d'autres choses...

Elle soupira et se força à finir son travail, et mit bientôt un point final à son devoir. Elle posa sa plume d'un air satisfait et tenta de mettre un peu d'ordre sur son bureau surchargé puis se tourna vers sa pensine, posée au coin de son bureau. La perspective de se replonger dans ses vieux souvenirs lui semblait en cet instant un plaisir incommensurable, malgré la peine et la mélancolie que cela lui infligeait à chaque fois.

Elle faisait tremper le bout de sa baguette dans le liquide de ses souvenirs, observant avec amusement les petites vaguelettes tournoyantes, lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Elle ne se leva pas, se contentant d'un clair et fort « entrez! ». Severus Rogue apparut devant elle, refermant la porte derrière lui après avoir jeté un regard d'ensemble à la pièce. Imperceptiblement et sans vraiment en avoir elle-même conscience, Célaeno se redressa plus convenablement sur sa chaise et se passa une main dans ses cheveux, faisant glisser une mèche derrière son oreille.

-Désolé de te déranger, annonça Severus aussitôt sans cérémonie. La directrice vient de me donner l'emploi du temps pour la préparation au transplanage pour les sixième année...

-Enfin! soupira Célaeno faisait sourire faiblement et acquiéser son collègue devant elle qui lui tendit un parchemin, copie de la sienne. Depuis le temps qu'on l'attendait!

-Oui, le responsable a un peu tardé à nous signaler son planning. D'autant plus que les séances démarrent la sem...

Il fut interrompu par un bruit sec à la porte, quelqu'un frappait. Célaeno alla ouvrir, et découvrit une minuscule élève de première année de Poufsouffle (Ophelia Giggle), qui la pressait de venir l'aider au sujet de Peeves qui s'amusait à bombarder des élèves entre deux couloirs, un peu plus loin.

Elle eut un sourire en coin mais s'empêcha de rire devant la fillette au bord de la crise de nerfs, demanda à Rogue de l'attendre quelques instants et suivit la gamine dans le couloir. Le problème avec Peeves fut rapidement règlée et Célaeno montra même aux élèves légèrement bouleversés un sort rapide et efficace pour se débarasser (momentanément) avec fracas de l'être frappeur. Elle revint rapidement vers son bureau après quelques remontrances et des regards soupçonneux de Rusard.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et se retourna. Severus n'était plus là. Elle l'aurait pourtant vu passer s'il était parti de son bureau... Etonnée, Célaeno haussa des épaules et porta son regard vers son bureau. Elle avança tout doucement vers la table encombrée de toutes ses affaires, le regard fixé sur la Pensine, une expression de crainte mêlée d'horreur sur son visage.

Le liquide du petit bassin gravé de runes tournoyait véritablement, les souvenirs s'agitaient dans tous les sens comme une potion dans une marmite.

-C'est pas vrai..., gémit Célaeno à la fois énervée et tendue.

Elle se pencha vivement vers la pensine et plongea son nez dans le liquide des souvenirs sans plus attendre.

Elle tomba sans un bruit dans la pièce déjà occupée par trois sorciers, dont un invisible aux yeux des autres. Severus Rogue était à quelques mètres d'elle, de dos, et suivait avec attention la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Célaeno regarda à son tour et en oublia la raison pour laquelle elle était présente, sortir Rogue de ses souvenirs immédiatement.

_C'était quatre ans plus tôt, alors qu'elle recueillait Sirius chez elle, dans sa maison en Irlande, lieu de sa mission._

_Elle était assise sur le bord du canapé, tournée vers le sorcier au visage émacié et au regard hanté, vestiges de son long séjour parmi les âmes damnés du monde sorcier. Ils se regardaient sérieusement, comme plongés tout deux dans des pensées communes._

_-J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant...murmura-t-elle à Sirius en baissant son regard._

_Lui ne disait rien, il se contentait de la regarder, encore et encore. Elle releva les yeux sur lui en esquissant un sourire triste._

_-J'aimerais...faire une course en balais avec James...comme avant...et puis, faire une partie d'échec avec Remus confortablement installés dans un fauteuil de la salle commune de Gryffondor...partager un fou rire avec Lily...et faire un concours d'imitations de Rusard avec Peter...et..._

_Ses yeux brillaient.Elle planta son regard dans les yeux gris de son ami._

_-Et...une danse avec toi..., souffla-t-elle pour finir._

_Il prit sa main dans la sienne et pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes, il sourit vraiment._

_Célaeno était hypnotisée par la scène. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, elle semblait savourer la redécouverte de ce souvenir.Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit la scène changer brusquement._

_C'était la même pièce, et toujours Sirius et elle. Elle le savait, cette scène s'était déroulée quelques heures seulement après la précédente. Ils étaient tous les deux au centre de la salle, se souriaient bêtement, comme deux adolescents, vêtus de tenues de soirées très élégantes._

_Célaeno vit Sirius prendre la Célaeno du souvenir par la taille. Ils commencèrent à tournoyer, se souriant, rêvant tout deux, et savourant le moment. La sorcière tourna légèrement le regard et vit Severus Rogue toujours devant elle, il ne la voyait toujours pas. Elle sortit précipitamment de la rêverie dans laquelle l'avait plongée ces souvenirs. Il ne devait surtout pas voir ça! Elle était venue pour le récupérer, non pour assister tranquillement à cette violation pure et simple de sa vie intime. Il ne devait surtout pas voir la suite de ce souvenir..._

Elle se força à se détacher de la scène devant ses yeux et alla empoigner le bras de Severus qui sursauta sous la surprise. La colère était revenue dans les yeux de la sorcière et elle lui assèna sèchement l'ordre de partir.

La seconde d'après, les deux sorciers étaient revenus dans le bureau de Célaeno, à quelques mètres de la Pensine.

-Sors...dit-elle à Severus sans même relever les yeux vers lui.

Son regard à elle était toujours fixé sur la pensine et les souvenirs qui tournoyaient dans le bassin gravé de runes. Malgré l'ordre sans appel de la sorcière, il ne bougea pas. C'était déjà assez gênant comme cela pensa Célaeno, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il reste en plus pour la ridiculiser. Elle tourna son visage vers lui. Il ne souriait pas, son visage était grave, ses sourcils à demi-froncés et il avait une moue presque gênée.

-Sors..., répéta-t-elle en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux.

Il sembla se redresser sur lui-même un instant et soupira avant de sortir vraiment. Célaeno voulait être seule pour réfléchir. Réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de voir...

Avec le recul, elle n'en voulait pas vraiment à Severus d'avoir fouillé dans ses souvenirs les plus...intimes. Après tout, elle aurait sans doute agit comme lui, alors il aurait été injuste de lui reprocher un acte qu'elle commetrait elle aussi si l'occasion se présentait. Ce qui la poussait à vouloir être seule était ses propres pensées à elle, sa lutte intérieure entre son passé et ce qu'elle désirait à présent...

Célaeno contourna son bureau et alla s'asseoir lourdement dans le divan. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Elle ne savait pas...elle ne savait plus rien... La vue de ces souvenirs venait de tout chambouler de nouveau dans son esprit déjà torturé. Elle se demandait... Qu'avait-elle exactement ressenti pour Sirius Black...? Que ressentait-elle maintenant...?

Les questions venaient d'elles-mêmes à son esprit sans que la sorcière ne pût empêcher cet assaut. Elle avait voulu s'empêcher de se poser ces questions si longtemps...elle voulait encore s'empêcher de penser certaines choses...et maintenant la réalité lui sautait au visage... Elle n'en voulait pas à Severus Rogue parce qu'il avait fouillé ses souvenirs mais à cause de ce qu'il avait pu voir...

Son visage toujours enfermé dans le creux de ses mains, Célaeno entendit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et des pas entrer dans la pièce. Elle se redressa et vit le maître de potions, qui se tenait devant elle, un air déterminé dans ses yeux. Elle haussa les sourcils de surprise et eut une interrogation muette à son égard.

-Ecoute...commença Rogue en la regardant sérieusement, je sais que tu m'as dit de sortir, mais j'ai pensé qu'il fallait mieux ne pas laisser s'envenimer les choses et parler de tout ça dès maintenant...

Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et aussi pour vérifier que la sorcière le laisserait continuer. Son silence le conforta dans cette idée.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée d'être entré dans tes souvenirs Célaeno..., souffla piteusement Severus en prenant un air malheureux.

Célaeno esquissa un sourire. Severus Rogue était donc capable de présenter des excuses sincères à quelqu'un...

-C'est bon Severus...je ne t'en veux pas, souffla-t-elle avec lassitude et tout en se levant pour aller près de la fenêtre. J'aurais sans doute fait la même chose que toi alors...

Elle le regarda et pouffa. Rassuré par la tournure des événements, il eut un faible sourire.

-Dis-moi quand même..., reprit-elle en se rappelant d'un détail, tu as vu quoi exactement avant que je n'arrive pendant la danse...

-Une soirée avec Potter et Evans et _vous deux_, déclara Rogue aussitôt, une autre fois dans cette maison, tu étais seule et tu attendais devant une grande plume rouge feu..., puis une conversation entre toi et Black sur un canapé, et enfin la danse...

Célaeno souffla de soulagement. Le pire avait été évité. Il n'avait pas vu de choses trop intimes... Elle fronça soudain les sourcils, réalisant la liaison qu'elle n'avait pas faite avant entre ces souvenirs. Elle le savait, leur point commun était Sirius Black, qu'elle pensât seulement à lui ou qu'il soit présent avec elle, il était _présent_ ou le _sujet_ de chacun de ces souvenirs.

-Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies vu que des souvenirs en rapport avec Sirius? demanda-t-elle avec un brin de curiosité et d'étonnement.

Le sorcier eut une grimace gênée et répondit en baissant les yeux, parlant à voix aussi basse qu'un chuchotement.

-Quand j'ai voulu déposer la feuille du planning sur ton bureau, j'ai aperçu ta pensine, et le visage de Black flottait au-dessus des autres souvenirs...alors j'ai voulu aller voir...

-Pourquoi? demanda encore Célaeno.

Severus la regarda gravement et sembla prendre sur lui pour répondre aussi franchement que possible:

-Je voulais savoir...ce que tu lui trouvais...

-Que veux-tu dire par là? souffla Célaeno au bout d'un moment en le fixant profondément, la voix tendue mais douce.

Il s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir prononcé ces quelques mots...Pourquoi avait-il si peu d'empire sur lui-même quand il était en présence de cette femme? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se maîtriser totalement lorqu'elle lui parlait, le questionnait, le regardait...Il devait absolulement rectifier le tir avant que ses paroles ne soient interprétées par la jeune femme...

Et là encore, il fuirait...il le savait, il ne pouvait pas répondre, pas avec franchise. Ses paroles juste avant avaient précédé sa raison, il ne pouvait pas recommencer.

-Je me demandais juste...ce qui avait pu te plaire en lui, commença-t-il doucement.

Il se redressa et afficha un masque impassible quand Célaeno commença à froncer légèrement les sourcils.

-Vois-tu, j'ai toujours su que Sirius Black était un parfait idiot, et depuis que je t'ai revu en septembre, je me dis qu'il ne te méritait vraiment pas...

Célaeno n'en revenait pas. Ses yeux reflétaient maintenant à la fois étonnement, colère et...déception. Elle avait voulu croire que...que Severus Rogue valait peut-être la peine d'être connu...qu'il était lui aussi digne d'intérêt... Ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses expressions, ses paroles, ses regards le lui avaient assuré...elle se trompait rarement sur les gens qu'elle côtoyaient... Il lui avait pourtant semblé que ses paroles juste avant étaient sincères...

Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Elle restait là, à le regarder, tour à tour en écarquillant les yeux et en secouant la tête de droite et de gauche. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais à en juger par l'expression stoïque de son collègue de potions, soit c'était une blague de très mauvais goût, soit il était un excellent comédien...ou-et elle craignait de devoir s'y résoudre- Severus Rogue était sincère et venait juste de lui livrer une de ses impressions aussi naturellement qu'une discussion sur le temps qu'il fait.

-Comment oses-tu...? souffla Célaeno alors que son visage avait prit une expression de profonde déception, ça ne te regarde pas...

Non...elle ne devait surtout pas laisser transparaître ses émotions...Elle l'avait pourtant appris...alors pourquoi n'y parvenait-elle pas face à Severus Rogue? Serrant les dents et se redressant légèrement, elle observa Rogue avait une mine de dégout mêlé de colère.

-Je savais que tu réagirais comme cela..., répondit-il avec un naturel déconcertant et en ayant une moue méprisante. Je me doutais que depuis tout ce temps tu était plus qu'une simple amie des Maraudeurs...tu sais que l'on faisait des paris, à l'époque, dans les dortoirs de Serpentard, pour savoir avec lequel tu t'afficherais...on savait tous que tu étais passée dans le lit de chaque « maraudeur », peut-être même avec les quatre à la fois...

-Comment oses-tu?! hurla Célaeno hors d'elle, folle de rage et serrant les poings.

Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser insulter de la sorte, ni laisser salir la mémoire de ses amis...C'en était trop, cette immonde petit serpent allait payer pour ce qu'il venait de dire, pour ce qu'il lui avait laissé croire et espérer aussi...

-Je me suis bien trompée sur toi _Servilus_..., cracha Célaeno avec une mine de profonde dégoût, tu n'as guère changé depuis le temps où tu collais aux basques de tes copains serpentards et où tu jouais avec ta panoplie de parfait petit mangemort...

-Bien-sûr...l'amie toujours fidèle à ses anciens amis et venant sauvegarder leur mémoire... répliqua Rogue d'un ton doucereux et avec un léger sourire ironique, je suis donc tombé juste, il est vrai que tu les as tous les quatre..._fréquenté_...,les maraudeurs? Oh! Et laisse moi deviner, c'est ce que tu as fait aussi pendant toutes ces années...pour ta mission d'espionnage? Il est certain que cela a dû te faciliter la tâche...

Les yeux révulsés et le visage rouge de colère, Célaeno ne prit plus garde de maîtriser son esprit et laissa une vague de magie intérieure la submerger, la consumer et exploser en elle, avant de s'expulser avec violence hors de son corps... Le grand miroir explosa, ainsi que les vitres des fenêtres, le verre des cadres photos, puis vint le tour du canapé, qui se mit à voler à un mètre du sol en se cognant violemment contre les murs.

Elle n'avait plus aucune maîtrise d'elle-même et de sa magie. Elle aurait à ce moment été capable de tout...même de tuer Severus Rogue devant elle. Après tout, elle avait déjà tué. Lui la regardait avec un air narquois et profondément blessant pour la sorcière. Il semblait presque...déçu par la situation.

-Allons...tu m'as habitué à mieux que ça Célaeno..., dit Rogue d'un faux air déçu, tu ne sais même plus te maîtriser à présent...tes amis ne seraient pas fiers de toi...

Célaeno le regarda une dernière fois avec dégoût, puis elle fit un geste rapide de la main en direction de la porte de son bureau, qui s'ouvrit violemment.

-Dégage de là Servilus...,cracha-t-elle le regard noir et le visage fermé.

Et comme Rogue se retournait tranquillement vers la porte sans demander son reste, un air narquois toujours sur son visage, elle se précipita et lui attrapa sa manche pour le faire se retourner vers elle. Et sans qu'il ait eut le temps de lui demander pourquoi elle le retenait, elle lui asséna une gifle monumentale qui le fit porter sa main à sa joue.

-Et ça, c'est de la part de Remus, James et Sirius...maintenant DÉGAGE! finit-elle en hurlant et en le poussant violemment en-dehors de son bureau.

Severus Rogue eut tout juste le temps de se sentir pousser dans le couloir qu'il sentit la porte claquer dans son dos. Il s'appuya contre la lourde porte de bois et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de faire...Oui c'était bien mieux comme ça...pour eux deux...il fallait mieux qu'elle se mit à le détester plutôt que lui continuât à éprouver pour la sorcière quelque chose d'aussi incontrôlable...à en perdre sa raison et son contrôle habituels.

Finalement, ça n'avait pas été si dur qu'il l'avait d'abord pensé, songea-t-il en soupirant fortement, la tête toujours appuyée contre la porte. L'_ancien Severus_ avait repris le dessus avec un naturel qui l'avait lui-même étonné. Il savait qu'il avait dit des choses horribles et abjectes à la sorcière, qu'il l'avait insulté, mais si c'était le prix à payer... Il porta de nouveau sa main à sa joue endolorie. Elle n'y n'était pas allée de main morte cette fois... Soupirant une dernière fois, il se redressa et reprit son chemin dans le dédale de couloirs. Cette fois, la hache de guerre était belle et bien déterrée...

OOOoooOOO

Célaeno claqua la porte violemment derrière Rogue et se retourna, toujours fulminante. Elle constata les dégâts dans son bureau avec indifférence, ne pensant plus qu'à la façon de faire payer à cette face de troll ses insultes.

La sorcière tourna un moment dans la pièce, serrant les poings, soupirant comme un taureau dans une de ces arènes moldues, et remuant en elle sa colère. Elle avança rapidement vers le grand miroir qui n'avait plus que de miroir ses rebords cuivrés et sculptés. Les débris de verre jonchaient le sol et s'étalaient dans toute la pièce. Célaeno s'agenouilla doucement et pris dans sa main un large morceau de verre aux bords pointus.

Elle observait son visage dans le bout de miroir entre ses mains. Elle voyait ses yeux assombris par sa colère, ses cheveux en desordre par son agitation. Puis, regardant de plus près les rebords assérés et coupants du débris, elle s'imagina soudain planter ce morceau de verre dans le coeur de Severus Rogue. _Je le hais...je le hais tellement_... Comment avait-il pu lui dire de telles choses? Ils commencaient tout juste à se connaître, à s'apprendre qui ils étaient... Elle, elle avait refusé depuis le début de le juger sur son passé, ce qu'il avait pu faire, et aussi ce qu'elle avait pensé de lui, avant... Il venait de tout ficher en l'air, d'un coup, par ces insultes horribles... Elle avait cru pouvoir lui faire confiance, voulu croire en lui...

Célaeno eut un regard triste dans le reflet du miroir. Il leur avait été si difficile à eux deux d'arriver à une confiance mutuelle, à de la sympathie, du respect...et maintenant il lui était si facile de passer de ça à...de la haine. La sorcière le savait, elle éprouvait plus qu'une simple colère, non, une haine profonde brûlait en elle et dépassait tout le reste. Ne restait plus que sa haine pour Severus Rogue et son désir de se venger. Il la dégoûtait...

Célaeno se releva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle retourna le cadre et constata que lui aussi avait subi ses foudres. La photo était intacte, heureusement. La jeune femme fixa soudain les jeunes gens qui posaient sur cette photographie vieille de vingt ans. Lily souriait...entourée par les bras de James qui lui donnait un énorme baiser sur la joue, puis elle tentait de le repousser mais finissait par rire. Et la scène se répétait, indéfiniment. A côté d'eux, les trois autres Maraudeurs et elle-même, entre Remus et Peter. C'était leur amitié, une amitié de toujours, malgré tout...

Puis, sans l'avoir elle-même prévu ou ressenti, la sorcière éclata en sanglots devant cette photo qu'elle serrait toujours dans sa main, comme une bouée à laquelle se rattacher. Elle alla s'effondrer dans la canapé posé de travers dans la pièce.

OOOoooOOO

Une heure plus tard, Célaeno avait réparé tous les dégâts à l'aide de plusieurs «reparo» et rangé toute la pièce. Etrangement, elle se sentait très en forme, prête à l'attaque. Peut-être qu'être si mal lui avait finalement donné plus de force...

Faisant un effort pour sourire, elle s'interdit de penser à la scène qui s'était déroulée ici-même plus d'une heure auparavant. Elle s'obligea même à oublier l'existence de Severus Rogue. _Au moins pour quelques temps..._songea-t-elle en souriant amèrement. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, qui lui n'avait pas subit de dommages liées à la magie spontanée de Célaeno. Elle souleva sa Pensine et alla s'installer tranquillement sur son grand lit avec.

Elle venait de décider de commencer à rassembler des souvenirs pour Harry. Et puis, ça lui ferait peut-être du bien de se rappeler de certaines choses... Elle trempa le bout de sa baguette dans le liquide épais de ses souvenirs et pensa très fort _«James et Lily...je veux des souvenirs avec James et Lily»_. Elle regarda attentivement et vit bientôt un long fil bleuté comme suspendu au bout de baguette..._un souvenir..._

Le considérant avec amusement au bout de sa baguette, qu'elle agitait légèrement pour faire danser le fil bleu, elle décida de replonger dedans immédiatement...

_Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour le reconnaître...C'était pendant les vacances d'été, juste avant leur dernière rentrée à Poudlard, ils était tous les six rassemblés chez James, même Lily... Ce soir-là était déjà bien avancé et les six jeunes étaient dans un salon, installés dans canapés et larges fauteuils. Célaeno s'aperçut elle, assise dans le même fauteuil que Remus, ses bras à lui autour de ses épaules. Elle sourit doucement en posant son regard sur James et Lily, assis à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre sur le canapé. Visiblement, ils cherchaient tous une occupation plutôt que d'aller se coucher._

_-Hé les gars! Proposa soudain Sirius avec enthousiasme, ça vous dit de faire le jeu de la baguette tournante?_

_Les garçons approuvèrent avec amusement et James tendit aussitôt sa baguette à Sirius. Ce dernier fixait les deux filles qui n'avaient toujours rien dit._

_-Lily? Célaeno? Ça vous tente pas? demanda-t-il d'un air déçu. _

_-Oh...alors c'était aussi adressé à Célaeno et moi..., émit Lily et haussant les sourcils d'un air moqueur avec un clin d'oeil à son amie, dois-je donc te rappeler que nous ne sommes pas des «gars»?_

_-Désolé...qui commence??!!_

_Célaeno vit la partie commencer mais avec certaines coupures dans le jeu, comme si certaines moments étaient irrémédiablement oubliés. Puis le trouble cessa et elle aperçut les visages avec netteté._

_-A toi Sirius! lança Lily en direction du jeune homme alors que la baguette qu'elle venait de faire tourner pointait cette fois vers lui._

_-Voyons voir...que crains-tu le plus?_

_Sirius eut une moue de concentration qu'il voulait comique, puis redevint sérieux et fixa longuement la jeune fille rousse. Les autres étaient tous suspendus à ses lèvres._

_-Perdre mes amis...et les gens que j'aime, souffla-t-il avant de rebaisser son regard sur la baguette au centre de la table basse._

_Il ne laissa pas le temps à ses amis de répliquer qu'il faisait déjà tourner la baguette de James. Celle-ci pointa sur Célaeno qui se mit à sourire à l'avance en voyant le regard malicieux de Sirius._

_-Je t'écoute, dit-elle en le regardant avec suspicion, comme lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à dire une bêtise. _

_-Quelle est ta plus grande honte? sourit-il en attendant une bonne blague._

_La jeune fille posa son regard sur chacun de ses amis et croisa les yeux de Lily en dernier... Ils devaient dire la vérité non? Alors autant le dire maintenant..._

_-Et bien...avant de connaître Lily et d'entrer à Poudlard, je détestais et méprisais les Moldus, simplement parce qu'on m'avait dit de le faire, parce qu'on me l'avait appris..._

_Elle eut un sourire contrit et regarda Sirius._

_-Voilà ma plus grande honte Sirius..._

_James semblait la fixer d'une autre manière désormais, ses sourcils étaient froncés et son regard passait de Célaeno à Lily pour tenter de comprendre. Apparement, Lily était déjà au courant, elle ne semblait guère étonnée. Elle avait même un sourire rassurant en direction de son amie._

_-Pourquoi es-tu allée à Gryffondor alors? tenta James d'un ton neutre mais avec cependant une pointe d'accusation dans la voix._

_-James! intervint Remus, ça suffit maintenant! Il me semble que Célaeno a sufisement montré sa loyauté pour être obligé de se justifier maintenant!_

_Les deux garçons se défiaient du regard. Sirius de son côté regardait sérieusement James. Il sembler penser que lui-même n'avait pas de leçons à donner à ce propos. Célaeno serra un peu la main de Remus pour la laisser faire._

_-J'ai décidé d'aller à Gryffondor après que Lily y ait été acceptée par le choixpeau James...pour être avec elle tout simplement...Je savais que c'était une fille de Moldus, je savais aussi que je m'exposais à la colère de mes parents en entrant dans cette maison...mais Lily et moi avions parlé dans le train jusqu'à Poudlard..._

_Célaeno jeta son regard sur son amie et se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour échapper aux émotions qui la submergeait._

_-Je n'avais jamais eu d'amis auparavant, et tout d'un coup une personne normale me parlait...ni un elfe, ni mes parents qui ne voyaient en moi qu'une dot à faire épouser au plus vite. Alors, malgré tout, j'ai décidé de suivre mon instinct...et je peux t'assurer que je porte encore cette honte en moi..._

Célaeno se retira de son souvenir et le considéra du bout de sa baguette: décidément, il lui faudrait faire un sacré tri dans ses souvenirs avant de trouver ceux à donner à Harry. Il était hors de question qu'il voit le genre de situations qu'elle venait de revivre. Reprenant son courage à deux mains, elle se creusa la tête et entreprit de récolter quelques souvenirs convenables pour le jeune sorcier, oubliant pour un moment la dispute qui avait lieu quelques instants auparavant dans son bureau.

* * *

Vous l'aurez tous compris, la semaine prochaine, ce sera _La guerre..._

A vendredi!

_Note: comme je suis une auteure très humble et modeste, je me remet en question, oui oui, et c'est pourquoi je lance un appel pour éventuellement refaire le résumé de mon histoire. Alors pour ceux que cela amuserait, qui lisent cette fic (et peut-être l'apprécient), envoyez moi un résumé de votre composition, je déciderai ensuite de le mettre à la place du mien ou non (si bien-sûr j'ai des propositions). Voilà merci... (regard éperdu de l'auteure)_


	11. La guerre

**Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, hélas...**

**Un grand merci à Naelhia pour son soutien et ses compliments!**

**Chapitre 11**** La guerre ou **_**Verba manent, scripta volant **_**(1)  
**

Il semblait bien que c'en était fini du semblant d'entente entre Severus et Célaeno. Quiconque les avait auparavant vu discuter ensemble courtoisement, presque avec sympathie, ne pouvait pas réellement voir la différence, étant donné qu'ils s'efforçaient tout deux de s'ignorer, autant que faire se peut. Mais tout le monde pouvait désormais remarquer la froideur de leurs échanges -lorsqu'ils se voyaient effectivement obligés de se parler directement devant d'autres personnes- ou l'étrangeté de les voir utiliser un tiers afin de faire parvenir une information à l'autre.

Quand il arrivait à Célaeno de croiser son collègue dans un couloir, à peu près vide, et certaine que personne ne pouvait la voir, elle ne se gênait pas pour lui lancer des regards dignes des pires sorts de la mort, même comme Rogue n'en avait jamais vu. Lui se contentait le plus souvent d'un air narquois, voire condescandant à son égard, ce qui ne faisait qu'exaspérer davantage encore la fureur de la jeune femme.

Mais Célaeno ne tenait pas vraiment à rendre cette crise publique, et c'est pourquoi elle s'efforçait de ne pas trop montrer l'animosité qu'elle ressentait envers son collègue de potions. Elle avait un sentiment de profonde humiliation en repensant aux insultes de Rogue. _Combien pensaient cela...à l'époque...et maintenant?_ Et puis le fait de s'être tant trompé sur la personne de son ancien ennemi -qu'elle avait cru un moment métamorphosé en ami- la décevait énormément, la rendait folle de colère, et touchait son orgueil à un point qui l'étonnait elle-même.

Elle avait été blessée par les paroles de Rogue au plus profond d'elle-même, ses insultes ayant attaqué de façon perfide et parfaitement calculée ce que Célaeno gardait de plus fort en elle de sa jeunesse, ses amis. Les paroles insidieuses de Rogue ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête, tourmentant ses nuits et aussi les moments de la journée où il lui arrivaient de se laisser aller à la méditation, pendant que les élèves planchaient sur un devoir par exemple, ou à table, croisant momentanément le regard sombre du Serpentard qu'elle honissait. L'autre jour, les insultes l'avaient de nouveau assailli alors qu'elle ne faisait que se rappeller, en regardant les élèves s'installer dans la classe, que Sirius s'asseyait le plus souvent à ce bureau, rangée de droite, près des fenêtres...là où cette jeune fille de Serdaigle venait de s'asseoir... Et de Sirius, les rouages n'avaient fait qu'un tour dans son cerveau et l'avaient mené aux Maraudeurs, puis à Rogue, ennemi juré ressorti d'outre-tombe, et à ces insultes enfin...

Et cette douleur incroyable quand elle y repensait, plus forte encore que la haine qu'elle éprouvait maintenant pour son collègue de potions...

_« On savait tous que tu étais passée dans le lit de chaque « maraudeur », peut-être même avec les quatre à la fois... »_ Le mal que lui faisait ces paroles était autant dû au besoin de savoir si cela avait été vrai à l'époque, que des gens pensent cela, qu'à l'envie de savoir si Rogue n'avait pas dit cela juste pour l'énerver et la blesser davantage.

_« C'est ce que tu as fait aussi pendant toutes ces années...pour ta mission d'espionnage?Il est certain que cela a dû te faciliter la tâche... » _Cette envie de blesser, de faire mal, de toucher à un point qu'il savait douloureux, à vif à tout jamais...

Le meilleur moyen qu'avait trouvé Célaeno pour oublier cette souffrance fut de reporter tout sur Rogue, sous la forme d'une haine dévorante et brûlante. Elle devait oublier qu'elle avait pendant une période estimé Rogue comme quelqu'un digne de respect, voire de son amitié.

Une des premières formes que prit cette vengeance concerna le quidditch. Célaeno mettait les bouchées doubles pour la réussite de l'équipe de sa maison, allant ainsi contre le souçi d'impartialité nécessaire aux professeurs. Elle allait souvent voir l'équipe dirigée par Ginny Weasley, mais ne se permettait tout de même pas de faire des remarques sur ses stratégies et la manière de jouer des joueurs. Elle s'assurait simplement que les sportifs menaient correctement le double front étude-sport, mangeaient et dormaient correctement. Elle prenait plaisir aussi à venir observer _son_ équipe simplement pour faire enrager un peu plus le principal concurrent, Serpentard, et son directeur, _Servilus_ Rogue. Et bien-sûr, l'omniprésence de la sorcière derrière l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor commença à faire parler, et notamment la directrice, un samedi soir que Célaeno revenait une fois de plus du terrain de quidditch:

-Vous vous investissez beaucoup dans l'entraînement de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor Célaeno ces temps-ci..., affirma plus que ne questionna McGonnagal dans ce qu'elle considéra comme un reproche masqué.

-Je veux en effet m'assurer _personnellement_ que l'équipe est en condition pour son premier match, répondit la sorcière sans détour et en lançant un regard plus qu'explicite vers son collègue de potions.

Le premier match que devait assurer Gryffondor aurait lieu début février contre l'équipe de Serpentard et Célaeno prenait ce match comme un enjeu de rang personnel, la nécessité d'une victoire contre son ennemi des potions.

La lutte entre les deux sorciers était donc relativement paisible, hormi les regards et expressions de haine, mais un événement mit fort à contribution la patience de Célaeno et elle faillit même proposer un duel à Severus pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

C'était un vendredi matin, alors qu'elle se rendait à son premier cours de la journée, le cours optionnel de septième année. Elle avait reconnu les paroles grossières et la voix gloussante de Peeves avant même d'arriver dans le couloir et effectivement, tournant à l'angle, elle le vit, tournant dangereusement autour de ses élèves, comme un requin autour d'une proie, son chapeau orange vif lui donnant un air ridicule que le noeud papillon ne faisait qu'empirer. Il adressait des obscenités à quelques jeunes filles et prenait les garçons à témoin, comme pour partager une bonne blague. Célaeno, qui n'appréciait que très peu les insultes bruyantes de l'être frappeur le pria de se taire.

-Tais-toi Peeves...soupira-t-elle en passant à côté de lui, entre les deux rangées d'élèves, d'un ton à la fois lassé et hautain.

-Oh mais c'est Robinson! s'écria-t-il d'une voix enjouée en la regardant. La copine du loup-garou et de Black le méchant criminel!

Le respect qu'il devait aux professeurs semblait bien s'être arrêté à la personne de Célaeno.

Elle s'arrêta net, le visage palissant à vue d'oeil et l'expression fermée. Au même moment passait Rogue un peu plus loin dans le couloir, et elle le vit ricaner ouvertement aux paroles de Peeves et cela la mit encore plus en colère. Évidemment, cela devait le réjouir ce sale serpentard de la voir humiliée par ce stupide Peeves! Elle se retourna lentement vers l'être frappeur et lui lança un regard noir alors que les élèves les regardaient tour à tour, un air interrogateur sur leur visage.

-Peeves chéri...Veux-tu que je raconte à tous les élèves pourquoi tu es condamné à cette forme ni humaine ni spectrale depuis plus de cinq cents ans? siffla Célaeno d'un ton menaçant en regardant bien fixement l'être frappeur, le regard flamboyant.

Il lui décocha un regard furieux, mais se retourna sans demander son reste, balançant pour la route quelques insultes bien salaces. Célaeno elle, reprit un air impassible face aux élèves, à la fois pour cacher sa haine de Rogue et celle de Peeves, qu'elle avait toujours détesté, même étudiante. Elle se demanda un instant si Rogue n'avait pas fomenté ce plan de toute pièce avec l'être frappeur pour le simple plaisir de la ridiculiser devant ses élèves. La perspective d'un entretien entre les deux lui parut cependant trop improbable. Mais en cet instant, elle voulait réserver le même sort à ces deux créatures visqueuses qu'elle honissait.

Evidemment l'histoire de Peeves-insultant-le-professeur-Robinson-qui-insultait-elle-aussi fit bientôt le tour de l'école, d'autant plus que le « Black » évoqué par Peeves ne portait que peu à confusion et chacun commença à inventer des histoires rocambolesques au sujet de la sorcière. Les plus malins bien-sûr relièrent les informations qu'ils avaient déjà -Célaeno leur avait confirmé au début de l'année qu'elle était de la même promotion que Rogue- cherchèrent par eux-mêmes et ainsi comprirent que leur professeur avait sans doute été amie, dans sa jeunesse, avec le _futur_ criminel Black. Mais la sorcière dut aussi supporter les regards narquois de Rogue, à qui elle voulait arracher les yeux à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, de ses propres mains si possible, se voyant déjà sortir des griffes acérées, tel un oiseau de proie.

Malgré ces petits combats internes, le monde continuait de tourner, et la société magique elle aussi...

Quelques semaines avant la fin du trimestre, la communauté sorcière eut la confirmation d'un petit changement dans son système administratif: oui il y aurait bien la création d'un système de vérification des identités de tous les sorciers, par divers moyens, que le ministère ne voulait dévoiler encore. Le ministre incita donc tous les sorciers à se rendre dès à présent au ministère afin de se faire enregistrer et de recevoir ainsi les papiers d'identité réglementés, ils avaient jusqu'au 1er janvier de l'année suivante pour le faire. Célaeno inscrivit cette « invitation » du ministère à son programme de vacances de Noël, non sans maugréer contre cette prise de contrôle suplémentaire du ministère.

La fin du trimestre arriva bientôt, le mois de décembre s'égrena doucement jusqu'à la Noël, voyant Poudlard peu à peu noyé sous une neige épaisse et envahissante. Célaeno aimait particulièrement le château enneigé, elle aimait regarder le grand parc couvert d'un manteau blanc immaculé, marqué ça et là des empreintes de pas d'étudiants téméraires. Les corridors plus glacials et humides que jamais avaient aussi pour elle un charme qu'elle avait oublié, depuis ses années d'étudiante à Poudlard, et qu'elle appréciait de nouveau en tant que professeur.

Elle fut ravie lorsqu'il fallut aller à Pré-au-Lard, dans les premiers jours de décembre et accompagner les élèves, sortie ayant pour but principal pour les élèves d'acheter leurs cadeaux de Noël, mais aussi de « s'habiller » pour le bal de Noël, tradition de nouveau bien présente à Poudlard, la directrice aimant particulièrement ce genre de coutumes. Elle se laissa elle-même enchanter par les couleurs affriolantes des boutiques du petit village, et se laissa aller à la magie de Noël, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps. Elle chercha également quelques cadeaux dans les boutiques du village, d'abord pour ses amis, mais aussi pour sa mère.

La veille de la sortie au village, Célaeno avait en effet reçu un hibou américain à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Elle avait légèrement grimacé en reconnaissant l'écriture de sa mère mais avait failli rendre tous ses oeufs au plat en lisant la lettre maternelle, et surtout cette phrase:

_J'aimerais beaucoup passer la Noël à Londres cette année, nous pourrions nous voir, qu'en-dis-tu?_

Connaissant sa mère, Célaeno avait compris que ce n'était guère une question mais au contraire une façon détournée de l'inviter à passer les fêtes de Noël chez elle.

-Ohhh...génial, avait-elle gémit devant sa lettre, il manquait plus que ça à mon bonheur actuel...

Elle avait donc renvoyé le hibou proposant à sa mère, le coeur dans l'âme, de passer les fêtes de Noël avec elle. La petite visite à Pré-au-Lard aida donc beaucoup la sorcière à oublier un instant ses souçis, concernant cette « _raclure de fond de chaudron nommée Servilus »_, et aussi le dernier en date, trouver à occuper sa mère à Noël, pour qu'elle évite de lui faire encore et encore des reproches sur sa vie qu'elle jugeait « décousue ». Sans compter les sujets fâcheux qui ne manqueraient pas d'être abordé comme à chaque rencontre (le célibat de Célaeno, les choix de Célaeno, passé ou présents, la vie de Célaeno tout court), la sorcière appréhendait les vacances de Noël et les quelques jours avec sa mère.

Vers la mi-décembre, une autre surprise accueillit également Célaeno à son réveil. Encore endormie et le regard vitreux de sa courte nuit à finir de remplir les bulletins de premiers trimestres de ses élèves, elle réalisa avec difficulté qu'un hibou grand Duc lui donnait de petits coups de bec, ses pattes pratiquement arrivées dans son bol de céréales. Encore quelques secondes et elle comprit que le parchemin attaché à sa patte lui était adressé.

_Qui peut bien m'écrire?_ songea-t-elle face à ce hibou inconnu. Mais ce hibou était la copie conforme des deux autres qui venaient également de se poser devant la directrice et le professeur Rogue, grimaçant lui aussi face à cette arrivée de nouvelles qui n'était jamais de bon augure.

Célaeno comprit dès qu'elle reconnut le sceau du ministère de la magie et fit rapidement le lien avec ces trois hiboux qui paraissaient venir du même endroit. Ces trois courriers qu'on leur envoyait n'étaient guère anodins. La sorcière parcourut les premières lignes fébrilement et son intuition se révéla exacte: la lettre provenait du département de justice magique et rappelait la réouverture du dossier « Black » entreprise. Après plusieurs lignes d'alignement de noms et de faits que Célaeno prit plaisir à ne pas lire, elle en arriva à cette phrase, succès ou nouvel étape dans cette machine infernale lancée pour l'honneur de son vieil ami: _« trois enquêteurs spéciaux en charge de l'affaire viendront pour vous interroger ce samedi 21 décembre, en présence des autres témoins, dans le château de Poudlard... »_

_Samedi 21 décembre?? ce samedi!_ pensa avec exultation Célaeno en relisant cette phrase à marquer selon elle dans les annales. C'était déjà un grand pas en avant que le ministère envoie des « enquêteurs spéciaux » pour interroger les témoins, et c'était déjà beaucoup qu'il y ait des enquêteurs en charge du dossier de Sirius... Ensuite, les choses ne devraient plus prendre trop de temps normalement, si le ministère ne mettait pas trop de mauvaise volonté à réhabiliter Sirius Black et à reconnaître ses erreurs...

Célaeno se demanda vaguement ce qu'il lui arrivait pour avoir des pensées aussi optimistes alors qu'elle savait le mal qu'il lui avait fallu pour en arriver là...cette infime avancée qui lui semblait pourtant en cet instant un saut de géant dans ce processus lent entreprit depuis le début de cette affaire et qui ne faisait que régenter le cours de sa vie, à elle, et celui du repos d'autres âmes.

Elle se demanda avec un sourire si Harry avait eu connaissance que le ministère s'était enfin décidé à rouvrir le dossier de son parrain et puis réalisa qu'_il_ en était peut-être justement la cause... Elle leva un sourire confiant à la directrice, en face d'elle, qui lui répondit, effaçant ainsi les dernières craintes de Célaeno. Un bruit de chaise raclée au sol par un individu qui ne prenait pas la peine de se lever correctement la tira de sa réflexion. _Rogue...Evidemment..._Elle le vit se lever avec raideur de sa chaise et avec un regard condescandant à son égard le regarda s'éloigner de sa démarche saccadée de la table des professeurs sans un mot. L'inquiétude cependant revint lorsqu'elle réalisa que lui aussi avait reçu cette lettre du ministèrebout de parchemin désormais froissé entre ses mains alors qu'il passait la porte de la Grande Salle ainsi que l'invitation qui l'accompagnait.

Avec les récents événements et ses relations plus que tendues avec la sorcière, allait-il changer d'avis et refuser de donner un témoignage permettant de disculper pour de bon son vieil ennemi juré? En cet instant, Célaeno ne jurait de rien, et à voir l'expression à la limite du dégoût du prépateur de potions de Poudlard, il devenait probable que les envoyés du ministère auraient un témoin en moins à interroger...

L'angoisse la tirailla durant toute la semaine puisqu'elle se refusa à elle-même d'aller voir Rogue et de lui demander s'il était toujours de la partie ou non...Elle refusait d'avoir l'air de le supplier, lui, en tant que témoin majeur de cette histoire, puisqu'il était présent la nuit du retour de Pettigrow..., il serait bien trop content d'avoir encore une autre raison de la ridiculiser. Malgré tout, la sorcière se disait que si elle n'était pas capable de mettre son orgueil blessé de côté un instant seulement pour servir à la cause de Sirius, alors elle ne le ferait jamais...

Mais elle repoussa chaque jour le moment d'aller voir son collègue et le samedi fatidique vint, à la fois rayon de soleil et coup de massue pour Célaeno, qui se demandait si elle se pardonnerait un échec dans la réhabilitation de Sirius, au cas où les témoignages ne suffiraient pas... Comme pour augmenter encore un peu plus l'angoisse de la sorcière, Rogue prit un malin plaisir à ne pas se montrer, ce samedi matin-là, à la table du petit déjeuner et Célaeno pensa même qu'il était peut-être déjà parti en vacances chez lui. À la réflexion, le banquet de Noël devait avoir lieu le soir même alors il était peu probable qu'il soit déjà parti...

Dix minutes avant la convocation des enquêteurs, Célaeno sortit de ses appartements, plus tendue qu'un arc de centaure et très nerveuse, et se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice où aurait lieu « l'interrogatoire ». Sur son chemin, elle croisa Peeves qui s'abstint bien heureusement de tout commentaire et s'écarta de la sorcière avec un air offensé. Elle arriva au bout d'un couloir vide situé à quelques mètres de ses propres appartements et s'arrêta devant la gargouille de pierre.

-_Inter arma silent leges _(2), énonça clairement Célaeno à la gargouille avec une légère grimace en pensant à l'humour sarcastique de la directrice de Poudlard.

La gargouille s'écarta et la sorcière s'élança dans l'escalier tournant, essayant d'ignorer la peur dans son ventre et le tremblement de ses mains. La pièce était déjà bien occupée quand elle y pénétra, McGonnagal était assise, fière et droite comme un pied de chaise, face à trois hommes aux allures sévères et solennelles, parfaits représentants de ce qu'attendait Célaeno de la justice en cet instant. Ils se retournèrent à son arrivée et se levèrent pour la saluer. Elle serra leurs mains les unes après les autres, sentant son propre coeur se serrer à la vue cruelle de l'absence de Rogue dans ce bureau... Non pas qu'il lui manquait, tout au contraire, mais s'il n'était pas là, les pires craintes de la sorcière se voyaient vérifiées et elle ne pouvait s'en montrer étonnée. Après tout, depuis qu'elle avait reçu ce hibou en même temps que le maître de potions, elle avait pensé qu'il ne viendrait pas après avoir promis de le faire, _« en mémoire de Dumbledore »_ avait-il dit, si sa mémoire était intacte.

-Bien bien...apprécia le plus âgé des trois en regardant à peine Célaeno, il ne manque plus qu'une personne à présent, le professeur...Rogue, n'est-ce-pas?

McGonnagal acquiesca sèchement et un silence à peine troublé par le tic tac de la pendule s'installa dans le bureau. Lorsque 15 heures sonnèrent à cette même pendule accrochée au mur, les trois enquêteurs commencèrent visiblement à trouver le temps long et regardèrent ostensiblement leur montre. Célaeno, mortifiée, ne s'était même pas assise et restait debout face aux trois hommes, le regard légèrement révulsé et la bouche formant un horrible rictus évoquant tout aussi bien vengeance que haine et souffrance. Elle se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête _je vais le tuer, ja vais la tuer..._, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, sur un Rogue au visage impassible et l'expression neutre. Il ne s'excusa pas pour ses cinq minutes de retard et n'adressa aucun regard d'excuse à Célaeno.

_Le salaud, il a fait exprès, j'en suis sûre..._

-Bien, nous allons donc pouvoir commencer, émit le vieillard en les regardant par-dessus ses lunettes posée sur le bout de son long nez.

Rogue se fit apparaître un siège au dossier droit, de velours sombre et jetant un coup d'oeil à la sorcière par-dessus son épaule, il répéta le geste et fit un geste poli de la main en direction du siège identique pour qu'elle y prenne place. Célaeno le foudroya du regard mais comme le vieux monsieur Warren Gilbune rappelait les raisons de ce nouvel interrogatoire ainsi que l'enquête initiale, elle préfera s'asseoir sans dire un mot. Puis il se tourna vers la directrice derrière son bureau et déclara d'une voix morne que les interrogatoires allaient pouvoir commencer, avec un témoin à la fois et dans une autre pièce de préférence.

-Il y a mon bureau à cet étage si vous voulez, émit Célaeno alors qu'ils se demandaient quelle pièce utiliser.

-Parfait Miss Robinson! sourit Gilbune après un coup d'oeil à sa fiche. Commençons par vous pour la peine, si vous voulez bien me montrer le chemin...

Elle se dirigea à sa suite vers la porte et il demanda à voix suffisement haute pour que tous dans la pièce l'entende, le regard toujours collée à sa fiche: « vous étiez bien la fiancée du sorcier Sirius Orion Black à l'époque de son arrestation? » Célaeno hocha la tête tout en le laissant passer par la porte ouverte et lança un coup d'oeil à Rogue, le regard inexpressif tournée vers elle.

Elle serra les dents quand il énuméra les soi-disants crimes de Sirius que la réouverture du dossier devaient effacer, mais se consola en s'assurant mentalement de la réussite de la réhabilitation du sorcier.

-Vous êtes bien Célaeno, Ozomène, Albarina Robinson?

Et l'interrogatoire commença réellement. La sorcière dut passer en revue les trois-quarts de sa vie, de ses onze ans à ce jour humide de décembre. Il décortiqua avec un soin carnassier l'amitié qui la lia avec les maraudeurs ainsi qu'avec la future madame Potter, fouilla dans les recoins les plus intimes de ses relations avec Sirius, qui avaient commencé à la fin de ses relations avec Rémus Lupin, comme il ne manqua pas de le souligner, avec un sourire que Célaeno jugea beaucoup trop entendu. Les détails de leur vie après Poudlard demandèrent beaucoup d'effort à la sorcière, autant pour se les rappeler que pour les évoquer devant cet inconnu. Le sourire devint moins euphorique quand elle commença à raconter la façon dont elle était devenue espionne pour le compte de l'Ordre, et s'était par cela, légèrement éloignée de ses amis et de sa famille. Elle ne cilla pas quand il évoqua la complicité d'évasion dont elle pouvait être accusée pour avoir contribué à cacher le suspect Sirius Black des autorités du ministère. Ce fut lui par contre qui ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés quand elle parla de la contribution de Sirius à l'Ordre du Phénix, sa lutte contre Voldemort et ses liens avec son filleul Harry Potter. Enfin, elle assura s'être battue avec le dénommé Peter Pettigrow, qui lui, avait rejoint de nouveau les rangs des mangemorts depuis déjà quelques années.

Une demi-heure après être entrée avec lui dans son bureau, à observer tantôt la peau parchemineuse du visage de Gilbure et tantôt les reflets du liquide dans le bassin de la Pensine sur le bureau, elle fut invitée par Gilbure à en sortir, l'interrogatoire était terminée pour elle, et à lui « envoyer » le témoin Severus Rogue. Elle souffla avant d'ouvrir le bureau de McGonnagal puis chercha Rogue du regard et finit par le trouver debout devant la fenêtre.

-C'est à toi, lui fit-elle avec un geste de la main l'enjoignant de sortir.

Elle resta à demi cachée par la porte légèrement ouverte quand il passa devant lui et lui dit d'une voix froide, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure:

-Dis-donc Rogue, j'ai vraiment été ravie de te retrouver dans ma classe durant mon cours sur les épouvantards l'autre jour, c'est fou l'effet que tu fais aux élèves...

Elle fit comme si elle ne voyait pas la lueur déçue dans son regard et entra dans le bureau sans autre regard sur Rogue que celui, froid et presque mesquin qu'elle venait de lui offrir. Elle attendit une autre demi-heure que Rogue revienne dans le bureau et cette fois, ce fut la directrice qui fut invitée à aller témoigner, laissant les deux professeurs s'affronter du regard avec le jury des deux enquêteurs.

Célaeno passa la demi-heure restante à passer en revue dans sa tête les questions de Gilbure et les réponses qu'elle lui avait données, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien omis. Elle se demanda aussi, en regardant Rogue à la dérobée, ce que lui avait bien pu dire à l'enquêteur...De toute façon, il était certain qu'elle ne lui demanderait jamais plus rien. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait pas vraiment cherché durant cette semaine, n'avait rien tenté contre lui, car il y avait l'échéance de ce témoignage...Si les enquêteurs n'étaient pas venus pour les interroger, il en aurait certainement été tout autrement..._Opportuniste..._, ne cessait de répéter la petite voix de la sagesse dans sa tête. Célaeno ne cessait de lui répondre qu'il ne fallait pas tout mélanger, son conflit avec Rogue n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il témoigne pour la réhabilitation de Sirius...

Quand la directrice revint dans son bureau accompagnée du vieux Gilbure, elle souriait largement, ce qui ne manqua pas de rassurer Célaeno. Les trois enquêteurs déclarèrent ensuite que la révision du dossier ne tarderait plus, maintenant qu'ils avaient récolté presque tous les témoignages, et que l'issue de cette révision prendrait sûrement plusieurs mois au Mangenmagot. _On n'est plus à quelques mois près..._, faillit dire Célaeno, pleine d'amertume. Mais au moins, une bataille de plus était en jeu, et, normalement, la réussite en était certaine...

OOOoooOOO

_Cher Harry,_

_Comment se passent tes entraînements au club de Flaquemare? J'ai lu dans la Gazette que votre entraîneur va partir à a retraite à la prochaine saison, est-ce vrai? En tout cas, j'espère bientôt te voir jouer dans un stade!_

_Comme prévu, les enquêteurs du ministère nous ont interrogé aujourd'hui, ils étaient trois membres du Mangenmagot. C'était assez éprouvant, mais bon, c'est passé et il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. Après tout, ils seront bien obligés de réhabiliter Sirius avec tous ces témoignages, non?_

Après l'entretien terminé dans le bureau de la directrice, Célaeno s'était empressée de rentrer à ses appartements et s'était précipitée sur ses parchemins et sa plume pour écrire à Harry. Le jeune homme lui avait écrit au début de la semaine suit au début de la réouverture « officielle » du dossier de son parrain par le ministère et il devait aussi être interrogé cette semaine là.

Célaeno boucla sa lettre et alla chercher Zéphir pour l'envoyer. Le hibou finit par partir, la lettre accrochée à sa patte, non sans protester vertement. Ensuite, la sorcière se prépara tranquillement pour le festin de Noël du soir. Ses pensées encore entièrement tournées vers l'interrogatoire qu'elle avait subit quelques heures auparavant, elle n'avait pas vraiment le coeur à s'amuser et à fêter Noël. Elle savait en plus qu'elle n'aurait pas grand monde avec qui discuter au long de cette soirée. Même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer à présent, elle devait reconnaître que Rogue avait été d'une bonne compagnie au festin d'Halloween, qu'ils avaient discuté de choses passionnantes et qu'elle ne s'était guère ennuyée lors de cette soiré là. À présent que leurs rapports étaient exécrables, _par sa faute uniquement!_, il n'était plus de mise qu'ils passent la soirée à discuter comme deux vieilles connaissances.

La sorcière en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour elle de partir pour le festin. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil avant de sortir pour constater les dégâts: il lui restait encore tous se bagages à faire et elle devait aussi ranger ses affaires de cours car le lundi suivant elle rentrerait chez elle pour les vacances de Noël. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire avant et la venue des enquêteurs du Mangenmagot l'avait prise de cours dans son planning de fin de trimestre. Il faudrait donc qu'elle passe une partie des nuits suivantes à boucler ses affaires...

Avant de descendre, elle passa par sa salle de classe pour donner à manger aux Pitiponks placés dans les cages et vérifia que les créatures se portaient bien. Puis elle repassa devant l'infirmerie et emprunta le grand escalier de marbre qui menait dans le hall du château, croisant au passage les élèves de Gryffondor qui venaient eux de la tour de leur salle commune. Elle salua de loin Colin Crivey en compagnie de Ginny Weasley et entra dans la Grande Salle décorée aux couleurs de la Noël. Elle souffla de soulagement en apercevant de loin une place libre à côté de Sybille Trelawney, à l'exacte opposée de la place où Rogue était assis. Tout valait mieux que d'être à côté de lui...

OOOoooOOO

Célaeno observa la marée des élèves quitter peu à peu la Grande Salle, guidée des préfets et se leva à son tour, prête à aller se coucher, après cette journée éprouvante. Mais la voix de la directrice la rappela, elle ainsi que d'autres professeurs qui s'apprêtaient aussi à prendre congé.

-Bien, fit-elle d'un ton juste et autoritaire, les tours de garde ne vont plus tarder à commencer à présent...

Célaeno avait complètement oublié que les professeurs devaient faire des rondes dans les couloirs du château pour vérifier qu'aucun élève n'avait l'audace d'outrepasser le couvre-feu et le règlement de l'école! Soupirant légèrement, elle entendit McGonnagal répéter qu'ils seraient de nouveau en groupe, comme près le repas d'Halloween, et elle s'avança d'un pas morne vers Flitwick, son précédent compagnon de ronde...

-Célaeno! Venez donc ici, reprit la voix de la directrice qui lui faisait signe de venir à l'opposée. Ce soir, je vous ai mis avec Severus, moi j'irai avec Filius...

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, la sorcière vit McGonnagal avancer d'un pas ailé vers le miniscule professeur de sortilèges et ils commencèrent à parler avec véhémence tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Célaeno était comme stupéfixée en plein mouvement, conséquence de la terrible annonce. _Avec Rogue? Par Merlin qu'au-je fait pour mériter ça?_

Elle tourna un regard éperdu vers les autres groupes mais aucun ne semblait vouloir, selon les espoirs les plus fous de la sorcière, la prendre avec elle et laisser Rogue se débrouiller tout seul. Elle se décida enfin à chercher Rogue du regard et l'aperçut, à quelques mètres. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, était qu'il semblait au moins aussi heureux que si on l'avait aspergé d'empestine. Il s'avança vers elle avant que la sorcière n'ait pu échaffauder un plan visant à l'éliminer sur place et lui montra le chemin vers la porte de la Grande Salle d'un geste souple de la main, l'invitant à passer devant elle. Célaeno jugea cet excès de galanterie comme une moquerie supplémentaire et lui lança un regard furieux, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était le seul responsable de tout cela.

Ils étaient tous les deux chargés du rez-de-chaussée et des cachots et en sortant de la Grande Salle désormais désertée des élèves, ils allèrent d'abord dans le couloir des salles de classe. Aucun des deux ne parlaient, même si Célaeno voyait de temps à autre Rogue tourner un visage incertain vers elle, et seul leurs pas résonnaient entre les murs de pierre du château. Si le naturel de Rogue était plutôt porté au silence et à la réflexion, Célaeno, elle, devait serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

Le couloir était vide et ils firent demi-tour, repassant devant les armures et les grandes portes de chêne de l'entrée. Dans le hall, ils vérifièrent le placard à balais et celui-ci étant vide, ils partirent dans la direction de l'escalier menant aux cachots. Ils passèrent devant la classe de potions et le bureau de Rogue mais Célaeno n'insista pas pour y entrer. Elle attendit sagement lorsque Rogue entra seul dans la salle commune de Serpentard et ils repartirent ensuite sans un mot dans le couloir menant aux cuisines, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément dans les sous-sols du château. Alors qu'ils longeaient le couloir, Célaeno laissa son regard errer sur les tableaux accrochés au mur et fut soudain attirée par un d'entre eux, légèrement plus grand que les autres. La scène semblait se passer dans des sortes de thermes romaines, et des hommes et des femmes se baignaient joyeusement dans un grand bassin, s'éclaboussant et gloussant.

Elle s'approcha encore plus du tableau, et observa le titre, écrit en tout petit à l'angle droit: _Jouvence_. Le nom de l'auteur, lui, était inconnu. Sans savoir pourquoi, Célaeno était fascinée par le tableau, ses couleurs lumineuses et apaisantes, la scène joyeuse qu'il montrait et ne put en détacher son regard. Elle approcha sa main et toucha la toile tout en murmurant le mot « Jouvence », curieux titre de ce tableau. À ce moment, quelques pierres se détachèrent avec grand bruit du mur et formèrent une arcade de la taille d'une porte.

Célaeno et Rogue, qui avait rejoint la sorcière devant le tableau, échangèrent un regard surpris, l'un comme l'autre ignorait qu'il y avait ici une pièce cachée. Célaeno ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra, Rogue à sa suite, dans une vaste pièce aussi lumineuse que les couleurs de la toile, renforcée par la blancheur étincelante du sol marbré.

OOOoooOOO

(1): locution latine que j'ai inversée et qui donne à présent: les paroles restent les écrits s'envolent

(2): _en temps de guerre les lois sont muettes_

comme je pars en vacances du 16 au 22, le prochain chapitre, _Jouvence_, n'arrivera qu'à mon retour.

bonnes vacances à tous._  
_


	12. Jouvence

**il faut être réaliste, toute mon histoire provient des livres de JK Rowling.**

**un chapitre plus léger pour changer, bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 12 **** Jouvence**

-Tu as une idée de l'endroit où nous sommes?

La voix de Severus Rogue retentit dans la pièce comme un murmure mi-curieux mi-angoissé. Célaeno lui lança un regard furieux. Avait-elle l'air de savoir où ils étaient? Elle n'en savait pas plus que lui c'était certain. Et cela la mettait en colère, elle qui croyait tout connaître de Poudlard...

Malgré tout, sa curiosité domina son orgueil blessé et elle commença à visiter la vaste salle pour en découvrir la particularité. La pièce était tellement grande que la sorcière n'en voyait pas l'extremité. Le sol était en marbre des plus fins, et quelques pétales de fleurs traînaient à quelques endroits. Célaeno se baissa et prit un pétale de rose dans sa main pour l'examiner.

-Tu as trouvé quelques chose? demanda avidement Severus en la voyant penchée sur le creux de sa main.

Célaeno ferma les yeux un instant, agacée mais se résigna à lui répondre.

-Des pétales de roses...souffla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'est étrange, on dirait qu'ils sont là depuis longtemps...regarde, celui-ci est tout fâné...

Severus en ramassa une poignée à son tour et constata effectivement que des pétales fânés semblaient avoir été dispersés dans cette pièce inconnue.

-Tu crois que McGonnagal connaît cet endroit? demanda Rogue goguenard après un moment de silence réfléchi.

Célaeno jeta un oeil sur le sorcier et vit qu'il souriait pour lui-même.

-Pourquoi? Tu penses qu'elle vient ici avec Hagrid? lui lança-t-elle non sans ironie.

Le sorcier haussa les épaules, décidant d'arrêter là les hostilités.

-On ferait mieux de continuer à avancer...proposa-t-il finalement et Célaeno acquiésa d'un hochement de tête.

Ils avancèrent alors et bientôt, aperçurent des voiles fins et soyeux suspendus et formant un large espace caché par l'opacité des couleurs des tissus. Les deux sorciers, arrêtés à quelques mètres, observaient la douce ondulation qui s'échappait, tel un raie de lumière sous une porte, sous le bas des tissus et qui produisait de légères vagues sur le sol.

-Tu entends? chuchota Célaeno à son collègue, oubliant momentanément sa rancune contre ce dernier.

La sorcière entendait en effet distinctement le son d'un instrument aigre mais doux, ainsi que des rires fins qui sonnaient comme de petites notes aigus, et enfin un bruit de clapotis. Tout ces bruits semblaient en plus provenir de derrière les voiles étranges.

-Oui...souffla Severus, les sourcils froncés, on dirait qu'il y a des gens _là-dedans_...

-On ferait mieux d'aller voir dans ce cas, proposa Célaeno avec assurance, redressant déjà sa baguette comme pour se donner plus de contenance.

-Quoi?! souffla Severus en lui attrapant le bas, mais tu es folle! On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a derrière!

Célaeno se retourna vers le sorcier, le visage arborant une expression mêlée de hauteur, de fierté et d'insouciance.

-On voit que tu n'as pas passé sept ans de folies et d'escapades à Poudlard quand tu étais étudiant... Je suis sûre qu'on ne risque rien...

Et comme Rogue se redressait lentement et lâchait la manche de la sorcière, celle-ci le fixa avec plus d'intensité.

-En tout cas, moi, je vais voir...décida Célaeno en avançant lentement vers les voiles.

Elle allait presque les toucher de sa main droite lorsqu'elle aperçut Severus à ses côtés regardant avidement le voile presque ouvert.

-Tu as changé d'avis? demanda-t-elle en hausant les sourcils d'un air dubiatif.

-Je ne veux pas avoir de problème avec le professeur McGonaggal...émit-il dans une moue agacée, s'il t'arrive quelque chose je serais responsable...

Célaeno haussa les épaules, peu affectée par la lourde tâche de son collègue que lui semblait prendre à la lettre. Elle fixa de nouveau son regard sur son collègue, après tout s'il était là, autant qu'il serve à quelque chose.

-Bon on l'ouvre ce voile? chuchota Severus en premier.

-J'allais te le proposer...acquiésa la sorcière d'un faux sourire aimable. Ouvre le pan de gauche, moi je prends celui de droite...ensuite...et bien on verra pour la suite... mais prépare quand même ta baguette.

-Quel professeur de défense contre les forces du mal...tu m'impressionnes vraiment... souffla néanmoins Severus avec sarcasme tout en prenant le tissu entre ses doigts.

Célaeno n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre. Tout deux avaient entrouvri le tissu au même moment. L'instant d'après, la sorcière réalisa qu'elle glissait et était entraînée vers un grand bassin rempli d'eau. Elle se retrouva dans l'eau avant d'avoir pu tenté d'esquiver la moindre défense mais se rassura en voyant son collègue dans la même posture que lui.

-C'est toi qui m'a poussé dans l'eau? siffla Célaeno furieuse et trempée jusqu'aux os, ses vêtements désagréablement collés à son corps et alourdissant ses mouvements.

-Tu crois peut-être que ça m'amuse d'être aussi noyé dans cette piscine ridicule...répondit Severus également furieux.

Célaeno eut une moue agacée mais préféra ne rien répondre. Elle nagea doucement vers un rebord du bassin et sentit au fur et à mesure son corps devenir plus léger et ses mouvements plus agiles. Ne portant son attention que sur le carrelage multicolore et brillant de la piscine, elle aperçut bientôt une inscription en lettres d'or, apparement en latin, qu'elle commença à lire. Mais Severus l'interrompit dans ses réflexions en émettant une petite exclamation étouffée.

-Euh Célaeno...il y a un problème je crois...

Son regard à lui était bizarrement fixé sur la jeune femme, et plus précisément sur son corps.

-Quoi? demanda la sorcière peu aimable en se retournant vers son collègue.

Elle eut un regard surpris en le voyant et se mit à sourire et à pouffer.

-Tu portes une toge maintenant Severus?

Le sorcier considéra un instant sa tenue avec circonspection, observant la tunique bleue qui laissait son épaule droite nue, et la ceinture rouge autour de sa taille...mais cela n'épargna pas le geste de fatalisme qu'il eut en désignant la sorcière.

-Tu t'es vue toi...? souffla-t-il en détournant son regard, désormais presque gêné.

Célaeno porta son regard, horrifiée, sur son propre corps et constata rapidement les dégâts. Elle ne sentait plus la lourdeur de ses vêtements dans ses mouvements d'eau, et pour cause, elle ne les portait plus... La sorcière vit avec un mélange de terreur et de stupéfaction que de longs cheveux lui étaient poussés etheureusement cachaient sa poitrine et le haut de son corps en retombant en deux longs pans à partir de chaque épaule. L'eau lui arrivait au niveau du ventre, mais tout de même, elle espérait que Rogue n'ait eu le temps de ne rien voir...

Célaeno porta vivement ses bras contre elle afin de cacher ce qu'il restait à cacher et s'immergea jusqu'au cou. Rogue avait toujours le regard tourné, _tant mieux il ne profite pas de la situation ce petit viscieux de Serpentard..._

-Bon on fait quoi maintenant? demanda le sorcier à Célaeno mais sans la regarder.

-Avant tout je dois m'habiller...je peux pas rester comme cela...dit la sorcière en s'efforçant de rester calme. Tu pourrais me faire apparaître une robe avec ta baguette...

Rogue la fixa un instant...après tout, il lui devait bien ça. Il parvint en quelques brasses au bord du bassin, se haussa sur le rebord et apercevant sa baguette, il fit un geste et celle-ci arriva aussitôt dans sa main. Il se retourna vers sa collègue, toujours recroquevillée dans l'eau et fit apparaître sans tarder une robe noire de sorcière.

-Tiens, fit-il à sa collègue en lui tendant le vêtement, la tête tournée.

Célaeno s'approcha prudemment de lui et quand elle fut certaine qu'il ne pouvait rien voir, elle sortit un bras de l'eau et attrapa la robe en marmonnant un vague «merci». Alors qu'elle enfilait rapidement la robe, elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en observant Severus Rogue. C'était bien lui et pourtant, quelques chose était changé... Bien-sûr il portait une toge, et elle ne l'avait jamais vu en toge... Mais c'était autre chose... C'était comme si...comme s'il était plus jeune, et _beaucoup mieux qu'avant_...ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser en observant la peau du torse finement dessiné qu'elle aperçevait. Elle observa encore son visage et cette fois n'eut plus de doutes... La peau était jeune, sans plis ou rides accusant les années. Il semblait avoir dans les vingt ans. La sorcière sourit alors en repensant à la phrase écrite en lettre dorées sur le carrelage... C'était incroyable...et si c'était...

-Rogue! Tourne-toi! dit Célaeno soudain excitée par cette découverte.

-C'est bon tu es habillée? demanda toutefois Severus en n'osant pas tourner son regard sur elle.

-Non non je suis nue mais je t'appelle pour que tu me voies...railla Célaeno en soupirant, mais bien-sûr que je suis habillée sombre crétin!

Le sorcier se tourna vers elle de mauvaise grâce et constata effectivement qu'elle s'était bien enveloppée dans la robe noire.

-Regarde mon visage, dit Célaeno dans un souffle de voix pressant, tu vois du changement?

Severus fixa son visage qu'il n'avait plus osée regarder depuis qu'elle s'était transformée en une sorte de...nymphe sauvage. En effet, en la regardant bien, il constatait que la sorcière était comme...rajeunie...mais en encore mieux... Ses traits étaient fins, son visage illuminait et sa peau semblait si douce... Et puis il y avait ces longs cheveux qui flottaient sur l'eau comme de longs serpents...ils devaient bien mesurer un mètre de long...

-Tu parais plus jeune, dit enfin Severus en regardant Célaeno droit dans les yeux, environ vingt ans je dirais...

La sorcière souriait. C'était bien ce qu'elle avait pensé. Cette eau semblait avoir eu des effets régénérants prodigieux sur les deux sorciers...

-Toi aussi...murmura-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

-Nous avons rajeuni tous les deux...souffla Severus en portant ses doigts à son visage pour sentir le changement, et grâce à cette eau apparement...

-Je crois même qu'on nous offre une autre jeunesse...émit Célaeno en observant sa longue chevelure, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je n'ai jamais été comme cela à vingt ans, je crois qu'en plus de rajeunir cette eau nous transforme en mieux...comme des sortes de divinités...

Severus haussa les sourcils et comprit ce que voulais dire Célaeno en découvrant les muscles saillants de ce nouveau corps qui était désormais le sien. Célaeno reprit la parole aussitôt.

-Viens voir ce que j'ai découvert tout à l'heure...

Elle l'entraîna vers le rebord de la piscine jusqu'où elle avait nagé plus tôt et lui montra la phrase en lettre d'or inscrite sur le marbre étincelant:

_Juvenis et similis deis fies_

_Ubi aquam istam gustaveris_

_Nam fontis majoris, qui juventis fons est, ingens potens est _(1)

Severus la prononça à voix haute et écarquilla les yeux. Il tourna son regard vers la sorcière qui attendait sa réaction.

-Ca alors...nous sommes dans la fontaine de Jouvence...souffla Severus éberlué, je pensais que ce n'était qu'un mythe...

-Ou bien dans une réplique...une eau qui a apparement les mêmes propriétés que la fontaine...mais en beaucoup mieux et en plus recherché, plaisanta Célaeno.

Ils restèrent plongés quelques instants dans leurs pensée, puis Severus Rogue tourna sa tête vers Célaeno.

-Tu crois que McGonnagal vient souvent ici?

Célaeno lui lança d'abord un regard effaré, et petit à petit sourit jusqu'à ce qu'ils éclatent de rire tous les deux.

-Je ne préfère pas imaginer ça...parvint à articuler la sorcière au bout de quelques instants et après qu'elle eût essuyé ses yeux remplis de larmes à force de rire.

-Ils n'empêche qu'il faudra bien lui en parler...dit soudain Severus avec une once de gravité dans sa voix. On ne sait pas combien de temps dure ce sortilège...

Célaeno le regarda, horrifiée. Ce n'était plus drôle du tout soudain. Elle eût l'impression qu'un grand creux s'ouvrait dans son ventre et l'angoisse lui perça le coeur.

-Tu veux dire que l'on va rester comme cela longtemps? Tu ne sais pas...ce n'est pas écrit...regarde bien ce doit être marqué...

-Célaeno! coupa Rogue, ce n'est pas marqué, et je n'en sais rien non plus...

La sorcière fut si déçue et effrayée à la fois que l'ondulation de ses longs cheveux cessa aussitôt et même l'ensorcelement sur son corps parut soudain moins visible.

-Il faut aller voir McGonnagal! déclara-t-elle décidée. Je refuse de rester comme cela plus d'une journée...il y a les élèves...je ne veux pas être vue comme ça!

Elle s'approcha vivement du rebord et commença à se hisser, avec quelques difficultés étant donné la lourdeur de ses vêtements.

-Attends...l'arrêta Severus en lui attrappant le bras, et que vas-tu lui dire? Que nous sommes tombés tous les deux, dans un bassin d'eau, à moitié nus...

Une fois de plus Célaeno lança un regard horrifié à son collègue de potions.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, étant donné que les rumeurs dans ce château s'inventent toutes seules et qu'elles sont ces temps-ci quelque peu aidées par Ella et Ulysses... Il suffit que les portraits le sachent ou même qu'un fantôme nous voit et notre compte est fait...

Célaeno sembla s'affaisser encore un peu plus et cessa sa tentative de sortir du bassin. Elle réalisa que Rogue disait vrai et qu'en effet, personne ne devait être mis au courant.

-Mais alors qu'allons-nous faire? demanda-t-elle les yeux dans le vide.

Comme Rogue ne répondait pas, elle tourna brusquement son regard vers lui et le fixa d'une lueur désespérée.

-Tu vas bien trouver quelques chose...n'importe quoi...une potion...une plante qui pourrait peut-être annuler les effets du sortilège...

-Je vais essayer...répondit Rogue pour tenter de rassurer la sorcière, mais je ne te promet rien...

Célaeno soupira à la fois de soulagement et de dépit. Décidément, les ennuis la suivaient partout où elle allait.

OOOoooOOO

-Tu m'emmènes où? chuchota Célaeno avec impatience pour la dixième fois en quelques minutes à Rogue.

Ils longeaient tous les deux les couloirs heureusement déserts du sous-sol et s'avançaient prudemment de peur de rencontrer quelqu'un. Rogue fit taire Célaeno une fois de plus et brandit sa baguette.

-Chut..!!! lui souffla-t-il, si tu recommences je te lances un _silencio_, nous ne devons pas être vus ou entendus tu as compris!

Célaeno souffla et acquiésa finalement, mécontente, et elle suivit Rogue le restant de leur chemin en pestant intérieurement. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte des appartements de Rogue, près des cachots. Célaeno lança un regard furieux à son collègue mais s'abstint de lui dire sa façon de penser.

-Dépêche-toi entre..., chuchota Severus à la sorcière après avoir ouvert la porte et observant les couloirs d'un regard perçant.

Célaeno pénétra dans la pièce sombre, attentive au moindre bruit et à la moindre lueur de lumière. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans les appartements de Rogue, mais à ce moment la curiosité et la découverte d'un nouveau lieu avaient laissé place à son inquiétude face à leur étrange situation.

Elle remarqua quand même l'installation simple et sommaire de la pièce, et les ténèbres prédominant. _On se croirait à une messe noire_, songea Célaeno avec un certain sentiment de malaise ravivé par des souvenirs de messe noire lui revenant soudain en mémoire... Elle vit enfin Severus allumer d'un geste circulaire de la main une rangée de bougies sur un meuble bas. Le contraste fut saisissant. La pièce parut soudain beaucoup plus agréable pour la sorcière et elle se sentit de suite mieux.

-Je vais fouiller un peu mes bouquins pour trouver une solution à...ça..., lança Severus résigné avec un geste fataliste. Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir pendant ce temps.

Il lui indiqua un petit fauteuil de velours sombre à côté de la cheminée.

-Tu sais que je suis aussi capable de lire les vieux grimoires et chercher un remède Severus..., souligna Célaeno d'un air goguenard.

-Je m'en doute bien mais...

Le sorcier avait à présent un air gêné peu coutumier.

-En fait, je n'aime pas trop qu'une autre personne que moi touche à mes grimoires...

_Nous y voilà,_ songea Célaeno en l'observant. Décidément il faisait preuve d'une franchise incroyable avec elle ces derniers temps, pensa-t-elle aussi avec amertume.

-Je te remercie de ta sincérité, Severus, acquiésa Célaeno d'un taux faussement enjoué en regardant le sorcier, je ne doute plus de ta franchise à présent, puisque tu sembles décidé à me dire le fond de ta pensée dès que tu me parles.

Le sorcier tourna la tête vers ces bouquins pour éviter de croiser le regard de la sorcière un instant de plus. Il se demandait à quel moment exactement elle ferait allusion à leur conflit à tous les deux. Il l'aperçut du coin de l'oeil s'installer dans le fauteuil et soupira de soulagement, une nouvelle dispute était évitée, c'était le principal.

Le maître de potions se mit alors à fouiller dans sa bibliothèque, son bureau, ses dossiers pour tenter de trouver un contre-sortilège qui pourraient les aider tous les deux à retrouver apparence normale.

-Tiens, toi aussi tu lis ça..., s'étonna Célaeno en montrant un exemplaire du _Lutin fouineur_ de ce mois qui était posé sur la table basse.

Severus fut aussitôt tiré de ses réflexions et acquiésa vaguement, franchement peu intéressé. Rien. Il ne trouvait rien. Lui le maître des potions, maître en magie noire, qui connaissait tant de choses de la magie...il n'avait rien. Cela rendit Severus tellement stupéfait et déçu qu'il souffla bruyamment avant de reposer violemment les quelques livres qu'il tenait. D'habitude, dès qu'il cherchait le moindre petit sortilège, il trouvait, il n'avait qu'à fouiller un peu dans sa bibliothèque. Cette fois, il faudrait s'en passer. Aucun livre ne parlait ne serait-ce que de l'existence de la fontaine de Jouvence. Alors d'une copie de Jouvence... c'était peine perdue, ils ne trouveraient rien et ils allaient devoir patienter jusqu'à ce que le sortilège cesse de lui-même... s'il cessait de lui-même bien-sûr. Rogue appréhendait autant sinon davantage la réaction de Célaeno quand elle apprendrait la nouvelle que la perspective de rester plusieurs jours dans ce corps nouveau... Elle allait le tuer...Même s'il n'était pas responsable de tout cela, elle lui mettrait tout sur le dos et il s'en tirerait avec des menaces de malédiction pour toute l'éternité.

-Tu trouves quelques chose? demanda Célaeno d'une petite voix car elle n'osait plus le déranger.

Severus se retourna vers elle, le regard grave et les sourcils froncés.

-Non, fit-il simplement. Je n'ai même rien trouvé sur la fontaine de Jouvence...comme si elle n'avait jamais existé...

Le visage de Célaeno prit une expression tellement désespérée que Rogue crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

Ils furent interrompus par des coups secs frappés à la porte.

-Severus, puis-je entrer s'il-vous-plaît? fit la voix de la directrice derrière la porte.

Célaeno porta ses deux mains à sa bouche, mais Rogue la fit taire en portant un doigt à ses lèvres. La sorcière commença à s'agiter, se levant et cherchant un endroit pour se cacher. Severus lui prit le bras et la mena de l'autre côté de la pièce où se trouvait la chambre.

-Tu restes là, chuchota-t-il à la sorcière, je m'occupes de tout. Et surtout ne fais pas de bruits.

-Mais comment vas-tu faire pour qu'elle ne te voie pas? demanda Célaeno en le rattrappant et alors qu'ils entendaient de nouveau la voix de McGonnagal derrière la porte qui répétait _«Severus? Vous êtes là?»_.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de tout...

Severus revint dans la pièce, s'empressa d'éteindre les bougies et fit disparaître les grimoires de son bureau. Il posa à la place quelques fioles de potions et une plante qui traînait dans un coin. Puis il alla ouvrir la porte.

-Ah Severus vous êtes là! fit la directrice visiblement contente, mais vous ne m'entendiez pas?

-Excusez-moi madame mais j'étais en pleine expérience et j'étais très concentré..., fit Rogue dans l'espoir de la faire partir au plus vite alors que la vieille dame entrait dans la pièce sans demander son reste.

-Mais vous êtes en veillée funèbre Severus? s'étonna-t-elle avec un petit rire et en observant la pièce plongée dans le noir.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et commença à l'agiter pour éclairer la pièce d'un _lumos_. Mais Severus arrêta son geste vivement.

-C'est-à-dire que...la plante sur laquelle je fais mon expérience...ne doit approcher aucune source de lumière pendant le processus de...revitalisation, expliqua gauchement le professeur.

McGonnagal la regarda d'un air suspicieux puis entoura la pièce de son regard.

-Est-ce du chou cette plante? demanda-t-elle en humant l'air.

-Du chou professeur? s'étonna Severus en croyant ne pas comprendre.

-Oui, cela sent le chou dans cette pièce...

-Oh oui, bredouilla Severus le regard maintenant illuminé et un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres que personne ne pouvait voir. C'est bien du _chou_, une sorte de chou pour tout dire.

-Fantastique, fit la directrice pour l'arrêter. Je voulais vous voir pour vous demander confirmation pour vos dates de départ de Poudlard pendant les vacances. Vous comptez toujours partir dans deux jours et rentrer deux jours avant la rentrée de janvier?

-Oui madame la directrice, acquiésa Severus avec un sourire rayonnant.

-Bien, soupira la vieille femme, je vais donc pouvoir organiser les plannings de surveillance des couloirs définitivement.

Elle fit un pas vers la porte afin de prendre congé mais se retourna une dernière fois vers le professeur.

-J'avais oublié que vous étiez chargé de la surveillance des couloirs ce soir avec Célaeno...Tout s'est-il bien passé? Rien de spécial à signaler?

-Oh non, vraiment rien de spécial...

OOOoooOOO

Severus s'approcha de son bureau vivement, ralluma les bougies et eut tout juste le temps de se retourner que Célaeno sortait déjà de sa cachette. Il souriait toujours, ce qui intrigua la sorcière au plus haut point. Elle le regarda bizarrement et fronça les sourcils.

-Et bien, cela te rend si joyeux de voir McGonnagal? Tu sais qu'elle est un peu trop vieille pour toi tout de même...

Severus ne releva même pas et continua de sourire d'un air satisfait.

-Tu n'as pas entendu la conversation? J'ai la solution à notre problème...

Célaeno se contenta de froncer encore plus les sourcils, croyant qu'il était définitivement devenu fou.

-J'espère que tu vas tout m'expliquer parce que là je nage en plein brouillard...

-Le chou bien-sûr...sourit Rogue.

-Mais oui bien-sûr, fit Célaeno d'un air faussement joyeux, c'est tout de suite beaucoup plus clair!

-Cela ne te rappelle rien, pourtant tu as dû déjà en faire..., répondit Severus en l'enjoignant de le suivre vers l'arrière-pièce où se trouvait le laboratoire.

Et devant le regard toujours interloqué de Célaeno, il ouvrit les petits rideaux transparents derrière lesquelles paraissaient doucement les potions diverses sur le feu.

-Une potion avec une odeur de chou...

Il avança vers le bout de la table et montra une grande marmite de laquelle l'odeur de chou se faisait beaucoup ressentir et dans laquelle paraissait doucement une potion à l'aspect et la couleur de vase.

-Du polynectar..souffla Célaeno en reconnaissant la potion peu apétissante.

Elle releva le regard vers Rogue et lui sourit également. Une solution de secours, certes, mais qui serait obligatoirement efficace. Il leur suffirait de se transformer en leurs véritables eux-mêmes, et les sortilèges ne seraient plus visibles pas personne, et surtout, nul n'en saurait rien.

(1): _jeune et semblable aux dieux tu deviendras, quand de cette eau tu auras goûté, car immense est le pouvoir de cette fontaine ancestrale, la fontaine de Jouvence_.

OOOoooOOO

voilà pour aujourd'hui, à vendredi avec _Pensées en cascades_.


	13. Pensées en cascades

**Discaimer: tout provient de JK Rowling, seul le personnage de Célaeno Robinson est à moi.**

**Merci à Helleni, Selena Flowright, Rowann , Naelhia et sylnaruto pour vos reviews! pour les trois derniers, je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement à vos reviews étant donné que vous êtes anonymes et il n'y a pas le droit de le faire dans les chapitres non plus, j'en suis désolée.** j'espère que vos questions auront la réponse dans la suite.

J'ai oublié de préciser dans le chapitre précédent le **disclaimer** concernant le **mythe de la fontaine de Jouvence**, qui appartient à la** mythologie biblique. **Voilà, l'oubli est réparé.

Je voulais aussi préciser que même si j'ai lu le septième tome de Harry Potter, vous ne verrez **aucun spoilers** dans mon histoire, étant donné qu'elle ne se base que sur les six premiers tomes et qu'en plus, elle était pensée et écrite bien avant la sortie du dernier tome.

Voilà, la suite à présent, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

**Chapitre 13 **** Pensées en cascade**

Célaeno se réveilla en sursaut, parvenant enfin à se détacher de cet horrible rêve qui l'avait hanté une bonne partie de la nuit. Par images successives elle revit rapidement le rêve durant lequel toute l'école la surprenait dans la fontaine de Jouvence en compagnie de Rogue et ces rires qui n'en finissaient plus...ces rires qui avaient fini par prendre des formes terrifiantes, des ombres vertes qui ondulaient comme des serpents devant les yeux de la sorcière et qui rentraient dans son corps...

La jeune femme porta ses mains à son visage pour vérifier qu'elle était bien réveillée...Elle tourna la tête vers sa droite et aperçut son reflet dans le petit miroir de la table de chevet. Apparement ce cauchemar là avait bien été réel, pensa-t-elle dans un soupir de dépit. Elle avait toujours ce visage irréel et presque divin, cette peau d'une clarté éblouissante et ces cheveux qui semblaient s'étendre à l'infini.

Célaeno fut tirée de ses pensées en entendant tambouriner à la porte. C'était donc cela qui l'avait réveillé! Elle rabattit rapidement les draps et sortit du lit pour se diriger vers la porte. Ce devait être Severus Rogue, comme il le lui avait dit la veille, il lui apporterait le polynectar dans ses appartements...sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévu que ce serait si tôt! Il n'était après tout que sept heures du matin et on était dimanche.

-Qui est là? chuchota-t-elle cependant pour être certaine de ne pas se révéler à une autre personne que son collègue dès qu'elle fut arrivée à la porte.

-Ouvre c'est moi..., répondit la voix impatienté de Severus Rogue derrière la porte.

-On n'est jamais trop prudent, dit-elle en lui faisant face après lui avoir ouvert.

Elle remarqua aussitôt le changement: il avait déjà pris son verre de potion et arborait son physique «normal». Non seulement il avait retrouvé son visage habituel mais aussi son air sombre coutumier, songea Célaeno en l'observant.

-Tu ne m'entendais pas? demanda abruptement Rogue d'un air à demi énervé, cela fait cinq minutes que je frappe à la porte, moi qui voulais être discret...

-Désolé mais je dormais, répondit Célaeno d'un air insouçiant, on est dimanche aujourd'hui, et j'adore dormir le dimanche.

-Je croyais que tu voulais te débarasser au plus vite de ce sortilège..., fit Rogue en haussant les épaules et en jetant un regard sur les jambes à moitié dénudées de la sorcière, qui s'empressa aussitôt de resserer sa robe de chambre autour de sa taille.

-Bref, j'ai amené le polynectar, tu as des cheveux?

Célaeno se retourna et attrapa la brosse à cheveux posée sur son bureau juste derrière elle. Elle l'avait préparé la veille dès en revenant de chez Severus.

-Parfait, tu n'as plus qu'à en mettre un par dose. Je te rappelle qu'une transformation dure une heure, tu devras donc économiser tes sorties aujourd'hui...

Il sortit sa baguette de sa ceinture et tapota sur le bureau. La seconde d'après, un grand récipient était apparu au milieu des papiers et des livres. Il contenait la même potion que celle qui bouillonnait la veille dans le bureau de Rogue, un liquide marron, à l'aspect de vase et guère appétissant.

-Merci, fit simplement Célaeno en regardant à peine le sorcier.

-Ah oui, fit-il en semblant se rappeler d'un détail important. J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que le sortilège de la fontaine cessera de fonctionner de lui-même très bientôt, probablement demain...au pire dans deux jours...

-En voilà une bonne nouvelle, souffla Célaeno d'un air rassuré en pensant qu'elle n'aurait pas à ingurgiter du polynectar pendant des semaines. Et comment l'as-tu su?

Il commença à lui expliquer qu'il était retourné sur place pour inspecter la fontaine et tenter d'en savoir plus, qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle insciption, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué la veille et que, de plus, il pensait que les propriétés des ingrédients du polynectar ne pourraient certainement pas cohabiter très longtemps avec le sortilège de jeunesse... Elle l'écouta vaguement, un air dur sur son visage aux traits doux, ne laissant que peu transparaître sa satisfaction de se savoir bientôt guérie. Il l'agaçait tellement... L'écoutant à peine, elle regretta vaguement de ne pas avoir profité de l'occasion offerte hier sur un plateau de le noyer dans la fontaine, avant de chasser ces pensées de son esprit.

Elle releva son visage vers lui et croisa les bras, comme pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait à présent sortir.

-Bien...je crois que je vais te laisser..., fit prudemment Severus, après quelques secondes de silence gênant surtout pour lui qui subissait les regards assassins de Célaeno, quand il avait fini par réaliser qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas.

-C'est justement ce que j'allais te proposer, lui répondit la sorcière d'un ton froid et le regard dur, surtout que tu n'étais pas vraiment censé revenir ici, je te rappelle...

Severus Rogue s'était demandé si le semblant de trêve de la veille durerait, ou si elle remettrait bientôt leur conflit sur le tapis. Même s'il se sentait déçu qu'elle ne veuille plus lui parler, il ne comptait certainement pas le lui dire et encore moins s'excuser pour son comportement. Pourtant une petite voix en lui se dressait et lui commandait d'aller parler immédiatement à la sorcière pour tenter de rattraper les choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Cela ne t'a pas empêché de me parler hier..., souffla néanmoins Rogue avec un air déçu qu'il ne put cacher.

Le visage de Célaeno prit soudain un air plus dur et elle releva le menton dans une expression à la limite du mépris.

-Hier c'était spécial...nous étions dans des corps différents alors notre situation était différente. Maintenant tout est redevenu normal. La trêve est finie, ne crois pas que j'ai oublié tout ce que tu m'as dit...

La ton de sa voix résonna presque comme une menace aux oreilles du sorcier qui soutint le regard de Célaeno mais préféra déclara forfait et sortir au plus vite avant de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite. Il tenait la clanche de la porte dans sa main lorsque la voix de Célaeno le fit de nouveau se retourner.

-Sirius avait donc raison...siffla-t-elle entre ses dents et tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux, tu n'es qu'un lâche...pas même capable d'affronter tes actes et d'assumer tes paroles, tu préfères fuir sans explication.

-Célaeno arrête ça tout de suite..., répondit Severus froidement et en gardant un calme déconcertant.

Son visage semblait à ce moment de marbre, entièrement fermé à toute expression.

-Non je ne vais pas m'arrêter, continua Célaeno, c'est la vérité, tu es un lâche. Est-ce le cas de tous les Serpentards ou bien ce défaut a-t-il été réservé pour toi uniquement? Car je ne me souviens pas d'avoir jamais rencontré une personne telle que toi...perfide, calculatrice, et abominablement lâche...

Elle voulait le tester, savoir enfin qui il était, si ce qu'il avait dit était sincère...Alors elle avait décidé d'affronter le sorcier, même dans la colère, pour tenter de découvrir ce qu'il lui cachait. Et pourquoi il parlait si peu de lui. Comme elle s'y attendait, la colère de Severus prit le dessus et il pointa aussitôt sa baguette sur Célaeno, son bras appuyé sur la gorge de la jeune femme, qu'il avait violemment envoyé contre le mur.

-Ne redis plus jamais ça, tu m'entends, plus jamais..., souffla Rogue près de son visage et en insistant bien sur chaque mot. Tu ne me connais pas, alors ne m'insulte pas de la sorte...

-Ça alors! s'exclama Célaeno en prenant une expression réjouie, c'est toi qui me dit de ne pas t'insulter...! Dois-je te rappeler toutes les insultes que tu m'as envoyé à la figure il y a quelques semaines? Toi non plus tu ne me connais pas et tu n'as jamais connu les Maraudeurs... tu n'avais pas le droit non plus de me dire ces horreurs!

Toute la rage et la colère qu'elle avait tenté de refouler depuis des semaines sortaient à présent. Il était temps qu'ils s'expliquent visiblement, à en croire le soulagement que ressentit Célaeno à dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

-Tu ne comprends pas...tu ne peux pas me comprendre, fit Rogue en fixant ses yeux.

Il maintenait toujours Célaeno contre le mur et celle-ci ne cherchait pas à se défendre.

-Et si tu m'expliquais ce que je ne comprend pas? dit Célaeno d'une voix plus douce.

Elle était prête à faire beaucoup d'efforts pour comprendre les malheurs de Rogue, même pourquoi pas à oublier ses insultes. Mais pour cela il devait être sincère avec elle. Cependant Severus lachaît son bras de sur sa gorge et cessait de la menacer de sa baguette. Il souffla simplement «non» à la jeune femme.

Célaeno se décida dans la seconde où Rogue parla et quand elle lut l'expression de profonde tristesse dans ses yeux.

Son esprit n'était plus fermé. C'était le bon moment.

Elle entra dans l'esprit de Severus Rogue avec une facilité étonnante.

_Il était assis à une table, à moitié plongé dans les ténèbres, le regard dans le vide. Elle ressentait l'esprit torturé du sorcier, le mélange explosif d'émotions contradictoires dans son esprit manquait de la faire chavirer elle aussi. _

_Elle se vit, elle, à travers les yeux de son ancien ennemi, un soir à la grande table. Il la fixait, et elle ressentit des émotions plus douces, comme un feu apaisé, une tranquillité d'esprit. _

_Elle le vit penchée au-dessus de la Pensine, le jour de la dispute. Il regardait l'image de Sirius Black, et en lui l'envie et la curiosité dominaient tout le reste, oui, il irait dans ces souvenirs..._

_Elle ressentit l'étonnement de Severus face aux souvenirs, de la colère aussi, et de la jalousie? Elle n'en fut pas certaine._

_Elle se vit juste après, gênée quand ils sortirent tous les deux de la Pensine. Lui l'était beaucoup plus, il était honteux, et aussi triste, profondément triste. Mais pourquoi triste? _

_Elle ressentit le tourbillon d'émotions dans l'esprit du sorcier lorsqu'il voulut s'expliquer sur les raisons qui l'avaient amenées à fouiller ses souvenirs à elle. _

_Elle sentit l'envie de se livrer, de parler, d'être enfin sincère dans sa vie, de ne plus se cacher, et de ne plus avoir peur. Le désir aussi de prendre la sorcière en face d'elle dans ses bras, de toucher ces cheveux, ce front, ces lèvres et ce cou...ne plus avoir peur, se laisser à vivre, aimer vivre et l'aimer aussi, elle... _

_Puis soudain ce fut la peur, la peur de nouveau qui domina, la crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur, de la blesser, de ne pas être aimé lui aussi. Et les insultes qui fusaient sans qu'il y pense vraiment. Les insultes qui parlaient elles-mêmes à travers sa bouche. _

_Il n'y pensait pas. Il se laissait envahir par une ombre qui n'était pas lui, celle qui avait si longtemps contrôlé son esprit._

_Puis ce fut le noir._

Célaeno fut expulsée de l'esprit de Severus avec violence et acharnement. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu voir le regard noir et furieux du sorcier, elle se sentit perdre l'équilibre et s'approcha au plus vite d'un fauteuil. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes. C'était le vide dans son esprit à présent. Un grand vide, immense, comme un précipice.

Au bout se tenait Severus Rogue.

Elle ne voulait plus savoir soudain ce qu'il l'avait poussé à lui parler ainsi, elle regrettait presque de savoir maintenant. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle pensait elle-même. Toutes ses émotions se bousculaient dans son esprit sans qu'elle parvint à les maîtriser.

Elle releva enfin son visage et croisa le regard de Severus Rogue, debout à quelques pas, devant le bureau. Il avait de nouveau fermé son esprit et son visage ne réflétait plus aucune expression. Même pas de colère. Célaeno ne put prononcer un mot. Elle le regardait fixement, tentait de parler. Mais pour dire quoi? Elle ne savait pas dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne put pas même s'excuser pour cette intrusion dans son esprit. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus était le temps qu'il avait mis à l'expulser, pourquoi pas avant? Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il était un très bon occlumens...

Elle devait lui parler, dire quelque chose... Mais tout était si mélangé dans son esprit.

-Je...euh..., tenta-t-elle soudain dans le silence de la pièce assombrie.

Mais les mots ne venaient pas. Elle vit Severus soupirer puis la regarder une dernière fois et prendre le chemin de la porte. Elle devait le retenir... mais aucun geste ne vint, aucun mot. C'était si difficile d'en parler avec elle-même, alors avec lui... un jour peut-être...

OOOoooOOO

Célaeno jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce, elle fut satisfaite de voir ses valises bouclées et son bureau rangé convenablement et poussa un soupir de contentement. Elle partirait le lendemain matin pour Londres, chez elle, et elle venait de passer l'après-midi entière à tout ranger et prendre les affaires qui lui serviraient pendant ces dix jours de repos mérité.

La sorcière regarda la pendule, il était déjà 18h00 et elle devait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas arriver trop en retard pour le souper. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte lorsqu'elle se souvint d'un détail. _Le polynectar!_, pensa-t-elle avec un petit rire. Elle retourna dans sa chambre où elle avait finalement installée le chaudron de potion, prit un gobelet qu'elle remplit avec un de ses cheveux et avala l'infâme contenu. Heureusement qu'elle rentrait chez elle le lendemain, pensa-t-elle avec soulagement, au moins elle n'aurait plus besoin de boire cette horreur. Enfin sauf pour sortir.

Célaeno arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la Grande Salle, peu remplie étant donné qu'une très grande majorité d'élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour fêter Noël en famille. Elle remarqua aussitôt, son coeur manquant un battement sans qu'elle pût se l'expliquer, en arrivant à la table des professeurs, l'absence de Severus. Le désir de lui parler s'empara de nouveau d'elle et elle dut faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas faire marche arrière et courir vers les cachots.

_C'est décidé, je vais le voir après manger..._, songea-t-elle en commençant sa part de tarte à la citrouille. Elle faisait à peine attention à ce qui l'entourait, répondant par borgmorygme aux questions de Hagrid et ne suivant pas du tout la conversation, l'esprit tout entier tourné vers les cachots.

-...Suis allé faire mes papiers d'identification hier au ministère..., disait la voix bourrue et forte de Rubeus.

Célaeno s'aperçut qu'il s'adressait à elle en particulier, sans doute depuis le début du repas, et elle le regarda avec un air de grand intérêt.

-Vraiment? Et comment était-ce? demanda-t-elle avec le ton le plus poli dont elle était capable.

-Pas très intéressant...pleins de questions...assez personnelles...Y'a une sorte de jury en face de toi... - il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre avec une voix que la sorcière jugea triste et déçue – Ils ont marqué que je suis un demi-géant sur mes papiers...

Célaeno le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris. Ainsi le ministère voulait vraiment enregistrer les sorciers avec le plus d'exactitude possible, savoir tout d'eux, afin peut-être de mieux les contrôler, les surveiller... Cette information la laissa muette quelques instants avant qu'elle se souvienne que la peine de Rubeus venait du fait que tous à présent saurait ce qu'il était...

Elle le réconforta les minutes qui suivirent, tentant de lui faire admettre qu'il valait autant qu'un sorcier « normal », et qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte de sa nature, de ses origines. Elle tenta de chasser par la même occasion la crainte de l'interrogatoire qu'elle subirait elle aussi en allant faire ses propres papiers durant les congés de la Noël...Quelles questions personnelles allait lui poser ce fameux jury? Et comment pourrait-elle y échapper? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans son esprit alors qu'elle tapotait d'un air absent le bras d'Hagrid pour le réconforter.

Au moment du dessert, le demi-géant allait déjà mieux et la conversation avait déviée sur un autre sujet, les vacances de Noël. Célaeno avait demandé à Hagrid, puisqu'il resterait à Poudlard pendant les deux semaines suivantes, de venir nourrir les différentes créatures magiques qui habitaient dans sa salle de classe, au premier étage. Il avait accepté avec un plaisir immense, la perspective de rencontrer des créatures, même maléfiques, constituant sans doute un superbe cadeau de Noël pour lui.

L'heure passait et elle était toujours assise à la table des professeurs, alors qu'elle avait autre chose à faire... Elle s'excusa auprès de la directrice et prétexta un grand besoin de se reposer avant son départ le lendemain et quitta la Grande Salle.

OOOoooOOO

Célaeno parcourait les couloirs sombres à vive allure, le coeur battant d'impatience et de crainte aussi. Elle avait besoin de voir Severus Rogue, et elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer. Elle savait elle-même que le fait d'aller s'expliquer au sujet de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée avec Severus était en fait une excuse. Il y avait autre chose. Mais en ce moment, la sorcière tentait tant bien que mal de repousser ces pensées dans son esprit. Elle n'écoutait plus que son instinct, qui lui disait justement de pousser cette porte devant laquelle elle venait de s'arrêter...

La jeune femme considéra la lourde porte de bois un moment, regarda autour d'elle, et soufflant comme pour se donner du courage elle frappa fort à l'entrée des appartements de son collègue. Elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps, quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait vivement, Severus Rogue derrière, les sourcils froncés. Son expression passa à l'étonnement quand il reconnut la sorcière.

-Célaeno...? souffla-t-il avec surprise, qu'est-ce que...

Mais la sorcière ne le laissa pas continuer et l'interrompit dans un chuchotement de voix:

-Je peux entrer?

Pour toute réponse, il ouvrit la porte plus en grand et se décala pour la laisser passer, non sans la fixer étrangement. _Qu'allait-elle encore lui dire?_ pensa-t-il aussitôt. Le sorcier n'avait guère envie de se fâcher de nouveau avec Célaeno. Surtout après ce qu'elle venait de voir dans son esprit...

Célaeno entra doucement, le coeur battant à tout rompre pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Elle alla s'appuyer contre le bureau de son collègue, sur lequel plusieurs tas de feuilles étaient parfaitement rangés, et leva les yeux sur lui au moment où il se retournait vers la sorcière. Elle se mordit la lèvre, cherchant ses mots, puis inspira fortement.

-Pour tout à l'heure...commença-t-elle nerveusement.

-Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler en fait...la coupa Severus tout en détournant son visage.

Il s'agita nerveusement et Célaeno pensa l'avoir vexé. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi dire pour interrompre le silence lorsque lui se dirigea vers son bureau, passa de l'autre côté, et entreprit de ranger ce qui l'était déjà. Célaeno, surprise, se releva brusquement et s'éloigna de quelques pas du bureau.

-Severus...reprit Célaeno en trouvant tout cela vraiment ridicule. Je suis venue m'excuser en fait.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Rogue et il arrêta aussitôt son remue-ménage.

-T'excuser?

Il scruta le visage de Célaeno et s'assurant de son sérieux, il murmura un «pourquoi?» intrigué.

-Et bien, tenta de s'expliquer Célaeno avec un mince sourire, je suis entrée dans ton esprit...sans vraiment te le demander. Il me semble que c'est suffisant non?

Rogue esquissa un fin sourire dans sa direction mais semblait néanmoins toujours assez gêné. Il contourna son bureau et vint s'appuyer à son tour contre son rebord, juste en face de la sorcière. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Célaeno, et souriant d'un air narquois, lui tendit sa main. Célaeno observa cette main et la serra sans même en avoir conscience, le regard rivé dans celui du sorcier.

-D'accord...souffla-t-il, pardonnée...

Il relâcha la main de Célaeno et baissa les yeux, semblant à son tour chercher ses mots. Lorsqu'il releva son visage, un air sérieux exprimait à présent ses traits.

-Et bien je suppose que c'est à mon tour maintenant... Je m'excuse également, pour ce que je t'ai dit, il y a quelques semaines, au sujet de tes amis, et sur toi, toutes les insultes que j'ai pu proférer à ton égard...

Il s'arrêta un instant mais Célaeno ne dit rien.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé...je ne pensais rien de ce que je t'ai dit à ce moment.

Célaeno eut un faible sourire et cette fois ce fut elle qui lui tendit sa main, qu'il serra à son tour.

-Excuses acceptées...

Ils se sourirent mais cela manquait de conviction. Célaeno restait affreusement gênée, sans trop savoir pourquoi et Rogue semblait lui vouloir échapper plus que tout au regard inquisiteur de la sorcière, s'estimant assez chanceux qu'elle ne demande pas davantage d'explications sur son comportement injurieux et impoli. Le lourd silence qui s'était installé força Célaeno à bouger et elle se recula, prête à partir.

-Bien...je vais y aller alors...

Severus hocha doucement de la tête et elle se tourna vers la porte. La main sur la clanche, elle se retourna pourtant une dernière fois, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Elle fixa de nouveau Severus, tentant de contrôler son trouble et l'envie subite et inexpliquable de s'approcher de lui et de... _Contrôle toi...contrôle toi_...

-Dis-moi simplement, souffla-t-elle sans parvenir à un ton indifférent, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé si longtemps fouiller dans ton esprit? Tu aurais pu me chasser bien plus tôt...

Rogue haussa les épaules puis la fixa de ses yeux sombres, un sourire soudain désabusé sur ses lèvres.

-J'imagine que c'était plus facile ainsi...de tout te dire...

Elle le fixa un moment, muette par le demi-aveu que cachaient ces paroles et réalisant l'impact que cela avait sur elle et notamment sur les battements de son coeur, comparables en cet instant au galop bruyant d'un troupeau de pachydermes lancé à vive allure. Ils se fixèrent un moment, aussi immobiles l'un que l'autres que si un sort d'immobilité les avait touché. Finalement Célaeno murmura, le regard fuyant les yeux sombres et profonds de son collègue:

-...ferais mieux d'y aller...le Polynectar...bientôt la fin...

Il acquiesca d'un hochement presque douloureux alors que lui ne cessait de la fixer.

-Bonnes vacances alors..., murmura-t-elle après un autre silence et en relevant les yeux sur lui.

Ce qu'elle y vit lui fit sans doute perdre la tête ainsi que tous ses moyens, car contre toute attente et sans même l'avoir prémedité, elle se pencha rapidement sur le visage de Severus et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue droite en un rapide baiser, prétexte d'un au revoir. Elle se releva vivement alors que lui semblait toujours statufié sur place, incapable du moindre geste.

Incapable de supporter plus longtemps la tension de la pièce et ayant l'impression d'étouffer, elle bafouilla un vague « au revoir » à Severus et s'enfuit du bureau, remarquant en une fraction de seconde, alors qu'elle refermait la porte, le visage choqué et stupéfié de Rogue après ce baiser.

OOOoooOOO

Célaeno marchait dans les couloirs, frôlant les murs, glissant sur la pierre tel un serpent qui aurait voulut se dissimuler dans une ombre bienvenue. Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Que lui avait-il prit? Si seulement elle s'était un tant soit peu contrôlée...Elle n'oserait plus jamais le regarder en face à présent, plus jamais lui parler...

Elle ne cessait de ressasser dans sa tête ce qu'il venait de se passer dans le bureau de Rogue, cheminant vers ses appartements, peinant à avancer tellement la honte l'emplissait et semblait même la ralentir dans sa course. Elle arrivait au bout du couloir des cachots, à la croisée des escaliers, devant la Grande Salle, elle arriverait bientôt dans ses appartements... _Plus très loin..._, se disait-elle en espérant que la honte serait moins vive quand elle arriverait à reprendre son souffle, loin de tout et de tous, et surtout de Rogue...

Célaeno arrivait enfin tout près de la Grande Salle quand elle sentit des picotements désagréables dans son corps. Pensant que cela était un effet des regrets qu'elle avait depuis ce baiser ridicule qui ne signifiait évidemment rien du tout, elle tenta de n'y prêter guère d'attention. Elle se faufila entre les groupes d'élèves qui sortaient en masse du réfectoire, ayant fini de manger, et marcha dans la direction du grand escalier de marbre, essayant de taire la douleur dans son corps.

Pourtant elle du bientôt se rendre à l'évidence, cette douleur incroyable dans son corps, cette impression qu'on lui tordait les entrailles, qu'on lui arrachait la peau morceau par morceau à coup de scalpel, n'était guère normale et n'avait visiblement rien à voir avec la honte qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Rogue. Elle s'arrêta soudain au milieu de l'escalier et des élèves, le corps et le visage tordus par la douleur. Elle entendit autour d'elle certains élèves s'arrêter, l'appeler et lui demander si elle allait bien... Elle porta ses mains à son visage dans un geste naturel et un nouveau coup la frappa de plein fouet...

Ses mains...des mains d'une blancheur presque irréelle...une peau étincelante...jeune...divine...

_divine_...

Par Merlin! Comment avait-elle pu laisser passer l'heure de sa retransformation! Elle était tout simplement en train de redevenir la créature tout droit sortie du bassin de Jouvence car elle avait été assez idiote pour oublier que le Polynectar ne durait qu'une heure...

Se maudissant et s'insultant interieurement de tous les noms, Célaeno vit avec horreur qu'elle était désormais le point de mire de la quasi totalité des habitants du château, élèves, fantômes et professeurs, dont la directrice, qui venait d'arriver, sans doute alertée par les exclamations de stupeurs. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire en cet instant était que la honte que ressentait Célaeno était au moins égale à l'hilarité ou la stupéfaction qui gagnaient à présent les spectateurs de cet étrange phénomène.

OOOoooOOO

Vendredi prochain, la suite s'appellera _Surprises_..., (sans surprises n'est-ce pas?) et on partira enfin de Poudlard pour rencontrer de nouveaux protagonistes, après bien-sûr la fin du petit moment désagréable pour Célaeno dans le hall de Poudlard...

NB. tant pis je répond à deux petites questions: je ne suis pas fan non plus du couple McGonnagal/Hagrid, c'était juste une blague de Rogue et Célaeno...Et pour la vision dans le noir de la directrice, elle n'est **pas** un chat, mais un animagus, ce qui veut dire que dans son corps humain, elle ne vit de la même façon qu'un chat. Enfin c'est comme cela que je l'avais envisagé moi...


	14. Surprises

**Disclaimer****: rien d'étonnant, le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à Mrs JK Rowling.**

**Merci à Selena Flowright et Helleni pour leurs reviews, cela me touche à chaque fois beaucoup de recevoir un petit mot gentil pour me dire de continuer.**

**Alors je continue!**

**  
**

**Chapitre 14** **Surprises**

La situation était sans aucun doute extrêmement désopilante et certes peu commune, Célaeno ne pouvait le nier, et elle en aurait peut-être même beaucoup rit. Oui...elle en aurait sûrement rit...mais si cela avait été une autre personne qu'elle même, qui, à cet instant, se retrouvait ridiculisée face à tout Poudlard, transformée en cette créature peu humaine conséquence de sa chute dans cette satanée fontaine de Jouvence.

Là, tout de suite, elle ne trouvait pas la situation drôle du tout, plutôt très désagréable même, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfoncer à dix mètres sous le sol de pierre froide du château, quitte à y passer le reste de ses jours. Oubliée la honte de ce baiser totalement inexpliqué dans le bureau de Rogue, moins de dix minutes auparavant... Oubliée aussi la perspective heureuse de partir quelques jours en vacances, chez elle à Londres... Elle ne ressentait plus rien qu'une humiliation immense et profonde: elle était la risée de toute l'école dans cette apparence de pseudo divinité, et encore, le sort avait bien voulu la laisser habillée cette fois-ci. Elle devait s'estimer chanceuse.

Elle pensa en observant les élèves se tordre de rire autour d'elle qu'ils avaient presque l'apparence des affreux serpents qu'elle avait vu en rêve la nuit dernière, ceux-là même qui riaient en la voyant dans la fontaine de Jouvence en compagnie de Rogue... Le _cauchemar_ était presque réalisé, sauf que, merci Merlin, elle n'était pas à demi-nue dans un bassin avec Rogue avec toute l'école comme spectateurs...

Elle écouta avec une lueur de défaitisme dans les yeux la directrice lui parler.

-Célaeno? C'est bien vous? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant vivement de la sorcière et la question sembla faire redoubler les rires.

_Ah tiens? Vous ne me reconnaissez pas? Vraiment étrange..._

-Oui c'est bien moi professeur...

Le ton était las et le regard éperdu. La directrice lui prit le bras comme on soutient un grand malade et Célaeno s'aperçut qu'elle l'emmenait en fait dans une autre direction. Elles montèrent un étage et arrivèrent devant le bureau de Célaeno, bureau le plus proche de la Grande salle pour discuter tranquillement. La sorcière sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte.

-Mais que vous est-il donc arrivé Célaeno? bredouilla la directrice à peine installée dans la pièce.

Célaeno ne savait plus par quoi commencer. Fallait-il d'abord parler du Polynectar, ou bien du sortilège de jeunesse de la fontaine de Jouvence, installée dans le château? Alors elle raconta à a directrice toute l'histoire, le tour de garde avec Rogue après le banquet de Noël, la découverte de cette pièce étrange autant qu'envoûtante (si elle avait su...), puis ce bassin qui les avaient ensorcelés, elle et Severus, jusqu'à ressembler à ces...espèces de divinités d'un autre temps.

-Ainsi, reprit McGonnagal avec ce que Célaeno jugea être un sourire en coin tout à fait mal venu, si je vais voir Severus, je le verrai aussi dans un tel accoutrement...?

Elle montrait en réalité le visage de Célaeno et ses longs cheveux qui ondulaient comme de longs serpents. La sorcière n'avait pas jugé bon de lui révéler qu'au départ, ils avaient également les costumes qui accompagnaient cette sombre mascaradequi avait en fait consisté pour elle-même à se retrouver dans le plus simple appareil...

-J'en viens à la raison pour laquelle je viens de me retransformer devant..hum...tout le monde en ...ça, expliqua de nouveau Célaeno.

Et elle raconta comment la solution du Polynectar leur été apparue la meilleur sur le moment afin de contrer les effets du sortilège et que c'était entièrement de sa faute si ce soir l'heure de la transformation s'était écoulée à la vue de tous...

A la fin de son récit, McGonnagal avait fortement l'air de s'empêcher de ricaner, ce qui agaçait au plus haut point Célaeno. Évidemment, vu de l'extérieur, cela devait paraître très drôle.

-Et maintenant qu'allez-vous faire? redemanda la directrice, les lèvres pincées. Savez-vous comment contrer ce maléfice?

-Je vais continuer à prendre du Polynectar et...après on verra... Rogue dit que le sortilège devrait partir de lui-même car il ne peut apparement « cohabiter » avec les effets des ingrédients de la potion.

-Allons Célaeno, n'ayez pas l'air si abattue, déclara la directrice tout en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la sorcière. Puisque vous dites vous même que le sortilège partira bientôt...Je vous ai connu dans des situations bien pires que celle-ci...

-Ce n'est pas ça...murmura Célaeno avec dans la voix quelques chose de désesperé, je crois que je n'oserais plus jamais me montrer devant les élèves...

Cette fois McGonnagal ne se priva pas pour rire franchement et s'éloigna lentement vers la porte.

-Croyez-moi, dit-elle en souriant franchement, la main posée sur la clanche, les élèves riraient sans doute davantage s'ils connaissaient toute l'histoire...

Célaeno haussa un sourcil légèrement inquiet face à l'hilarité manifeste de la directrice et la regarda ouvrir la porte et reporter son regard sur elle une dernière fois:

-Franchement...se retrouver dans la fontaine de Jouvence avec Severus Rogue! Vous avez fait très fort cette fois ma chère!

Et sur ces belles paroles, elle la vit sortir de son bureau.

Le reste de la soirée, Célaeno finit de préparer ses affaires mais se refusa à se montrer en public. Le moment viendrait bien assez tôt, à son retour des vacances. Elle espérait simplement que la directrice ne dévoilerait pas toute l'histoire, en particulier devant Ella Havana et Ulysse Hosier, qui se feraient un plaisir de la partager avec les élèves...

Le lendemain matin à son plus grand malheur sa transformation en créature divine perdurait toujours elle n'alla pas non plus prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et préfera partir assez tôt chez elle, elle avait bien assez de choses à faire comme cela. Aussi, elle emprunta la cheminée de ses appartements et à 9 heures 36 minutes, elle disait haut et fort, entre les flammes vertes, « 23, Charing Cross Road! ».

OOOoooOOO

Célaeno ouvrit ses yeux tout doucement pour s'habituer à la lumière de la pièce. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir oublié de fermer ses volets la veille. Elle s'était écroulée de fatigue dans son lit assez tard le soir. À peine rentrée de Poudlard le matin, elle avait commencé par ranger toutes ses affaires et faire aussi un peu de rangement dans l'appartement. Son après-midi avait été consacré à des achats de Noël de dernière minute. La journée s'était passée assez rapidement et la soir arrivé, Célaeno avait eu droit à un repos bien mérité.

Remuant et étirant ses jambes et ses bras, un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle se sentait tellement bien en cet instant. Encore plongée dans un demi sommeil, elle savoura le fait de pouvoir rester coucher autant qu'elle le voulait. Pas de cours aujourd'hui, pas d'élèves, rien... _Juste moi et mon lit_, songa-t-elle en soupirant de nouveau d'aise.

Elle sortit sa tête de sous la couette en une fraction de seconde et ses yeux prirent une expression de grande déception. Mais non pas juste elle et son lit! Elle avait complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que sa mère devait arriver pour passer les fêtes de Noël avec elle! Elle se maudit aussitôt d'avoir oublié ça, se faisant ainsi une fausse joie très difficile à supporter, et d'autre part d'avoir accepté la proposition de sa mère.

_Oh non..._, gémit-elle en sortant ses jambes des draps, procédant par étapes pour s'extraire de son lit.

Elle se décida finalement de se lever rapidement. Connaissant sa mère, elle ne tarderait pas à arriver, sans doute en début d'après-midi, et rien n'était près. Et la chambre d'amis était à ranger.

Elle finit par se lever, non sans rechigner, alla prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner dans sa cuisine. Puis elle fit un peu de ménage, le stricte minimum, simplement pour ne pas offrir à sa mère une occasion de plus de critiquer sa façon de vivre.

Vers midi, elle s'était enfin douchée, habillée et alla manger rapidement seule dans sa cuisine. Un peu plus loin sur le plan de travail était posé le chaudron plein de Polynectar dont Célaeno aurait encore besoin à son plus grand désespoir. Assise à sa table, elle observa de loin les photos dans les cadres sur le petit meuble en bois de son entrée. Les deux mêmes étaient installés sur son bureau de Poudlard. Elle observa sur la première ses parents pris en photos vingt ans plus tôt et autour elle-même, avec son frère aîné et sa soeur, de deux ans plus jeune. Elle pensa aussitôt avec un pincement au coeur qu'elle ne les avait pas vu depuis une quinzaine d'années. _Je demanderai de leurs nouvelles à maman..._, de dit-elle aussitôt comme on prend une bonne résolution tout en sachant qu'on ne la tiendra guère.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur l'autre photo, et un sourire mélancolique éclaira son visage. Cette photo-là avait été prise à la fin de sa septième année. Ils avaient fini leurs examens, et les Maraudeurs, Lily et Célaeno avaient tous un grand sourire joyeux, se tenant par les épaules et riant beaucoup. Sirius faisait le pitre entre James et elle, Lily le regardait d'un air désapprobateur et finissait par éclater de rire, le bras de James autour de sa taille. _Et Rémus...et Peter..._

Des Maraudeurs ses pensées dérivèrent bientôt à Harry. Elle avait complètement oublié de lui envoyer un courrier pour lui dire quand ils pouvaient se voir! Se levant de suite de table et abandonnant sa maigre assiette, elle alla prendre un papier et un crayon dans un tiroir de son bureau et commença sa lettre.

_Salut Harry,_

_Je suis désolée de t'écrire si tardivement, j'espère que tu n'as pas déjà fait de grands projets pour tes vacances de Noël. Pour ma part, je serai entièrement libre toute la semaine prochaine, alors cela m'arrangerait que l'on se voit à ce moment. Que dirais-tu de lundi prochain? Confirme-moi par retour de hibou ou bien dis-moi un autre jour, cela m'est égal. Je te donnerai mon adresse au prochain courrier._

_En attendant, je te souhaite de passer d'excellentes fêtes de Noël._

_A très bientôt,_

_Célaeno._

_PS: ne donne surtout pas de Miamhibou à Zéphir, il ne les supporte pas. Mais ne cède pas non plus s'il cherche à manger des chochogrenouilles, il adore ça!_

Satisfaite, elle s'approcha de la cage de son hibou. Zéphir dormait encore, ou faisait semblant, et elle le réveilla tout doucement en lui gratouillant les plumes sous le ventre.

-Viens mon grand, murmura-t-elle en souriant face à son obstination de ne pas se lever. Toi aussi tu es paresseux hein?

Elle rit doucement et finit par prendre le hibou dans ses bras, non sans avoir subit ses coups de becs mécontents. Elle lui attacha le rouleau à la patte et le fit sortit par la fenêtre.

Comme l'avait pensé Célaeno, elle n'eut pas à attendre beaucoup avant de voir débarquer sa mère. En effet, vers quinze heures elle entendit frapper à la porte et alla ouvrir sans grand enthousiasme.

-Bonjour maman...marmonna-t-elle en se forçant à sourire quand elle eut ouvert la porte.

Derrière se trouvait une femme encore belle, bien qu'accusant les années. Ses cheveux longs étaient ramenés en un chignon stricte et la sorcière montrait une grande élégance, autant dans son apparence que dans ses manières. Elle se précipita sur Célaeno et la prit dans ses bras dans un geste qui étonna la sorcière de part son côté si maternel...et si inhabituel...

-Célaeno...souffla Ozomène Robinson en observant sa fille de plus près. Comment vas-tu? Tu me sembles en bonne santé... Tu sais que je me suis inquiétée...si peu de courriers, aucunes nouvelles... Je suis bien contente que tu m'aies invitée chez toi pour les fêtes de Noël tu sais...la solitude est bien trop difficile à supporter pour une vieille dame comme moi...

_Et voilà, _pensa Célaeno en écoutant sa mère parler dans un flot ininterrompu, _toujours aussi bavarde et moi je ne peux pas en placer une..._

Lorsque sa mère s'arrêta enfin pour reprendre son souffle, Célaeno lui sourit gentiment bien que n'ayant pas suivi toute son monologue et l'invita à entrer avec ses bagages en esquissant le geste de fermer la porte. Mais Ozomène retint son geste et ouvrit la porte en plus grand encore.

-Attends...souffla-t-elle avec un air désormais presque gêné sur le visage, tout du moins avec quelques traces d'appréhension. J'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir de revoir...

Elle sourit simplement et porta son regard vers le couloir de l'immeuble alors qu'elle venait d'entendre des pas monter dans l'escalier. Deux personnes apparurent bientôt, une femme et un homme, qui stupéfièrent Célaeno sur place quand elle les vit. La bouche à moitié ouverte et ne pouvant souffler un seul mot, elle réalisa de suite que se tenaient devant elle son frère et sa soeur, qu'elle n'avaient pas vus depuis une quinzaine d'années.

-Equidna...Dolos...murmura-t-elle enfin en fixant la jeune femme très brune qui sourait timidement et son grand frère, plus grand et les cheveux mi-longs. Quelle surprise...

OOOoooOOO

A peine remise de sa surprise, Célaeno fut étreinte doucement par sa soeur, qui faisait la même taille qu'elle, et presque aussitôt par son grand frère, qui la dépassait d'une tête. La sorcière eut tout d'un coup la tête qui lui tournait et elle dû se rattraper au dossier d'un fauteuil derrière elle pour ne pas tomber.

-Par Merlin...souffla-t-elle en essayant de masquer l'émotion de sa voix, émotion trahie par ses yeux brillants. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout...

Elle ne pouvait pas en dire plus, et c'était déjà beaucoup, pensa-t-elle en observant son frère et sa soeur qui n'avaient pas beaucoup changé pendant toutes ces années. Dolos avait toujours cette allure classe et distinguée qui le caractérisait déjà plus jeune. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et cette coupe lui donnait un air rebelle et séducteur qui amusa Célaeno.

Toujours assez maigre mais de la même taille que Célaeno, Equidna était toutefois très jolie et certains traits de son visage étaient bien similaires à ceux de sa grande soeur.

Célaeno se força enfin à réagir et à aligner plusieurs mots de suite.

-Mais entrez voyons, leur fit-elle signe en souriant sincèrement. Vous n'allez pas rester sur le pas de la porte...

Les trois sorciers sourirent et l'atmosphère sembla soudain se relâcher. Equidna referma la porte derrière elle et bientôt tous s'installèrent dans le salon après s'être dévêtus de leur cape d'hiver.

Célaeno et ses frère et soeur n'avaient pas jamais été en mauvais terme, ce n'était pas la raison d'une si longue séparation. La guerre les avait séparé, et surtout la mort de leur père, qui avait créé un précipice dans lequel Célaeno s'était plongée de toutes ses forces, oubliant le reste du monde, à commencer par sa famille. Les Robinson n'avaient jamais été clairement favorables à Voldemort et à ses idéaux de purification du sang sorcier, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais non plus déclarés contre, n'avaient pas lutté.

Célaeno avait toujours pensé que Dolos et Equidna avaient suivi le pas, mettant la priorité sur leur avenir, la fondation de leurs familles...De son côté, la jeune femme avait elle-même adopté une attitude sans demi-mesure: c'était la résitance ou rien, la liberté ou la servitude, la lutte contre Voldemort ou le soutien au Mage Noir. La question ne s'était même pas posée pour elle dès qu'il avait fallu choisir son camp: la décision s'était imposée d'elle-même, elle lutterait contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, au péril de sa vie s'il le fallait.

Et cela avait eu des conséquences, à commencer dans ses relations avec sa famille. Il n'y avait alors plus eu ou presque de relations familiales. Elle ne voyait plus ses parents, ni même son frère et sa soeur, voulant sans doute les préserver et les protéger d'une éventuelle menace de Mangemorts. Mais une victime était tombée, Nemrod Robinson, tué par un gang de Mangemorts. Et cet assassinat avait entraîné une deuxième conséquence du combat de Célaeno contre Voldemort.

La jeune femme de vingt ans tout juste qu'elle était n'avait plus vécu que pour cela, se battre, résister à Voldemort, ramener la paix, sauvegarder le monde sorcier des télèbres. Elle avait alors prit la voie d'une lutte sans merci, qui n'excluait pas le sacrifice de soi au nom de ses idées. C'est à ce moment qu'avait commencé sa mission d'espionnage, avec le prix qu'il avait fallu payer pour cela...Et bientôt la marque des mangemorts fut inscrite sur son avant-bras droit...

A présent que tout cela était bien fini, le joie de revoir sa famille était immense dans le coeur de la sorcière. Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire...tant de choses à rattrapper...tellement qu'aucun ne savait apparement par où commencer.

Célaeno les fit installer dans le petit salon et alla chercher à boire pour tout le monde, moment durant lequel elle en profita pour reprendre une rasade de l'infâme potion préparée par Rogue. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, ses verres sur un plateau.

-Le whisky pur feu pour toi Dolos...un jus de myrtille pour Echidna...et toi maman, le vin de sureau, je sais que tu adores ça..., dit-elle tout en accompagnant chaque parole d'un geste de baguette pour que les verres rejoignent leur propriétaire.

Elle releva la tête alors que les trois autres la regardaient faire, surpris: elle ne leur avait pas demandé ce qu'ils souhaitent à boire mais semblait s'être parfaitement souvenus de leurs goûts à chacun, même après tant d'années. Célaeno esquissa un sourire d'excuse et s'installa dans un fauteuil avec son verre de Xérès dans la main.

-Alors que devenez-vous, tous les deux? demanda-t-elle après une gorgée de xérès dans le silence gênant de la pièce.

Ce fut Equidna qui parla la première. Elle ramena ses cheveux bruns dans son dos dans un geste qu'elle avait déjà à quinze ans et posa son verre sur la petite table devant elle:

-Et bien, commença-t-elle d'une voix presque semblable à celle de sa soeur, nous habitons toujours à Salem, avec Ossian, depuis presque quinze ans..., et nous avons deux enfants aussi...deux filles.

-Deux petites filles absolument adorables! s'exclama Ozomène, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

_La vie dont tu as toujours rêvée, j'imagine, petite soeur..._

-Je m'occupe des filles, elles ne vont pas encore à l'Institut des sorcières de Salem, et je participe aussi à quelques associations...

Célaeno savait que sa soeur pouvait être très bavarde quand elle le voulait et elle la regarda d'un air à la fois amusé et sans le vouloir, légèrement désappointé. C'était donc là tout son bonheur...son plaisir de vivre résidait dans le fait d'être une bonne épouse, une bonne mère, gentiment confinée à des devoirs de femme, sans travail...

-J'ai une photo des filles sur moi, si tu veux les voir...

-J'en serais ravie, répondit Célaeno sincèrement.

Equidna sortit une photo de la poche de sa robe et la tendit à sa grande soeur. Deux fillettes, dont la plus grande devait avoir dix ans, étaient photographiées, l'une sur un hypogriffe à bascule, l'autre sur un balais miniature volant à un mètre du sol. Elles avaient héritées des cheveux auburn de leur père Ossian, qui était d'origine irlandaise, mais Célaeno remarqua les traits héritées de leur mère. Elle redonna la photo à Equidna.

-Elles sont très belles Equidna, tu dois être très fière, sourit-elle à la jeune femme qui eut un grand sourire.

Malgré tout, la joie manifeste de sa soeur lui porta un coup au coeur...Et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette guerre, qu'en serait-il pour elle? Serait-elle également mariée et aurait-elle quelques enfants? Si Sirius... Elle refoula ses pensées de sa tête et sourit à Dolos pour reprendre contenance:

-Et toi Dolos? demanda-t-elle encore à son frère.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais j'avais repris l'entreprise de papa, en 82, et j'en suis toujours le directeur.

-Oui, maman me l'avait dit par hibou. Et je vois quelque fois ton nom dans les journaux, dans la rubrique économique.

Ils eurent un clin d'oeil complice.

-Je ne savais pas que tu lisais cette rubrique!

-Quand on voit son propre nom dans le journal, ça ne passe pas inaperçu! Apparement tu as bien réussi à redresser les affaires, à ce que j'ai lu.

-J'ai fait ce que je pouvais, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules modeste. Et puis, papa m'avait enseigné les règles de la direction de l'entreprise, il voulait que je sois son successeur, tu te souviens...

Célaeno acquiesca vaguement, le regard fixé sur son frère. Alors qu'il lui parlait de cette entreprise de fabrication de balais de courses qui était dans la famille Robinson depuis plus de deux siècles, elle se surprit à l'observer attentivement et constata qu'il ressemblait énormément à leur père. Nemrod était à peine plus âgé que Dolos à sa mort et la ressemblance entre les deux était plus que frappante, non seulement physiquement, mais aussi dans la voix, les gestes...

Et là encore, la réalité la frappa au visage avec dureté. Ça encore elle le devait à la guerre, cette guerre stupide dans laquelle elle s'était battue de toutes ses forces... Rarement la sorcière ne s'était autant remise en question, n'avait autant remis en cause sa lutte contre Voldemort. En cet instant et face à l'étalage de bonheur, de réussite de sa soeur et de son frère, elle comprenait plus que jamais ce que la guerre lui avait prit à tout jamais...

-Célaeno, tu vas bien? s'inquièta Ozomène.

Célaeno releva la tête vers sa mère. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue que son regard dérivait depuis déjà quelques minutes dans le vide, rempli de ses pensées et souvenirs.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en souriant pour la rassurer et elle se tourna de nouveau vers son frère. Je me disais simplement...tu ressembles énormément à papa, Dolos...

Son frère lui sourit, une mèche de ses cheveux tombant nonchalement sur ses yeux.

-Et tu devrais voir ses garçons! s'exclama Equidna, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce sont ses portraits jurés!

-Tu as des enfants aussi? demanda aussitôt Célaeno à son frère et la question lui brûla de nouveau les lèvres, semblant stupide en cet instant, cela était tellement évident.

Cette fois, ce fut Ozomène qui sortit une photo de son sac à main et la montra à sa fille, en lui expliquant que les deux jeunes garçons en question se trouvaient de chaque côté de leurs cousines. Elliott et Marwin ressemblaient de fait beaucoup à Dolos et étaient âgés de onze et neuf ans.

-A quelle école iront-ils? reprit Célaeno en essayant de faire prendre à sa voix un ton égal.

-Je ne sais pas encore, avoua Dolos en haussant des épaules. Nous avons une maison près de Salem, mais je suis souvent en déplacement pour affaires et Arielle aussi, avec son travail...

Il se tut quelques instants, comme pour mieux peser ses mots, et reprit avec un sourire en coin pour Célaeno:

-En même temps, nous savons très bien que Poudlard est sans doute la meilleur école de sorcellerie, et j'avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup que mes fils étudient là-bas. Après tout, c'est là que nous avons tous les trois étudié...

Les trois frère et soeurs se sourirent, semblant ainsi faire renaître l'amitié qui les liaient dans leur jeunesse.

-Et en plus, reprit Ozomène qui semblait assister à ce tableau avec une force bienveillante, Elliott et Marwin auraient la chance d'avoir leur tante comme professeur!

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une chance...tempéra Célaeno avec une moue amusée et tout en se cachant derrière une gorgée de Xérès, avant d'être coupée par Equidna.

-Mais oui c'est vrai! s'exclama-t-elle apparement ravie. Parle nous donc de ce nouveau job! Tu n'as encore rien dit!

-Et bien, comme maman l'a dit, je suis professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, à Poudlard...

C'était la première fois qu'elle le disait de vive voix et elle s'aperçut qu'elle en ressentait une certaine fierté. Apparement, ce nouveau job était bel et bien une vocation qu'elle s'était longtemps cachée.

-Et ça te plaît? demanda Dolos avec un sourire. C'était une de tes matières préferées quand tu étais élève.

-Heureusement que ça me plaît, émit Célaeno avec un faible sourire, sachant que la défense contre les forces du mal est ce que j'ai fait à plein temps depuis ma sortie de Poudlard...

Elle n'avait pas voulu être cynique mais elle vit bientôt les échanges de regards gênés entre les autres.

-Mais sinon, reprit-elle vivement pour rattrapper la situation, j'adore enseigner, je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être aussi passionnant!

-Et bien il était temps que tu trouves ta vocation! sembla conclure Ozomène.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard...émit Dolos dans un murmure auquel sa mère ne prêta guère attention.

-Et dire qu'à ta sortie de Poudlard, reprit-elle sans prendre égard que Célaeno se raidissait légèrement dans son fauteuil, tu voulais être dessinatrice de modèles de balais!

-A ma sortie de Poudlard, précisa Célaeno avec un sourire triste, je voulais faire mille choses, mille métiers, connaître le monde entier, tous ses recoins, être célèbre, devenir archéomage aussi, avoir un avenir tout simplement. Mais tu sais bien que je n'ai eu le temps de n'exaucer aucun de ces rêves...

Elle eut un sourire désabusé face au pincement de lèvres de sa mère.

-Mais bon, c'est comme ça, tempéra Célaeno en levant les bras d'un air fataliste et elle se demanda d'où lui venait d'accepter si facilement les choses face à sa famille, alors qu'elle-même ne l'acceptait pas...peut-être du léger étourdissement provoqué par le Xérès...

-Qui en reveut? demanda-t-elle tout en se levant de son fauteuil et en désignant les verres sur la table.

-Merci Célaeno...

-Non merci, remercia Dolos. De toute façon, on ne va pas tarder, ma femme et mes enfants sont sur le chemin de traverse et pareil pour Equidna...

-Mais...s'étonna Célaeno et elle se traita de stupide pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte auparavant. Vous n'avez qu'à leur dire qu'ils viennent là! Vous n'allez pas déjà repartir, on s'est à peine parlés!

Ozomène regarda ses trois enfants avec un sourire et eut un geste de la main leur signifiant que c'était à eux se décider. Dolos interrogea Equidna du regard et celle-ci eut un sourire.

-On ne voudrait pas te déranger...

-Mais non voyons! Puisque je vous le propose!

-Oui mais tu auras huit personnes en plus d'un coup!

Célaeno les assura du plaisir qu'elle avait de les accueillir et de sa joie de rencontrer enfin ses neveux et nièces. La décision fut prise de fêter le réveillon de Noël dans l'appartement de la sorcière, les trois frères et soeurs réunis, avec leur mère, pour la première fois depuis quinze ans. Ils se mirent d'accord de revenir avec la famille au complet pour 18 heures pendant que Célaeno irait de son côté faire les courses sur le chemin de Traverse, à la fois pour préparer le repas du réveillon (elle n'avait pas prévu un festin de dix personnes) et pour faire quelques achats de dernière minutes pour ses quatres neveux et nièces.

Equidna décida à la dernière minute de rester avec sa grande soeur pour faire les courses, et aussi lui permettre de la conseiller pour les cadeaux, et Ozomène partit donc sans plus tarder avec son fils retrouver ses petits-enfants.

Le temps pour Célaeno de s'habiller chaudement et les deux sorcières quittèrent également l'appartement, elles avaient tout juste deux heures pour faire tous leurs achats. Elle sortirent dans la rue et marchèrent jusqu'au Chaudron baveur, voisin de l'immeuble de Célaeno. Puis elles arrivèrent dans la rue enneigée et bruyante de monde du chemin de Traverse et se protégèrent comme elles le purent du froid mordant de cette fin décembre.

-Ca va? demanda soudain Equidna en regardant sa soeur alors qu'elles marchaient depuis un moment en silence. Tu as l'air toute mélancolique...

Célaeno lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Ce n'est rien...c'est juste que...

Les mots se bousculaient mais aucun ne sortait, comme si le fait de retrouver la complicité d'autrefois avec sa soeur n'attendait que ce moment.

-Vous entendre parler de tout cela avec Dolos, cela me fait penser à tout ce que j'ai loupé...à la vie que j'aurais pu avoir aussi si...

Elle eut un geste de la main qui voulait plus dire que des mots. Elle fut soulagée en les disant de s'apercevoir qu'aucune jalousie ne tirraillait son coeur. Juste des regrets.

-Je sais, répondit sérieusement Equidna en la regardant d'un air soucieux qu'elle chassa bien vite pour un faible sourire. Mais toi, tu as toujours aimé te battre pour de grandes causes, n'est-ce pas?

Elles se regardèrent et ce regard en dit long sur les souvenirs qu'elles partagaient, sur leur vie et aussi la joie teintée de douleur de se retrouver après quinze ans.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, ainsi que l'arrivée de ces nouveaux personnages. 

Régler ses comptes avec le passé et sa famille, passer sa vie en revue...voilà en gros le programme de Célaeno dans le chapitre suivant , _Accepter le passé. _Pour les éventuels déçus, je vous promet le retour de Rogue très bientôt (ben oui, c'est quand même le 2nd personnage central de cette fic).


	15. Accepter le passé

**Disclaimer:**** comme c'est une auteure encore inconnu, je tiens à préciser que Harry Potter appartient à une sombre écrivain anglaise, JK Rowling.**

**Merci Naelhia et Selena Flowright pour vos reviews! (Naelhia: les prénoms viennent pour la plupart de la mythologie greco-romaine ils ont donc tous une signification particulière pour chaque personnage mais je n'ai rien inventé!)**

**J'ai bien peur que ce chapitre ne soit pas bien gai, je m'en excuse à l'avance...**

**Chapitre 15** **Accepter le passé**

-Je suis certaine qu' Aileen va adorer son cadeau! Tu la verrais...c'est déjà une vraie mordue de quidditch!

Célaeno leva les yeux vers sa soeur, les mains encore occupées à farcir l'énorme dinde de Noël posée majestueusement dans son plat.

-Tant mieux, sourit-elle pour répondre à Equidna qui s'occupait tout sourire à rassembler la vaisselle pour dix personnes. J'aurais bien voulu lui offrir un vrai balai, mais comme Ossian n'y tient pas...

-Je n'y tenais pas tellement non plus en fait, avoua Equidna avec une moue amusée. Et puis Selma aurait été jalouse que sa soeur ait déjà son propre balai. Non...elle sera ravie d'avoir _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_.

Les deux soeurs passaient en revue leurs achats de Noël depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées à l'appartement de Célaeno, une vingtaine de minutes en somme. Elles avaient commencé à préparer le repas pour le soir en attendant que le reste de la famille revienne du Chemin de Traverse. Elles semblaient retrouver peu à peu la complicité de leur jeunesse, parlant aussi naturellement que si elles n'avaient pas été séparées durant quinze ans.

Tout en parlant, Célaeno avait de plus en plus hâte de faire la connaissance avec cette famille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un beau-frère, une belle-soeur et quatre neveux et nièces. C'était un sentiment étrange que d'imaginer la rencontre qui aurait lieu dans peu de temps, et la sorcière, si elle n'avait pas été si impatiente et ravie de les connaître, aurait sans doute été pleine d'appréhension. Après tout, elle ne savait rien d'eux, ils ne savaient rien d'elle. Et que devaient-ils penser? Pour quelles raisons croyaient-ils qu'elle n'avait pas fréquenté sa famille pendant quinze ans?

Elle soupira fortement et s'adossa à l'évier. Elle entendait Equidna dans la salle à manger installer la table tout en chantonnant gaiement. Elle sourit en l'écoutant et décida d'allumer le petit poste de radio. D'un coup de baguette, la cuisine retentissait d'un chant de Noël et l'humeur de la sorcière se faisait moins mélancolique.

-_Et tout de suite,_ annonça peu après la voix de l'animatrice Glenda Chittock,_ voici un vieux standard des Bizarr'Sisters, « You're a true Dementor »!_

Célaeno sourit en entendant les premières notes de la chanson de son groupe favori.

_I searched a man but I just found a leech_

_Yet I prefer toad and frog..._

_You make me much as effet as a moutain Troll_

_I'd prefer a hippogrif or a dog_

_And now run away!_

_I don't want any more of a Boggart in my way!_

Equidna revint dans la cuisine et accompagna Célaeno qui chantait par-dessus la chanson des Bizzar'Sisters:

_You're still like a Dementor!_

_You're a true Dementorrrr!_

Elles eurent un grand éclat de rire sur la note finale et s'assirent autour de la table pour tenter de contrôler leur fou rire. Cela faisait longtemps que Célaeno n'avait pas rit comme cela et elle en ressentit d'autant plus de joie que cela était avec sa petite soeur qu'elle riait. Elles retournèrent à la préparation du repas tout en discutant gaiement.

-Et sinon, fit de nouveau Equidna appuyée contre la table et tendant le bocal d'airelles à sa soeur qui se chargeait de les disposer dans le plat, est-ce que...tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie?

Célaeno leva aussitôt les yeux sur elle, surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre? La réponse lui paraissait claire: rien. Elle pensa à Sirius...Sirius emprissonné, innocent...puis Sirius échappé et l'espoir renaissant avec lui...Puis sa mort chassa tout le reste et elle en voulut à sa soeur de l'avoir fait replonger dans ces tristes souvenirs. Presque aussitôt après, l'image de Severus Rogue apparut devant ses yeux, sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle ne devenait pas folle et attribua la pensée de Rogue au lien qu'il y avait avec Sirius, et non avec la question de sa soeur...

Elle reporta son attention sur Equidna qui commençait à se demander ce qui justifiait une telle réflexion. Elle lui fit un mince sourire et souffla:

-Tu sais, ma vie est plutôt calme de ce côté-là depuis que Sirius...

Elle eut un geste de la main qui devait expliquer le reste et elle s'arrêta là.

-Ah bon...j'avais pensé que peut-être, tu aurais rencontré quelqu'un...surtout maintenant que la guerre est terminée...

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça j'imagine, émit Célaeno avec un pauvre sourire et en haussant les épaules. Tu me passes le plat derrière toi?

Equidna comprit que la conversation était close et en resta là. Pourtant les paroles tournaient toujours dans l'esprit de Célaeno qui se demandait ce qu'elle attendait exactement de la vie à présent... A la fin de la guerre, elle ne s'était pas vraiment dit que le temps était venu pour elle de refaire sa vie. Il n'en avait pas été question, point. Mais elle savait bien que cette solitude lui pesait et que ce n'était pas en se cloîtrant pour ressasser le passé qu'elle irait mieux.

Sa soeur partit dans la pièce à côté pour finir de préparer le couvert et elle en profita pour aller reprendre discrètement une portion de Polynectar. Le reste de la famile ne tarderait plus maintenant et elle préférait autant ne pas prendre la potion devant tout le monde. Elle eut une grimace de dégoût lorsque le liquide vaseux coula le long de sa gorge et s'empressa de reposer le couvercle sur la marmite. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'Equidna était debout, immobile à l'entrée de la cuisine et l'observait silencieusement, un oeil scrutateur posé sur la marmite.

-Ils ne vont plus tarder à revenir maintenant, la coupa-t-elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu poser la moindre question. Je vais finir de me préparer...

Elle quitta précipitement la cuisine et alla se changer dans sa chambre. Elle revint dans la salle à manger quelques minutes plus tard, très élégante et habillée d'une nouvelle robe rouge foncé, aux manches et au col ourlés de velours et qui faisait ressortir la taille fine de la sorcière. Equidna était apparement toujours dans la cuisine et elle en profita pour vérifier que tout était prêt sur la table.

Quelques instants plus tard elle entendit du mouvement derrière la porte puis on frappa à la porte au moment où elle s'occupait de plier les serviettes de façon originale avec l'aide de sa baguette.

-Entrez! cria-t-elle du bout de la table et sachant que la porte était restée ouverte.

Tout alors se passa en quelques secondes. Dans un tourbillon de capes et de mouvements, les huit sorciers entrèrent les uns après les autres dans la pièce, refermèrent la porte, et presque aussitôt, avant même que les présentations aient pu être faites, Célaeno vit sa soeur sortir en trombe de la cuisine et sa placer entre elle et le reste de la famille toujours debout à l'entrée, sa baguette brandie dans sa direction. Célaeno haussa les sourcils, sa baguette immobilisée devant elle, son geste pour plier la serviette suspendu dans les airs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Equidna? s'inquièta Célaeno qui pensa presque aussitôt à une farce de sa soeur, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait jamais été portée à ce genre de plaisanterie douteuse.

-Tais-toi, imposteur! cria Equidna en brandissant sa baguette d'une main, l'autre bras passé fébrilement devant les huit sorcier derrière elle comme pour les protéger.

-Equidna, tu peux nous dire ce qu'il se passe là? s'intéressa Dolos avec un air détaché et son flegme habituel, alors que tous les autres commençaient vraiment à s'inquiéter.

-Euh oui, j'aimerais bien savoir aussi, osa encore Célaeno qui ne comprenait décidément plus rien au comportement de sa soeur.

Cinq minutes avant elles se parlaient normalement, tout allait bien, et tout d'un coup, elle la traitait d'imposteur...

-C'est à elle qu'il faut demander cela! cracha presque Equidna en désignant sa soeur avec sa baguette. Et d'abord qui es-tu?

Célaeno haussa les sourcils, tout comme sa mère, son frère et les autres adultes présents. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé cette rencontre dans ces conditions...

-Ecoute Equidna, reprit Célaeno d'un ton cassant tout en amorçant un mouvement pour s'approcher qu'elle abandonna vite après un violent « N'APPROCHE PAS! » de sa soeur, c'est drôle un moment mais là...

-Et si tu nous expliquais ce qu'il se passe exactement? la coupa un homme roux qui était sans nulle doute Ossian, l'époux d'Equidna.

-Cette fille n'est pas ma soeur! Ce n'est pas Célaeno! dit simplement Equidna les sourcils froncés et le regard toujours pointé sur Célaeno.

Les rouages qui auparavant semblaient bloqués ne firent à ce moment qu'un tour dans l'esprit de Célaeno, et elle fut la seule à pouvoir répondre au coup de tonnerre que venait de lancer sa soeur dans la pièce.

-J'ai compris! lança-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et en éclatant de rire. Tu as découvert la marmite de Polynectar, n'est-ce pas? Si j'avais su...

-Vous voyez! Elle avoue! exulta Equidna en les prenant à témoin des paroles de Célaeno.

-Ecoute ma fille, avança enfin Ozomène sur un ton prudent, il y a certainement une raison à cela, tu vois bien que ta soeur va nous l'expliquer. Il n'était pas nécessaire de te mettre dans un état pareil...

-CE-N'EST-PAS-MA-SOEUR! fit de nouveau la sorcière avec dans la voix quelque chose de désespéré qui fit froncer les sourcils d'inquiètude de chacun. Je l'ai vu prendre du Polynectar!

-Cesse donc de t'obstiner ainsi Equidna! Laisse-la parler!

Célaeno eut un regard de remerciement envers son frère et entreprit de raconter dans les grandes lignes les raisons pour lesquelles elle devait prendre du Polynectar. A la fin du récit, le regard soupçonneux de sa soeur transperçait toujours Célaeno, qui se demanda alors comment elle pourrait vraiment la convaincre de sa sincérité. Les autres semblaient avoir parfaitement assimilé l'excuse et la croire, s'autorisant même un petit rire à l'énoncé de la fameuse mésaventure.

-Cela ne prouve pas que c'est bien toi...ronchonna Equidna en croisant les bras d'un air contrarié.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, il me semble? émit la femme de Dolos en regardant Célaeno bien droit dans les yeux.

Celle-ci acquiesca, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Elle leva sa baguette et entonna d'une voix claire et forte:

-Spero patronum!

Une forme ailée et brillante sortit de la baguette, son long bec en avant et ses longues ailes déployées. Célaeno regarda son patronus faire le tour de la salle, entourant la pièce d'une force bienveillante. Puis il s'évapora lentement après avoir constaté qu'il n'avait personne à protéger. Le silence accueillit ce départ et Célaeno reporta son regard sur sa soeur.

-Alors, tu vois? C'est bien un albatros. Je ne suis pas un imposteur. C'est bien moi...

La preuve était irréfutable et Equidna dut s'avouer vaincu. Mais plutôt que de rire de la mésaventure, elle éclata en sanglots sous les yeux médusés de tout le monde. Célaeno se précipita vers elle et posa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

-Je suis désolée...bredouilla Equidna comme elle le put entre ses larmes, je suis tellement...stupide! Mais j'ai eu tellement peur...quand j'ai vu la potion...j'ai cru...tu sais, les mauvais souvenirs...la guerre...tout est revenu... J'ai eu peur avec les enfants qui allaient revenir...

Célaeno la prit dans ses bras, délicatement, et la serra doucement pour la réconforter. Ainsi, même si elle n'avait pas prit une part active dans la guerre, sa soeur en était encore apparement très bouleversée. Décidément, cette journée resterait dans les plus mauvaises journées de la sorcière, plusieurs choses aujourd'hui l'avaient inmanquablement ramené à cette guerre... A bien y réfléchir, Célaeno se dit que depuis quelques temps, elle collectionnait ce type de mauvaises journées... Elle espérait simplement que cette soirée de veille de Noël se passerait le mieux possible. Mais peut-être était-ce trop demandé à la vie d'avoir une soirée normale le jour où elle retrouvait sa famille?

OOOoooOOO

-Le Pudding est excellent maman! s'exclama Célaeno après avoir reprit une autre bouchée du délicieux dessert préparé par sa mère.

Ses dires furent de suite confirmées par les autres et notamment les enfants qui demandèrent à être resservis, la bouche pleine de gâteau.

-Tu ne te souvenais pas que maman faisait de si bons puddings? s'étonna Equidna avec un sourire évident.

-Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'en avais pas mangé en fait...

Le dessert prenait fin et Célaeno se réjouissait que tous les sujets épineux aient été soigneusement évités au cours de la soirée. Elle avait fait la connaissance d'Ossian, son beau-frère et d'Arielle, l'épouse de Dolos. Celle-ci s'était révélée charmante et très intelligente, ce qui avait quelque peu étonné Célaeno qui s'était attendue à une jolie écervelée comme son frère avait autrefois l'habitude d'en collectionner. Les enfants eux ne s'étaient pas du tout montrés timides et avaient posé pleins de questions à leur nouvelle tante.

Quand il avait su que Célaeno était professeur à Poudlard, Elliott avait insisté auprès de ses parents pour aller à cette école à la prochaine rentrée. La sorcière avait également discuté de Quidditch avec Aileen, l'aînée d'Equidna, qui effectivement se montrait déjà intarissable sur le sujet. Finalement, la soirée se déroulait parfaitement si l'on excluait bien-sûr l'incident avant le repas.

Quand ils furent repus de pudding les quatre enfants sortirent de table pour aller jouer entre eux dans le salon et laissèrent ainsi les adultes entre eux autour d'un thé.

-Alors Célaeno ça ne te fait pas drôle d'avoir autant de mondes chez toi tout d'un coup? demanda Arielle avec un sourire.

-Plutôt oui...répondit la sorcière en parcourant la salle d'un large regard avant de le reporter sur sa belle-soeur. Mais j'en suis plutôt heureuse, c'est le meilleur Noël que je passe depuis très longtemps...

Equidna et Dolos lui firent un sourire chaleureux mais elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil Ossian froncer les sourcils et se redresser sur sa chaise. Elle se tourna vers lui et attendit qu'il parle.

-Ecoute...commença-t-il sur un ton prudent, je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli, mais...qu'as-tu fait exactement pendant toutes ces années...et pourquoi au juste ne pouvais-tu plus fréquenter ta famille?

Elle ne fut guère étonnée de la question. Elle l'avait vu tout au long de la soirée la regarder d'un air soupçonneux, détournant le regard à chaque fois qu'elle interceptait le sien et s'empêchant à chaque fois de parler. Visiblement, il n'avait pu se retenir bien longtemps de poser la question qui lui brûler les lèvres...

Elle vit Equidna lancer un regard de reproches à son mari et aperçut aussi les autres se tendre face à la question. Se pouvaient-ils que tous aient attendu ce moment ou ils sauraient enfin...? Elle soupira profondément avant de plonger ses yeux dans le regard inquisiteur d'Ossian:

-Je faisais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix Ossian, durant toutes ces années, tu sais cette organisation créée par Albus Dumbledore pour combattre Voldemort...

Elle sentit autour d'elle les frissons à l'évocation du nom que tous s'efforçaient d'oublier et elle constata qu'Ossian avait également frémi.

-Dès le début, reprit-elle en continuant de fixer le sorcier, c'est-à-dire en 79, j'ai voulu mettre ma famille à l'écart de tout cela. Je ne voulais pas les impliquer dans cette lutte, alors j'ai jugé plus sûr de ne plus les fréquenter, afin de ne pas tenter les mangemorts...

Elle tourna la tête et eut un sourire triste pour sa mère.

-Mais bien-sûr cela n'a pas fonctionné aussi bien que je le pensais puisqu'ils ont décidé de s'attaquer à la famille et ont tué papa...

Ozomène posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa famille:

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute Célaeno, dit-elle en prenant sur elle de ne pas faire trembler sa voix. Ces gens là sont des fous! Tu n'y pouvais rien!

Célaeno lui fit un pauvre sourire et tourna la tête pour regarder de nouveau Ossian, le défiant de poser encore une question. Mais le sorcier apparement se fichait pas mal de refroidir l'ambiance encore davantage et demanda de nouveau, d'un ton où perçait la curiosité, une curiosité malsaine:

-Mais qu'as-tu fait exactement dans cet Ordre du Phénix?

Cette fois Equidna ne se priva pas pour faire une remarque à voix haute à son mari:

-Ossian! Tu mets tout le monde mal à l'aise avec tes questions! Et Célaeno n'a peut-être pas envie d'en parler!

-Laisse Equidna, la coupa Célaeno d'un ton froid. J'imagine que je vous l'aurais dit un jour ou l'autre de toute façon... simplement, il me semblait qu'un repas de Noël ne méritait pas une conversation si peu joyeuse et même assez...glauque. Mais puisque Ossian _veut_ savoir, alors je vais le dire.

Elle fixa un regard dur sur le sorcier en question. Elle entendit son frère lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire ça, qu'ils ne lui demandaient aucun compte, surtout pas ce soir... Mais elle continuait de fixer le sorcier et se décida enfin à parler. C'était maintenant ou jamais...

-Après la mort de papa, je suis devenue espionne pour l'Ordre du Phénix. J'espionnais les mangemorts de Voldemort, je récoltais toutes les informations utiles, les noms, les lieux de rassemblement, les lieux où des meurtres étaient prévus, les noms des prochaines victimes... J'ai fait ça également après que Voldemort soit revenu, il y a quatre ans...

Elle s'arrêta et baissa les yeux sur ses mains, serrées sur la table. Elle ne voulait pas voir Equidna à sa gauche qui avait une main devant sa bouche, l'air épouvanté et les yeux brillants. Elle ne voulait pas voir non plus le regard inquiet de Dolos posé sur elle et sa mère qui tenait sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes posés sur la table. Ossian, lui, avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, mais d'appréhension cette fois.

-Mais comment...comment as-tu fait pour ne jamais être découverte?

-Voilà la bonne question, approuva Célaeno en pointant son index en direction du sorcier. Tout simplement parce que je m'étais infiltrée parmi les mangemorts, sans même qu'ils sachent que je n'étais pas une des leurs, sans qu'ils sachent que j'étais une espionne pour le camp d'en face. Je crois que Voldemort ne l'a jamais su non plus...

Tout en parlant, elle avait commencé à remonter la manche droite de sa robe et elle posa son bras doucement sur la table, le regard plongé dans le noir brillant de l'affreux tatouage, ignorant les exclamations de stupeur et d'horreur des autres sorciers:

-Voilà l'arme infaillible...continua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Avec ça, je pouvais aller partout, tant qu'ils sagissaient d'une réunion des partisans de Voldemort. C'était encore mieux qu'un déguisement ou qu'une cape d'invisibilité, un véritable laisser-passer, une marque de reconnaissance qui se suffisait à elle-même. Jamais ils ne leur est venu à l'idée de soulever mon capuchon pour vérifier mon identité...

-Par Merlin Célaeno! s'exclama Equidna les deux mains plaquées sur sa bouche, de vraies larmes coulant à présent le long de ses joues.

Ce fut la seule qui parvint à articuler la moindre parole après que Célaeno ait montré l'effroyable marque des Ténèbres. Dolos avait un air consterné et ne pouvait apparement plus détacher son regard du serpent qui sortait de la tête de mort. Sa femme était à peu près dans le même état qu'Equidna et Ozomène elle ne lâchait plus sa fille du regard, un air bouleversé sur son visage qui la fit paraître dix ans de plus en quelques instants. Ossian s'était adossé à sa chaise et regardait dans le vide, ne pouvant plus supporter la vision d'horreur.

-Je vous avais prévenu que ce n'était pas une histoire très gaie...fit Célaeno avec une moue gênée.

Elle se leva brusquement et alla dans la cuisine, de laquelle elle reporta une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu. Elle remplit six verres du liquide ambré et chacun prit son verre d'un air absent.

-Rien de mieux pour faire passer les choses les plus effroyables, plaisanta Célaeno d'un ton badin en levant son verre comme pour trinquer avant d'en avaler le contenu.

Il fallut encore quelques instants pour que l'alcool fasse son effet et délie les langues. Ozomène fut la première à demander:

-Par tous les dragons, comment cette fichue marque s'est-elle retrouvée sur ton bras?

-Oh...en effet, je ne l'ai pas précisé..., se rendit compte Célaeno avant de hausser les épaules. Nous avons retrouvé le corps d'un mangemort, tué par Voldemort lui-même, et comme j'avais prévu mon coup depuis un moment déjà, il a suffit que j'emmène le corps et... J'ai effectué un rituel de magie noire assez compliqué et je suis parvenue à dupliquer la marque des Ténèbres du mangemort assassiné et faire en sorte qu'elle s'inscrive à son tour sur mon poignet, et aussi qu'elle fonctionne de la même manière, c'est-à-dire que je sois également reliée à Voldemort...

-C'était après la mort de papa tout ça? parvint à demander Equidna qui s'était plongée dans son verre pour oublier les horreurs entendues.

-Oui, répondit simplement Célaeno. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour...le venger... Rentrer dans les rangs de Voldemort et les effronder de l'intérieur...sans qu'il le sache. Mais il a été terrassé avant que je puisse me venger vraiment... Rien ne comptait plus pour moi que la vengeance à l'époque...je n'avais pas pensé aux conséquences. Sans doute un effet de mon comportement « irréfléchi », comme tu disais, maman...

Mais les cinq sorciers n'étaient plus guère d'humeur à plaisanter et restèrent le regard plongé dans leur verre de whisky, perdu dans de lointains souvenirs que même la chaleur du liquide ambré ne pouvait effacer. Pendant ce temps les quatre enfants qui jouaient dans la pièce voisine n'avaient pas pris garde du malaise qui régnait à présent dans l'appartement et ils revinrent bientôt voir leurs parents respectifs, apparement fatigués. Plus personne ne dit un mot sur ce qui venait d'être dit, ce soir là, et chacun prit garde à faire bonne figure.

Pourtant Célaeno savait que d'autres questions viendraient. Mais après tout, cela était sans doute normal, ils étaient sa famille.

Et d'autres questions vinrent. Le lendemain, la nuit sombre et froide était passée sur le récit de Célaeno mais semblait avoir renforcée l'envie des autres d'en savoir plus, toujours plus. Ce fut sa mère qui lui posa cette étrange question, sortit tout droit des souvenirs brumeux de ce que peut signifier s'impliquer dans une guerre:

-As-tu déjà tué un homme?

-Oui, répondit simplement Célaeno en baissant le regard.

Elle avait honte soudain, honte de se rappeler, honte des raisons de ce geste.

-C'était un mangemort, précisa-t-elle inutilement. Je croyais aussi accomplir une vengeance en le tuant, je croyais que tout serait effacé après, que tout irait mieux. Rien n'a jamais été comme je l'avais pensé.

Et c'était tout. C'était au-delà des regrets, des excuses et des excplications qui remuent des mauvais souvenirs qui parfois reviennent. Non. C'était un vide immense à l'intérieur qui lui donnait l'impression d'exister sans vivre vraiment. Les paroles réconfortantes ne suffiraient pas, plus jamais, même le temps et son grand manteau blanc ne réchaufferait plus son coeur.

Il avait fallu parler de Sirius aussi. Et la peine avait encore grandi, avait semblé immense à ce moment. Mais Célaeno avait tout dit, la vérité sur l'histoire qui avait conduit le sorcier en prison, la vérité sur sa fuite d'Azkaban, puis le reste...

Quand ils partirent, après le repas, Célaeno ne sut dire si elle ressentait du soulagement. Cela en était assez loin à vrai dire. Pourtant quelques mots simples valaient mieux que de longs au revoir.

Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et de quitter l'appartement de la sorcière, Dolos s'était tourné une dernière fois vers sa soeur et serrant ses mains dans les siennes, avait murmuré en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux clairs et dorés de Célaeno:

-Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu a été la seule de la famille à être envoyée à Gryffondor... Jamais je n'aurais pu faire ce que tu as fait...pour papa...

OOOoooOOO

Être seule après s'être autant replongée dans le passé était ce qu'elle appréhendait le plus en cet instant. Vers dix-sept heures, elle sortit de son appartement, son manteau tout juste enfilé et le col grand ouvert, et se dirigea vers le chemin de Traverse. Elle ressentit à peine la morsure de l'air dans tout son corps et se contenta d'avancer.

Elle marchait au hasard de ses pas, le regard posé au loin, voyant sans vraiment voir les gens autour. Elle ne cessait de repenser à ces longues conversations, et ce goût amer qui perdurait quand elle évoquait la guerre contre Voldemort...Elle se rendit compte au bout d'un moment que la neige tombait à gros flocons, renforcé par un vent fort qui l'empêchait d'avancer, sans doute depuis quelques minutes, et elle chercha un endroit pour s'abriter.

Elle s'engouffra dans la boutique de livres Fleury&Bott, boutique la plus proche, et elle entendit la clochette sonner à son passage. Elle eut un mouvement de surprise en voyant le nombre de personnes présentes dans la boutique. Apparement, elle n'avait pas été la seule à avoir l'idée de venir s'abriter de la tempête de neige...

Elle appliqua un sort pour sécher sa cape après avoir retiré sa capuche et tenté de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure. Elle avança entre les rayons, se faufilant comme elle le pouvait entre les groupes de sorciers, pour la plupart des familles entières, dont les enfants s'extasiaient devant les livres colorés et animés de quidditch, les livres qui parlaient ou qui s'ouvraient tout seuls.

La sorcière flâna un moment dans le rayon des romans sorciers, et découvrit avec plaisir que sa romancière favorite Desdemona Longswords avait enfin fait paraître le dernier tome de sa célèbre saga _Au crépuscule de nos vies_, sombre fresque sur le déclin futur du monde sorcier et ses deux héros, Goneril et Edwina, prêts à tout pour le sauver, au péril de leur vie.

Célaeno s'empara avec vivacité et gourmandise d'un des épais livres reliés, attendant déjà avec impatience de connaître la fin de ces aventures. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers un rayon plus «pédagogique», dans lequel elle pourrait trouver plusieurs livres de défense contre les forces du mal qu'elle cherchait.

Elle reconnut la silhouette de dos quelques mètres avant d'arriver dans le rayon. Apparement penché sur un livre et en pleine lecture, Severus Rogue était devant Célaeno, vêtu d'une chaude cape pour le froid. Elle resta immobile derrière lui quelques secondes, et prenant une inspiration, elle posa sa main sur son épaule pour le faire se retourner.

-Bonjour Severus...murmura-t-elle avec un sourire lorsque le sorcier lui fit face, le regard surpris.

-Célaeno...bredouilla-t-il en reprenant contenance.

Sans s'en rendre véritablement compte, ils restèrent à se sourire quelques instants, leurs regards accrochés l'un dans l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Célaeno soit bousculé par un enfant riant aux éclats qui courait dans le magasin après un livre volant.

* * *

Promis, le chapitre suivant est un chapitre entier de Célaeno et Rogue! Je ne suis pas bien certaine de son titre, mais ce sera peut-être _Bliss_ ou quelque chose dans le genre.

à vendredi!


	16. Un refuge

**Disclaimer****: et oui, derrière mon pseudo ne se cache pas une grande écrivaine anglaise...Tout provient de l'oeuvre de JK Rowling.**

**Merci encore énormément à Selena Flowright et Helleni pour leurs reviews, sans vous je baisserais sans doute les bras.**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, plus court que les autres je sais, mais j'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira... C'est un nouveau départ et un grand changement pour Célaeno (et Rogue) !**

**Chapitre 16 ** **Un refuge**

Célaeno eut l'impression de revoir un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre en même temps qu'une gifle en plein visage. Puis le calme revint doucement et ce fut un sentiment de plénitude et de sérénité qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti qui s'insinua en elle. Elle comprit alors qu'elle n'avait attendu que ce moment où elle pourrait enfin le revoir. La vérité était là, avait attendu ce moment pour se dévoiler, et il avait suffit qu'elle le revoit pour comprendre enfin. Il était là, debout devant elle, la regardait, ne cessait de le faire. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien, elle savait à présent.

Elle ne pouvait parler, les mots étaient suspendus, invisibles et brûlants. Que pourrait-elle dire? Quels mots pourraient masquer la vérité qu'elle tenait là, au bout de ses lèvres? Il n'y avait pas de gêne dans ses yeux ou sur son visage. La vérité s'était dévoilée mais cela la faisait sentir vivante comme jamais. Et c'était un bonheur absolu.

-Alors, ton Noël en famille? demanda Rogue quand ils furent sortis de la boutique, empruntant tout deux le chemin au hasard de leurs pas, mus par une même force.

-Ohh, fit-elle en se rappelant avec douleur, elle avait pendant quelques minutes oublié tout cela. Une catastrophe en fait. Et toi?

La banalité des mots, le commun d'une conversation pour s'empêcher de partager de suite une vérité qui n'attendrait plus.

-Pas terrible non plus, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est toujours comme ça.

Ils sortirent par le Chaudron baveur et arrivèrent dans la rue moldue qui le bordait, rue de l'immeuble où habitait Célaeno. D'un coup d'oeil, Célaeno fit signe à Rogue de venir se mettre dans un coin afin de métamorphoser ses habits et ainsi pouvoir se promener parmi les Moldus sans éveiller de soupçons. Quelques instants plus tard, Rogue portait un long pardessus noir qui ne le changeait pas de son habituelle robe sombre, et Célaeno avait métamorphosé sa cape en un manteau long qui cachait ainsi sa robe de sorcière.

Ils reprirent leur marche et arrivèrent au bout de quelques rues à l'entrée du square « St-James ». Ils pénètrèrent dans le petit parc assez calme en ce jour de Noël et avancèrent tranquillement sous les hauts arbres qui bordaient les allées.

-Au fait, dit soudain Célaeno après un silence de quelques minutes, je voulais te remercier pour avoir témoigner dans le procès pour Sirius.

Elle eut un regard incertain et poursuivit:

-Je ne l'ai pas fait à ce moment-là parce que...nous n'étions pas en très bons termes...mais je voulais que tu saches que j'ai apprécié ton geste, malgré tout.

Il hocha la tête en baissant les yeux, bien plus gêné qu'elle de se rappeler cette fameuse période, pas si lointaine, où ils n'étaient pas en « très bons termes ».

-Tu sais, se sentit-il obligé de répondre, je ne l'ai pas fait pour Black...Mais seulement parce que Dumbledore me l'avait demandé...

-Peu importe la raison, tu l'as fait c'est tout.

Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux auquel il répondit faiblement. Ils continuèrent ensuite en suivant le tracé des allées, occupés seulement à écouter le mince silence entre eux, comme un fil ténu qui les aurait lié ensemble. Célaeno regarda soudain à sa montre et s'exclama:

-Je crois qu'il va être l'heure pour moi d'aller prendre ma potion...

Elle fit une grimace de dégoût qui fit pouffer de rire Rogue mais elle continua:

-Et toi, comment vas-tu faire? Tu en as sur toi?

Elle le vit plonger sa main dans sa poche et en sortir une petite flasque qu'il lui montra avec un sourire en coin, avant de la ranger. Elle hésita quelques instants puis reprit:

-Je t'invite à boire un verre chez moi? J'habite tout près du Chemin de Traverse...

Rogue accepta avec réserve, prenant soin de cacher sa récitence avec un habil « c'est sur ma route de toute façon »... Ils refirent donc le chemin en sens inverse et arrivèrent bientôt devant l'immeuble où habitait la sorcière sur Charing Cross Road. Arrivés à l'appartement, Célaeno se dirigea immédiatement vers l'énorme marmite de Polynectar, faisant signe à Rogue de déposer son vêtement sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit Rogue tenant un cadre à photo dans sa main et l'observant avec un air lointain. Elle s'approcha de lui, tout en allumant quelques bougies ça et là afin d'éclairer la pièce car la nuit était tombée, et vit que la photo en question était celle prise lors de leur septième année, où posaient les Maraudeurs, Lily et elle, tous riant aux éclats. Il reposa le cadre sans rien dire mais avec un air gêné et elle lui désigna d'un sourire un siège pour s'asseoir.

-Que veux-tu boire? lui demanda-t-elle une fois installée, tâchant de garder le plus possible un air naturel.

-Une bieraubeurre, ce sera très bien...si tu as...

-_Accio Bieraubeurres! a_ppela-t-elle avec un coup de baguette en direction de la cuisine.

-Tu n'as pas dit pourquoi cela a été une catastrophe tes fêtes de Noël, reprit-il après un moment de silence où tous deux s'étaient appliqués à boire discrètement au goulot de leur bouteille.

Célaeno sauta sur l'occasion et commença à lui raconter l'arrivée de sa famille et la curiosité de son beau-frère qui avait tout entraîné. Cela lui fit du bien d'en parler, de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, de partager cette peine là aussi... Et le voir la regarder doucement raconter, approuver ses paroles et lui sourire tout simplement la réconforta mieux que tout autre chose. Une douce chaleur s'empara d'elle, baignant tout son corps d'un souffle apaisant, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'effet de la bieraubeurre...

-Et toi, ta famille? Ils le savent pour..., demanda-t-elle avec un geste évocateur.

-Il ne reste plus que mon père, émit-il avec une moue qui se voulait indifférente, aux dernières nouvelles il est toujours vivant... Mais on ne se voit plus depuis des années.

Il eut un haussement d'épaules comme pour dire que cela n'avait plus aucune importance désormais et en resta là. Célaeno but une gorgée de bieraubeurre avant de redemander, prudemment mais sans ambages:

-Je me suis toujours demandée...pourquoi es-tu devenu un mangemort?

Elle vit son sourire un peu triste mais se rassura en le voyant réfléchir à une réponse, son regard se faisant plus lointain. Il leva soudain ses yeux sombres sur elle et avoua à demi-mots:

-J'imagine que j'avais besoin de reconnaissance...

Il roulait sa bouteille entre ses doigts avec nervosité.

-Je voulais simplement...faire des choses d'une certaine ampleur, reprit-il en cessant de regarder la sorcière, comme s'il avait eu honte. Je croyais atteindre le meilleur de moi-même en devenant un mangemort. À l'époque je pensais vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était le meilleur... il était...la promesse d'une vie, la réussite évidente dans un monde en déliquescence, celui qui pouvait tout faire changer... Pour moi, il était un idéal, l'absolu, un modèle à atteindre. Je l'admirais, je le vénérais.

Célaeno l'observait attentivement raconter avec une sincérité troublante des événements sur lesquels peut-être il n'avait encore jamais mis de mots.

-Je ne recherchais pas la gloire en faisant cela, ça ne m'intéressait pas. J'avais toujours pensé que la gloire était pour les imbéciles qui n'avaient que leur nom ou leur fortune à faire valoir. Ce que je voulais était de bien plus grande envergure...pour moi.

J'ai agit avec un égoïsme que des années de solitude et de sentiment d'abandon avaient décuplé. Je voulais simplement être enfin compris, et reconnu, pour ce que j'étais, ce que je valais. J'étais alors persuadé que lui seul pourrait me comprendre, après tout, nos histoires familiales étaient presque similaires: des mères sorcières qui par..._amour..._s'étaient entichées de moldus imbéciles... Sauf que je voyais en lui le revers positif de moi-même: lui avait réussi à s'en sortir, à échapper à son passé et moi...je me noyais dedans depuis mon entrée dans ce monde. Il était pour moi ce que j'aurais pu être si, moi aussi, j'avais eu son envergure, sa force, sa puissance dès le début.

-Pourquoi alors être revenu avec Dumbledore dans l'Ordre du Phénix?

-Ses véritables intentions notamment concernant les Moldus m'ont rapidement fait comprendre que je me fourvoyais sans doute totalement sur l'intérêt qu'il me portait. Et de fait, j'étais, ainsi que les autres, simplement un outil dans son projet pour se débarasser des sangs impurs. Je ne faisais pas partie de cette lutte là.

Alors j'ai prit contact avec Dumbledore, l'autre très grand sorcier que je respectais. Lui m'avait toujours assuré me considérer digne d'intérêt. J'ai décidé de rentrer dans l'Ordre tout en restant un mangemort aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un agent double en somme. J'ai enfin accompli à ce moment le meilleur de moi-même. Mais cela avait bien-sûr une contrepartie: je devais rester un mangemort et pour ne pas perdre ma couverture, il m'a fallu accomplir des actes dignes des mangemorts. Ce sont sans doute là mes pires remords.

Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard de la sorcière. Il tenta un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais Célaeno ne fut pas dupe, il venait lui-même de dire toute sa souffrance et ce poids terrible du passé qui le hantaient...et la sorcière se reconnaissait tellement dans ces paroles avouées... Elle savait que comme lui, elle devait sans cesse, depuis la fin de cette guerre, réapprendre à aimer vivre, et cela en tentant d'oublier le poids de culpabilité et de douleur que la lutte contre Voldemort avaient généré, et surtout, délaisser toute cette amertume, ces remords...

Elle comprit alors que Rogue aurait une place particulière dans ce nouveau combat pour vaincre la tristesse des jours passés qu'elle voulait entreprendre et aussi dans la construction d'un nouveau refuge dans cette vie, un ailleurs, rien que pour elle et lui. Elle le regarda, longuement, un sourire que le sorcier ne sut définir sur les lèvres, plein d'images dans la tête et le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Elle ne savait plus soudain par où commencer. Devait-elle lui dire dès maintenant ce qu'elle ressentait? Devait-elle lui avouer qu'elle ne venait que de le comprendre, dans le froid étouffant de l'air hivernal, en le revoyant aujourd'hui? Elle réfléchit encore quelques minutes et décida de laisser le hasard gouverner pour elle, pour une fois.

Elle but une autre gorgée de bieraubeurre comme pour se donner du courage, et reprit, dans le silence de la pièce:

-On n'a pas vraiment parlé de ce que j'ai vu quand...quand je suis entrée dans ton esprit...

Elle avait décidé d'aborder le sujet avec délicatesse pour ne pas brusquer Severus. Elle pensa aussitôt que ce qu'elle venait de dire était loin d'être la vérité. Non, en fait ils n'en avaient _pas du tout_ parlé. Le malaise se lut de suite dans les yeux de Rogue. Ils s'ouvrirent en grand, reflétant presque de l'horreur. Puis son visage se ferma à toute expression, comme si ce que Célaeno disait n'avait aucune importance.

-En effet, répondit-il néanmoins en la fixant de ses yeux sombres. Mais je crois qu'il n'y a rien à en dire.

Il se leva soudain et Célaeno pensa qu'il était fâché. Elle le vit attraper sa lourde cape et se diriger lentement vers la porte.

-Je dois y aller de toute façon...bredouilla-t-il en fuyant désormais son regard...une potion sur le feu...

-Attends! fit-elle en désespoir de cause alors qu'il avait noué sa cape autour de son cou et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. Est-ce que...c'était vrai ce que j'ai vu?

Il tourna sa tête vers elle, soupirant d'impatience et d'énervement.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus Célaeno? Ce sont mes _pensées_ que tu as vu... A ton avis?

Et sans laisser le temps à Célaeno de bien comprendre l'aveu dans ses paroles, il ouvrit la porte sans un regard en arrière et s'engagea dans la sortie. Réalisant soudain qu'il sortait de son appartement, la sorcière tenta le tout pour le tout et se précipita vers lui. Elle lui attrapa le bras pour le ramener en arrière et ferma la porte. Puis elle plaqua Severus contre la porte, et le regardant dans les yeux d'un air hagard, elle appuya ses lèvres contre celles du sorcier.

Elle sentit la surprise de Severus et il mit quelques secondes à réaliser son geste. Célaeno sentit bientôt un poids énorme contre sa poitrine, comme un étau qui l'enserrait, quelque chose qui l'entraînait vers l'arrière et l'expulsait loin de Severus. Elle se sentit reculer malgré elle et se détacher violemment du sorcier. Arrivée à un mètre de lui, elle releva la tête et aperçut le regard flamboyant de Rogue. Il semblait furieux.

-Arrête ça! lui fit-il énervé et elle comprit de suite que c'était lui-même qui l'avait forcée à se détacher.

Elle le regarda d'un air narquois alors qu'il tentait de reprendre contenance et passait une main nerveuse sur sa cape.

-Ah tu veux jouer à ça...? très bien...

Elle eut un sourire que Severus qualifia de dangereux et leva la main . Aussitôt Severus sentit sa cape se dénouer autour de son cou et la vit être balancée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Severus soupira de nouveau, refusant le jeu de la sorcière et voulut exprimer sa façon de penser, mais Célaeno arrivait déjà droit sur lui et le plaquait de nouveau contre la porte, ses deux mains posées de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle le fixait d'un air grave, les sourcils légèrement froncés et le regard perdu d'une personne qui chercher à comprendre.

-Laisse-moi tranquille...souffla-t-il en évitant son regard.

Tout sauf la regarder, pensa-t-il, tout sauf ça...

-Pas avant que tu m'aies expliqué, répliqua-t-elle. Et je peux te garder longtemps comme cela...

En effet, il se sentait comprimé contre la porte, non seulement par le corps de la sorcière contre le sien, mais aussi par un sortilège qu'elle effectuait par le regard, comme lui juste avant. Il grogna de mécontentement, et se sentant vaincu, il abdiqua.

-Et que veux-tu que je t'explique? Il me semblait que c'était clair...

-Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire...toi même...chuchota-t-elle, le visage très près du sien et avec dans la voix une demande sincère, une prière.

Il releva enfin les yeux et croisa son regard. Ce que lut Célaeno dans les yeux de Severus lui donna sans doute une réponse. Elle lui fit un sourire timide et avança encore plus son visage. Severus pouvait à présent sentir son souffla chaud tout contre sa peau. Sa chaleur à elle eut sans doute raison de sa froideur car il la laissa faire quand elle déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un baiser plus doux et moins violent que le précédent.

Célaeno eut d'abord peur de sa réaction, vu ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment. Elle se détacha de lui et chercha dans ses yeux l'ordre d'arrêter, la volonté de partir de Severus. Mais elle n'en vit rien. Ce qu'elle lut l'étonna. De la crainte, et du désir. Autant de désir qu'elle en ressentait en cet instant. Alors elle l'embrassa de nouveau et attendit qu'il fit un geste, n'importe lequel. Il posa une main dans le bas de son dos et de l'autre remonta le long de sa nuque, sa main noyée dans l'épaisseur des cheveux.

Ils ouvrirent ensemble leurs lèvres et mêlèrent leur souffle l'un à l'autre. Leur baiser se fit tendre et sensuel, mêlé à leurs caresses et les deux sorciers se sentirent pris dans un océan de sensations et d'émotions qu'ils ne pouvaient plus refouler. Ils reprirent leur souffle doucement, éloignant leurs lèvres les unes des autres. Célaeno regarda Severus avec envie et appréhension, ce qu'elle ferait là ne pourrait plus s'effacer...

Prenant la main du sorcier dans la sienne, elle l'emmena rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle se retourna aussitôt vers le sorcier et attendit qu'il fit un geste. Alors Severus dégrafa tout doucement la robe de Célaeno, faisant glisser lentement le tissu épais de ses épaules et dévoilant le corps à demi-nu de la sorcière. Puis Célaeno fit de même avec la robe de Severus. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avec envie, puis enlaçant Severus, la sorcière l'embrassa avec passion avant de se laisser entraîner sur le lit.

Leurs souffles suspendus, la respiration lente et saccadée, ils s'unirent longuement, savourant avec plénitude l'union de leurs deux corps, l'union de leurs désirs et la communion de leurs esprits. Le silence de la pièce était seulement troublé par le murmure de leur souffle et leurs mots chuchotés à l'oreille.

OOOoooOOO

Allongée sur le côté et la tête posée sur sa main, Célaeno observait silencieusement Severus qui venait de s'endormir. Elle approcha sa main de sa joue et la caressa doucement. Dans le silence de la pièce et avant de sombrer elle aussi dans le sommeil, elle chuchota pour elle-même en regardant le sorcier:

-Est-ce toi que je cherche depuis si longtemps...?

* * *

J'entends au loin des cris de joie et des "enfin!", "pas trop tôt!" ...que voulez-vous, chaque chose en ce temps...mais il est vrai que Célaeno devrait plus souvent laisser faire son impulsivité!

La suite s'appelle _Fièvre et volupté..._ A vendredi!


	17. Faces à faces

**Disclaimer:**** -qui ça? -Rowling -c'est qui ça? -la créatrice de Harry Potter -ah ouais, et alors? -ben juste pour prévenir que c'est d'elle et de ses bouquins que toutes cette histoire provient (seulement les 6 premiers)!**

Un énorme bisou à deux nouvelles revieweses: **Gaby27**et **Phophie**. Et un énorme bisou enfin pour mes deux fidèles revieweses: **Selena Flowright** et **Helleni**! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et peut-être l'apprécient.

Après un petit remaniement de dernière minute, le chapitre qui suit s'appelle finalement _faces à faces_, et non pas _fièvre et volupté_ comme annoncé... (mais bon ça ne change rien au texte)

**Chapitre 17 Faces à faces**

Célaeno ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, s'extrayant doucement de son rêve. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et, couchée sur le dos, la première chose qu'elle vit fut la toile céleste qui recouvrait son plafond et qui à chaque fois la faisait rêver. L'ensemble du système solaire, étoiles, constellations et planètes était peint et animé de sorte que chaque élément changeait de place en fonction de la rotation de la Terre. Soupirant d'aise, elle tourna son regard vers sa gauche et constata avec surprise que Severus n'était plus à ses côtés. Cela sembla finir de la réveiller complètement et la sortir de la bulle cotonneuse dans laquelle elle était plongée depuis son réveil.

Elle se redressa dans le lit, bâilla à s'en décrocher la machoire et entreprit de se sortir de sous les draps. Elle enfila rapidement quelques vêtements et se mit enfin debout, vacillant quelque peu. Puis elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le salon.

Les volets avaient été levés et la lumière du dehors pénétrait dans la pièce en rayons éblouissants et étincelants, comme si l'immaculé de la neige sur le sol se reflétait jusque dans l'appartement.

Pourtant Célaeno regardait tout autre chose. Vêtue d'un grand t-shirt qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses et de chaussettes de laine, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, elle souriait doucement en observant Severus à l'autre bout du salon. Lui aussi était vêtu à la hâte, et semblait bien réveillé, puisqu'il parcourait la bibliothèque de la sorcière d'un regard avide.

Elle le regarda un moment sortir des livres de leur emplacement, regarder le titre et les reposer, en prendre un avec soudain plus d'avidité, la curiosité semblant accentuer la vivacité de ses mouvements. Puis elle s'arracha de sa rêverie et s'avança vers le sorcier. Il se retourna vivement en l'entendant arriver, un livre dans la main et les yeux grands ouverts, comme un enfant pris en faute.

-Quelque chose d'intéressant? souffla Célaeno en désignant le livre qu'il tenait et tout en s'avançant vers lui.

Elle alla s'appuyer contre la bibliothèque, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il eut un sourire en coin, et observa le titre du livre.

-_Traité d'astronomie_, souffla-t-il, souriant légèrement, en posant son regard sombre sur la sorcière.

-C'est un livre moldu, précisa Célaeno en hochant la tête et pointant le livre du doigt.

Severus haussa les sourcils, semblant s'étonner du savoir des Moldus et puis haussa les épaules.

-Je peux te le prêter si tu le souhaites...

-Pourquoi pas...émit Severus en plongeant de nouveau son regard dans les yeux clairs et baignés du soleil de la pièce de la sorcière.

Célaeno s'approcha de lui, et chuchota quelques mots à son oreille, le regard brillant et un léger sourire coquin sur les lèvres _**(1)**_. Severus tourna la tête vers elle, un air amusé et légèrement embarassé sur le visage.

-Célaeno...souffla-t-il en tournant la tête de gauche et de droite, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

La sorcière sourit et le fit reculer contre la bibliothèque, puis elle s'appuya contre lui et commença à l'embrasser doucement, puis avec de plus en plus de ferveur, le sorcier serrant son dos d'une main et l'autre se noyant dans l'épaisseur de la chevelure châtain.

Célaeno passa lentement ses mains sous la chemise de Severus et caressa le torse nu en dessous, sentant le désir qui gonflait le bas ventre de son amant. Elle se sentit défaillir lorsque les mains de Severus s'insinuèrent sur elle, remontant peu à peu le long de ses cuisses, redessinnant les courbes de ce corps qu'il voulait tant posséder.

Et comme le lieu ne se prêtait pas à l'union de leurs corps, ils retournèrent dans la chambre de la sorcière. Célaeno s'allongea doucement sur le lit, et alors que Severus les débarassaient tous les deux de leurs derniers vêtements, elle noua ses jambes autour de ses reins et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant au creux de son corps, le plus près possible d'elle. La nuit précédente avait été tendre et sensuelle, pleine de volupté et de béatitude entre les deux amants. Cette fois, l'acte fut passionnel, fiévreux, à la hauteur du désir qui emplissaient ces deux êtres.

OOOoooOOO

C'était la vie qui était revenue, un murmure entre ses lèvres, une caresse sur son visage, un soupir sur sa bouche, un frisson dans sa nuque lorsqu'il déposait délicatement un baiser dans son cou. Ses bras qui se refermaient autour de son cou et le vide se faisait tout autour. Plus rien d'autre n'existait, il n'y avait plus que cette bulle de bonheur et de passion dans leurs coeurs.

Les jours qui suivirent, Célaeno eut tout simplement l'impression de revivre, de se sentir être de nouveau. C'était une vague de fond qui la traversait, aussi puissante qu'un coup de tonnerre, et l'embrasait entièrement à l'intérieur. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi pleine de vie. Un sourire constant irradiait son visage et la faisait paraître dix ans de moins. D'ailleurs ce matin-là, deux jours après qu'elle ait invité Severus à venir boire un verre chez elle, peu après s'être levée la sorcière s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'elle ne s'était pas retransformée durant la nuit en la créature divine et irréelle sortie de la fontaine de Jouvence.

-Je t'avais bien dit que les effets cesseraient bientôt, haussa simplement Severus des épaules sur un ton docte.

Célaeno était tellement contente d'être redevenue elle-même qu'elle hurla de joie dans l'appartement et sauta au cou du sorcier qui lui assura, d'un chuchotement dans l'oreille, _que de toute façon, il ne voyait pas la différence, elle était toujours aussi belle..._ La sorcière releva un regard surpris sur lui et le fixant d'un regard étrange:

-Un compliment..., souffla-t-elle avec une moue amusée avant de s'exclamer: cette journée sera donc vraiment exceptionnelle!

Célaeno termina de s'habiller puis ils se mirent à table dans la cuisine. Durant les deux journées précédentes, les deux sorciers avaient surtout passé leur temps à paresser joyeusement, restant pratiquement tout le temps au lit. Puis Severus avait décrété amusé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi à vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche et ce matin-là, ils étaient enfin parvenus à sortir du nid douillet dans lequel ils s'étaient tous deux plongés avec délice.

-Tu as d'autres photos de Poudlard que celle-là? demanda soudain Severus en désignant de loin le cadre photo où posaient les Maraudeurs, Lily et la sorcière.

Célaeno fut assez surprise de la question, il ne voulait sûrement pas voir d'autres photos des maraudeurs quand même!

-Oui j'en ai d'autres..., répondit-elle en hochant la tête avec un sourire en coin: mes parents m'avaient offert un appareil photo pour mes onze ans, j'adorais ça! Alors pendant sept ans, j'ai photographié tout ce qu'il est possible de photographier à Poudlard. La dernière année, j'ai même demandé aux professeurs de les prendre en photo comme souvenirs...

Elle pouffa de rire et secoua la tête.

-Avec le recul, reprit-elle avec une grimace amusée, je me rend compte à quel point j'ai dû leur paraître ridicule...

-Tu veux bien me montrer ces photos? s'enquit Severus avec un brin de curiosité dans la voix.

-Je voudrais bien...mais elles ne sont pas ici, répondit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse puis elle continua pour répondre à son haussement de sourcils interrogateur: j'ai laissé une bonne moitié de mes affaires personnelles dans ma maison en Irlande...je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout ramener cet été...

Il la regarda profondément sans rien dire puis reprit en haussant une épaule:

-Tu n'aurais pas envie d'y retourner pour récupérer ces affaires?

-Je pourrais y retourner certainement...mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir affronter tous ces souvenirs... Je ne suis pas toujours d'un courage exemplaire tu sais.

Elle sourit à moitié sur cette dernière phrase et le sorcier répliqua avec le même sourire:

-Et si tu n'étais pas seule, pour les affronter ces souvenirs, tu crois que tu pourrais y arriver...?

Elle lui lança un regard surpris et un sourire se dessina peu à peu sur son visage.

-Tu es donc le chevalier valeureux que toutes les fables promettent depuis si longtemps à la pauvre gryffondore que je suis? souffla-t-elle avec un sourire pour cacher son émotion.

-Et bien...je ne sais pas si valeureux et serpentard peuvent aller ensembler, sourit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à te proposer.

Il fut donc convenu qu'ils iraient ce jour même faire une petite escapade en Irlande, à Balbriggan, dans la maison de Célaeno, malgré sa légère réticence à l'idée de revoir cet endroit. À quinze heures ils étaient tous deux fin prêts, leur cape nouées autour du cou et leurs mains gantées pour se protéger du froid mordant de l'Irlande.

-Je vais nous faire transplaner tous les deux là-bas, tu t'approches? dit-elle en tendant ses bras vers le sorcier.

Rogue s'approcha et s'accrocha aux mains tendues de la sorcière. Quelques instants plus tard il ressentit l'arrachement au sol familier et la sensation d'être entraîné dans un long tunnel sans fin. Enfin ses pieds se posèrent lourdement sur un sol sableux et l'air qu'il respira soudain était frais et salé, traversant ses vêtements en piqûres mordantes.

Célaeno regarda autour d'elle et reconnut l'endroit avec un pincement au coeur, la longue plage et ces vagues puissantes qui venaient s'écraser sur le sable humide, et en face de cet environnement sauvage les habitations moldues, que l'on aperçevait à quelques centaines de mètres.

-Bienvenu à Balbriggan! dit-elle avec un enthousiasme feint et en levant les deux mains autour d'elle.

-Merci..., souffla Rogue tout en haussant les sourcils d'un air impatient. Et où est ta maison?

-Il faut marcher encore un peu, dit-elle d'un signe de tête en montrant la direction à sa droite.

Elle s'approcha du sorcier et lui prit sa main puis ils se mirent en marche le long de la plage, à une distance respectable de la chute des vagues. Les mouettes qui se déposaient sur le sol à la recherche de nourriture s'envolaient rapidement à leur approche, faisant retentir leurs cris perçants. Un autre bruit strident leur parvint aux oreilles, provenant de plus loin encore que les habitations moldues.

-La voie ferrée moldue, indiqua Célaeno après l'interrogation du sorcier. Elle passe assez prêt de la maison.

Enfin après encore quelques dizaines de mètres, Célaeno bifurqua et remonta dans la direction de la végétation et des habitations, s'éloignant de la mer, et ils arrivèrent devant un terrain rempli d'arbres et de bosquets et s'arrêtèrent.

-C'est ici? demanda Severus avec un soupçon d'incrédulité dans la voix.

-Oui oui, répondit Célaeno tout en fouillant dans la poche de sa robe.

Elle en sortit un bout de papier qu'elle tendit à Rogue.

-Lis ça et tu verras apparaître la maison. Je l'ai rendu incartable et j'en suis devenue la gardienne grâce au sortilège du Fidelitas.

Rogue reporta son regard sur le papier et pensa très fort à l'adresse écrite à l'encre mauvre, d'une fine écriture penchée:

_122 Hampton Cove  
Balbriggan, comté de Fingal_

Il observa alors le terrain subir quelques métamorphoses: soudain les hauts arbres s'écartèrent lentement et à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient auparavant, ce qui parut être un champignon grossissant de plus en plus, sortit comme de sous terre, poussant les arbres et les bosquets. Enfin une maison de taille moyenne fit place devant eux, entourée par les arbres de chaque côté.

Célaeno reprit la main de Severus et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils passèrent la petite porte en bois qui ouvrait sur le jardin et continuèrent sur un petit chemin fait de gros cailloux ronds dans le sol. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte dont la peinture avait subit l'agression du temps et des embruns de la mer. La sorcière sortit une grosse clé de sa poche et la rentra dans la serrure.

-C'était une maison moldue avant, expliqua-t-elle à Severus qui avait paru surprit en voyant la clé.

Elle effectua également un sortilège d'Alohomora et ouvrit enfin la porte de la maison, tenant toujours Severus par la main. L'intérieur sentait légèrement le renfermé et était très sombre à cause de tous les volets fermés. La première chose que fit la sorcière fut donc d'allumer sa baguette pour tenter d'y voir plus clair.

L'endroit était spacieux et ne comportait que le strict minimum en matière de meubles, il en paraissait d'autant plus vide. Vide était aussi l'impression que ressentaient les deux sorciers en observant autour d'eux: l'endroit semblait sans vie, sans âme, presque mort, comme si le temps s'y était arrêté depuis le départ de Célaeno. Et de fait, rien ne laissait présager qu'une personne avait vécu là pendant plus de dix ans.

-Mes affaires sont rangées par ici, indiqua soudain Célaeno en montrant une pièce au fond de la salle principale et sa voix raisonna dans cet endroit désert.

Elle entra dans ce qui avait été sa chambre avant et aperçut la rangée de cartons qui attendaient là depuis l'été dernier, disposés devant un vieux lit en fer forgé sur lequel il y avait un matelas miteux.

-Nous allons rapporter tout cela? demanda Severus qui s'était approché dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Oui...acquiesca Célaeno avec un regard morne, tant qu'à venir ici, je ne veux pas que ce soit pour ne rien en rapporter...

Elle retourna dans le séjour et vérifia en ouvrant quelques tiroirs et la porte d'une armoire qu'elle ne laissait rien d'important. Quand elle eût fini son tour, elle retourna auprès du sorcier:

-Voilà on a tout dans ces cartons, inutile de rester ici plus longtemps, je préfère autant te montrer les photos à l'appartement.

Severus la regarda un moment, hésitant à parler, puis haussa une épaule, peu convaincu. Ils se partagèrent les cartons à ramener puis transplanèrent de nouveau, en direction de Londres cette fois.

Redécouvrir ces vieilleries après toutes ces années, même dans la chaleur et le réconfort de son appartement londonien fut une épreuve pour Célaeno. Elle mit d'abord de côté les cartons de vêtements, beaucoup dataient de Poudlard, comme son uniforme de Gryffondor, ou des années suivant celle du diplôme des ASPICS.

Elle trouva un carton rempli d'albums photos qu'elle donna immédiatement à Severus, peu interessée de revoir ces vieilles photos. Célaeno n'avait pas ouvert depuis dix-sept ans les deux derniers cartons qu'ils avaient rapportés, elle le savait, ils contenaient les objets qu'elle-même et Rémus avaient retrouvés et sortis des décombres de la maison des Potter à Godric's Hollow, la nuit suivant celle d'Halloween 1981 où Voldemort avait pénétré dans la demeure familiale.

Elle allait pour détacher les rabats quand elle se révisa et décida de n'en rien faire. Harry devait passer la voir le lundi suivant, elle ouvrirait ces cartons avec lui, aujourd'hui elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Elle reporta son regard sur Severus qui feuilletait un album photo, tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil. Elle s'assit dans le canapé en face de lui et l'observa, ainsi, durant le reste de l'après-midi qu'il passa à regarder les photos de la sorcière.

Elle l'observait et ne se lassait pas de le faire. Un sourire étirait parfois ses lèvres quand elle le voyait froncer légèrement les sourcils et se pencher un peu plus sur une photo. Elle riait intérieurement en voyant une grimace sur son visage et pensant que c'était sans doute une photo des maraudeurs qui le faisait réagir de cette manière.

Severus avait prévu de repartir chez lui le lendemain dans l'après-midi et ils mangèrent donc une dernière fois tous les deux pour le déjeuner. Il voulait préparer ses affaires pour la rentrée, corriger tous les devoirs pour ainsi en être débarassé le plus vite possible et revoir Célaeno.

-Ohh...je dois donc me réjouir de te voir partir si rapidement, fit-elle entre se bras avec un regard ironique alors qu'ils se disaient au revoir, debout à quelques pas de la porte.

Severus ressera ses bras autour de sa taille et se pencha à son oreille:

-Exactement...souffla-t-il avec un sourire puis il embrassa la sorcière délicatement dans le cou. Et toi, que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui?

-Je comptais aller au ministère, parvint-elle à murmurer, totalement lascive par les baisers du sorcier. Tu sais, pour cette histoire de papier d'identification...

-Ah oui, fit-il en se redressant et en la regardant dans les yeux. Je l'ai déjà fait, j'ai reçu mon papier en début de semaine d'ailleurs.

-Vraiment? s'étonna Célaeno, tu me le montres?

Il alla fouiller dans la poche de son manteau et sortit un petit papier violet qu'il tendit à la sorcière.

Célaeno observa avec attention le coupon qui portait le sceau du ministère de la magie et la signature de l'actuel chef du département de la justice magique, Graham Williamson. Les renseignements de permier ordre étaient indiqués de ce côté du papier, tels que nom, prénom, date et lieu de naissance... (Célaeno enregistra d'ailleurs dans un coin de sa tête que Severus était né le neuf janvier...); de l'autre côté étaient indiqués profession, composition de la baguette et empreinte magique.

Elle redonna sa carte à Severus sans un mot. Elle appréhendait légèrement l'entrevue au ministère à présent. Pourtant cela ne serait sans doute pas grand chose...

-Ça va? murmura soudain Severus à son oreille et la sorcière s'aperçut qu'il l'avait reprise dans ses bras. Tu avais le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Je suis triste car tu m'abandonnes, fit-elle avec une moue boudeuse et en nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

Il plongea ses yeux sombres dans le regard triste de la sorcière et eut un sourire, avant de souffler, tout prêt de son visage:

-Tu vas me manquer, tu sais... Ces trois jours avec toi étaient merveilleux.

Le sourire de la sorcière s'agrandit et elle l'embrassa passionnément, tentant d'oublier quelques peu la tristesse dans son coeur à la pensée qu'il partait et qu'ils n'allaient pas se revoir pendant quelques jours.

OOOoooOOO

Célaeno était arrivée au ministère peu après le départ de Severus et avait emprunté l'ascenseur pour se rendre au niveau 2, où se trouvait le département de la justce magique. Après s'être renseignée, une secrétaire lui indiqua un siège pour patienter.

Assise depuis de longues minutes sur un siège à dossier haut peu confortable, Célaeno se releva d'un bond en entendant son nom prononcé. Un petit sorcier replet avec des lunettes rondes se tenait devant elle et lui indiquait une porte entrouverte d'un geste de la main.

-Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer, invita-t-il poliment à la sorcière qui s'empressa d'entrer dans la pièce.

À l'intérieur se trouvaient quatre autres sorciers du ministères, assis derrière une table. Elle s'assit sur un siège posé devant la table des cinq sorciers ce qui lui donna l'impression d'être face à un jury et lui rappella ses examens de BUSES et d'ASPICS.

-Bien, nous pouvons commencer je pense, fit une sorcière portant un tailleur rose fuschia au bout à droite de la table.

Le sorcier qui avait accueilli Célaeno acquiesca et ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Nom et prénoms s'il-vous-plaît? questionna-t-il.

-Robinson Célaeno, Ozomène, Albarina, récita la sorcière en tâchant d'avoir un air sûr d'elle et de ne pas trembler sous le regard inquisiteur de ces cinq sorciers.

-Date et lieu de naissance?

-24 août 1960 **_(2)_**, à Basildon, répondit à nouveau Célaeno en se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Des enfants?

Célaeno tourna la tête de droite et de gauche plusieurs fois de suite en signe de dénégation.

-Bien...continua la voix sèche du petit homme. Composition de votre baguette?

Célaeno déglutit un instant, rassemblant dans sa tête tous les éléments de l'unique baguette qu'elle ait jamais acheté.

-Bois de noisetier, 26,4 cm, poil de licorne...

Il demanda ensuite à un autre monsieur de bien vouloir prendre l'empreinte magique de la sorcière, et celle-ci dut effectuer un certain nombre de sorts. Le sorcier lui demanda également les noms et prénoms de ses parents, frère et soeur, si sa famille comptait dans ses rangs une personne cracmol, mais aussi à quel degré la famille Robinson était de sang sorcier, et Célaeno fut bien en peine de se rappeler des lointains récits généalogiques que feu son père aimait à leur raconter.

-Une particularité que nous devons noter? questionna le sorcier d'un ton morne en regardant à peine la sorcière.

-Euh...Je suis une animagus, sembla se rappeler soudain Célaeno, elle s'empressa de préciser après un coup d'oeil étonné des sorciers: je suis enregistrée dans le registre des animagi!

Elle crut son entretien terminé et s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement, mais le sorcier revint à la charge.

-Une dernière chose Miss Robinson, fit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à son parchemin déjà bien noirci. Pouvez-vous relever les deux manches de votre robe s'il-vous-plaît?

-Je vous demande pardon? cilla Célaeno, manquant un battement de son coeur.

-Relevez vos manches, répéta-t-il plus fort et sèchement.

Célaeno le regarda fixement, cachant la surprise et l'horreur dans ses yeux, et regarda à tour de rôle les autres sorciers présents. Ils attendaient patiemment, c'était là semblait-il l'habitude pour ces entretiens.

-Je vous ai fait parvenir un papier monsieur, souffla Célaeno en montrant du doigt le fouilli de papier sous les coudes du sorcier.

-Bien, mais relevez donc vos manches, précisa-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil vague à ses papiers. Ce n'est rien qu'une formalité, Miss Robinson. Vous comprenez que nous devons nous montrer prudents...et nous avons des ordres.

Célaeno ne prit même pas la peine d'acquiéser et déglutit une dernière fois. Elle trouva d'un seul coup la pièce étouffante et souffla pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle remonta d'abord sa manche gauche, la pliant jusqu'au coude, jeta un regard au sorcier et fit de même pour le bras droit. Ayant remonté la manche, elle baissa enfin son avant-bras droit à la vue de son jury et leva les yeux pour rencontrer leurs expressions horrifiées et stupéfaites. Ils devaient penser, et à juste titre, qu'elle n'était pas inscrite dans la liste d'anciens mangemorts et ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à rencontrer une fois de plus l'horrible marque des ténèbres sur le bras d'une sorcière à l'air apparement innocent.

Le petit homme replet en face d'elle bafouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles, encore trop choqué par la vision d'horreur sous ses yeux.

-Si vous aviez pris la peine de lire mon papier Monsieur..., indiqua Célaeno avec froideur et distance en lui montrant de nouveau le parchemin sous son coude.

Il baissa ses yeux et attrapa le parchemin plié, -une attestation faite par Albus Dumbledore dès que Célaeno s'était lancée dans sa mission- le lut rapidement, ses yeux bondissant à chaque ligne, alors que les quatre autres sorciers dans la pièce avaient sensiblement raffermi la prise sur leur baguette, craignant peut-être une attaque de Célaeno.

-Vous étiez une espionne de l'Ordre du Phénix? s'étonna le sorcier avec un air incrédule après avoir finit sa lecture.

Célaeno approuva d'un signe de tête et remarqua les expressions ahuries des cinq sorciers. Cependant ils baissèrent leur baguette discrètement et la sorcière respira plus normalement. Le sorcier fit passer le parchemin écrit de la main de Dumbledore et cela sembla finir de les convaincre. Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce, les cinq sorciers se demandant sans doute quoi faire dans ce cas rare.

-Bien, fit soudain le sorcier aux lunettes rondes, ceci sera indiqué sur votre fiche d'identité dans la rubrique..._signe divers_. Ce sera tout Miss...

-Attendez, coupa Célaeno les yeux ronds et un tremblement dans la voix. Vous voulez dire qu'il sera écrit sur ma pièce d'identité, fiche que n'importe quel représentant du ministère pourra me demander, que j'ai la marque des ténèbres sur le bras?

-Exactement, répondit le sorcier sur un ton plat après avoir observé Célaeno quelques secondes.

-Mais enfin je ne veux pas que..que tout le monde le sache! s'insurgea-t-elle, commençant à s'énerver sérieusement. Cela est déjà bien assez gênant de la montrer à des inconnus! Enfin comprenez-moi, c'est la marque des Mangemorts!

Ils poussèrent des petites exclamations étouffés à l'énoncé du mot presque aussi maudit que le représentant des mangemorts, la sorcière en tailleur rose posa même la main sur son coeur, le teint presque verdâtre. Le sorcier réfléchit quelques instants, une grimace tordant sa bouche, puis reprit d'un ton plus conciliant:

-Et bien nous préciserons que vous étiez espionne pour notre camp alors...

Célaeno ne put discuter davantage que le sorcier déclarait cet entretien terminé et lui précisait qu'elle recevrait son papier d'identité au plus tard dans une semaine. Elle souffla de mécontentement en sortant de la pièce et se précipita vers l'ascenseur et la sortie du ministère. Contente que cet entretien soit passé, elle était malgré tout légèrement contrariée de voir que partout où elle allait, n'importe quoi qu'elle faisait, tout venait lui rappeler son passé. Elle se demanda un instant si une malédiction n'avait pas été faite sans qu'elle en ait connaissance... avant de pouffer de rire et de sortir du ministère, les flocons de neige entrant dans son col ouvert.

OOOoooOOO

* * *

**_(1)_**: un petit jeu, pour changer...La première personne à reviewer saura en exclusivité ce que dit Célaeno à l'oreille de Severus! Et oui, pour une fois, pas de censure, vous saurez tout! De plus, cette personne pourra me poser une question (n'importe laquelle) sur la suite de l'histoire et je tenterais d'y répondre. 

**_(2)_**: c'est un hasard total, mais c'est aujourd'hui son anniversaire! (pas fait exprès!)

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu...que la nouvelle relation entre les deux sorciers vous plaît également, en tout cas j'ai été ravie que le chapitre précédent (et surtout la fin) vous plaise tant, apparement vous l'attendiez vraiment tous! 

La semaine prochaine, _Se revoir_ verra le retour de Harry et de Rogue aussi.

N'hésitez pas à participer au grand jeu de la semaine spécial fin de vacances!!

* * *


	18. Se revoir

**Disclaimer:**** rien n'existerait sans Madame JK Rowling...**

**Merci à Helleni, Phofie, salma snape, Gaby27, Naelhia (tu vas bientôt tout savoir pour le carton!) et Mariie (une review pour chaque chapitre de mon histoire!) pour vos reviews! (record battu de 6 reviews pour un chapitre!!) Je vous fais toutes un énorme bisou pour votre gentillesse.**

** La grande gagnante du jeu de l'été a été Helleni, première à reviewer, elle a donc eu l'incroyable opportunité de connaître plein de secrets sur cette histoire...! hum hum **

**Voici la suite de l'histoire, et le retour, attendu je pense, à Poudlard.  
**

**Chapitre 18**** Se revoir**

Le lundi matin suivant, Célaeno occupa sa matinée à paresser tranquillement, rangeant ça et là quelques objets qui traînaient. Elle prépara dans un petit carton tous les flacons de souvenirs qu'elle avait déjà récoltés pour Harry ainsi que le carton provenant de Godric's Hollow.

Le jeune homme frappa à sa porte peu après quatorze heures:

-Joyeux Noël! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire dès que Célaeno lui eût ouvert la porte.

La sorcière remarqua de suite le changement: il portait des lunettes différentes de celles qu'il portait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et de fait, celles-ci étaient bien plus seyantes et à la mode que les précédentes. En revanche, elle constata avec un sourire en coin que ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille et indisciplinés...

-Et bien..., sourit Célaeno, on dirait que tu as passé un bon Noël toi!

-Noël chez les Weasley, c'est toujours très bien! ccquiesca le jeune homme tout en détachant sa cape nouée autour de son cou.

Célaeno haussa les sourcils à la mention des Weasley et il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour l'associer à son élève de septième année de Gryffondor.

-Ce sont des amis à toi? demanda-t-elle néanmoins, curieuse, elle ne savait après tout pas grand chose sur le garçon.

-Ron est mon meilleur ami...depuis le premier voyage dans le Poudlard express, sourit Harry qui alla s'installer dans un fauteuil après un geste de la sorcière. Ses parents m'ont accueillis chez eux chaque été, ils sont comme une seconde famille pour moi.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants et reprit, avec un haussement d'épaules:

-La seule famille que j'ai eue finalement.

-Ginny Weasley est une de mes élèves aussi, continua Célaeno qui préférait ne pas entrer dans des sujets trop nostalgiques. C'est une amie aussi?

-Euh...en fait, Ginny est ma petite amie..., dit Harry en piquant un léger fard.

Célaeno, qui avait réellement posé la question en toute innocence, ne s'y attendait pas du tout et sourit largement.

-Vraiment! s'exclama-t-elle ravie. C'est une jeune fille très bien, elle a un sacré caractère aussi...une sorcière très douée.

Malgré elle, la sorcière ne put s'empêcher d'être amusée. Elle se retint de dire à voix haute que le jeune homme avait visiblement hérité de l'attirance de son père pour les sorcières rousses aux tempéraments de feu... L'embarras de Harry l'amusa mais elle préfera changer de sujet plutôt que de le gêner.

-Es-tu parvenu à te procurer une pensine finalement?

-Oui! affirma-t-il avec un sourire, un cadeau de Noël...

-Parfait! répondit Célaeno en se penchant sur la table basse pour attrapper une petite boîte qui y était posée.

Elle regarda la boite quelques secondes, semblant hésiter sur la marche à suivre, puis elle releva les yeux sur Harry, et la lui tendit:

-Voilà mes souvenirs Harry...

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur la boîte et commença à l'ouvrir très délicatement comme si elle eût refermée un vrai trésor. Une quinzaine de petits flacons étaient alignés à l'intérieur, chacun portant une petite étiquette.

-Comme tu le vois, poursuivit Célaeno en pointant du doigt le flacon que tenait Harry entre ses doigts, chaque flacon contient un souvenir, une sorte de petite scène bien précise, l'étiquette explique l'année, le contexte...

Elle haussa une épaule et eut une regard incertain:

-J'ai pensé que ce serait plus facile ainsi...

Harry haussa les sourcils et une exression de reconnaissance se lut immédiatement sur son visage:

-Plus facile...? souffla-t-il avec un petit rire, tu plaisantes Célaeno, c'est parfait! Merci beaucoup!

La sorcière répondit à son sourire, heureuse de la joie manifeste du jeune homme.

-J'allais oublier! se rappela-t-elle soudain en se levant brusquement du canapé.

Elle revint avec un carton de taille moyenne dans les bras, celui-là même ramené quelques jours plus tôt de Balbriggan. Elle se rassit, puis avec un sourire le tendit à Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? fit-il aussitôt en la regardant, un sourcil interrogateur légèrement haussé.

-Ouvre-le, l'incita Célaeno d'un simple geste de la main.

Et malgré sa légère appréhension et l'émotion qui manquait de la gagner, elle le regarda ouvrir le carton avec une certaine joie. Des photos étaient sur le dessus du tas d'objets soigneusement rangés et Harry sembla comprendre au moment même où il posait ses yeux dessus ce que contenaient le reste du carton.

Il observa un moment la petite dizaine de photos prises par James et Lily après leur sortie à Poudlard, -où eux-mêmes posaient, puis avec Harry bébé- les seules que Célaeno avaient pu ramener de Godric's Hollow. Il replongea ensuite sa main dans la boîte et en sortit un pull bleu nuit en laine.

-Il était à Lily, précisa inutilement Célaeno en tentant de garder un sourire.

Harry approcha le pull de son visage comme pour en sentir les dernières effluves de parfum que des années d'enfermement dans ce carton avaient peut-être sauvegardées... Il releva un visage souriant sur Célaeno mais faute de ne pouvoir parler, la gorge nouée, il continua son exloration.

Un petit chien en peluche était l'objet suivant et Harry le considéra un moment avec un regard étrange et légèrement absent.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de peluche à moi quand j'étais les Dursley, enfant, murmura-t-il comme à lui-même.

-James te l'avait acheté pour ton premier anniversaire...souffla Célaeno dont le souvenir de cet anniversaire lui était revenu en mémoire...la fierté de James...la joie des Maraudeurs...

Harry hocha la tête comme pour mieux assimiler ces nouveaux renseignements qui faisaient partie de sa vie, comme une autre vie dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Il déposa la petite peluche à côté de lui sur le canapé puis plongea les mains dans le carton, dont il sortit un coffret de bois joliment scupté. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Célaeno à la vue du coffret et elle incita le garçon à l'ouvrir d'un hochement de tête rassurant.

Harry releva doucement le couvercle et en face d'elle, la sorcière vit une expression de stupeur se peindre sur son visage. Il posa le coffret sur ses genoux et sa main attrapa avec délicatesse et maîtrise un vif d'or en parfait état.

-Le vif d'or de mon père...souffla Harry très ému en tournant la tête d'un air incrédule.

-Il aimait jouer avec à Poudlard, acquiesca Célaeno avec un sourire, surtout pour impressionner les filles...Il l'a gardé après l'école et le sortait quelque fois de sa boîte à trésors.

-Je l'ai vu avec ce vif d'or, répliqua aussitôt Harry les yeux encore pleins d'étonnement. Dans la pensine de Rogue...

-Quoi? fit la sorcière en haussant les sourcils à l'énoncé du nom, se demandant si elle avait très bien compris.

Harry lui expliqua alors comment il était entré, après une séance d'occlumencie particulièrement désastreuse, dans la Pensine de son professeur et dans ce souvenir particulier. Célaeno grimaça légèrement à l'énoncé du souvenir et en se rappelant, qu'effectivement à l'époque, les maraudeurs n'étaient vraiment pas tendres avec Severus...

-Il devait être furieux que tu aies vu ce souvenir...souffla Célaeno avec de gros yeux.

-Mouais..., tempéra Harry comme s'il s'en contrefichait, il m'a juste haï un peu plus qu'avant...

Là encore, Célaeno haussa des sourcils, mais plus par embarras qu'étonnement, et se passa une main neveruse sur le visage. Il faudrait qu'elle pense un jour à dire à Harry que...

-Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est? la coupa Harry de ses pensées en montrant un papier plié au fond du coffret.

Célaeno expliqua alors que James et Sirius étaient allés à un match de Quiddicth en 79 et y avaient rencontrés la célèbre joueuse Catriona McCormak, ancienne capitaine de l'équipe Orgueil de Portree et véritable idole de James, qui avait bien voulu signer un autographe au jeune homme et poser avec lui pour une photo.

Et effectivement, Harry déplia le papier, vit l'autographe écrit en grosses lettres rondes, et découvrit aussi à l'intérieur une photo prise vingt ans auparavant. Un James à peine âgé de dix-neuf ans se tenait à côté de la célèbre joueuse et était tout sourire face à l'appareil, serrant son autographe d'un main, l'autre s'agitant en forme de coucou. Harry comprit alors pourquoi beaucoup de gens voyaient en lui une ressemblance avec James, il était son véritable portrait, à quelques exceptions près.

Harry sortit le dernier objet du carton, un petit sachet de soie noué par un cordon. Il l'ouvrit et et en sortit un fin collier en or avec en son milieu les lettres formant le prénom « Lily »...

-Je crois me souvenir que ses parents lui avaient offert pour son onzième anniversaire, dit Célaeno coupant l'étrange moment de recueillement de Harry qui commençait à remettre chaque objet dans le carton.

Il fit un geste comme pour lui redonner le carton et la sorcière eut un petit rire avant de secouer doucement la tête:

-Tout est pour toi Harry, ces objets t'appartiennent...

Le jeune homme eut une expression de franche reconnaissance et remercia la sorcière.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas en garder au moins un, juste comme un souvenir? demanda-t-il néanmoins à Célaeno après l'avoir étreint chaleureusement.

Célaeno eut un sourire triste et désigna le carton:

-Tu l'as bien vu Harry, avec moi ces objets restent enfermés dans un carton pendant plus de quinze ans...

Elle releva ses yeux sur lui et souffla, comme pour ne pas entendre sa propre émotion dans sa voix:

-Je sais qu'avec toi ces souvenirs vont reprendre vie...

OOOoooOOO

Célaeno ferma la porte de son appartement derrière elle et descendit l'escalier d'un pas ailé et rapide. Elle sortit de l'immeuble, arriva dans la rue encore peu fréquenté du Chemin de Traverse à cette heure matinale et transplana. Elle arriva dans un « pop » discret et un froissement de cape dans le petit village moldu, lui aussi plongé dans un silence et un calme comme seuls savaient les procurer ces lendemains de Noël, où chacun profitait de ces jours en famille, dans la joie des fêtes et des repas colorés.

La sorcière jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et aperçut ce qu'elle cherchait: un grand panneau où le plan des rues du petit village était affichait. Elle s'en approcha, chercha un moment et eut un sourire après quelques instants. Puis elle mémorisa ce qui semblait être un plan de route, répétant en chuchotant une suite de « gauche au bout du chemin », « à droite après le ruisseau »...

Elle fit ensuite demi-tour, et se dirigea d'un pas certain vers sa destination. Elle aperçut un peu plus loin à sa gauche une rivière à l'eau presque noire renforcée par le manque de lumière. Elle se dirigea vers une rue pavée très étroite et marcha silencieusement entre les rangées de maisons en briques. Puis elle se glissa entre deux maisons, dans une mince allée à droite et une autre rue aussi sombre que la précédente surgit devant elle. Encore quelques mètres et elle tourna à l'angle d'une autre rue qui abritait elle encore un véritable tunnel de maisons en briques.

Enfin, Célaeno bifurqua de nouveau dans une autre allée après avoir aperçu la plaque « Impasse du Tisseur » à l'angle d'une maison. Ce n'est qu'à cet endroit qu'elle aperçut, à peine dégagée entre les sombres nuages dans le ciel et peu visible dans la nuit encore présente, l'ombre gigantesque d'une cheminée d'usine moldue, qui s'élançait vers le ciel à l'infini. Elle poursuivit son chemin sur les vieux pavés délabrés et arriva enfin devant la dernière maison de la rue. Elle s'approcha de l'entrée et frappa à la porte. Elle aperçut un coin de rideau se lever légèrement et quelques instants plus tard, un Severus Rogue échevelé et en pyjama sombre ouvrit la porte, plus que surpris de voir la sorcière devant chez lui.

-Surprise...sourit Célaeno avant de s'engouffrer dans l'embrasure de la porte et de sauter au cou du sorcier sans plus de cérémonie.

OOOoooOOO

Célaeno trouva la maison de Severus à son image, la pièce principale était parfaitement sombre, sans presque aucun éclairage, les rideaux rouge foncé ne laissant passer aucun trait de lumière. À peine arrivée, la sorcière commença donc à ouvrir les rideaux en grand et laisser un peu d'air entrer.

-Tu n'es pas un vampire, que je sache! répondit-elle à Severus qui ronchonnait dans un coin, les bras croisés de mécontentement devant cette arrivée agressive de lumière.

Un grognement fut la seule chose qu'il fut capable de répondre. Il la laissa et partit dans la pièce voisine. Pendant ce temps, Célaeno fit la découverte de l'impressionnante bibliothèque du sorcier. Des centaines de livres reliés en cuir étaient alignés sur les étagères du salon, dont beaucoup de vieux grimoires. Il revint dans la pièce au moment où elle sortait de l'étagère un épais manuel noir très poussiereux.

-_Potions de grands pouvoirs_...mmhh, lut-elle avec une moue circonspecte.

Elle le reposa à sa place et laissa sa main glisser lentement sur le cuirs des livres, ses yeux parcourant simplement les titres. Elle se retourna vers Severus et avec un haussement de sourcils évoquateur et une légère grimace, elle lui dit:

-Il y en a beaucoup sur la magie noire apparement...

Il haussa une épaule mais ne chercha pas à réfuter.

-...Et cela m'étonnerait qu'ils ne soient là que pour faire jolis...

-Crois-le ou non, répliqua aussitôt Severus en s'approchant, mais j'adore les livres anciens comme ceux-là, et j'en ai acquis la plupart dans un esprit de pur enrichissement professionnel et culturel...

Elle eut une moue dubitative mais néanmoins amusée et secoua la tête.

-Et oui, finit-il avec un sourire en coin, je trouve aussi qu'ils font _jolis_ sur ces étagères...

Il referma ses bras sur elle et la tint serrée contre lui en chuchotant à son oreille:

-Je ne suis pas fier de tout ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie, mais je te jure qu'à aucun moment je n'ai utilisé la magie noire par plaisir ou envie...

Elle s'écarta légèrement et plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant ses mots.

-Severus..., murmura-t-elle en avançant une main pour caresser doucement la joue du sorcier, je ne te demande aucune explication, tu n'as pas à te justifier.

Il hocha la tête et murmura un « je sais ».

-Et puis, reprit-elle avec un sourire un peu triste, tu sais bien que moi non plus je n'ai pas fait que de la magie blanche dans ma vie. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que nous sommes mauvais.

Elle poursuivit, sans voir le sourire du sorcier qui ne cessait d'être amusé face à sa tentative de persuasion.

-Par exemple, le professeur McGonnagal t'a gardé comme professeur à Poudlard et moi elle m'a engagé. Pourtant elle sait très bien ce que nous avons fait...

-Cela me fait penser, à propos de Poudlard, sembla-t-il se rappeler soudain avec un froncement de sourcils, je risque justement de ne plus y être pour très longtemps...

-Comment? Mais pourquoi? fit-elle avec un air d'incompréhension totale et mille idées les plus folles les unes et les autres lui traversant l'esprit.

Il chercha à se dérober de ses bras mais elle le retint.

-Viens juste t'asseoir, la rassura-t-il en désignant le canapé un peu plus loin avant de prendre la main de la sorcière et la faire installer à ses côtés.

Elle lui fit un regard pressant accompagné d'un « alors? » pour l'enjoigner à s'expliquer.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, commença-t-il prudemment, et maintenant que la guerre est terminée, et pour de bon, j'ai décidé de faire ce qui me plaît réellement.

Elle hocha la tête et continua à le regarder avec un air curieux.

-Tu sais qu'enseigner n'a jamais vraiment été, ni ma vocation, ni ma passion..., grimaça-t-il légèrement et la sorcière eut un faible sourire avant d'acquiescer silencieusement. Alors j'ai demandé une place comme chercheur en potions à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste...

Il se tut, attendant visiblement la réaction de la sorcière. Elle le regardait toujours avec de grands yeux ronds lorsqu'un sourire éclata enfin sur son visage.

-C'est génial, dit-elle en serrant la main du sorcier dans les siennes. Si tu penses que tu seras plus épanoui...et qu'être chercheur en potions te conviendra mieux...alors c'est très bien.

-Ce n'est pas encore certain, tempéra-t-il néanmoins, j'attends encore leur réponse. J'envoie des courriers depuis septembre environ.

-Je suis certaine que tu auras une réponse positive, tu es un excellent préparateur de potions.

Elle replia ses jambes sur le canapé avec un sourire et alla s'appuyer contre le torse du sorcier qui s'allongea à son tour.

-Il n'empêche, fit-elle avec une grimace de reproches nuancé par son ton amusé, je pourrais presque croire que tu me fuies...J'arrive à peine à Poudlard et hop, tu t'empresses d'en partir...

Elle releva la tête sur son sourire et il ressera davantage ses bras autour d'elle, son visage très près du sien.

-Tu vois bien que je ne te fuies pas, au contraire, je n'ai jamais autant voulu être avec quelqu'un.

Il l'embrassa doucement et ils restèrent un moment comme cela, simplement à profiter de la chaleur de l'autre. Ces quelques jours passés ensemble chez Severus furent une sorte d'essai pour eux, vivre ensemble, s'entendre pour des détails comme l'entrée de la lumière dans la salle de séjour...

Célaeno se sentait bien et heureuse comme rarement elle l'avait été. Elle préférait prendre les choses comme elles venaient et ne pas penser à l'avenir. Le temps leur dirait si cette histoire là en valait la peine ou non...

-On va faire comment quand on sera revenus à Poudlard? demanda Severus un matin -deux jours plus tard- à Célaeno en la regardant enfiler sa robe dans la salle de bain.

-Que veux-tu dire? répliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle bataillait avec la fermeture de sa robe -on n'avait pas idée aussi de faire des fermetures dans le dos...

Il se releva du lit où il était assis depuis quelques minutes et alla s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain. Il se passa une main nerveuse sur le menton et soupira, d'un air légèrement embarassé:

-Et bien pour nous...

Cette fois, elle abandonna vraiment son entreprise pour fermer sa robe et laissa l'ouverture béante dans son dos et se tourna vers Severus. Elle fronça les sourcils et il reprit avec un regard incertain:

-Je veux dire...il n'est pas question de s'afficher comme ça...devant tout le monde...

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui, un fin sourire aux lèvres et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

-Es-tu en train de me proposer une histoire d'amour secrète, Severus Rogue? sussura-t-elle au sorcier et elle eut un petit rire quand il roula des yeux.

-Faute d'un autre terme, oui..., acquiesca-t-il toutefois en haussant des épaules et avec un sourire alors qu'il se penchait sur les lèvres de la sorcière.

-Alors j'accepte...murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres et avant d'embrasser son sourire.

Ses bras se refermèrent sur elle et plus rien d'autre n'eut d'importance. La robe attendrait encore un peu...

OOOoooOOO

Célaeno rentra à son appartement le samedi suivant en même temps que Severus partait lui pour Poudlard. Le dimanche en fin d'après-midi, veille de la reprise des cours, elle terminait de préparer ses affaires avec un empressement accentué par son retard. Le magicobus arriverait dans cinq petites minutes devant l'entrée moldue du Chaudron Baveur et la sorcière n'avait toujours pas fini de boucler ses valises, comme d'habitude, elle faisait tout à la dernière minute.

-_Accio cape!_ fit-elle avec sa baguette pour attirer son vêtement posé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle la noua rapidement autour de son cou, puis après d'autres coups de baguettes autoritaires pour fermer ses deux valises, elle fit léviter le tout jusqu'à l'entrée, ouvrit la porte de sa main libre et put enfin sortir de l'immeuble.

Un petit groupe de personnes était rassemblé et attendait également le Magicobus, à en juger par l'attroupement de valises et de sacs. La sorcière fut surprise mais pensa que tous ces gens avaient certainement voulu faire comme elle, essayer le tout nouveau réseau de magicobus installé dans le pays. Pour une fois qu'il y avait un peu de nouveauté dans le monde magique, personne n'allait s'en plaindre...

Un « bang! » retentissant la sortit de ses pensées et elle vit un autobus violet à double impériale rangé le long du trottoir, à quelques centimètres à peine de là où elle était. Maintenant qu'elle se le rappelait, elle avait déjà entendu dire que les Moldus conseillaient souvent à leurs enfants de ne jamais rester sur la route...ah oui sans doute à cause des voitures.

Elle fit encore léviter ses valises et entra derrière dans la bus. L'intérieur était identique au magicobus classique qu'elle connaissait déjà, une copie en fait. Des rangées de lits, plusieurs étages de compartiments...un conducteur avec un tête bizarre aussi...

-Bienvenue sur la ligne 16 du Magicobus, transport magique par réseau pour sorciers en perdition. Je suis le contrôleur...

Célaeno écouta vaguement le contrôleur continuer à débiter son discours et fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de quelques mornilles à lui donner pour lui clouer le bec.

Elle lui mit dans la main ses onze mornilles au moment où il tendait un petit billet. Puis elle se tourna et s'avança vers un fauteuil libre un peu plus loin.

-Professeur! Professeur Robinson! appela soudain une voix familière à l'autre bout du bus et Célaeno releva la tête.

Le préfet de Gryffondor Colin Crivey s'avançait vers elle, l'air apparement ravi de la trouver là.

-Ca alors! s'exclama-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Je vous ai vu de l'autre bout et je me suis dit que c'était vraiment incroyable de vous rencontrer ici, alors qu'il y a tant de magicobus avec ce nouveau réseau! Je suis plus loin, avec mon frère Dennis. Vous avez l'air d'être seule alors vous pourriez peut-être vous joindre à moi...enfin à nous pour le voyage?

Célaeno se demandait quand elle pourrait enfin en placer une.

-C'est très gentil à vous de m'inviter Monsieur Crivey, mais je vais rester là et lire un peu, répondit-elle en empêchant un léger sourire d'étirer ses lèvres face à l'empressement manifeste du jeune homme pour sa personne.

Il eut un air déçu et déclara que de toute façon, ils se reverraient bientôt en cours, avant de repartir vers son emplacement. Célaeno souffla de soulagement, heureuse de s'en être sortie si facilement. Mais avait-il besoin aussi de lui sauter dessus dès qu'il la voyait?

Le voyage se déroula sans surprises pour Célaeno, qui s'était attendu à cette conduite si peu académique, ces coups de freins brusques et ces virages pris à une vitesse folle. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'après un enième coup de frein, le magicobus s'arrêta enfin devant les grilles de l'école.

-Poudlard! annonça la voix du contrôleur alors que Célaeno attendait déjà devant les portes avec ses valises. Cinq minutes d'arrêt!

Elle ne put détacher ses yeux du spectacle magnifique qui les attendait dehors. La nuit commençait à tomber et les dernières lueurs du soleil illuminaient le château et le faisait paraître féérique et somptueux.

La chemin jusqu'aux grandes portes de Poudlard se fit sans qu'elle en ait vraiment conscience, ses pensées toutes embrumées du paysage onirique qui s'offrait à son regard. Quelques élèves étaient encore dehors, profitant des dernières minutes de jour. Elle parvint enfin dans le hall et y croisa un nombre plus conséquent d'élèves. C'est en voyant les sourires de certains élèves et leur oeillade amusée que Célaeno se rappela soudain de sa mésaventure d'avant les vacances, qui justement s'était produite sur ces marches qu'elle gravissait en cet instant...

Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et fila vers ses appartements. Elle s'écroula dans son canapé aussitôt la porte passée et poussa un énorme soupir de satisfaction. Elle eut un regard circulaire et un grand sourire se forma sur son visage, elle était réellement très heureuse d'être rentrée à Poudlard. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de l'entrée, qui indiquait dix-huit heures passées...il était temps pour elle de rejoindre tout le monde dans la Grande Salle. Le rangement attendrait.

Elle pénétra dans la grande Salle déjà bien remplie et aperçut de loin Severus à la table des professeurs qui la fixait, le visage impénétrable. Elle marcha jusqu'à la table, répondant par un sourire narquois à certains élèves qui la fixaient avec un peu trop d'insistance ou ricanaient ouvertement.

Elle alla s'asseoir à la place libre à côté de Severus tout en tâchant d'être le plus naturel possible et salua tout le monde.

-Comment se sont passées vos vacances Célaeno? demanda la directrice alors que la sorcière commençait à manger un pâté de viande aux légumes.

-Ohh, extrêmement bien à vrai dire, répondit Célaeno avec un grand sourire que tous interprétèrent comme la joie d'avoir revu sa famille.

Et alors que les conversations allaient bon train à la table des professeurs, certains glausant déjà sur le futur vainqueur de la Coupe de Quidditch, d'autres discutant avec animation à propos de certains élèves, Célaeno sentit une vague de joie l'envahir. Joie d'être revenue dans cet endroit où elle se sentait si bien, entre ces murs qui l'avaient vu grandir, il y a bien longtemps, joie de revoir Severus aussi, malgré cet environnement si peu propice à la discrétion pour eux deux...

Discrètement, elle glissa sa main sous la table et serra très fort celle de Severus, ses doigts enlacés aux siens, sans même détourner son regard de son assiette. Et ça, c'était une nouvelle raison d'aimer Poudlard.

OOOoooOOO

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, notamment le passage avec Harry. 

Comme tout le monde, la rentrée reprend pour moi, la semaine prochaine et je ne peux pas vous promettre de mettre la suite vendredi... Je pense que ce sera plutôt samedi, pour une fois.

Je n'ai pas encore décidé le nom du chapitre suivant, mais voici néanmoins le programme: un anniversaire, du quidditch, des cours... J'espère au moins que ça vous donne envie!

A très bientôt!


	19. Conquêtes et victoires

**Disclaimer:** tout provient de **JK Rowling!**

**Franchement, je vous dois des excuses, et surtout des explications! Alors voilà, je m'excuse vraiment pour le retard dans la publication, et oui, j'ai vraiment une explication! je vais faire court, en semaine je ne suis pas chez moi et je n'ai pas internet, mais le semaine dernière je n'ai pas pu rentrer chez moi pour le wk, et ainsi pas pu poster mon chapitre... En même temps j'en ai profité pour écrire et rajouter des éléments au chapitre d'aujourd'hui!  
**

**J'espère que je serai pardonnée avec cette excuse!**

**Un énorme merci à mes revieweses: Gaby27, Phofie, Helleni, Mariie (merci pour ton enthousiasme!), et Naelhia (ouaahh tous ces adjectifs pour ma petite fic de rien du tout! je suis honorée! et très touchée aussi! et je m'excuse de t'avoir fait pleurer...(en même temps, c'est une sacrée satisfaction quand on écrit!))**

**Voici la suite (enfin!), et les nerfs de Célaeno mis à rude épreuve! (ne la blâmez pas trop quand même, la pauvre est très orgueilleuse et jalouse...)**

**Chapitre 19**** Conquêtes et victoires**

Célaeno releva la tête de son parchemin, la plume suspendue en quête d'inspiration. Devant elle se tenaient ses étudiants de septième année, assis et en plein devoir. Elle observa silencieusement les visages concentrés des étudiants de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. À quelques places, Ginny Weasley écrivait tranquillement, le menton posé sur sa main gauche. À côté d'elle Luna Lovegood semblait avoir un oeil occupé à son devoir et un autre constamment perdu vers l'immensité de la forêt que l'on aperçevait par les fenêtres. Célaeno tourna la tête avec un sourire et croisa bientôt le regard de Colin Crivey qui la fixait et lui fit bientôt un grand sourire. La sorcière se contenta de lui faire signe de retourner à son devoir et détourna le regard.

Cela faisait maintenant bientôt une heure et demie que cette classe planchait sur un devoir de connaissances générales que leur avait donné Célaeno. La sorcière bailla discrètement et songea avec espoir que d'ici quelques minutes sa journée du mercredi serait enfin terminée. Elle se promit d'aller faire une petite sieste avant le dîner, elle était vraiment trop fatiguée. La veille elle avait donné des cours de rattrappages à Dahlia Benfield, cette jeune serdaigle qui avait éclaté en sanglots au début de l'année, s'imaginant déjà rater tous ses ASPICS. La jeune fille lui avait posé beaucoup de questions et finalement n'était ressortie de la salle de classe qu'à minuit passé.

Et après ce cours exceptionnel, Célaeno était encore restée éveillée pour finir de préparer le sujet du devoir qu'elle donnait en ce moment même à ses étudiants de septième année. Elle s'était promie en allant se coucher, cette nuit là, vers deux heures du matin, de ne plus jamais finir son travail à la dernière minute.

Alors qu'elle allait reposer sa plume sur son parchemin -future lettre pour sa mère- un son clair et doux la fit sursauter. Le devoir était enfin fini! pensa-t-elle en désactivant d'un coup de baguette l'alarme de la pendule posée sur son bureau.

-Relevez vos plumes, le devoir est fini, fit aussitôt la sorcière aux élèves tout en se levant de son siège, soudain ragaillardie.

Quelqu'uns grattaient encore fébrilement sur leurs parchemin et Célaeno dut les rappeler à l'ordre. Enfin quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de classe, son paquet de devoir au complet déposé dans un tiroir de son bureau.

Mais alors qu'elle allait bifurquer au bout du couloir afin d'emprunter les escaliers menant à l'étage du dessus, et à ses appartements, elle changea aussitôt d'idée et eut soudain l'envie d'aller voir Severus, elle savait que ses cours étaient finis à cette heure. Et comme ça, ils iraient directement manger ensemble dans la Grande Salle.

Elle descendit rapidement l'étage et arriva dans la hall du château, d'où elle percevait le brouhaha de voix des élèves qui mangeaient déjà. Elle bifurqua vers un petit escalier et arriva dans le couloir des cachots, frais et humides. Elle s'arrêta devant les appartements personnels de Severus et sortit sa baguette. Avant d'avoir fait le moindre geste pour ouvrir l'épaisse porte de bois, elle se mit à froncer les sourcils et se pencha un peu plus. Un rire retentissait à l'intérieur, un rire clair et aigu, un rire de femme... Elle tenta de contrôler l'accélération brutale des battements de son coeur et ouvrir la porte d'un aholomora.

La pièce était sombre comme toujours mais elle vit de suite Severus, debout à côté de son bureau, les bras croisés. Et devant lui, Ella Havana se tenait, le visage très souriant et les mains gesticulant en même temps qu'elle racontait une histoire apparement passionnante.

-Et tu vois, j'ai dit à cette homme, non non, vous n'êtes pas du tout mon type! J'aime les hommes mystérieux et secrets, j'aime...

Ella parlait tout en souriant avantageusement à Severus, posant parfois sa main sur le bras du sorcier, comme pour mieux lui faire partager son histoire. Aucun des deux ne s'étaient rendus compte de l'entrée de Célaeno et celle-ci décida elle-même d'interrompre cette scène:

-Hum hum, fit elle comme quelqu'un qui s'éclaircit la gorge avant de faire un discours solennel.

Les deux sorciers se tournèrent aussitôt et une expression de totale surprise apparut sur leurs visages, en plus d'une gêne flagrante sur celui de Severus.

-J'espère que je ne dérange pas..., commença Célaeno d'un ton où perçait déjà de l'énervement.

-Célaeno! sourit Ella en feignant un air de nonchalance, on ne vous a pas entendu frapper! Il faut dire que nous étions en pleine conversation!

-J'ai vu ça...

Elle croisa les bras et se planta devant eux avec un sourire hypocrite, sans lâcher Severus de son regard froid.

-Tu voulais...heu...quelque chose? demanda Severus d'un air détaché même s'il semblait craindre ce que dirait ou ferait Célaeno devant leur collègue d'arythmancie.

-Je suis venue chercher le dossier de Dahlia Benfield, que je t'ai demandé hier, mentit Célaeno en trouvant cette excuse parfaite devant Ella Havana, sans manquer de le fusiller du regard. Mais si tu es trop occupé, je peux repasser.

Elle lui fit un tel regard qu'il comprit qu'elle n'avait en fait pas du tout l'intention de repasser et qu'elle comptait bien qu'il fasse dégager Ella immédiatement de la pièce.

-Oui, le dossier, je vais te le donner...

Il se tourna ensuite vers Ella qui d'un sourire assura qu'ils finiraient plus tard leur charmante conversation. Puis elle sortit des appartements du sorcier, après un petit signe de la main que Célaeno jugea très entendu.

Rogue se tourna ensuite d'un air crispé vers son bureau et souleva quelques feuilles avant de dénicher un dossier. Il se tourna vers Célaeno et le lui tendit:

-Le voilà ce dossier, fit-il avec un sourire de fausse joie, voulant sans doute détendre l'atmosphère.

Célaeno avait gardé ses bras croisés et elle continua de le fixer avec fureur et ne tendit pas la main pour prendre le dossier.

-Vous vous êtes bien amusés tous les deux? fit-elle soudain et le reproche dans sa voix était évident.

-Ecoute...tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie pour ça... Ella est arrivée dans mon bureau et s'est mise à parler de sa vie privée...je n'ai rien demandé moi!

Il leva les deux mains comme pour signifier son innocence et s'aperçut qu'il tenait toujours le dossier de Dahlia Benfield dans sa main.

-Tu ne le prends plus finalement?

-JE ME FICHE DE CE DOSSIER! hurla Célaeno et elle lui arracha les feuilles des mains pour les envoyer plus loin par terre.

-Mais enfin tu n'as pas confiance en moi?! fit Severus, perdant patience et s'énervant à son tour. Je me fiche d'Ella, et puis on ne faisait que parler, tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre dans des états pareils!

-Cette fille était en train de t'aguicher sans aucune gêne et tu as fait semblant de ne rien voir!

-Et toi tu es jalouse et ça je m'en aperçois très bien! rétorqua-t-il, satisfait de pouvoir lui clouer le bec.

-Très bien! répliqua-t-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille nerveusement après un instant de réflexion où elle n'avait pu répondre quoi que ce soit à cette affirmation cinglante du sorcier. Tu as raison, tu seras sans doute mieux avec Ella!

Elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel mais ne l'écouta pas ensuite. D'un coup de baguette elle amena à elle le paquet de feuilles éparpillées sur le sol et sortit de la pièce rapidement, sans manquer de faire claquer violemment la lourde porte de bois.

Elle parcourut les couloirs d'un pas furieux, fulminant contre le sorcier. Non mais que croyait-il? Qu'il pouvait se jouer d'elle comme cela et qu'elle allait le laisser faire? Ou bien pensait-il qu'elle était une de ces sorcières à l'air potiche qui paraidaient dans les magazines de mode sorcière?

Elle arriva dans le hall mais ne tourna pas vers la grande salle, son appétit était définitivement coupé pour aujourd'hui. Mais au lieu de prendre l'escalier montant dans les étages, elle poursuivit son chemin dans le hall et sortit du château par les grandes portes de bois.

-N'oubliez pas l'heure du couvre-feu! réprimanda la voix insupportable d'Argus Rusard dans son dos et elle fit aussitôt volte-face.

Il se tenait à présent juste devant elle et devait vraiment être à côté des portes quand elle était passée mais elle était alors tellement énervée qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas fait attention à sa présence. Elle lui lança un regard noir et sans doute à court d'une meilleure réplique, elle se redressa légèrement et lui balança d'un ton cinglant:

-Je suis professeur!

Elle n'attendit même pas sa réaction et poursivit son escapade hors du château. L'air frais lui rentrait dans les poumons comme des lames puissantes et le vent léger du soir caressait ses joues en petites piqûres mordantes. Mais cela importait peu à Célaeno. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et de réfléchir. Se vider l'esprit et se ressourcer aussi.

Elle arriva rapidement à l'orée de la forêt et ses pas se ralentirent sensiblement. Elle savait qu'elle était capable de faire bien des bêtises dans la colère, des choses qu'elle regrettait souvent ensuite, aussi était-il inutile pour elle ce soir d'entrer dans la forêt pour chercher les ennuis. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien à se prouver.

Elle s'assit contre le tronc d'un arbre, sur un tapis de mousse et de champignons. Alors qu'elle regardait l'immensité de la forêt qui s'étendait devant elle, les chemins qui serpentaient entre les milliers d'arbres tous plus grands les uns que les autres, le calme si peu silencieux du bois interdit pénétra en elle et apaisa immédiatement sa fureur. Elle n'était plus en colère, elle se sentait désemparée comme jamais.

Plusieurs heures elle resta ainsi, prostrée contre cet arbre, les genoux repliés et ses bras les entourant, à réfléchir simplement. Le froid était vif à présent, pénétrait jusque dans la chair et les os, la nuit était noire à l'orée de la forêt, seules quelques lumières provenant des fenêtres du château brillaient au loin. Une ombre gigantesque et invisible pour Célaeno qui tournait le dos au château marchait à ce moment dans le parc en direction du bois, d'un pas lourd et serein.

-Célaeno! tonna soudain la grosse voix chaleureuse du demi-géant Hagrid.

Célaeno se releva du sol comme dressée sur ressorts et fit face à son collègue, cachant difficilement sa mauvaise humeur.

-Bonsoir Rubéus, fit-elle simplement avec un semblant de sourire.

-Tu n'étais pas au dîner ce soir, tout va bien? s'inquiéta le demi-géant tout en la regardant d'un air suspicieux, se rendant sans doute compte qu'il était étrange de se trouver dans la forêt à cette heure et seule.

Célaeno sourit intérieurement et un élan de sympathie s'empara d'elle face à l'inquiétude sincère et amicale d'Hagrid.

-Tout va bien, soupira-t-elle en essayant de se convaincre elle-même de ce qu'elle disait. Je n'était simplement pas trop...d'humeur à manger avec tout le monde ce soir...

Hagrid l'observa un moment et haussa finalement des épaules.

-Sybille Trelawney pense que c'est l'approche de la pleine lune qui rend tout le monde un peu étrange, dit-il tout en indiquant d'une de ses grandes mains l'épais croissant de lune qui luisait dans le ciel dégagé de nuages.

Célaeno regarda le demi-géant avec un air d'incompréhension totale et il poursuivit:

-Tout le monde avait un comportement assez étrange ce soir à table... Je savais que la directrice était de mauvaise humeur à cause d'un courrier du ministre...mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle... Ulysses Hosier et Ella Havana n'étaient pas assis à côté, pour une fois! Et il ne cessait de lui lancer des coups d'oeil furieux de l'autre bout de la table!

Célaeno croisa les bras et prit une expression de grande attention pour ne pas vexer le sorcier en paraissant ne pas s'intéresser à ce qu'il disait.

-Mais le pire, continua-t-il cependant, c'est quand Severus Rogue a répondu sèchement à Ella! Je n'ai pas très bien compris de quoi il était question...en tout cas Ella a semblé vraiment vexée. Faut dire qu'on le voit pas souvent s'énerver Rogue!

Célaeno observait maintenant Hagrid avec la plus grande attention, comme si elle eût pu voir elle aussi la scène rien qu'en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux noirs et brillants du demi-géant... Ainsi Severus Rogue s'était énervée contre Ella, en plein repas, et devant tous les autres professeurs...

Alors qu'elle remontait les marches du château, quelques minutes plus tard, la sorcière se posait toujours les mêmes questions, curieuse de savoir ce qui avait poussé Severus à ainsi perdre patience... Mais une question plus importante prenait le pas sur tout le reste, à savoir comment elle règlerait son propre problème avec le sorcier... Elle était partie des cachots furieuse et énervée contre lui, refusant de lui parler davantage, mais elle le regrettait à présent, fuir ne faisait toujours qu'aggraver les choses.

Un frisson parcourut son corps alors qu'elle marchait toujours, bien plus dû à la perspective d'une dispute à long terme avec Severus qu'à la fraîcheur des couloirs sombres. Elle arriva enfin devant la porte de ses appartements et se précipita dedans, heureuse de pouvoir enfin se réchauffer.

Aussitôt entrée, elle alla s'allonger dans le petit canapé après s'être enveloppée dans la chaude couverture bien moelleuse pliée et posée dessus. Elle avait à peine profitée de cette chaleur bienvenue qu'elle se releva d'un bond du canapé à la vue de l'ombre mince et fine qui venait de se détacher d'un coin sombre de la pièce.

-Severus! soupira-t-elle de soulagement en reconnaissant le sorcier devant elle.

Il se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés et les sourcils légèrement froncés mais la regardant d'un air déterminé.

-Alors, cette promenade au clair de lune? demanda-t-il d'un air naturel, sans même expliquer sa présence dans la pièce, d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

Célaeno ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer lui aussi, les bras croisés et de l'impatience dans le regard.

-Que fais-tu là Severus? fit-elle au sorcier malgré l'évidence de la réponse.

-Je suis venu pour parler, tu n'étais pas là. Alors je suis rentré et je t'ai attendu, répliqua-t-il simplement.

La sorcière soupira et se tourna vers la porte:

-Ecoute, si tu veux bien, on en parlera demain, je suis vraiment fatiguée ce soir et pas du tout d'humeur à parler...

Elle était à peine arrivée devant la porte qu'elle sentit la présence du sorcier juste derrière elle. Aussitôt après elle se sentit retournée et plaquée contre la porte, le corps de Severus collé au sien et ses deux mains autour de sa tête.

-Par Merlin Severus, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? soupira-t-elle, la voix pleine de lassitude et sentant la colère monter en elle.

-Nous devons parler, et ce soir.

Le ton était sans appel et la sorcière se vit obligée d'accepter. Severus dut voir la défaite dans les yeux de Célaeno car un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Ça ne te rappelle rien? Toi, moi, cette situation...

Ils échangèrent un regard complice qui eut pour effet de détendre largement l'atmosphère. Un léger sourire détendit même les lèvres de la sorcière. Severus détacha une de ses mains de la porte, et avec un léger froncement de sourcils inquiet, fit descendre sa main sur la joue de Célaeno en une caresse légère et douce.

-Qu-est-ce qu'il t'a pris, tout à l'heure? souffla-t-il, son visage très près de celui de la jeune femme. Pourquoi t'es-tu mise en colère comme cela? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi...?

Célaeno se força à ne pas le serrer immédiatement dans ses bras, malgré l'élan de tendresse qu'elle ressentait à son égard face à cette inquiétude sincère et tendre. Elle garda un air sérieux et pris dans ses mains les deux mains du sorcier.

-Severus...murmura-t-elle après un moment de silence en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux sombres, serrant ses mains dans les siennes. J'ai besoin de savoir...si c'est sérieux pour toi...nous deux...

Il se redressa légèrement, décollant son corps de celui chaud et mince de la sorcière, mais gardant son regard rivé dans le sien.

-Et pourquoi cela ne serait pas sérieux pour moi?

Célaeno eut un claquement de langue exasperé et secoua la tête légèrement:

-Pourquoi ne peux-tu jamais répondre aux questions directement?!

-Peut-être parce que la question est stupide!

Célaeno s'était écartée de lui et se tenait maintenant face à lui, les mains posées sur les hanches, comme prête à en découdre:

-Ah oui?! Et nous deux aussi c'est stupide peut-être?! J'imagine que Ella, elle, ne dit aucune stupidités quand vous discutez tous les deux??!

-Mais enfin tu mélanges tout! s'énerva alors Severus en secouant la tête de droite et de gauche. Ella n'a rien à faire dans cette conversation!

-Au contraire, c'est à cause de cette pimbêche que tout a commencé! continua Célaeno, de plus en plus en colère. Si elle n'avait pas été dans ton bureau, si elle n'avait pas été en train de t'...

Elle ne put continuer davantage sa phrase. Severus s'était approchée d'elle rapidement et l'avait de nouveau plaquée contre la porte, la faisant taire en plaquant ses lèvres sur celle de la sorcière avec impatience. Célaeno tenta de le repousser, ses paumes chaudes appuyant sur le torse du sorcier sans véritable ferveur. Mais elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner et son désir prit le pas sur sa colère.

Sentant à son tour la fin de la résistance de Célaeno, Severus l'enlaça encore davantage et approfondit son baiser tout en détachant d'une main la barette dans les cheveux de la sorcière pour plonger sa main dedans. Leurs mains se firent fièvreuses et impatientes sur leurs corps, leurs souffles se faisant court entre leurs baisers.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'avoir par de tels moyens..., souffla Célaeno d'une voix lascive alors que le sorcier s'était détaché de sa bouche et faisait descendre ses lèvres lentement dans son cou blanc et gracile.

Il releva la tête et croisa ses yeux clairs et dorés, brûlants de désir. Il reprit sa bouche très lentement et elle parvint à murmurer encore, entre deux baisers:

-Vraiment digne d'un...Serpentard...

Il croisa son regard malicieux et l'embrassa de plus bel, ne se lassant pas de la douceur de ses lèvres et du sucre de sa peau. Et alors que Célaeno nouait ses bras autour de son cou pour se coller davantage encore à lui, il la souleva délicatement, ses mains posées au-dessous de ses cuisses et l'emporta dans la chambre, la faisant basculer lentement sur le lit qui n'attendait plus qu'eux...

OOOoooOOO

Un soupir d'aise s'échappa de la bouche de Severus et Célaeno redressa son visage appuyée contre le torse du sorcier et le regarda, amusée. Elle s'approcha de son visage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. À cet instant la pendule de l'entrée retentit et laissa échapper les douze coups de minuit. Célaeno se détacha des bras de Severus, et avec un sourire qu'il qualifia de mystérieux, sortit du lit et se leva pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce.

Elle revint avec un sourire et aussi un paquet dans ses mains. Elle se réinstalla aux côtés du sorcier, couvrant sa nudité à l'aide des draps et lui tendit le paquet:

-Joyeux anniversaire! murmura-t-elle à son oreille et en déposant un nouveau baiser sur la joue de Severus, plus surpris que jamais.

-J'avais complètement oublié...! souffla-t-il avant de reporter une oeillade étonnée à la jeune femme: mais comment savais-tu que c'était aujourd'hui?

-Tes papiers d'identification, dit-elle simplement avec un sourire en haussant des épaules.

Il la regarda avec un sourire et s'empressa d'ouvrir le paquet. Il détacha avec soin et lenteur -alors que Célaeno lui disait de l'arracher- le papier violet glacé et en sortit un livre relié à l'apparence belle malgré son âge certain.

-Par Merlin, Célaeno, souffla-t-il abasourdi en observant le titre écrit en lettre dorées sur la couverture: _Sagesse et alchimie_. Ce n'est quand même pas ce que je pense...Ce n'est pas...

-Si si, sourit Célaeno, c'est bien l'unique copie qui existe du fameux grimoire de Nicolas Flamel...

Il ouvrit délicatement le livre, sentant avec délice les pages glisser sous ses doigts et aperçevant avec envie toutes ces colonnes de connaissances et de science. Il reporta son regard sur la sorcière et une expression d'incrédulité apparut sur son visage malgré son sourire heureux:

-Il a dû te coûter une fortune! Par Merlin...le seul exemplaire qui existe...et c'est moi qui l'ai!

Elle resserra ses bras autour de son torse et souffla avec malice:

-Tu le méritais bien, pour un futur chercheur en potions à Sainte-Mangouste...

Il se tourna légèrement pour déposer le livre sur la petite table de chevet et alla ensuite prendre la sorcière dans ses bras, l'enlaçant de toute ses forces. Il murmura un « merci » touché et sincère à son oreille avant de l'embrasser encore et encore, laissant le désir remonter de nouveau.

OOOoooOOO

Célaeno sortit du château pleine d'entrain et joyeuse, enfin elle allait assister à un match de Quidditch! Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus vu l'équipe de Gryffondor jouer. Autour d'elle, les groupes d'élèves partant pour le terrain commençaient déjà à faire des paris sur le résultat de ce match Gryffondor-Serpentard.

Elle monta dans la tribune des professeurs, déjà bien remplie et aperçut Severus un peu plus loin assis entre Hagrid et Balthazar Buillotine. Elle lui fit un sourire discret et alla s'asseoir à côté du professeur Flitwick, au premier rang juste derrière le commentateur du match, qui n'était autre que Dennis Crivey. Le jeune garçon relisait quelques notes qui comportaient sans doute les noms des joueurs de chaque équipe. Il regarda à sa montre et avec un sourire, actionna son micro et se mit à parler avec animation:

-Bonjour à tous! Voici aujourd'hui un nouveau match de quidditch et accueillons de suite les deux équipes, Serpentard et Gryffondorrrr!

Son hurlement fut couvert par une marée d'applaudissements et de cris des élèves rassemblés dans les tribunes. L'équipe de Serpentard arriva la première et fit le tour du terrain en survolant les tribunes, frappant au passage les mains tendues de leurs supporters puis alla se rassembler au centre du terrain où attendait Ulysses Hosier, dans une tenue de quidditch un peu vieillie. L'équipe de Gryffondor fit également le tour du terrain avant de finir sa course en face de son adversaire.

-Le professeur Hosier rappelle les dernières règles aux deux équipes, serre la main des deux capitaines Ginny Weasley et Tracey Davis... Il lance le souafle et...c'est partiii!

Les joueurs s'envolèrent soudain dans différentes directions après le coup de sifflet de Hosier, les poursuiveurs ayant pris d'assaut le souafle. Célaeno aperçut les deux gardiens filer immédiatement vers leur but respectif pendant que les attrapeurs prenaient tous deux de l'altitude, scrutant le terrain à la recherche de la petite balle dorée.

-Demelza Robins s'empare du souafle grâce au coup de batte de son coéquipier Kirke, regardez-la voler, ses cheveux flottent derrière elle comme...

Le professeur McGonnagal toussota violemment derrière le jeune homme de façon si peu discrète qu'il se retourna avec un sourire contrit avant de retourner au micro:

-Lawrence Marshall et Duncan McNeil, les deux nouveaux poursuiveurs de Gryffondor enchaînent les passes de souafle...ouahh ils évitent les batteurs de Serpentard, Badock et Pritchard qui s'étaient pourtant mis en embuscade...ils arrivent de plus en plus près des buts...McNeil lance le souafle à Robins grâce à un magnifique revers, Robins s'élance et contourne Emma Dobbs, le dernier obstacle...elle tire et...BUT! Gryffondor marque!

La voix de Dennis Crivey fut alors couverte par le tumulte de la foule, à la fois les applaudissements de la totalité des Gryffondors et des sifflements boudeurs des Serpentards.

-Et le souafle est relancé! enchaîna de nouveau Dennis Crivey après que le professeur Hosier ait relancé la grosse balle volante. Après une superbe passe arrière de Derek, Emma Dobbs reçoit le souafle et le lance à son tour à Davis...

Il s'arrêta alors de parler, un regard ahuri posé sur les joueurs évoluant sur le terrain:

-Non mais regardez-les! reprit-il avec un enthousiasme débordant, les trois poursuiveurs de Serpentard sont en train d'effectuer une magnifique attaque du Faucon sous l'oeil ébahi et impuissant des Gryffondors!

Et en effet, Célaeno remarqua de sa place l'oeil courroucé de Ginny Weasley qui alla aussitôt en direction de ses batteurs pour leur hurler des récriminations.

-...droit aujourd'hui à un spectacle grandiose! continuait Crivey en s'epoumonnant dans son micro. Derek fait une jolie passe de revers à Davis, tiens il a donc choisi de la laisser tirer...très galant! Davis s'approche des buts...elle tire...et...

Une grande clameur de déception s'éleva alors des gradins Serpentard lorsque Julian Dubois stoppa du bout de son balais le souafle déchaîné de la serpentarde. Des hurlements de joie retentirent au même moment chez les Gryffondors pour féliciter leur jeune gardien.

-Dommage pour cette fois! Mais il faut avouer que la performance du gardien de Gryffondor était vraiment exceptionnelle! Cette manoeuvre du Double Huit, autour des anneaux...peut-être que le gardien de Serpentard devrait aussi s'entraîner avec les Gryffondors...

-CRIVEY! hurla alors le professeur McGonnagal derrière le jeune homme en essayant de lui arracher le micro.

-Hum excusez-moi..., reprit-il l'air de rien après avoir récuperé son micro. Marshall s'élance de nouveau avec le souafle...fait une passe à Robbins qui le relance aussitôt à McNeil...ils sont bloqués par les trois poursuiveurs adverses...aarrghh! Un cognard vient de frapper Demelza dans le ventre...

La jeune fille fit un signe pour dire que tout allait bien et elle continua sa course sur son balais pendant que Ritchie Coote frappait violemment dans le cognard pour l'éloigner de sa coéquipière.

Au bout de vingt minutes de jeu, l'équipe de Gryffondor menait toujours, mais seulement par 60 à 40, ce qui ne garantissait aucunement la victoire. C'est ce que semblait penser également Ginny Weasley, qui, à ce que pouvait en observer Célaeno, repassait encore auprès de ses joueurs pour leur hurler des ordres, sa chevelure rousse flamboyante et ses yeux semblant lancer des éclairs.

La jeune fille s'élança ensuite de nouveau à la recherche du Vif d'or, talonnée par Harper. Ils firent ainsi plusieurs tours terrains, survolant quelques fois les gradins, jusqu'à ce que Weasley pique vers le sol à toute vitesse. Harper abaissa le manche de son balai à son tour et poursuivit son adversaire qui semblait avoir aperçu la petite balle dorée.

Alors que le serpentard poussait la puissance de son balais à son maximum, arrivant tout juste au niveau de la gryffondore, celle-ci remonta brusquement en chandelle. Harper, qui n'avait pas prévu le freinage, s'écrasa sur le sol en plusieurs bonds et constata avec amertume que Weasley avait attrappé le vif d'or, quelques mètres au-dessus de lui, après sa remontée brusque.

-GRYFFONDOR GAGNE! hurla Crivey alors que Ginny Weasley brandissait son poing renfermant la petite balle volante. Incroyable...cette fille est incroyable...

Effectivement, Célaeno n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Ginny Weasley était sans conteste une des meilleures joueuses qu'elle ait vu jouer à Poudlard. Elle descendit à toute vitesse les gradins et s'élança sur le terrain où les joueurs se Gryffondor s'étreignaient joyeusement. Elle s'approcha de Ginny.

-Miss Weasley! sourit Célaeno et la jeune fille lui répondit à son tour par un grand sourire. Votre feinte de Wronski était absolument...splendide! Vous avez le niveau professionnel, vous pourriez sans doute intégrer une grande équipe...

-Merci professeur, sourit de nouveau la jeune Gryffondor, j'avoue que cela m'intéresserait assez...

Malgré sa grande fierté d'être à ce moment-là directrice de la maison Gryffondor, Célaeno eut un sourire légèrement gêné en observant à quelques mètres Severus Rogue parler à l'équipe perdante. Ceux-là n'allaient sans doute pas recevoir de félicitations de la part de leur directeur de maison...

Elle resta quelques minutes à les observer jusqu'à ce que l'équipe reparte vers les vestiaires. Elle fit alors un signe de la main à Severus afin qu'il la rejoigne et qu'ils fassent le chemin jusqu'au château ensemble. Il arriva vers elle d'un pas rapide et lui lança un regard furieux comme pour lui interdire toute conversation à propos de Quidditch.

-Oh allez..., sourit-elle malgré tout en le regardant du coin de l'oeil bouder. Ne fais pas cette tête! Serpentard reste en première position pour le moment!

Il s'arrêta et se mit face à elle, les bras croisés:

-Sérieusement, cette équipe ne vaut rien.

-Tu exagères Severus! Le problème est que leur jeu en équipe n'est pas encore assez élaboré, contrairement aux Gryffondors. Il y a des talents incroyables dans l'équipe de Serpentards...mais ils jouent seuls, et ne permettent pas aux autres d'évoluer...

Rogue la regarda s'expliquer avec un sourire amusé, qui devint au fur et à mesure une grimace lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme embarquée dans une revisite complète du match, avec les passes et manoeuvres, les occasions manquées...

-Célaeno...fit-il surtout pour l'arrêter alors qu'il n'écoutait plus ce qu'elle disait depuis un moment. J'ai compris...et puis de toute façon, on sait tous les deux que tu es imbattable sur le quidditch alors...je te crois...si tu dis que quelques joueurs ont du talent. Mais je t'en prie, cesse de me parler de ce fichu match!

Célaeno éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite du sorcier et d'un geste de la main, lui montra le chemin du château, l'enjoignant à l'accompagner. Après tout, ils avaient tant d'autres choses à se dire...

OOOoooOOO

Ouff! j'espère que ça vous a plu!

Cette fois, je vous fais une **promesse**, le chapitre suivant, qui se nomme _L'article_, sera posté vendredi soir prochain!

J'espère aussi que la rentrée s'est très bien passée pour chacun d'entre vous!

à vendredi!


	20. L'article

**_Disclaimer:_ en tant que servante dévouée et totalement admirative, j'ai l'honneur de vous préciser que cette fic est écrite d'après l'oeuvre de notre gourou à tous, JK Rowling.**

**Merci Phofie et Helleni pour vos reviews! J'ai oublié la semaine dernière de faire un énorme bisou à Naelhia, qui avait inscrite la 50e review de cette fic! Alors voilà l'oubli est réparé.**

Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...(je signale en passant que je n'ai pas tenu compte du tome 7 dans ca chapitre, comme dans les autres, vous comprendrez de quoi je parle).

**Chapitre 20**** L'article**

Célaeno fut réveillée en sursaut par de grands coups frappés à sa porte. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule: une heure du matin! Elle se leva d'un bond et entendit une voix crier «professeur Robinson!» derrière la porte. Elle portait une chemise nuit à bretelles qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. _Tant pis!_ pensa-t-elle et elle enfila rapidement son long gant noir sur son bras droit avant d'attraper sa baguette rapidement. Elle ouvrit enfin la porte et découvrit un Colin Crivey échevelé et essouflé qui poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il la vit. Il paraissait terrifié et la sorcière se demanda quelle catastrophe était encore arrivée.

-Professeur! cria presque le préfet de Gryffondor comme un soulagement, vous devez venir, vite, il y a un problème dans notre salle commune...

Ses paroles étaient saccadées et inquiètes et Célaeno ne lui posa pas d'autres questions et le suivit en courant dans le dédale de couloirs. Ils arrivèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor après avoir soufflé «Sinistros» à la Grosse dame. La sorcière découvrit horrifiée une foule d'élèves assemblés dans la salle, criant, hurlant pour certains, les plus petits pleuraient, et pour cause, Voldemort se tenait devant eux...

Son visage maigre et blâfard, ses yeux rouges flamboyants et sa face reptilienne apparurent sous les yeux de Célaeno ainsi que bon nombre de souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Elle fut tentée un moment de céder à la panique, immobile, et ne sachant plus quoi faire. _C'est impossible...Voldemort est mort..._

_Il est mort..._imposa-t-elle à son esprit comme un éclair de lucidité.

Alors elle comprit que ce n'était qu'une illusion Les sourcils froncés, elle se plaça devant Voldemort et cria en pointant sa baguette:

-RIDDICULUS!

L'épouvantard eut le temps de prendre la forme d'une énorme marque des ténèbres au-dessus des visages apeurés, puis se transforma en une grosse flaque de peinture verte après la formule de Célaeno. Puis il se volatilisa aussi sec.

Dans la pièce, personne n'osait parler ou simplement bouger. On n'entendait plus que les souffles saccadés et les sanglots de quelques élèves. Célaeno balaya la pièce d'un regard grave, les sourcils froncés. Presque tous les Gryffondors étaient présents dans la Salle...

_Et personne n'a su..._

Ravalant sa colère, la sorcière baissa sa baguette et souffla fortement. Les élèves la regardaient maintenant avec attention, attendant ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle se rappella alors qu'elle n'était qu'en chemise de nuit, qui couvrait finalement assez peu son corps, et était pieds nus devant tous les Gryffondors réunis. Le spectacle aurait sans doute fait rire si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave.

-Pas un seul d'entre vous n'a été capable de se débarasser de cet épouvantard! s'exclama Célaeno et les étudiants eurent l'impression que sa longue chevelure flamboyait tant la sorcière irradiait de colère.

Ils baissèrent la tête d'un seul mouvement par gêne et honte.

-Je ne vous félicite pas, continua Célaeno en s'adressant particulièrement aux élèves des années supérieures. Vous avez laissé vos camarades plus jeunes endurer cette épreuve et affronter leurs pires cauchemars! Vous étiez capables de vous débarasser de cet épouvantard!

Comme ils ne répondaient rien, Célaeno émit un rire ironique et moqueur mais sans aucune joie.

-Bien...alors vous allez me dire que vous ne savez pas affronter ces créatures? demanda-t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Les élèves se regardèrent gênés et n'osèrent rien répondre.

-Alors au programme pour tous les Gryffondors dans les jours qui viennent, révision des épouvantards! Quel programme! J'espère qu'avec ça vous aurez vos ASPICS!

Les élèves ne l'avaient jamais vue s'énerver et furent donc assez étonnés. S'ils avaient pu rentrer dans les murs tous l'auraient sans doute fait tant ils avaient honte.

-Si je peux me permettre professeur, commença Romilda Vane d'une toute petite voix. Ce n'est pas que nous ne sachions pas nous débarasser des épouvantards...mais quand il a prit la forme de...Vous-savez-qui...plus personne n'a osé s'en approcher pour l'affronter...

Cela sembla porter l'énervement de Célaeno à son paroxysme et l'étudiante se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

-Et bien il est beau le courage des Gryffondors..., se désola Célaeno en tournant la tête de droite et de gauche en fixant ses élèves tour à tour.

Elle baissa les bras de découragement tout en soufflant et se retourna vers les petits qui sanglotaient toujours. Elle se baissa et leur parla d'une voix douce qui contrastait fortement avec sa colère. Elle tenta de les consoler en leur assurant que ce qu'ils avaient vu n'était qu'une illusion, non le vrai Voldemort. Mais l'énoncé du nom du mage noir ne fit que redoubler leurs sanglots. Elle appella les préfets pour qu'ils accompagnent ces élèves traumatisés à l'infirmerie.

-Elle vous donnera de la potion pour dormir sans rêver, les rassura Célaeno en leur souriant gentiment.

Alors qu'ils venaient de quitter la salle accompagnés des préfets, Célaeno s'adressa une dernière fois aux étudiants qui n'avaient pas bougé. Sa colère s'était légèrement atténuée et elle leur parla moins sèchement.

-Une dernière chose, vous avez bien-sûr le droit d'avoir vos propres démons, vos angoisses et des terreurs insurmontables. Cependant, les affronter vaut parfois beaucoup mieux que d'essayer de les enfouir au fond de soi et de les cacher aux yeux de tous, à commencer par soi-même.

Elle se tut un instant alors que les élèves la fixaient, attentifs.

-Je ne vous condamne pas parce que vous avez peur de Voldemort, ou de son souvenir, commença-t-elle et les élèves tressaillirent à l'énoncé du nom maudit. Mais affrontez ce souvenir! En commençant par oser l'exprimer et prononcer son nom, ou même en étant capable de l'entendre sans crier!

Elle eut un faible sourire qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère après la déferlante d'angoisse répandus dans tous les esprits.

-Vous savez que Voldemort est mort, définitivement...Et les plus âgés d'entre vous se souviennent sans doute que celui qui l'a vaincu prononçait son nom sans s'en émouvoir.

Elle les laissa sur ces paroles et leur ordonna simplement d'aller rapidement se coucher, en espérant que le bruit n'avait pas alerté tout le château. Elle retourna dans ses quartiers tranquillement, avec dans la tête ses visages bouleversés et ces expressions de terreur... Ils n'avaient pas connu Voldemort directement mais pour tous il représentait la pire peur. Décidément, le mage noir ne disparaîtrait pas de si tôt des esprits...

OOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, Célaeno se décida à passer à l'infirmerie avant d'aller déjeuner. Elle arriva dans la pièce qui était assez bruyante malgré l'heure matinale. En entrant, elle fut surprise d'apercevoir Ginny Weasley assise dans un lit, attendant apparement la consultation de Mme Pomfresh. Effectivement, elle ne se rappella pas de l'avoir vu la veille. Elle la salua et la jeune fille lui apprit qu'elle avait passé deux jours enfermée dans l'infirmerie après avoir bu une potion mal préparée. Pomfresh arriva sur ces paroles.

-Célaeno? Que faites-vous là à cette heure? demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque. Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes encore blessée dans un duel avec une élève?

-Non non...Je voulais voir les petits Gryffondors que l'on vous a envoyé cette nuit...

-Ahh...ça..., renifla Pomfresh d'un air désapprobateur. Ils ne vont pas si mal que ça, ils ne veulent pas de mes potions!

Célaeno s'empêcha de rire mais alla néanmoins voir ses élèves. Elle s'approcha du petit Ewan Miller qui grimaçait devant son verre de potion et lui dit bonjour gentiment. Quand elle fut assurée que les trois Gryffondors se portaient bien, elle se décida à sortir pour aller en cours, elle n'était pas très en avance, tant pis pour le petit déjeuner.

Elle sortit en même temps que Ginny Weasley, finalement soignée et libérée par l'infirmière. Elles parcoururent les couloirs ensemble et Célaeno en profita pour raconter l'histoire de l'épouvantard à la jeune fille qui n'avait pas eu l'opportunnité d'assister à ce spectacle. Elle arrivèrent près de la salle de cours, où les élèves de l'option de défense contre les forces du mal étaient déjà rassemblés, bavardant bruyamment. Ils se retournèrent tous en voyant leur professeur arriver et les chuchotements accompagnèrent Célaeno lorsqu'elle s'avança dans le couloir, entre deux rangées d'élèves.

Plus que surprise par ce comportement, elle fronça les sourcils mais les élèves avaient une expression indéfinissable dans les yeux. Célaeno pensa que cela était dû à l'événement de la veille, ils avaient peut-être peur de ce qu'elle leur dirait, et leur fit un simple bonjour.

Elle les fit entrer, espérant que les chuchotements cesseraient, mais les bavardages reprirent de plus belle et Célaeno eut peine à se contrôler de ne pas les réprimander sévèrement.

-Mais enfin que vous arrive-t-il aujourd'hui? s'exclama Célaeno après avoir demandé aux élèves de sa taire plusieurs fois de suite sans succès.

Ils se regardèrent tous avec hésitation, une expression désormais gênée sur leur visage. Célaeno croisa les bras et les observa un moment, les sourcils froncés.

-Si c'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor cette nuit, rassurez-vous, je ne comptais pas en...

Elle fut coupée par la voix hésitante de Dahlia Benfield:

-Professeur, vous n'avez pas lu l'article de la Gazette...?

-Quel article? demanda aussitôt Célaeno en sentant son coeur manquer un battement.

-L'article sur l'Ordre du Phénix, répondit Benfield à peine plus haut qu'un murmure.

Les élèves à présent scrutaient la réaction de leur professeur. Célaeno déglutit difficilement, tentant de contrôler la crainte liée à cet article, et reprit d'une voix égale:

-Quelqu'un aurait-il la gentillesse de me le montrer?

Colin Crivey s'empressa de lui tendre le journal qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains et Célaeno l'attrappa avec une drôle d'impression. Elle eut toutefois du mal à ne pas gémir de désespoir lorsqu'elle lut les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier de ce jour:

_«TOUTE LA VÉRITÉ SUR L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX CRÉÉ PAR ALBUS DUMBLEDORE !»_

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant à quoi s'en tenir avec cet article. Tant de choses avaient tellement été dites sur l'Ordre du Phénix...et tant d'absurdités surtout. Pourtant apparement, les élèves tenaient vraiment à ce qu'elle le lise, tout du moins semblait-il révéler quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle s'assit tranquillement sur la première chaise devant elle et entreprit de lire cet article, dans le silence tendu de la classe:

_« L'ordre du Phénix »...Ces quelques mots semblent résonner comme un mythe pour n'importe quel sorcier qui ne l'a jamais côtoyé. Longtemps même, le nom de cette organisation secrète fut réellement prise pour une légende. Personne ne parvenait à y croire. Peut-être parce que trop de gens ne peuvent concevoir le courage à un tel degré, le courage malgré l'adversité, le courage mêlé au sacrifice du soi. _

_Et pourtant c'est bien ce que représente l'Ordre du Phénix, cette fameuse organisation fondée par le défunt Albus Dumbledore en vue de combattre ce non regretté mage noir, dont le nom autrefois inspirait les pires angoisses, mais qu'aujourd'hui nous n'avons plus peur de nommer, celui qui se prétendait Lord mais n'en avait pas même l'allure, Voldemort._

_Dès 1976, et lorsque la folie de ce sorcier, qui avait depuis bien longtemps sombré dans les aspects les plus noirs de la magie, commença à se faire violemment ressentir, le grand homme qu'était Albus Dumbledore décide de tenter le tout pour le tout et créé cette organisation secrète, dont l'emblème, le phénix, n'est pas s'en rappeler le compagnon fétiche du sorcier, son allié, un phénix du nom de Fumseck._

_En parfait Gryffondor qu'il était, Dumbledore avait toujours combattu pour les valeurs et idées les plus justes, courage, loyauté, tolérance et ouverture, tout à l'inverse de Voldemort. Face à la montée en puissance du mage noir et à l'impuissance du ministère -dont certains membres portaient déjà le masque de mangemort- à contrer la nouvelle idéologie, Dumbledore s'est mit à rallier, dans l'urgence, ses propres fidèles._

_Peu nombreux furent ceux qui répondirent à l'appel, d'autant qu'il eût été imprudent de passer une annonce dans la Gazette pour appeler au rassemblement contre Voldemort et ses troupes. Le recrutement de Dumbledore ne pouvait se faire qu'auprès de personnes de confiance, dont il était certain de l'engagement. _

_Peu nombreux donc étaient ceux qui combattaient dans l'Ordre du Phénix et ils devaient, de plus, lutter dans des rapports de force de un contre dix. Et les pertes étaient également énormes du côté des justes. Ils se savaient exposés à un grave danger en entrant dans l'Ordre, ils se savaient parfois condamnés, mais ils continuaient malgré tout, dans l'abnégation du risque encourru, dans la volonté tenace de reconstruire un monde plus tolérant._

_Sorciers, cracmols, demi-géant, loup-garou...la diversité de cette organisation était aussi sa force, le rassemblement et la tolérance plutôt que la discrimination prônée chez les partisans de Voldemort. Beaucoup sont tombés, certes, souvent en laissant derrière eux orphelins et familles déchirées, parfois dans de cruelles souffrances. _

_Parmi les plus connues de ces personnes assassinées sous les ordre de Voldemort, chaque sorcier a bien-sûr entendu parler de Lily et James Potter, qui laissèrent derrière eux un enfant d'un peu plus de un an. Bien d'autres malheureusement viennent allonger la liste de ces membres de l'Ordre du Phénix morts au cours d'une mission ou d'une bataille contre les mangemorts._

_Marlene McKinnon, Benjy Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn, Dorcas Meadows, Gideon et Fabian Prewett, Edgar Bones, Emmeline Vance...voici quelques noms de ces héros communs mais pourtant extraordinaires, assassinés ou disparus dans des circonstances troubles, et qui laissèrent derrière eux des familles éplorées. D'autres ont survécu aux deux guerres contre Voldemort, non sans avoir eux-mêmes encourrus d'énormes risques. Dans le plus proche entourage d'Albus Dumbledore, l'actuelle directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonnagal a fait partie de ces membres discrets mais non moins efficaces de l'Ordre. Severus Rogue, professeur de potions, fut aussi l'un de ceux-là, ancien mangemort reconverti et devenu agent-double pour notre camp, il a espionné Voldemort grâce à ses dons d'occlumens en prenant de gros risques personnels. Ancienne amie des Potter et de Sirius Black, Célaeno Robinson est devenue espionne pour l'Ordre à tout juste vingt ans, infiltrée directement parmi les Mangemorts et a récolté des informations capitales pour l'Ordre. L'espion Demetrius Kenton eut lui moins de chance et fut découvert en janvier 1981 par Voldemort et assassiné de sa main._

_Tous ces noms ne vous disent sans doute rien, et pourtant, une étrange émotion s'empare de nous à la vue de cette liste impressionnante de femmes et d'hommes membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, morts au nom de leurs idées. À eux tous, héros de l'ombre, nous voulons aujourd'hui adresser notre gratitude. Car qui peut prétendre faire ce qu'ils ont fait, au péril de leur propre vie et de celle de leur famille? Qui peut trouver insifniiantes ces colonnes qui s'étendent sur des rouleaux entiers de parchemin, avec en face d'un nom la mention « assassiné »?_

_Ce témoignage n'est peut-être pas grand chose, mais il est au moins la reconnaissances de votre lutte à tous, de votre combat pour repousser les ténèbres et faire que tous les sorciers vivent libres, aujourd'hui et demain, qu'ils soient de sang pur ou d'ascendance moldue._

_Car certains combats ne cessent jamais. » _

Célaeno déglutit difficilement et reposa le journal qu'elle tenait toujours serrée entre ses doigts. Elle aurait sans doute préféré échapper à tout cela, le souvenir de cette guerre si proche, l'évocation des rôles et des pertes, et tous ces noms oubliés... Mais c'était sans doute un passage obligé presque un an après la fin de la guerre, même si elle se demandait vraiment comment la Gazette avait récolté toutes ces informations.

Elle redressa la tête et s'aperçut que les élèves la fixaient avec attention, en silence, attendant apparement qu'elle dise un mot. Évidemment, après ce qu'il était dit sur elle dans l'article, les élèves s'attendaient peut-être à ce qu'elle leur livre quelques souvenirs en tant que membre de l'Ordre...

-Merci Monsieur Crivey...souffla-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise et en tendant son journal au jeune garçon.

Elle embrassa la salle d'un regard, à la fois pour s'assurer qu'ils pouvaient commencer à travailler et pour lire leurs impressions. De toute façon, elle n'avait aucune envie de parler pendant le cours de ce qu'elle avait fait pendant la guerre. Mais cela était sans compter la curiosité des élèves...

-Professeur Robinson...fit cette fois la voix légèrement hésitante de Demelza Robins. Est-ce que cet article...dit la vérité, à votre propos?

Elle semblait chercher ses mots. Célaeno aurait presque rit de cette situation où elle se voyait obligée de s'expliquer devant ses élèves. Elle eut une expression pleine de lassitude et de dépit.

-Je le crains oui...

Elle sentit les regards l'observer avec encore plus d'intensité et quelques chuchotements reprirent. Ils avaient une telle envie de savoir, de tout savoir, de tout comprendre de cette guerre à laquelle ils n'avaient pas participé directement.

Leurs visages le montrait. Une curiosité presque malsaine se lut dans leurs regards et Célaeno soupira. Ils voulaient savoir, mais à quel prix? Elle décida de s'en retourner vers son bureau lorsqu'elle entendit de nouveau la voix de Colin Crivey dans son dos.

-Professeur, comment...comment avez-vous...?

Cette même curiosité, dont le ton presque enfantin ne comportait lui plus aucune innocence, qui leur ordonnait de savoir tout de cette guerre, tout sur ses participants. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Célaeno et elle se retourna très lentement vers le préfet de Gryffondor.

-Il y a des choses parfois, Monsieur Crivey, souffla-t-elle en le fixant, qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir... Et puis...ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'en parler.

Les sourcils se froncèrent et les expressions se tendirent. Il était clair que si elle ne voulait plus ce genre de questions il ne fallait pas leur répondre des choses qui ne feraient qu'attiser encore davantage leur curiosité.

Ses pensées furent interrompus par l'arrivée de la directrice dans la classe qui avait frappé trois coups avant de pousser la porte elle-même. Son visage était légèrement contrarié et Célaeno la vit se diriger vers elle après avoir salué les élèves.

-J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, dit-elle en fixant Célaeno qui s'empressa de la rassurer. Avez-vous...?

Elle lui montrait la Gazette qu'elle venait elle-même de parcourir et Célaeno acquièsca avec un sourire désabusé. Les deux sorcières s'approchèrent du bureau et se regardèrent un moment avec de la gravité dans leurs yeux. Minerva McGonnagal posa sa main sur l'épaule de Célaeno dans un geste rassurant.

-Je n'étais pas prête à ce que tout cela soit dévoilé...souffla Célaeno en la regardant. Pas déjà...

-Je sais...murmura la directrice avec compréhension.

-Savez-vous comment ils ont eu tous ces détails sur les membres? interrogea Célaeno toujours à voix basse.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que quiconque, mais il fallait cependant s'y attendre, émit la directrice d'un ton docte. Les gens parlent toujours, sans compter les nombreux accusés qui sont certainement passés aux aveux ces derniers mois. J'imagine aussi que cette histoire de papier d'identification a permis aux journalistes de récolter bon nombre d'informations.

Célaeno acquiesca silencieusement, comme pour ne pas brusquer ses pensées encore trop agitées par ce nouveau fait: désormais tout le monde _savait_. La directrice la quitta après quelques instants de silence, déclarant qu'elle irait ensuite parler à Severus, dont le nom était également cité dans l'article.

-Bien, fit Célaeno autant pour sortir de ses pensées que pour signifier le début du cours à ses étudiants d'option DCFM qui attendaient toujours en silence.

La sorcière tenta de faire comme si elle ne voyait pas le tremblement de ses mains et les cacha fébrilement dans les plis de sa robe rouge sombre. Elle croisa quelques regards attentifs et se mit à parler, d'une voix légèrement saccadée et décousue:

-Oui...alors...je voulais vous parler de votre épreuve d'ASPICS.

Elle inspira profondément, espérant que son coeur cesserait bientôt de battre aussi vite.

-Vous savez qu'en tant qu'optionnaires, continua-t-elle plus calmement, vous avez une épreuve supplémentaire. Les examinateurs vous demanderont des connaissances d'un niveau légèrement supérieur par rapport à vos camarades qui ne sont pas dans cette classe.

Certains élèves montraient une expression clairement terrifiée et elle reprit, avec un léger sourire:

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ce qui pourra vous être demandé est largement à votre hauteur. Nous avons cette année parcouru tous les sorts possibles et imaginables et aussi étudié toutes les créatures magiques. Et puisque notre programme arrive à sa fin, je vous propose jusqu'aux examens de réviser entièrement et de refaire tout ce qu'on a déjà appris.

Elle agita sa baguette et les tables bougèrent instantanément pour aller ce placer contre les murs.

-Et cela va commencer avec la révision du Patronus! indiqua Célaeno avec un sourire. Tout le monde doit impérativement réussir à produire un véritable Patronus, un Patronus corporel. Une simple volute blanche ne vous donnera pas de points le jour de l'examen.

Elle lança un coup d'oeil vers une élève de Serpentard qui parlait avec son voisin et lui dit avec un sourire:

-Tracey par exemple, vous voulez bien nous montrer votre talent?

La jeune fille brune se redressa rapidement, puis après s'être concentrée quelques instants:

-Spero Patronum! pointa-t-elle de sa baguette, faisant sortir une vague forme très poilue.

-Il faut un peu plus de conviction miss Davis, trancha Célaeno alors que la fumée blanchâtre disparaissait.

Elle embrassa la salle du regard et s'adressa à tous les élèves:

-Rappelez-vous, vous devez vous concentrer suffisement pour n'avoir plus qu'à l'esprit le plus beau souvenir de votre vie. Ce n'est pas forcément un souvenir concret, un événement précis, mais cela peut-être simplement le souvenir d'une joie très forte, d'un bonheur intérieur et personnel...Peu importe. L'important est qu'il soit assez puissant pour atténuer votre peur et vous protéger. Votre Patronus est en quelque sorte une part de vous, ainsi, vous devez véritablement chercher au fond de vous même et au plus profond de votre être pour le faire sortir de votre baguette. Si vous réussissait cela, vous n'aurez jamais meilleur protecteur.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune fille de Serpentard:

-Miss Davis? fit-elle avec un signe de main. Voulez-vous retenter...?

La jeune fille eut un hochement de tête concentré et de nouveau, après un instant de réflexion où elle ferma les yeux, elle brandit sa baguette devant elle et cria presque le sortilège du patronus. Un énorme chien très poilu en sortit et s'agita un moment, puis tourna autour de la salle et des élèves, avant de revenir près de sa créatrice, qui n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

-Formidable! s'enthousiasma Célaeno. Dix points pour Serpentard pour ce sort parfaitement réalisé!

Sans doute ragaillardis par la performance de leur camarade de classe, les élèves se mirent ensuite en place et un par un, se mirent à exécuter le sortilège du Patronus. À la fin du cours, Célaeno avait distribué un bon nombre de points pour chaque maison et félicita ses étudiants. La fin du cours arriva peu après et ils sortirent bruyamment dans le couloir, laissant leur professeur dans sa salle de classe.

Une fois la fin du cours, l'article réapparut dans la mémoire de Célaeno, qui l'avait momentanément oublié, le cours aidant. Elle ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la salle, se dirigeant vers le parc. Rien de tel qu'une promenade pour se rafraîchir les idées. D'autant qu'elle devait attendre le déjeuner pour pouvoir parler avec Severus, lui avait encore cours à cette heure.

OOOoooOOO

Environ une heure plus tard, elle descendit les quelques marches qui reliaient le hall au couloir des cachots et arriva dans le corridor sombre et humide. Les élèves venaient apparement de sortir de cours car ils la croisèrent en grand nombre, se dirigeant eux vers la grande salle pour aller déjeuner. Elle arriva enfin devant le cachot des cours de potions, la porte était grande ouverte.

Severus était appuyé contre son bureau quand elle entra, le visage penché sur un journal qu'il tenait à la main. Il se redressa rapidement à son arrivée, un pli soucieux sur son visage.

-Je voulais t'emmener déjeuner, expliqua simplement Célaeno avec un petit sourire ironique.

Le sorcier hocha la tête et s'approcha, tenant toujours son journal.

-C'est la Gazette j'imagine? demanda Célaeno en pointant les pages remplies de colonnes noires, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à leur tour vers la grande salle.

-Oui..., acquiesca Severus en se tournant vers elle, j'imagine que tu as déjà lu le fameux article?

-Oui, en plein cours, grimaça la sorcière. Et toi? Ce sont les élèves qui t'ont prêté cet exemplaire?

-Le professeur McGonnagale l'a laissé dans mon bureau pendant que je faisais cours. Évidemment j'avais bien remarqué le comportement étrange des élèves...mais je pensais juste qu'ils avaient encore plus peur de moi que d'habitude...Jusqu'à ce que je découvre cet article...

Célaeno eut un petit rire nerveux et tourna la tête de droite et de gauche, comme pour essayer de comprendre:

-C'est fou quand même, je me demande comment ils ont récolté toutes ces informations en si peu de temps!

-Allons Célaeno, tempéra Severus avec un regard condescendant pour la sorcière, tu ne vas pas me dire que cela te surprend?! C'était vraiment inévitable. Les journalistes obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent quand ils cherchent bien.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à quelques pas de la grande salle et aperçevaient tous les élèves attablés. Ils pénètrèrent dans la salle, sentant sur eux les regards de la quasi totalité de l'école et entendant les remarques plus ou moins discrètes en rapport avec l'article de la Gazette.

-Au moins maintenant, ironisa Severus sans sourire, plus personne ne se posera la question. Tout le monde saura que j'ai été un mangemort et un...-comment ils ont dit déjà?- Il regarda vaguement le journal avant de pointer une phrase du doigt: « un mangemort reconverti et devenu agent-double pour notre camp ».

-Je me serais bien passée de cette publicité pour ma part, grimaça Célaeno avec un geste de la main dédaigneux vers la Gazette.

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et arrivèrent enfin à la table des professeurs. Ella Havana avait levé la tête à leur arrivée et fixait Severus ostensiblement. Cependant Célaeno remarqua que son regard avait légèrement changé, depuis cette fois dans le bureau du sorcier, la jeune professeur d'arythmancie semblait à présent partagée entre le dégoût face au passé de mangemort de Severus et le respect pour ses activités d'espion, au mépris de sa propre survie.

Tout en avalant de le contenu de sa cuillère pleine de tarte à la mélasse, la sorcière songea à Harry qui avait sans doute lui aussi pris connaissance de l'article de la Gazette. Que devait-il penser de Célaeno à présent? Avec un soupir, la jeune femme regretta soudain de ne pas avoir encore eu le temps de lui en parler et de s'expliquer elle-même, plutôt qu'il le découvre dans le journal.

OOOoooOOO

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Le chapitre 21, _Aveux_, n'arrivera pas avant deux semaines... 

Pour vous mettre en haleine, on verra le retour de Rémus (je pense qu'il a manqué à certaines...) et un peu de Harry aussi; sans oublier Severus évidemment...

A très bientôt!


	21. Aveux

**Disclaimer****: il paraît que Harry Potter provient de l'imagination fertile de JK Rowling, mais c'est à vérifier.**

Un grand merci à **Phofie**, **Helleni**, **morganneS** et **Naelhia** (encore une fois je te remercie énormément) pour vos **reviews**!

Et oui, je sais, je suis en avance, je vous avais dit la semaine prochaine, mais vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre n'est-ce pas!

Voilà encore quelques révélations...

**Chapitre 21**** Aveux**

Ce fut sans surprise que Célaeno reçut un hibou de Harry, le lendemain de la parution du fameux article sur l'Ordre du phénix. Elle traversa la grande salle en direction de la sortie avec la chouette blanche neige de Harry perchée sur son épaule et la lettre entre les mains, ses yeux parcourant avidemment les lignes écrites. Le jeune homme lui demandait de se nouvelles et passait rapidement sur le sujet de l'article de la Gazette. Il se déclarait assez surpris d'avoir vu le nom de la jeune femme dans la liste des membres de l'Ordre et surtout en tant qu'espionne. Enfin il lui proposait qu'ils se revoient dès qu'un moment propice viendrait pour les deux sorciers, tout deux très pris par le travail.

Célaeno alla donc dans son bureau répondre rapidement à la lettre de Harry. Elle préféra ne pas trop insister sur ses activités d'espionne durant la guerre et s'en remit à une prochaine rencontre avec le jeune sorcier pour tout lui expliquer en face - même si elle savait que cela serait bien plus dur que par écrit. Elle proposa les prochaines vacances d'avril pour se rencontrer, dans moins de trois semaines à présent, en espèrant que le jeune homme se serait pas trop occupé par les entraînements de Quidditch à ce moment.

Célaeno sortit de son bureau après avoir renvoyé Hedwige vers son maître, l'esprit encore accroché à la lettre du sorcier. Elle espérait ne pas l'avoir trop déçu. Elle aurait vraiment voulu avoir le temps de tout lui dire elle-même, et à présent, elle se voyait presque obligée de se justifier. Enfin, elle savait que Harry comprendrait...

Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le hall du château, ne rencontrant que peu d'élèves dans les couloirs. Elle avait la soudaine envie de se promener, prendre l'air et profiter des beaux jours qui arrivaient tout doucement. Arrivée sur le palier du premier étage, elle fut sortie bruyamment de ses pensées par un Peeves plus caquetant que jamais et se balançant dans les airs, son chapeau faisant remuer les clochettes ridicules accrochées à chaque soubresaut. La sorcière remarqua l'apparent sujet de plaisanterie de l'esprit frappeur en tournant la tête vers sa droite. Tracey Davis et Colin Crivey étaient près d'un renfoncement de mur, les bras croisés et un air passablement énervé sur le visage.

Célaeno reporta un regard interrogateur sur Peeves, qui lui piaffait de bonheur et jonglait avec des craies au-dessus de sa tête.

-Ahah! Je vous ai eu! Ahah! J'ai enfin trouvé votre cachette!

Célaeno haussa un sourcil circonspect et tenta un regard vers les deux élèves de septième année, mais la jeune Tracey avait désormais les yeux baissés, comme de gêne. Célaeno regarda un moment le cirque de Peeves, puis considérant qu'après tout cette histoire ne la concernait pas tant que cette petit horreur ne faisait rien de mal, elle haussa des épaules et reprit son chemin.

-Ahah! Je vais le dire à tout le monde! continua cependant Peeves, un air gourmand sur ses lèvres grossières, avant de tirer la langue aux deux étudiants.

-Si tu fais ça...! gronda Colin Crivey en le pointant de sa baguette d'un air menaçant.

Célaeno, qui s'était de nouveau arrêtée, interrogea cette fois son élève à haute voix:

-Monsieur Crivey, que se passe-t-il avec Peeves?

Le jeune garçon eut une grimace mais baissa les yeux comme la jeune serpentarde à ses côtés. Cependant Peeves ne se priva pas pour répondre à la question à sa place. Il se redressa dans les airs pour être dans le bon sens et balança une craie sur Colin.

-Il y a que j'ai surpris ces deux-là à s'embrasser comme deux sangsues derrière le mur, déclara-t-il en d'un air malicieux et gourmand, peinant à s'esclaffer. Il faut le dire à la directrice, ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement vertueux.

Célaeno le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds avant de reporter son regard sur ses deux étudiants. Ils paraissaient tout deux très gênés mais aucun ne contredit la version de l'être frappeur. Elle en conclut qu'il disait la vérité. Elle croisa les bras et regarda Peeves les yeux plissés:

-Peeves..., combien de fois t'ai-je dit de te mêler de tes affaires et de ne pas fouiller dans celles des autres?

L'être frappeur prit aussitôt un air renfrogné et lança un regard boudeur à Célaeno.

-Tu sais bien, reprit-elle avec un fin sourire et le regard calculateur, que si tu t'avises de raconter les choses que tu viens de voir, j'aurais moi aussi tout plein de choses à raconter sur...toi justement.

Très satisfaite d'elle, elle l'observa lutter pour ne pas sortir d'obscenités à son encontre. Elle attendit qu'il parte plus bruyant que jamais, laissant s'écraser ses craies sur le sol. Les deux étudiants se rapprochèrent de leur professeur, un air ébahi sur le visage et ne sachant comment la remercier.

-La prochaine fois, faites-vous plus discret, conseilla simplement Célaeno et Tracey Davis rougit à vue d'oeil.

Elle allait s'éloigner quand elle jeta un coup d'oeil au préfet de Gryffondor, un sourire malicieux sur le visage:

-J'aurais parié que vous connaissiez la Salle sur Demande, Monsieur Crivey, murmura-t-elle en insistant bien sur le nom de la salle.

Elle se retourna et repartit non sans avoir remarqué l'expression franchement choquée du préfet, qui sembla pendant un moment se traiter d'idiot pour ne pas y avoir penser avant. Elle sourit intérieurement tout en marchant et pensa que c'était le genre de choses qui lui était arrivée à Poudlard quand elle était étudiante...Sauf que la concernant, Peeves ne s'était jamais privée d'aller tout raconter à tout le collège.

Elle sortit enfin du château, l'air frais lui rentrant immédiatement dans les poumons. Elle rajusta le col de son manteau et avança sur le sol encore enneigé, ses pas craquant dans le manteau blanc ammassé sur la totalité du parc. Elle arriva à l'orée de la forêt et s'avança à quelques mètres, scrutant les alentours prudemment. Alors qu'elle se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres des premiers arbres bordant le bois, une main se referma soudain autour de son poignet et la tira vers l'arrière puis l'adossa contre le tronc d'un arbre.

-Severus! s'étonna-t-elle dans un murmure rassuré dès qu'il l'eût relâché. Tu aurais pu être plus doux, ajouta-t-elle en désignant avec une légère grimace son poignet qu'il avait tenu serré.

Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle, l'appuyant franchement contre l'arbre et enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille fine, puis murmura:

-Comme ça, c'est mieux?

Elle eut le temps de croiser son regard sombre avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent en un baiser doux et lent.

-Que fais-tu dans la forêt? demanda-t-elle tout contre ses lèvres et caressant doucement sa joue.

-J'avais besoin de quelques racines d'asphodèle pour la réserve d'ingrédients. Et toi?

-Je voulais juste me promener.

Severus la regarda de nouveau avec un sourire et reprit ses lèvres avec passion. Quelques instants plus tard il s'écartait de ses lèvres, à bout de souffle, et murmura tout en embrassant délicatement la peau de son cou:

-On ne s'est pas beaucoup vus cette semaine...

Célaeno perçut un léger ton accusateur et releva son visage de ses doigts mais fut soulagée en voyant le simple air boudeur sur son visage. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle l'attira à lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque:

-Tu sais bien que je serais à chaque instant avec toi si c'était possible... Mais les ASPICS approchent...et les élèves ont besoin de beaucoup travailler...

Ce semblant d'excuse sembla lui suffire car il l'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus de force et de vigueur. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent entièrement enlacés contre l'arbre, Severus faisant remonter fièvreusement sa main le long de la cuisse de Célaeno, caressant la douceur de la peau et de son autre main parcourant le corps de la sorcière de tout son désir.

-Severus...murmura Célaeno quelques minutes plus tard en sentant tout bon sens la quitter.

Elle posa ses mains sur le torse du sorcier pour le repousser légèrement alors qu'il relevait la tête de son cou, étonné.

-On devrait arrêter..., continua-t-elle après un instant où ils reprirent tout deux leur souffle. Sinon...je ne réponds plus de moi...

-Je ne réponds déjà plus de moi..., souffla le sorcier en continuant sa descente le long du cou de Célaeno.

-Severus...reprit-elle comme implorante et tout en se sentant défaillir par ses baisers. Je ne plaisante pas! Et si quelqu'un nous trouvait là! Tu imagines, un élève...

Cette fois, Severus se releva et un air sérieux se lut sur son visage.

-Très bien, acquiesca-t-il avec cependant un sourire en coin qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Célaeno, puisque tu as décidé d'être prudente, madame la Gryffondore...

Elle le regarda avec une moue mi-amusée mi agacée avant de pouffer de rire.

-Tu sais qu'il y a d'autres endroits pour ça, indiqua-t-elle cependant d'un air suggestif.

-Serais-tu en train de me proposer un rendez-vous? fit-il amusé et avec un sourire presque séducteur.

-Pourquoi pas? émit-elle en haussant une épaule.

-Alors ce soir, reprit-il en l'enlaçant de nouveau, il se pourrait bien que ma porte s'ouvre pour toi...

Elle lui sourit et allait l'embrasser de nouveau lorsqu'un éclair de lucidité lui parvint à l'esprit. Ce soir... Elle se détacha et se mordit les lèvres d'un air coupable alors que le sorcier semblait se demander ce qui justifier son comportement.

-J'avais complètement oublié mais ce soir je ne serai pas là, expliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je dois voir Rémus aux Trois Balais...

-Lupin? fit Severus étonné et d'un ton que Célaeno jugea très froid et déçu.

-Oui... Lui et Tonks... C'est prévu depuis longtemps, je ne peux pas annuler à la dernière minute comme ça. Et puis, tu sais bien que ce sont mes amis.

Il lui sourit, sans doute plus pour lui faire plaisir qu'autre chose, et haussa les épaules d'un air contrit.

-Très bien, tu pourras toujours venir après tu sais, je t'attendrai.

Avec un sourire, Célaeno accepta la proposition et ils parlèrent tranquillement durant les minutes qui suivirent. Enfin il partit vers le château, son sac de racines d'asphodèles dans les mains, et quelques minutes plus tard, Célaeno s'élança à son tour vers les murs réchauffés de Poudlard. Après le dîner, la sorcière retourna enfiler sa cape d'hiver et ses gants et sortit de nouveau du château, cette fois en direction de Pré-au-Lard.

Elle parvint aux Trois Balais et ouvrit la porte, soulagée de pouvoir enfin se réchauffer derrière une bonne bieraubbeurre. Elle repéra Rémus qui lui faisait signe de la main du fond du bar et s'avança vers lui, souriante avant de le saluer chaleureusement.

-Tonks n'est pas là? s'étonna-t-elle juste après et en s'installant à la table.

-Un appel de dernière minute pour une mission, grimaça Rémus.

-Oh? Rien de grave j'espère?

-J'espère que non...fit-il en grimaçant de nouveau avant de hausser une épaule. Je ne me fais pas de souçis pour Dora, c'est une bonne auror...Mais j'ai surtout peur quand je sais qu'elle part à la chasse aux anciens mangemorts.

Rémus lui expliqua que le bureau des Aurors étaient en ce moment sur la piste de mangemorts qui avaient réussi à prendre la fuite le jour de la bataille finale et peu de temps après la défaite de leur maître.

-Je comprends mieux, grinça légèrement Célaeno peu après, je m'étonnais aussi de ne pas entendre beaucoup parler de leurs procès.

Elle but une gorgée de sa bieraubeurre avant de relancer un sourire à son ami:

-Et sinon, quoi de neuf?s'enquit-elle avec curiosité. Comment se passe ton école pour jeunes sorciers?

-Je me doutais que tu m'en parlerais! fit-il avec un sourire et en s'adossant contre sa chaise.

-Alors? redemanda Célaeno avec plus d'impatience.

-Et bien, se lança-t-il avec prudence, j'ai eu l'accord du ministère pour créer une école pour jeunes sorciers... Je m'installerai dans de nouveaux locaux dès la rentrée prochaine.

Célaeno le regarda d'un air ébahi et bientôt un énorme sourire s'étala sur son visage. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, ne pouvant le croire et s'exclama:

-Rémus! Mais c'est fantastique! Par merlin! Tonks t'a enfin convaincu de faire appel au ministère!

Elle tourna la tête de droite et de gauche avec toujours un sourire heureux pour son ami.

-Cette fille est géniale franchement, continua-t-elle, il en faut de la persévérance pour te faire croire en toi Rémus, et je suis heureuse que Dora ait réussi à te convaincre parce que ce projet en vaut vraiment la peine.

Rémus répondit à son sourire, avec aussi un air légèrement énigmatique que la sorcière ne sut interpréter.

-Et ce n'est pas la seule chose pour laquelle elle a réussi à me convaincre, ajouta-t-il mystérieusement avant d'avaler une gorgée de bieraubeurre.

Célaeno lui lança un regard interrogateur, non sans se départir de son sourire.

-On va se marier, expliqua Rémus tout en levant sa main pour montrer plus particulièrement l'anneau de fiancailles sur son annulaire.

La sorcière ne put détacher son regard de l'anneau pendant quelques instants, la bouche grande ouverte d'incrédulité. De nouveau, un grand sourire, un peu plus ému, s'étala sur son visage et elle se leva pour serrer son ami dans ses bras, sincèrement heureuse pour lui.

-Oh Rémus! s'exclama-t-elle réellement ravie. C'est génial! Je suis si contente pour Dora et toi!

Elle se rassit ensuite et lui lança un regard lumineux:

-Vous avez déjà fixé une date?

-Ce sera cet été, confia-t-il avec un sourire légèrement crispé. Mais quand exactement...on n'a pas encore décidé.

-N'empêche, fit encore Célaeno avec un air moqueur, Dora a du user d'un sacré pouvoir de persuasion pour te convaincre de vous marier!

-Et comment, plaisanta-t-il sur le même ton, elle m'a presque obligé!

Ils pouffèrent de rire, heureux de parler avec naturel, presque comme avant.

-Et toi? reprit cependant Rémus sans se départir de son sourire. Quoi de neuf?

-Euh...et bien, tout va bien, j'adore toujours autant mon boulot.

Elle tenta un sourire gauche peu convaincant sans doute car Rémus lui lança un regard suspicieux.

-Tu es certaine que c'est tout? s'étonna-t-il. Je pensais que tu aurais plein d'autres choses à me raconter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire cela? s'enquit Célaeno d'un sourire malicieux.

-Je ne sais pas...sans doute mon flair légendaire, dit-il avant de reprendre plus sérieusement: non, c'est juste que tu as l'air rayonnante, alors je pensais qu'il y avait peut-être du nouveau dans ta vie.

Célaeno déglutit difficilement. Par Merlin, cela se voyait donc à ce point! Que devaient penser ceux qu'elle voyait tous les jours à Poudlard alors! Elle se rassura cependant en se disant que Rémus était son ami et qu'il était normal qu'il remarquât ce genre de choses. Elle décida de se lancer néanmoins et se racla la gorge, un peu gênée soudain d'aborder ce sujet avec le sorcier:

-Et bien pour être franche, oui, il y a du nouveau dans ma vie.

Rémus lui renvoya un sourire rayonnant et victorieux et la curiosité se peignit sur son visage. Après un instant de silence à réfléchir à la façon d'annoncer l'aveu, Célaeno reprit:

-Je suis avec quelqu'un...

-Ça, je l'aurais deviné, se moqua-t-il gentiment et tout en l'enjoignant à continuer d'un regard insistant.

-C'est depuis Noël à peu près, continua-t-elle en tournant sa bouteille entre ses mains, reculant la plus possible le moment où il faudrait dire _le_ nom. Et...je suis très heureuse.

-Et ça se voit je t'assure, confirma-t-il de nouveau. Mais est-ce que cette personne a un nom? Je le connais?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle en relevant un regard incertain sur son ami, tu le connais.

Elle fixa son regard, les sourcils légèrement froncés de la réaction que Rémus aurait.

-C'est Severus, acheva-t-elle d'un ton plus bas qu'un murmure. Severus Rogue.

Célaeno jugea qu'il était mieux pour elle de ne pas prendre égard de la physionnomie de Rémus à ce moment car son regard semblait hésiter entre incrédulité totale et horreur complète. La bouche à demi-ouverte et des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, il la regardait sans pouvoir dire un mot. Et quand il essaya de parler, ce fut pour refermer sa bouche plusieurs fois de suites, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Rémus, geignit Célaeno après quelques instants de grande solitude, tu veux bien dire quelque chose là? Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne mais bon...c'est tout comme.

Il sembla retrouver la parole peu après, exprimant d'abord de simples borborygmes puis des mots réels:

-Ben ça...balbutia-t-il tout en continuant de fixer la sorcière. Ça...cest vraiment la nouvelle du siècle...c'est...dingue.

-Je te remercie Rémus, persifla Célaeno avec une légère grimace.

-Non, je veux dire, s'empressa-t-il d'expliquer, je suis très contente pour toi, c'est juste...je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, c'est vraiment très innatendu et surprenant, tu ne peux le nier!

-C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle d'un haussement d'épaules.

Il reprit une gorgée de bieraubeurre comme pour se remettre les idées en place et reprit avec un sourire:

-Sincèrement Célaeno, je suis très heureux pour toi...pour vous deux. Le principal est que tu sois heureuse, tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu d'a priori sur Severus, malgré nos relations plus jeunes.

La sorcière acquiesca doucement et conclut pour achever la discussion:

-Enfin voilà, tu sais tout à présent.

En rentrant au château trente minutes plus tard et après avoir laissé Rémus, Célaeno était malgré tout contente d'avoir avoué à son vieil ami que Severus était désormais plus qu'un collègue et surtout davantage qu'il n'avait jamais été durant leurs années d'études. Elle avait eu peur de sa réaction, mais Rémus était bien connu pour sa tolérance. Elle ne se faisait pas trop de souçis là-dessus, il se remettrait vite de cet aveu.

L'air frais et embrumé de cette fin de mois de mars dura encore quelques jours, et trois semaines et plusieurs jours d'examens blancs plus tard, les dernières neiges avaient disparu pour laisser place à un mois d'avril rayonnant timidement. Le jour commençait à peine à se coucher ce soir-là, durant la première semaine des vacances d'avril, lorsque Célaeno mit le pied devant le perron du 12, square Grimmauld et frappa à la porte.

Harry et elle avaient finalement réussi à se mettre d'accord sur une date pour se voir, entre deux soirs d'entraînement pour lui et la préparation des ASPICS pour elle. La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit elfe portant un petit short vert et son t-shirt assorti ainsi qu'un petit béret rouge. Célaeno ne put s'empêcher de sourire et adressa un signe de tête à l'elfe-majordome:

-Bonjour, je suis Célaeno Robinson, Harry m'attends...

-Entrez Miss Robinson, récita la créature d'une petite voix aiguë tout en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

Elle pénétra dans le hall, s'attardant peu à regarder le fameux endroit dont Sirius lui avait tant parlé. Elle frissonna à la vue des murs décrépis et des tapisseries usées, réalisant que l'endroit était vraiment sinistre. L'elfe l'invita à la suivre dans le couloir et la sorcière arriva bientôt au sous-sol, qu'elle trouva beaucoup plus chaleureux. Un feu était allumé et devant se tenait plusieurs gros fauteuil bien moelleux.

-Bienvenue! s'exclama Harry d'un coin de la pièce et Célaeno sursauta, ne l'ayant pas remarqué.

Après s'être salués, Harry lui expliqua vaguement qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de rénover toute la maison, mais seulement cette partie là, le sous-sol, qui comprenait la cuisine, la salle à manger et le coin autour du feu. Il s'excusait de plus de l'état du rez-de-chaussée, de plus en plus délabré.

Ils se mirent à table peu après sur un coin de la grande table. Célaeno questionna le jeune homme sur ses entraînements et la dernière saison sportive qui s'achèverait d'ici quelques semaines, pour laisser place à un événement de grande envergure, la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Celle-ci se déroulerait cette année en Australie, sur la vaste plaine de Thundelarra. Célaeno se déclara ravie et se promit même d'aller y faire un tour, au moins pour assister à un match de la Grande-Bretagne.

La conversation s'orienta ensuite directement sur l'article de la Gazette, et Célaeno expliqua avec une complète honnêteté comment elle en était venue à l'époque à devenir espionne pour l'Ordre, suite à l'assassinat de son père, son désir de vengeance et les années de solitude qui avaient suivi.

-Tu dois savoir Harry, confia-t-elle après un instant de silence juste après l'évocation de la mort des parents de Harry, que j'ai demandé à Dumbledore, le lendemain de l'assassinat de Lily et James, de t'emmener avec moi...Vu que Sirius était recherché...comme il ne pouvait plus faire office de parrain...j'avais pensé que moi je pourrais m'occuper de toi.

Harry la fixait d'un air extrêmement troublé et Célaeno eut un pauvre sourire avant de poursuivre:

-Lily et James m'avaient déjà prévenu que je serai la marraine de leur second enfant, et après leur mort, je ne pouvais même pas imaginer de te laisser chez ces gens qui détestaient Lily.

Elle eut une grimace de dépit et tourna la tête de droite et de gauche, et lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, ce fut d'un ton plus dur:

-Mais bien-sûr Dumbledore, Dumbledore le plus intelligent de tous, celui qui avait toujours raison, qui décidait pour tout et tout le monde...il a refusé de te confier à moi. Non, il avait une bien meilleure idée pour ta protection. Je lui en ai tellement voulu...je l'ai tellement détesté pour ça...te laisser chez ces Moldus stupides.

Elle eut ensuite un haussement d'épaules fataliste et presque un sourire d'excuse pour le jeune garçon qui l'avait écouté sans dire un mot.

-Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir réussi..., murmura-t-elle dans un souffle et en fixant le regard vert de Harry.

-Tu n'y es pour rien Célaeno, assura le sorcier en posant doucement sa main sur la sienne en signe de réconfort et avec un sourire rassurant. Je suis très heureux de te connaître maintenant.

Célaeno lui répondit par un sourire plus heureux et ils reprirent une conversation plus commune. À la fin du repas, ils retournèrent s'installer dans les fauteuils confortables installés devant le feu. Ce fut après avoir bu une gorgée de thé fumant que ces étranges paroles sortirent de la bouche de Harry:

-Je me demande parfois ce qu'est devenu Pettigrow...J'ai appris qu'il est mort durant la bataille...

Célaeno tourna la tête rapidement vers le jeune homme, se faisant presque mal au cou, les sourcils légèrement froncés mais une expression se voulant neutre sur le visage.

-Peter? souffla-t-elle comme pour bien assimiler les paroles du sorcier.

Les images lui revinrent à l'esprit à la simple évocation du nom et ce fut entre les flammes rousses de la cheminée devant elle qu'elle revit toute la scène.

_Elle se tenait, la baguette brandie, un masque de fureur sur son visage aux traits habituellement doux. Tout autour les sorts fusaient, les combattants tombaient, des voix agonisaient... Mais peu lui importait à présent cette lutte là. Une autre bataille l'attendait, un autre combat, une vengeance. Et c'était là, à portée de la main._

-Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu pendant la bataille? demanda encore Harry dans le silence de la pièce seulement troublé par le crépitement des flammes.

_Il était là devant elle, celui par qui tout avait basculé. Elle pouvait voir son regard apeuré, malgré le masque de mangemort, elle pouvait sentir sa peur suinter dans tous les pores de sa peau, un tremblement parcourir ses membres. Mais leurs baguettes se levèrent à l'unisson._

-Oui, je sais ce qu'il est devenu Harry, répondit simplement Célaeno dans un souffle de voix avant de détacher son regard des flammes pour observer maitenant la scène dans les yeux verts du jeune sorcier.

_Les sorts fusaient, sortaient de sa baguette de toute sa fureur. Le mal qu'elle faisait n'avait plus aucune importance. Tout irait sans doute mieux après. Enfin, il tomba à terre, désarmé. Les sorts les plus odieux qu'elle avait pu trouver dans le fonds de sa mémoire l'avaient déjà défiguré, transformé en combattant de pacotille, incapable à présent de se tenir encore debout._

_Il était là, allongé sur le sol, à portée de sa baguette. Et elle n'hésiterait pas. Comme dans une dernière satisfaction perverse et malsaine, elle lui arracha le masque de mangemort. L'horreur des sorts cumulés se lisait partout sur le visage. Elle murmura un « finite incantatem » et les traces disparurent. Il était là, plus humain que jamais, comme avant._

-Et alors? fit de nouveau Harry d'un ton de curiosité impatiente comme il voyait le regard perdu de la sorcière.

_Elle l'avait regardé pendant plusieurs minutes, lisant la peur dans ses yeux larmoyants, voyant la marque des remords qui devaient pénétrer en lui maintenant qu'il savait qu'il mourrait. Mais le geste était nécessaire. Elle leva sa baguette sans quitter son regard et prononça la formule mortelle dont l'éclair vert frappa son ancien ami de plein fouet._

_Puis elle tomba à genoux, des larmes coulant sur son visage. La vengeance était là. Mais rien n'allait beaucoup mieux désormais._

-Je l'ai tué, Harry, souffla-t-elle en observant le regard inquiet du jeune homme. C'est moi qui ai tué Peter.

OOOoooOOO

La plus grande surprise se lut dans les yeux de Harry et il observa Célaeno avec une sorte d'incrédulité horrifiée.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé... souflla-t-il avec le regard légèrement perdu. Je n'aurais jamais cru que...

-Que je puisse faire ça? complèta la sorcière d'un ton las et morne. Oh, moi non plus je n'aurais jamais pensé tuer un homme un jour, et encore moins un ancien ami.

Harry continua à la fixer, réalisant soudain tout ce qu'impliquait le geste de Célaeno mais apparement incapable de se faire un jugement.

-Je n'ai aucune excuse Harry, continua-t-elle, j'ai tué un homme et c'est tout ce qui compte, mangemort ou pas. J'ai poursuivi une vengeance et je ne me suis arrêtée que lorsque je l'ai accompli.

Elle s'arrêta sur un tremblement de voix. Oui, elle avait accompli une vengeance, mais elle n'avait en aucun cas trouvé la paix qu'elle pensait enfin vivre après cette vengeance. Elle vit Harry se lever de son fauteuil et s'approcher d'elle. Dans un geste un peu maladroit mais dont Célaeno apprécia la sincérité, il prit la main de la sorcière dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Et ce réconfort là voulait beaucoup dire pour Célaeno, plus que de grandes paroles de soutien et des phrases qui ne feraient qu'accentuer encore le poids de culpabilité en elle.

Avec un sourire tendre, elle regarda ce jeune homme dont elle avait voulu avoir la garde après la disparition de ses parents, et qui aujourd'hui la réconfortait comme un ami. Et ce bonheur là glissait doucement sur sa peine, l'atténuant peu à peu.

OOOoooOOO

* * *

Vous avez maintenant la réponse à des questions restées en suspens. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Le chapitre suivant, _Paix dans les âmes_, sera publié vendredi prochain, dans la soirée.

Je m'aperçois que cela fait plusieurs chapitres où l'on voit Célaeno boire **plusieurs bieraubeurres**...Croyez-moi, je n'encourage en aucune façon la consommation d'alcool! D'ailleurs, je vais allez réprimander Célaeno de ce pas!

A vendredi!


	22. Paix dans les âmes

**_Disclaimer: sans surprise, tout provient de JK Rowling._**

Un grand merci à **Helleni**, **morgannS**, et **Dark Liar **pour vos** reviews! **apparement le retour de **Rémus** vous a plu mais je n'ai pas eu de commentaires sur son mariage avec **Tonks** par contre...ni sur la "vengeance" de **Célaeno**! J'en conclus que ça vous a plu (ou bien que ça vous a indifféré totalement lol).

Voici le chapitre 22, déjà... Je précise (car j'y ai pensé pendant la nuit et j'en ai pas dormi) que le titre du chapitre ne fait absolument pas référence à une certaine prière chrétienne... Sans doute personne ne s'en serait aperçu mais je préfère quand même le dire...

Une dernière chose...je m'excuse de vous infliger encore une fois la lecture d'un long article de journal mais c'est vraiment vraiment indispensable!

**Chapitre 22  Paix dans les âmes**

Célaeno pénétra dans la Grande Salle en chantonnant, la journée s'annonçait excellente, le soleil semblait décidé à enfin se montrer en cette fin de mois d'avril. D'excellente humeur, la sorcière ne put cependant s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et de craindre le pire lorsqu'elle vit de nouveau les visages se lever avec curiosité sur elle et entendit les chuchotements sur son passage. _Oh non...pas encore..._pensa-t-elle aussitôt en se demandant ce qu'il se passait cette fois. L'article de la Gazette n'avait apparement pas suffit.

Elle atteint péniblement la table des professeurs et osa à peine saluer ses collègues tant elle craignait des remarques. Elle leva les yeux vers McGonnagal et la salua du bout des lèvres. Cependant sur les lèvres de la vieille dame s'étirait un sourire confiant et chaleureux. Célaeno remarqua à peine que celle-ci lui tendait un journal.

-Célaeno...murmura la vieille dame d'un air ému. Une merveilleuse nouvelle...

Elle tendit la main et son visage prit une expression de grand étonnement lorsqu'elle vit la couverture. Une photo de Sirius prenait la page entière, il avait environ vingt ans, et le mieux était le titre en majuscules qui recouvrait la photo:

_SIRIUS BLACK RÉHABILITÉ...ENFIN!_

Elle releva son visage vers la directrice et ne put s'empêcher de sourire de joie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment! Elle s'était tant battue pour la mémoire de Sirius et enfin...enfin le ministère le réhabilitait. La sorcière sentait son coeur battre à cent à l'heure et était tellement heureuse qu'elle en aurait pleuré à l'instant même si elle n'avait pas été devant tout le monde. Elle s'assit enfin à la première place devant elle afin de commencer tranquillement la lecture de l'article, sans même remarquer que Severus arrivait lui aussi à la table et s'installait en face d'elle.

Elle tourna avec fébrilité les quelques pages du début et arriva enfin sur la double page traitant de Sirius, où d'autres photos s'étalaient, notammentet à sa plus grande surpriseune photo des Maraudeurs avec Lily et elle lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. En dessous de cette photo, la légende indiquait: «_un groupe d'amis soudé avant la trahison de Peter Pettigrow (de gauche à droite: Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, Célaeno Robinson, Peter Pettigrow en 1978)». _Elle se demanda un instant comment ils s'étaient procurés cette photo mais préféra passer à l'article en lui-même, les questions viendraient après...

_«Qui ne se souvient pas de ces mois d'angoisse et de terreur qu'à connu la Grande Bretagne à la suite de l'évasion spectaculaire du prisonnier Sirius Black de la prison d'Azkaban...? Qui n'a pas en mémoire ces photos épouvantables d'un homme qui n'en était plus un, de ces haillons déchirés, ces cheveux longs et sales, et ce regard hanté...? Qui enfin ne se rappelle pas de la charge du ministère contre cet homme que tous croyaient fou mais qui faisait une proie idéale afin de nous masquer le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom?_

_Je pense que vous tous lecteurs vous souvenez de ces événements, de cet homme enfin que l'on prenait pour presque plus dangereux que son maître. Et pourtant cet homme là était innocent. Que dis-je, le produit d'une injustice irréparable du ministère, de la société et des hommes.»_

Célaeno respira profondément et interrompit sa lecture. _Ça, c'est du retournement de veste..._, pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Elle continua tout de même la lecture mais sauta un paragraphe qui ne faisait que rappeler l'histoire réelle, qu'elle connaissait déjà, qui avait conduit à la mort de Lily et James et à l'emprisonnement de Sirius.

_«...A l'époque, une sorcière du nom de Célaeno Robinson_ (Célaeno grimaça légèrement en craignant la suite)_ avait fait preuve de témérité et d'insolence en dénonçant les méthodes de la justice sorcière qui empêchait le déroulement d'un véritable procès. La jeune femme, fiancée de Sirius Black jusqu'à son arrestation, s'était battue pour établir la vérité sur cet homme mais n'avait réussi à convaincre personne de l'innocence de son compagnon, pas même un homme comme Albus Dumbledore. _

_Nous connaissons tous la suite: douze années d'enfermement à Azkaban pour Sirius Black, à cottoyer les pires monstres, de vrais mangemorts comme les Lestrange et les centaines de Détraqueurs qui gardaient la prison. Une visite du ministre Cornelius Fudge nous avait pourtant appris que le prisonnier avait au contraire toute sa tête et ne montrait aucun signe d'affaiblissement mental. Mais alors comment a-t-il pu tenir et ne pas sombrer dans la folie? La réponse est double: les détraqueurs se nourrissent de pensées heureuses pour détruire leurs victimes, or l'injustice de sa culpabilité ne constituait pas une pensée heureuse pour Black; de plus, et on le saura que bien plus tard, Black était un animagus et de fait pouvait mieux supporter la présence des monstres sous sa forme animale._

_Toujours habité par le désir de vengeance envers son ancien ami James Potter, Black s'est échappé à l'été 1993 d'Azkaban, encore une fois grâce à sa forme d'animagus. Pendant des mois, il a survécu on ne sait comment et a finalement retrouvé la trace de Pettigrow, à Poudlard, lui aussi caché sous une forme animale, celle d'un rat appartenant au jeune Ronald Weasley, alors meilleur ami et voisin de chambrée de Harry Potter! L'émoi s'est rapidement propagé dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie après ce que beaucoup avaient considéré comme des «attaques de Sirius Black», probablement contre Harry Potter, et qui n'étaient en fait que le début de la vengeance de Black._

_D'après ce que nous avons pu savoir, une confrontation eut bien lieu entre les deux ennemis, et en présence de Rémus Lupin (ci-dessous) et de Harry Potter (voir notre article sur Harry Potter page 13).Ce dernier, qui ignorait tout jusqu'alors de l'histoire qui avait fait tombé ses parents, connut du même coup le traître de Lily et James Potter ainsi que son parrain Sirius Black. Mais il faut croire que même les pires êtres humains ont leur moment de chance: Pettigrow parvint à s'échapper et commença pour lui un voyage destiné à retrouver son maître et qui marqua le début du retour de celui-ci.»_ Célaeno nota avec soulagement qu'il n'était pas fait mention du fait que Rémus était un loup-garou et que c'était la raison principale de la fuite de Peter.

_«Malgré le témoignage d'Albus Dumbledore, garant de l'innocence de Black, ainsi que ceux des témoins de la scène, dont l'aveu de culpabilité de Pettigrow lui-même, Black ne put recouvrer la liberté ce soir là. La fuite, les mois d'errement et de galère furent de nouveau son quotidien. Mais un nouvel espoir pouvait embellir ses journées: celui du réconfort de son filleul Harry Potter et la correspondance fraternelle de deux êtres qui n'avaient plus rien et qui redécouvraient le bonheur d'un lien familial. Pendant tout ce temps, le ministère faisait la sourde oreille aux menaces du retour du «Seigneur des Ténèbres» mais ne manquait pas sa chasse à l'homme contre la personne de Sirius Black. _

_Presque deux ans ont passé avant que l'on revoit le nom de Sirius Black dans les journaux: et pour cause, le ministère annonçait sa mort dans les locaux même du ministère, au cours d'une bataille qui marqua officiellement le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Sirius Black était présent ce soir là avec toute une escouade de membres de l'action secrète de l'Ordre du Phénix en vue de sauver Harry Potter, victime d'un piège par le Lord noir lui-même. Le destin semblait vouloir s'acharner de nouveau sur Black ce jour de juin: Black disparut dans des conditions mystérieuses après une bataille avec sa sanglante cousine Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black)._

_Sa disparition ne marqua pourtant pas son oubli définitif. Aux demandes répétées de Harry Potter, ainsi que des amis de Black, Robinson et Lupin, le «dossier Black» a été rouvert par le ministère et de nouveaux témoignages sont venus à l'appui de sa réhabilitation, notamment ceux d'Albus Dumbledore, de Minerva McGonnagal (actuelle directrice de Poudlard) et Severus Rogue (professeur à Poudlard). Le ministère ne pouvait plus ignorer ou faire semblant d'ignorer l'éclatante vérité et les preuves irréfutables de l'innocence de Black. _

_Des mois ont été nécessaires mais nous pouvons affirmer aujourd'hui, par un communiqué très clair du ministre lui-même, que Sirius Black a été officiellement réhabilité et lavé de tous les soupçons qui portaient contre lui et des crimes desquels on l'accusait. Une nécessité qui satisfaira toutes les personnes qui veulent croire en la justice des hommes. Pourtant, on ne peut s'empêcher d'observer cette réhabilitation avec amertume. Quelle satisfaction en effet pour le filleul de Black, Harry Potter, qui connut à peine son parrain et se le vit arracher de nouveau et dut attendre des années pour le voir blanchir? Quelle satisfaction pour ses amis qui se sont battus des années durant? Quelle satisfaction enfin pour Black lui-même, mort bien avant de se savoir innocenté et qui ne sut jamais qu'une justice existait chez les sorciers?_

_Le geste du ministère nous semble à tous frappé du bon sens mais nous avons envie de dire: enfin vous reconnaissez vos torts! Enfin vous agissez avec bon sens! Enfin vous ne mentez plus à la communauté sorcière! Enfin vous agissez avec justice! Nous saurons à l'avenir que de grands hommes se cachent parfois derrière des portraits tout faits que l'on nous propose, souvent faux, comme derrière le visage hanté de Sirius Black, noirci et traîné dans la boue, mais qui pourtant continua à se battre au nom de ses convictions et pour sauver le monde sorcier, qui lui se fichait bien de son sort...»_

Célaeno se détacha enfin de l'article avec un sentiment de bonheur mêlé de mélancolie. Sirius était enfin innocenté, en ce mois d'avril 1998, mais l'article ne faisait que montrer l'erreur subit par son ami et démontrer cette injustice. Mais cela ne ferait pas changer les choses...Sirius était mort et avait vécu une grande partie de son existence caché comme un paria et considéré comme un monstre par toute une société. La sorcière réalisait à présent comme il était futile d'avoir voulu une reconnaissance publique pour Sirius. C'était beaucoup certes, mais le passé ne changerait plus et se sentait-elle mieux pour autant? Son soulagement avait en fait rapidement laissé place à une lassitude amère et assez habituelle. _J'espère au moins que Harry en sera heureux_, songa-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

En parlant de Harry, elle tourna la page et aperçut effectivement l'article annoncé sur le jeune homme et le gros titre «QUAND LE SORT S'ACHARNAIT SUR HARRY POTTER». S'ensuivait un récit des malheurs de Harry, de la mort de ses parents en passant par sa scolarité tumultueuse jusqu'à la mort de son parrain tout juste retrouvé, et la bataille contre Voldemort qui continuait malgré tout.

La sorcière balaya la salle du regard et vit de nombreux élèves encore plongés dans la Gazette. Elle comprenait mieux à présent les regards insistants d'il y a quelque minutes vu que son nom était cité à plusieurs reprises dans l'article. Elle tourna sa tête brusquement en sentant le regard de Severus posé sur elle. Elle sursauta et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant la fixer. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu arriver! Son coeur se réchauffa lorsqu'elle sentit le regard réconfortant du sorcier. Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler avec lui car deux chouettes se dirigeaient droit sur elle. Une belle chouette au pelage blanc neige se posa devant elle et elle reconnut aussitôt Hedwige, lui tendant une lettre de Harry. L'autre hibou était Orion, messager de Rémus. Elle déroula les parchemins et lut rapidement les courtes missives:

_Célaeno,_

_j'imagine que tu as pris connaissance de l'article de la Gazette qui réhabilite Sirius. Je voulais te remercier du fond du coeur pour ce que tu as fait toutes ces années. Tu es pour beaucoup dans la proclamation officielle de son innocence._

_Merci encore, j'espère te revoir très bientôt._

_Harry._

Elle sourit avec tendresse en lisant ces quelques mots qui pour elle signifiaient bien plus que l'article, le bonheur de Harry et son soulagement à lui aussi. Elle passa à la lettre de Rémus, écrite apparement en vitesse:

_Tu as lu la Gazette!!! on a réussi! J'arrive pas à y croire...Nymphadora n'arrête pas de sauter dans tous les sens!  
J'espère sincèrement que Sirius voit ça de là où il est, il le mérite._

_Bien à toi_

_Rémus_

Célaeno sourit doucement en reposant la lettre. Effectivement, ils avaient réussi, Sirius était de nouveau libre, sa mémoire était honorée. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle tenta de se consoler toute la journée et de chasser la mélancolie qui la gagnait malgré cette formidable victoire. Tous paraissaient heureux de cela, de cette réhabilitation tardive mais officielle, de ce combat gagné même au prix des larmes et du sang.

McGonnagal était passée dans son bureau l'après-midi même lui témoigner de sa joie suite à la décision du ministère. Célaeno avait affiché un sourire heureux et n'avait pas osé la contredire. Même chose avec ses autres collègues et mêmes certains élèves. Elle n'avait même pas osé répondre à la lettre de Harry, pas encore... Car la sorcière le savait, il lui faudrait du temps pour accepter cela comme elle avait mis du temps à accepter la mort de Sirius, et avant la mort de Lily et James. Cette «victoire» de la justice et de la vérité lui laissait un goût bien amer et ne la soulageait pas tant que ça finalement.

Pourtant le lendemain matin, c'était un vendredi, un autre événement vint égailler la journée de Célaeno et apaisa quelque peu son amertume. Alors que les hiboux arrivaient à l'heure habituelle du courrier, une marée entière de volatiles fondit vers elle et déposa un tas respectable de lettres. Plus qu'étonnée, la sorcière commença à ouvrir quelques lettres et constata que toutes étaient des lettres de félicitations pour sa lutte, de remerciements ou de demande de pardon. Mais surtout, tous ces inconnus voulaient payer une dette qu'il croyaient tous personnelle. Tous s'en voulaient d'avoir cru Sirius coupable et voulaient faire de lui un symbole, une sorte de martyr de la société et une victime symbolique supplémentaire de la guerre contre Voldemort.

Aussi ne fut-elle pas étonnée lorsqu'elle retrouva un bon nombre de ces témoignages, ou demandes similaires, dans un autre article de la Gazette la semaine suivante. De nouveau le journal faisait sa une sur «l'affaire Sirius Black» et publiait un bon nombre de courriers anonymes ou non, demandant instamment au ministère de «faire un geste symbolique en l'honneur de Sirius Black», en sa mémoire surtout. Personne n'osait vraiment prononcer les mots mais le journal tranchait rapidement avec le titre on ne peut plus clair de son article: _«L'ORDRE DE MERLIN POUR SIRIUS BLACK!». _C'était en fait une demande, rien n'était assuré que le ministère accepte, mais cela conforta énormément Célaeno. Au moins, les gens se mobilisaient et cela était plus important que tout le reste. Elle avait toujours espéré une mobilisation sincère des sorciers pour Sirius mais au fond préférait garder cet espoir en elle, bien caché. Aujourd'hui, il semblait se concrétiser et cela ne pouvait que la réjouir.

Après deux semaines d'intenses réflexions du Ministre et de ses conseillers, la sorcière et toute la communauté magique apprirent que Sirius serait décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, à titre posthume. Célaeno sourit et se demanda non sans ironie comment le ministère justifierait cet honneur sans se culpabiliser lui-même de l'injustice commise envers Sirius...

Il fut annoncé qu'une cérémonie officielle serait organisée au ministère dix jours plus tard pour la remise de la médaille, en présence de journalistes et des représentants de Sirius Black. Bien-sûr, Célaeno reçut un carton d'invitation pour non seulement assister à cette cérémonie mais aussi venir recevoir la médaille pour Sirius. Rémus et Harry reçurent évidemment les mêmes invitations et ils décidèrent ainsi tous les trois de se retrouver au ministère ce samedi 10 mai, à dix-huit heures précises.

Ce soir là, Célaeno venait de se préparer tranquillement; elle avait mis une robe simple mais jolie d'un violet pâle, ceintrée, et qui mettait en valeur la taille fine de la sorcière. Elle s'était coiffée de sa barrette favorite, l'albatros cadeau de Sirius vingt ans plus tôt. Il lui restait environ vingt minutes avant de rejoindre le professeur McGonnagal dans son bureau pour qu'elles fassent le trajet en cheminée jusqu'au ministère.

Le regard porté sur le parc du château, Célaeno eut un large sourire en repensant au dernier match de Quidditch de la saison qui s'était déroulé quelques heures plus tôt et avait opposé Gryffondor et Serdaigle...et vu la large victoire de l'équipe des Lions, qui remportait du même coup la coupe de Quidditch des quatre maisons. La sorcière se revit dans les gradins, brandissant fièrement la coupe remportée, un grand sourire de satisfaction sur son visage.

Célaeno avait déjà remporté cette coupe au cours de ses années d'études à Poudlard, mais cette sensation vécue quelques heures plus tôt était bien différente. Elle ne savait se l'expliquer, mais c'était autre chose. Encore mieux. Même si elle n'avait pas joué avec l'équipe de Ginny Weasley, c'était comme « son » équipe, ses Gryffondors.

Elle revit les exclamations déçus des joueurs, dans les vestiaires juste après le match, lorsqu'elle avait décliné poliment leur invitation de se joindre à toute la salle commune pour la petite fête prévue le soir même... Mais après tout, une fête d'un tout autre genre l'attendait ce soir-là.

On frappa soudain à la porte de ses appartements et Célaeno sortit de sa rêverie. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée et ouvrit avec un sourire doux à Severus. Celui-ci la fixa quelques instants avant de souffler un «ça va?» inquiet. Célaeno le rassura par un grand sourire et s'approcha vivement de lui avant de claquer la porte.

OOOoooOOO

Célaeno se détacha avec un soupir des lèvres de Severus et tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure. Assise sur son bureau et Severus juste devant elle, elle se pencha un peu et passa une main fébrile sur sa robe pour tenter de la lisser. La sorcier faisait de même avec sa robe non sans sourire. Ils se regardèrent et rirent doucement.

-Que dirait McGonnagal si j'arrivais dans son bureau complètement décoiffée et ma robe à l'envers...? pouffa Célaeno avec un regard complice à Severus.

-Je pense qu'elle serait à mille lieux de deviner la raison de cette tenue innacceptable! répliqua le sorcier en souriant à son tour.

Célaeno fixa ce sourire et fut aussitôt de nouveau attirée comme un aimant. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Severus avec empressement et posa ses lèvres sur celles du sorcier. Elle voulait de la passion, et malgré la surprise de Severus au début, il lui répondit comme elle le désirait et ils se retrouvèrent pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes à s'embrasser avec un amour passionnel et un besoin irréfléchi de l'autre dans le bureau de la sorcière. Célaeno se rapprocha encore plus de Severus et l'attira à lui, enroulant ses jambes autour de ses reins.

Il répondait à ses baisers avec une ardeur qui faisait décupler le plaisir de Célaeno, caressant sa nuque et déposant des baisers dans son cou et à la base de sa gorge. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Severus ne reprennent pied et se souviennent soudain que Célaeno était attendue en un certain endroit...très bientôt! Il s'écarta bruquement et sentit le gémissement de protestation de la sorcière.

-Tu n'aurais pas oublié l'heure par hasard..? demanda toutefois Severus en s'efforçant d'éloigner Célaeno de ses bras pour ne pas de nouveau replonger dans un océan d'émotions incontrôlables.

La sorcière tourna lentement la tête vers la pendule et constata qu'il était plus que l'heure qu'elle parte vers le bureau de la directrice. Elle haussa les épaules avec négligence et replongea ses yeux dans ceux de Severus. Avec peine et effort, elle parvint à ne pas se jeter encore sur ces lèvres tentatrices, mais lui sourit simplement.

-Très bien, tu me chasses, je pars...souffla-t-elle près de son oreille avant de s'éloigner non sans se départir de son sourire malicieux. Mais tu n'en a pas fini avec moi...

Elle lui décocha un regard en coin et un index faussement accusateur avant de se placer en riant devant le grand miroir. Elle se recoiffa rapidement, vérifia que sa tenue était en ordre et se retourna vers le sorcier. Severus Rogue la fixait de son regard profond et elle sentit en lui le désir et la passion qui les réunissait quelques instants plus tôt. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage, déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Severus et sortit précipitemment de ses appartements.

OOOoooOOO

Célaeno eut juste le temps de voir jailler les flammes vertes émeraudes devant ses yeux et se sentit voyager très rapidement. Elle se sentit déposée juste après et constata qu'elle était arrivée dans une cheminée du hall du ministère. Elle dégagea l'entrée et vit bientôt arriver le professeur McGonnagal. Les deux sorcières se dirigèrent vers le concierge et passèrent l'examen de leur baguette. Comme tout était en règle, elles prirent l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la salle des cérémonies officielles située trois étages au-dessous. Le ministère était relativement désert en cette fin de soirée de week-end et elle atteignirent sans difficulté la dite salle.

Dès qu'elles eurent franchi la porte de la salle, Célaeno put constater que ce calme était en fait très relatif. L'intérieur était bondé, personnalités du ministère, invités, anonymes et surtout des journalistes, beaucoup de journalistes! McGonnagal alla se placer rapidement et Célaeno se dirigea vers un coin de la salle où elle avait reconnu les deux personnes qu'elle cherchait. Harry et Rémus se trouvaient déjà là, discutant apparement joyeusement. Ils levèrent les yeux vers elle en la voyant approcheret ils se saluèrent rapidement.

-Je croyais que tu ne viendrais plus...tu as failli être en retard, la réprimanda gentiment Rémus.

-Il faut ce qu'il faut quand on veut se faire désirer, répliqua-t-elle en relevant le menton.

Ils sourirent et engagèrent la discussion sur les personnes présentes. Harry avait apparement repéré d'anciens membres de l'Ordre, et Rémus montra également du doigt l'ancien ministre Fudge.

Alors que Harry s'occupait de refuser gentiment mais fermement une interview à un journaliste très intéressé, Rémus se pencha vers la sorcière et murmura près de son visage:

-Severus n'est pas venu?

Célaeno le regarda avec une certaine gêneHarry ne savait pas pour leur relation et ce n'était pas le moment pour lui annoncer mais se départit avec humour de la question.

-Non et je ne l'ai pas caché dans mes poches..., ricana-t-elle pour cacher sa gêne.

Rémus sourit en coin et changea de sujet en montrant à son amie l'endroit où était assise Nymphadora, quelques rangées plus loin.

-Elle nous a gardé des places, on y va? demanda-t-il alors que Harry réapparaissait dans la conversation.

Tous acquiésèrent et ils allèrent s'asseoir dans cette rangée, une des dernières. Rémus prit la main de la jeune Auror et Harry et Célaeno bavardèrent tous les deux en attendant le début. Cela ne tarda pas à arriver lorsqu'un homme que ne sut identifier Célaeno demanda à toute l'assemblée de s'installer. Quelques instants plus tard le ministre Scrimgeour arrivait dans la salle alors que six heures précises sonnaient. L'assemblée se leva par respect mais Célaeno préféra rester assise. Même Harry lui fit de gros yeux gênés mais finalement lui adressa un sourire amusé.

-Et alors, le ministère n'a pas à être en gloire aujourd'hui Harry, murmura-t-elle d'un ton décidé alors que tous se rasseyaient.

Elle écouta avec sérieux et gravité le discours du ministre. Celui-ci évoqua les faits qui avaient fait emprisonner Sirius, son évasion spectaculaire et sa loyauté envers Dumbledore, «symbole éternel» de la lutte contre les télèbres. Il repassa sur l'injustice de sa culpabilité avec moins de ferveur, semblant hésiter à accuser clairement le ministère.

_Et voilà, maintenant, la brosse à reluire..._, pensa Célaeno d'un air désabusé en écoutant à présent le ministre parler des «combats de l'ombre» menés par les membres de l'Ordre, dont Sirius et eux trois. Ils rappella le combat mené sans cesse pour la réhabilitation de Sirius, et accusa un «système administratif nécessitant une rénovation» pour le retard dans la prise en charge du dossier.

Enfin il appelait solennellement «les amis et représentants pour Sirius Black invités ce soir» à s'avancer afin de recevoir la récompense.

Rémus, Harry et Célaeno se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le ministre. L'assemblée entière se leva d'un seul mouvement et la sorcière remarqua avec plaisir que les applaudissements montraient plus de force et de ferveur que pour saluer le ministre. Elle aperçut les flashs éblouissants des photographes tout le long du chemin mais se rassura en se disant qu'elle n'était pas seule à endurer cela. Arrivés devant l'estrade, ils serrèrent tous les trois la main du ministre, mais ce dernier eut en supplément droit à un regard ironique de la part de Célaeno. _Il ne paie rien pour attendre celui-là..._

Ils se tenaient tous les uns contre les autres, rangés et serrés sur l'estrade du ministre et éblouis par les flashs incessants des journalistes. Scrimgeour prit dans ses mains la petite médaille en or que lui tendait un petit homme chauve et fit de nouveau face à l'assemblée avant de déclarer d'un air grave et solennel:

-En tant que ministre de la magie, et au nom de toute la communauté magique, j'ai l'honneur de vous remettre cet Ordre de Merlin, première classe, à titre posthume et pour le sorcier Sirius Orion Black.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et peser le poids de ses mots.

-Je profite de cette occasion, continua-t-il en fixant les trois sorciers, pour remettre à l'honneur la mémoire de Sirius Black, longtemps bafoué et accusé injustement, et aussi pour vous présenter les excuses sincères de toute notre communauté, le ministère en premier. J'ose espérer que ce geste suffira à apaiser la douleur d'un être cher pour vous trois et à faire oublier la souffrance endurée par les épreuves.

Il remit avec un sourire sincère la médaille dans les mains de Harry et Célaeno jugea qu'elle l'avait peut-être mal jugé finalement. Il avait été capable de faire des excuses publiques pour Sirius et s'était assez bien comporté.

Finalement, les photographes demandèrent à prendre une photo d'eux trois avec la médaille et l'on plaça Harry au centre, la récompense dans ses mains. Il semblait se sentir embarassé d'être celui qui la portait mais Célaeno le rassura d'un sourire et chuchota à son oreille:

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, c'est à toi de l'avoir cette médaille...

Après les photos, une sorte d'apéritif était organisé et tous se précipitèrent vers une grande table dressée portant des verres et des choses à manger. Nymphadora rejoint rapidement le petit groupe et tous les quatre trinquèrent.

-A Sirius..., dirent-ils en même temps en levant leur verre en l'honneur de leur ami.

Dans leurs yeux brillaient la même émotion, des regrets et de l'amertume, mais aussi un certain bonheur, celui d'être réunis ce soir au nom de Sirius et celui d'être parvenu à laver sa mémoire. _Mais tant d'années de fichues en l'air...tant de souffrance inutile..._

-Que va-t-on faire de cette médaille, questionna soudain Rémus, tirant Célaeno de ses pensées.

Il avait fait un geste du menton vers la petite médaille dorée que Harry tenait toujours fermement dans sa main. Célaeno haussa les épaules en signe d'évidence.

-Et bien nous pourrions installer une petite plaque au nom de Sirius sur la tombe...de Lily et James, commença-t-elle en regardant à la fois Rémus et Harry. Et nous mettrions la médaille à côté...

L'idée sembla plaire à Harry car il lui sourit et acquiésca doucement. Rémus souffla juste «pourquoi pas?».

-De toute façon, continua Célaeno avec un sourire triste, n'importe où qu'ils se trouvent maintenant, je suis certaine Sirius a réussi à retrouver Lily et James...

Nymphadora lui lança un regard amusé, pensant elle aussi à un Sirius collant et joueur en train de suivre ses deux amis partout, à plaisanter et rire avec eux. Rémus regarda Célaeno avec un sourire.

-Tu te souviens comme Sirius voulait tout le temps suivre Lily et James quand ils voulaient s'isoler pour être tranquilles...

-Si je m'en souviens...sourit la sorcière en hochant la tête, bien sûr...Lily l'avait même menacé de lui envoyer toute une colonie de Bandimons et de les mettre dans chacun de ses vêtements s'il n'arrêtait pas de les espionner...

Ils rirent ensemble, d'une joie et d'une émotion retenue, mais en savourant sincèrement cet instant de bonne humeur.

-Je la comprend, souffla Tonks en approuvant, Sirius pouvait vraiment être insupportable quand il l'avait décidé...

-Et encore, répliqua Rémus, tu ne l'as pas connu au collège, il était bien pire quand on était gamins...

La conversation continua quelques minutes sur le récit commun de souvenirs de Sirius. Puis Harry, contre toute attente, proposa d'aller immédiatement déposer la médaille sur la tombe de ses parents.

-Maintenant? s'étonna Rémus, incertain sur la décision à prendre.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Célaeno qui lui répondit en haussant les épaules d'un air amusé puis demanda à Nymphadora si cela la dérangeait. Comme tous les quatre semblaient d'accord, ils décidèrent d'aller le soir même au cimetière du village de Godric's Hollow.

Avant tout, ils allèrent saluer le professeur McGonnagal et quelques personnes qu'ils connaissaient et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la sortie, alors que la cérémonie touchait à sa fin. Cependant Rémus et Tonks s'arrêtèrent de nouveau pour discuter avec un ami et Harry et Célaeno restèrent à les attendre près de la grande porte ouverte. Non loin, un groupe de journalistes les aperçut à leur portée et se dirigèrent vers eux, dégainant plumes à papote et calepins.

-Monsieur Potter, Mrs Robinson, commença un premier journaliste qui avait les cheveux longs et blonds, avec un badge de la Gazette sur sa robe. Comment avez-vous réagi après le retournement du ministère dans l'affaire Sirius Black? En voulez-vous à la communauté magique de l'injustice commise envers votre ami? Et aujourd'hui, êtes-vous heureux de la récompense de l'Ordre de Merlin?

Harry et Célaeno se regardèrent en souriant doucement, et alors que les journalistes attendaient impatiemment une réponse, Harry fit un signe à la sorcière et celle-ci se décida à répondre.

-Je suis fière pour Sirius, commença-t-elle, fière car il mérite amplement cette récompense, même si j'aurais préféré qu'il soit présent ce soir... et j'espère sincèrement qu'aujourd'hui il est en paix, là où il est, car il est enfin libre...

Elle tourna son visage vers Harry qui la regardait d'un air grave. Oui, c'était ce qu'elle espérait le plus en cet instant. Peu importait qu'elle-même ne trouve pas grande satisfaction à cet honneur posthume. Le plus important était Sirius...

Elle refusa de répondre à d'autres questions des journalistes d'un geste de la main et comme Tonks et Rémus revenaient vers eux, tous les quatre sortirent de cette pièce bruyante et quelques minutes plus tard, transplanèrent en direction de Godric's Hollow.

OOOoooOOO

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plu...Godric's Hollow c'est dans la suite! 

La semaine prochaine, ce sera déjà le dernier chapitre (avant l'épilogue), qui se nomme _Quand vient l'heure_; et ne manquez surtout pas l'**important message** à la fin de celui-ci à propos justement de **l'épilogue**!

Très bon week-end à tous et bonne semaine prochaine!

* * *


	23. Quand vient l'heure

**Disclaimer****: tout provient de JK Rowling**

**Un grand merci à Helleni, Dark Liar, Phofie et Polgarra pour vos reviews!**

**Comme promis, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic (avant épilogue), j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. Ne manquez pas mon message à la fin!**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 23** **Quand vient l'heure**

Les quatre silhouettes se déposèrent l'une après l'autre avec pour seuls bruits le crissement de leurs pas sur le gravier et le retentissement caractéristique du transplanage. Au centre, une des ombres encapuchonnées inspecta rapidement les alentours en faisant parcourir un demi-cercle à sa baguette faiblement éclairée.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller, signala Célaeno dans un chuchotement de voix.

Elle comme les trois autres relevèrent à cet instant les capuchons de leur robe de sorcier et purent enfin mieux voir les alentours. Rémus avait un froncement de sourcils et une grimace de malaise à la vue de cet endroit qui évoquait tant de choses. Célaeno vit Tonks prendre la main du sorcier dans la sienne et ils avancèrent tous les deux vers la grille en fer du cimetière. Harry, qui avait porté son regard vers les plaines environnantes comme à la recherche d'un lieu précis se força à tourner la tête vers le cimetière et les suivit aussitôt.

Les quatre sorciers pénètrèrent dans le cimetière désert à cette heure et qui en paraissait aux yeux de Célaeno d'autant plus sinistre. Un frisson qu'elle ne put réprimer lui parcourut de nouveau le corps à la vue de l'alignement de dalles mortuaires et elle se força à ne regarder que le chemin tracé par les graviers. Enfin ils parvinrent devant le tombeau familier des Potter.

Ils entourèrent la tombe de Lily et James et se recueillirent silencieusement durant quelques minutes. Enfin, avec un sourire, Célaeno fit un signe de la main à Rémus lui signifiant que c'était à lui de parler.

-Hey salut vous deux, commença-t-il d'une voix rauque et hésitante. Alors voilà, on est réunis tous les quatre ce soir pour Sirius en fait, et hum..., on a un prix à te remettre mon vieux...

Il s'arrêta de parler, sentant probablement dans sa voix l'émotion se faire de plus en plus présente. Ce fut Harry qui s'avança ensuite vers la tombe, posa un genou sur le côté et posa la médaille de l'Ordre de Merlin pour Sirius contre le marbre frais, en-dessous des noms de ses parents. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette et allait prononcer un sort lorsqu'il se retourna comme hésitant vers les trois sorciers présents:

-J'ai pensé qu'un sort de fusion plus un maléfice de Glu perpétuelle devraient faire l'affaire, vous en pensez quoi? demanda-t-il peu sûr de lui.

-Ça me semble très bien! assura Tonks avec un sourire confiant derrière ses boucles rose chewing-gum.

Harry effectua les deux sorts rapidement et constata la réussite: la petite médaille était comme collée sur le marbre et surtout impossible à détacher. Tous les quatre observèrent le résultat avec un sourire satisfait.

-Nous n'avons plus qu'à faire inscrire l'épitaphe pour Sirius, murmura alors Rémus sans cesser d'observer la médaille.

-Pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant? proposa Harry d'un haussement d'épaules.

Célaeno eut une moue d'approbation mais Rémus tourna la tête de droite et de gauche.

-La médaille ne se remarquera sûrement pas, expliqua-t-il, par contre si l'on inscrit une nouvelle épitaphe, je pense que les Moldus du village seront plutôt surpris qu'elle soit arrivée en une nuit.

-Alors que proposes-tu? demanda Célaeno.

-Nous n'aurons qu'à faire faire cette inscription par une équipe de Moldus, au moins nous serons sûrs de ne pas attirer la curiosité des villageois.

Les trois acquiescèrent, semblant trouver cette solution la plus appropriée et surtout la plus prudente. Ils se tournèrent une dernière fois vers la tombe, comme pour un dernier au revoir. Rémus croisa le regard de Célaeno et lui lança une oeillade amusée:

-Tu te souviens? évoqua-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique, en cinquième année Sirius avait parié qu'il aurait un jour l'Ordre de Merlin...Et on lui avait rit au nez bien-sûr...

Célaeno rit à l'évocation de ce souvenir, bientôt suivie par Harry et Tonks. La gorge nouée, Célaeno repensa aussitôt au sourire qu'aborait en tout temps son ancien ami. Sa joie, sa bonne humeur et ses plaisanteries continuelles avec James qui faisaient de Poudlard un endroit unique pour l'étudiante qu'elle était. Et en passant les grilles du cimetière quelques minutes plus tard pour retourner à Poudlard, elle choisit de ne garder en tête que ce simple sourire de Sirius...et de chasser les autres images de sa mémoire...au moins pour un moment.

OOOoooOOO

Célaeno se hâta de rentrer à Poudlard, passant les grilles en vitesse et traversant le parc du château plongé dans la nuit et le silence. Elle passa les lourdes portes de l'entrée puis se dirigea d'un pas vif à travers les couloirs. Elle ne prit pas cependant le chemin de ses appartements mais se dirigea vers les cachots.

Arrivée devant le bureau de Severus, elle tapota la porte de sa baguette suivant le code instauré, entra délicatement en essayant du mieux qu'elle put de ne pas faire grincer les gonds rouillés. La pièce était calme et plongé dans les ténèbres. Severus était certainement couché, après tout, c'était déjà le dimanche matin.

Célaeno traversa le bureau en silence et entra bientôt dans la chambre, poussant encore la porte en silence. Elle ne réveilla pas Severus et l'aperçut dans son lit, dormant profondément. Avec un sourire tendre dans sa direction, elle commença à se dévêtir tranquillement, tournant le dos au grand lit de bois.

Alors qu'elle dégrafait lentement sa robe, elle sentit sans le voir la présence de Severus dans son dos. Il déposa ses mains sur ses hanches et embrassa sa nuque.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, désolée...chuchota-t-elle doucement alors qu'elle sentait les mains du sorcier se promener dans son dos en caresses voluptueuses.

Elle se retourna doucement alors que sa robe tombait à ses pieds. Elle voyait les yeux de Severus briller dans la nuit et le désir qu'elle y lisait était au moins égal au sien.

-Tu as bien fait au contraire, murmura-t-il contre la peau de son cou.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle s'abandonna complètement, unissant son corps et ses sens au désir du sorcier. La tête basculée en arrière, Célaeno se mordit la lèvre de plaisir alors qu'il l'embrassait doucement sur la gorge. Elle noua aussitôt ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec une ferveur que le plaisir décuplait. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt allongés sur les draps blancs du lit, agrippés l'un à l'autre, les jambes de Célaeno enroulés autour des reins de son amant.

Severus les débarassa de leurs derniers vêtements et parcourut le corps de Célaeno d'un regard désireux avant de se replonger dans ses yeux à elle. La voix tremblante d'envie et de plaisir, Célaeno souffla doucement:

-Je t'avais dit que tu n'en avais pas fini avec moi...

Souriant à son tour, Severus embrassa ses lèvres et la sorcière l'attira plus à lui, serrant leurs deux corps pour n'en faire plus qu'un. Elle eut un gémissement étouffé quand il entra en elle, son regard ne la lâchant pas une seule seconde, et entre le froissement des draps et leurs soupirs, les deux êtres s'unirent avec passion. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent ainsi, sentant le souffle de l'autre sur sa peau et découvrant d'autres promesses dans leur coeur.

OOOoooOOO

Célaeno souleva ses paupières doucement et avec difficulté. Allongée sur le ventre, elle sentait le corps de Severus contre le sien et son souffle régulier dans sa nuque. Elle tourna la tête délicatement et aperçut effectivement le sorcier qui dormait profondément. Elle poussa un soupir et referma les yeux. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était puisque la pièce se situait dans les cachots, aucune lumière ne filtrait, mais elle avait bien envie de se rendormir de suite et prolonger sa grasse matinée. Et puis les matins prolongés avec Severus étaient plutôt rares... En général elle devait se dépêcher de regagner ses appartements avant que trop de monde ne soit levé et la voit sortir de la chambre du professeur de potions...

Mais ce matin, il ne devait pas y avoir foule, on était dimanche, et les élèves préfereraient sans doute aussi rester au fond de leur lit à paresser... Célaeno rouvrit les yeux, dépitée. Elle était bien réveillée et ne parvenait pas à se rendormir. Elle étira lentement ses jambes et tenta de faire de même avec ses épaules et son dos. Le mouvement dérangea sans doute Severus dans son sommeil car Célaeno l'entendit grogner de mécontentement. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui et l'aperçut, réveillé cette fois. Il s'enleva du dos de la sorcière et bascula sur le côté, la tête dans l'oreiller. Ils s'observèrent un moment, l'un en face de l'autre, se souriant doucement et savourant le plaisir de se réveiller ensemble, de partager un matin à deux. Célaeno approcha son visage et déposa un baiser sur la joue du sorcier.

-Bonjour...souffla-t-elle près de son visage.

Le sorcier se contenta d'un fin sourire et plongea son regard dans le sien. Puis il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Célaeno sentit son ventre s'irradier d'une chaleur douce et forte quand elle sentit les baisers de Severus dans son cou et sur ses épaules.

Et parce qu'ils avaient autant envie l'un de l'autre, les deux sorciers laissèrent doucement leur désir monter et s'unirent de nouveau, se noyant dans monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

OOOoooOOO

Une heure plus tard, les deux sorciers s'étaient levés, douchés et discutaient tranquillement en finissant de s'habiller. Célaeno avait raconté comment s'était passée la soirée de la veille à Severus et lui avait eu la gentillesse de la laisser finir sans faire de remarques déplacées. Évoquer le sujet Sirius était encore assez troublant entre eux deux...

-J'ai reçu une réponse de Sainte-Mangouste hier pour le poste que je demande..., fit Severus d'un ton neutre pour changer de sujet.

-Oh! Et alors? s'intéressa Célaeno en levant la tête alors qu'elle terminait de laçer ses bottines, assise sur le rebord du lit.

-Tiens regardes...souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, lui tendant un parchemin.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur mais le visage du sorcier était impassible. Impossible donc de savoir si c'était là une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle pour lui... Célaeno attrapa cependant la lettre vivement, vit le sceau de l'hôpital sorcier dans le coin gauche du parchemin et commença sa lecture.

_Cher Monsieur Rogue,_

_Après l'étude de votre demande concernant une place éventuelle au sein des chercheurs en potions de l'établissement de Sainte-Mangouste, et aux vues de votre dossier impressionnant, de vos facultés et de votre intelligence manifeste, le conseil d'administration et le directeur ont donné leur accord pour vous intégrer à l'équipe des maîtres de potions de Sainte-Mangouste._

Célaeno releva la tête vers le sorcier, les yeux grands ouverts et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. En face, d'elle, Severus avait un petit sourire satisfait que la sorcière jugea même assez prétentieux.

-Mais c'est génial! s'exclama-t-elle et elle se leva pour prendre Severus dans ses bras.

Elle l'enlaça chaleureusement et le sorcier se laissa faire, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu commençes quand? demanda Célaeno en s'écartant du corps du sorcier.

-Et bien, j'imagine que je ne vais pas partir dès maintenant..., admit-il amusé par l'empressement de la jeune femme. Je finis l'année scolaire à Poudlard, et puis j'irai faire un tour à Sainte-Mangouste dès cet été. J'espère entrer dans mes fonctions à la rentrée prochaine.

Célaeno sourit encore entre ses bras, le félicita encore puis une moue boudeuse et déçue apparut sur son visage.

-Tu vas me manquer l'an prochain, murmura-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Severus. Je ne pourrai plus venir te voir dans la nuit, on ne pourra plus se voir autant que l'on voudra.

Son souffle chaud caressait doucement le visage de Severus et le sorcier se demanda comment il parvenait à se maîtriser et de ne pas l'embrasser immédiatement.

-Je trouve que cela avait son charme de se voir en cachette ici...se cacher aux yeux de tous et se retrouver dans cette chambre...

Severus lui sourit et caressa doucement son visage puis remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-On trouvera le moyen de se voir, la rassura-t-il en resserant son étreinte autour de sa taille. Au pire, on pourrait demander à McGonnagal que tu ne restes pas là le soir. On pourrait se retrouver chaque soir et comme ça ce serait presque comme ici...

Célaeno lui sourit doucement, finalement heureuse de parler de cet avenir à deux. En cet instant, elle était certaine d'une chose: elle ne voulait pas quitter le sorcier et n'envisageait même pas de vivre sans lui. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait bien changé depuis ce temps où elle refusait de s'engager et de penser à l'avenir sérieusement. Cela lui paressait tellement invraisemblable à présent...

-J'ai reçu la Gazette du Sorcier tout à l'heure, indiqua soudain Severus en montrant de sa main le journal déposé sur la commode.

Célaeno lui lança un regard vaguement interrogatif, à vrai dire elle n'en avait que peu à faire en ce moment de la Gazette, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rester blottie dans les bras du sorcier et...

-Il y a peut-être un article sur la soirée d'hier soir au ministère..., continua cependant le sorcier en haussant les épaules, ensserrant toujours Célaeno autour de sa taille.

Cette fois, Célaeno eut un regard beaucoup plus interessé et se détacha de ses bras pour aller chercher la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle revint avec le journal et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit à côté de Severus. Elle feuilleta quelques pages au début et arriva enfin sur une double page qui semblait revenir sur la cérémonie de remise de l'Ordre de Merlin pour Sirius.

-Oh non, souffla Célaeno d'un air exasperé, l'article est signé Rita Skeeter! Ça, c'est vraiment mauvais signe.

Severus lui répondit par une demi grimace et pointa son doigt sur une photo trônant au beau milieu de la page qui montrait Harry, Rémus et la sorcière au moment où l'Ordre leur avait été remis pour Sirius.

-Non mais regarde ça! siffla Célaeno en tirant le journal à elle, regarde ce qu'elle a mit! _« Sirius Black est innocenté, lavé de tous soupçons. Mais pourra-t-on un jour savoir pour quelles raisons ce criminel se voit aujourd'hui redevenir un sorcier du commun? » _

La sorcière tourna la tête de droite et de gauche, fulminant et sifflant entre ses dents des injures à en faire palir les détraqueurs eux-mêmes.

-C'est du Rita Skeeter, émit Severus sur un ton docte et blasé, haussant une épaule. Cette femme n'est pas contente si elle n'insulte pas les personnes dont elle parle dans ses articles.

-Par tous les dragons! le coupa de nouveau Célaeno dont les yeux semblaient à présent lancer des avada kedavra sur le journal. _« Etait également présente Célaeno Robinson, l'ancienne compagne de Sirius Black, femme d'une trentaine d'années mais qui accuse gravement le poids de l'âge, un regard éteint et terne, un visage sans expression, une fadeur qui n'est pas sans évoquer avec ironie l'effet des détraqueurs sur n'importe quel sorcier..._

Elle se releva brusquement du lit et balança le journal par terre, puis attrapa sa baguette dans sa poche. Et avant que Severus n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, elle pointa le journal et récita d'un ton cinglant:

-Incendio!

Elle regarda le journal s'enflammer et devenir cendres en quelques secondes avant de se rasseoir d'un air satisfait aux côtés du sorcier sur le bord du lit.

Le sorcier la regarda, ses sourcils haussés mais avec néanmoins une moue amusée sur les lèvres.

-Tu te sens mieux? demanda-t-il en pointant à son tour sa baguette sur le tas de cendres pour le faire disparaître.

-Beaucoup mieux oui, acquiesca Célaeno avec dans le regard un léger éclat de caprice et de défi.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent soudain et son regard se fit plus triste dans les yeux du sorcier. Elle murmura d'une petite voix comme remplie de crainte et d'appréhension:

-C'est vrai que mon visage est sans expression et que je suis fade et terne?

Severus lui lança un regard des plus étonnés avant de froncer les sourcils en comprenant l'inquiétude réelle de la sorcière. D'un geste rapide, il l'allongea sur le lit et s'appuya sur un coude pour la surplomber. Il caressa doucement le visage de la sorcière, savourant la douceur de ses traits, voulant de ce geste apaiser l'inquiétude de la jeune femme. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et souffla d'une voix aussi sincère que brûlante de désir:

-Tu es magnifique...

Un sourire tendre apparut sur les lèvres de Célaeno et elle noua ses mains sur la nuque du sorcier pour approcher encore son visage du sien. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la sorcière et l'embrassa d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus passionnément jusqu'à se retrouver entièrement sur Célaeno, leurs deux souffles pantelants. Leur baiser se fit peu à peu plus lent et doux et Severus s'attarda encore quelques secondes sur la bouche de la sorcière avant de se détacher lentement et de se remettre sur son flanc à côté de Célaeno.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller...murmura-t-il après un instant de silence et sans cesser de passer sa main dans le dos de la sorcière en caresses voluptueuses.

-Je le crois aussi, sourit Célaeno en se serrant davantage contre son corps pour une dernière étreinte. Sinon je pense que je serais capable de rester dans ce lit toute la journée!

Les deux sorciers se décidèrent quelques minutes plus tard, mais à regrets, à rejoindre la Grande Salle et sortir des appartements de Severus. Le mois de mai terminait tout juste sa course lente vers juin mais dans l'air flottait déjà le parfum fleuri et sucré des vacances d'été, faisait retentir dans les couloirs les rires des étudiants, insouçiants et heureux. Le soleil brillait et l'air était doux, mais dans les murs du château, cette douce atmosphère semblait avoir atteint les âmes. À commencer par Célaeno et Severus. En eux rayonnait un bonheur neuf et fragile, une promesse brûlant dans leurs coeurs, un avenir.

OOOoooOOO

Célaeno caressa du bout des doigts la douceur du marbre et sa froideur. Un sourire éclaira son visage à la vue de la plaque en hommage à Sirius Black, que Harry, Rémus, Tonks et elle avaient fait installer environ un mois plus tôt, peu de jours après la remise de l'Ordre de Merlin. Les lettres dorées brillaient à la lueur du soleil:

_Á Sirius Black_

_ami pour toujours_

_où que tu sois reposes en paix_

Elle avait réussi, enfin! Elle avait fait réhabiliter la mémoire de Sirius, non sans l'aide d'autres personnes bien-sûr. Et cette médaille de l'Ordre de Merlin en était un témoignage fabuleux et inesperé. Elle songea en observant les lettres dorées sur le marbre que son ami serait peut-être en paix à présent.

Un frisson parcourut son corps. Même après tout ce temps, elle n'aimait pas les cimetières. Elle détestait ces allées droites, froides et vides, et surtout toutes ces tombes. Mais ses amis étaient là, et elle ressentait malgré tout un grand bien-être à venir ici, juste pour leur parler, les voir en quelque sorte. Et puis aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas seule. Elle n'était plus seule.

Une douce chaleur irradia tout son corps et apaisa aussi son esprit quand elle serra plus fort la main de Severus dans la sienne. Il était venu avec elle, ne l'avait pas quitté, était resté avec elle tout le temps. Et cela voulait tant dire pour la sorcière. Plus que des mots.

Elle se redressa enfin et tournant la tête vers le sorcier, elle posa sur lui un regard doux mais qui ne croisa que des sourcils légèrement froncés. Apparement, Severus Rogue était contrarié. Il se décida à parler après que Célaeno le lui ait demandé d'une pression de la main.

-Tu l'aimes toujours? demanda-t-il à mi-mot en montrant la plaque pour Sirius Black.

Célaeno laissa glisser son regard sur la plaque en souriant. Elle reporta vivement son regard sur Severus et allait répondre quand elle aperçut l'air encore contrarié du sorcier.

-Tu es jaloux? répondit-elle du même ton et en souriant intérieurement.

Severus pinça les lèvres et leva les yeux au ciel comme si un tel comportement était impossible chez lui. Célaeno sembla se contenter de cette réponse et rit doucement. Elle approcha sa main du visage du sorcier et lui caressa doucement la joue tout en lui souriant affectueusement. Puis elle reprit sa main et tirant un peu dessus, lui montra le chemin de la sortie du cimetière.

-Tu viens? Rentrons... souffla-t-elle à Severus après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur le tombeau.

Ils avaient parcouru quelques mètres lorsque Severus se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu...

Le brin d'inquiétude que Célaeno lut dans son regard en plus d'une jalousie évidente la fit sourire. Alors il voulait une réponse claire...très bien...

-Severus..., commença-t-elle en inclinant la tête sur le côté tout en fixant ses yeux sombres, c'est avec toi que je suis maintenant. Et je le veux pour un bout de temps... Peu importe ce qu'il en a été auparavant, tout cela est du passé...

Elle s'arrêta un instant. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été douée pour les déclarations, mais avec quelqu'un comme Severus, d'aussi froid et sombre, cela ne facilitait pas les choses.

-Bien-sûr je n'oublie rien, et encore moins ce que j'ai vécu avec Sirius...mais Sirius est mort, et ma vie aujourd'hui est avec toi...

Finalement ce n'était pas si dure à dire, pensa-t-elle en souriant. Alors que Severus tentait un faible sourire dans sa direction, elle s'approcha de lui et souffla à son oreille les yeux brillants d'émotion:

-C'est toi que j'aime...

Elle s'écarta légèrement pour observer sa réaction et comme le sorcier souriait franchement cette fois, d'un sourire plein de tendresse et de chaleur, elle approcha de nouveau son visage et déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis d'une pression sur sa main, elle entraîna Severus à côté d'elle sur le chemin fait de graviers. Voulant sans doute s'excuser de son attitude, Severus tourna encore son visage sur la sorcière et souffla un _«pardon...»_ discret à son oreille sans s'arrêter de marcher.

Célaeno l'arrêta de nouveau. Elle aurait sans doute voulu entendre autre chose à ce moment, juste après qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Mais peu importait. Plus rien ne comptait que les yeux sombres de Severus Rogue devant elle, son sourire timide mais sincère et la chaleur dans son ventre en pensant à lui. Une lueur indéfinissable brillait dans les yeux de la sorcière. Beaucoup d'émotion, de l'impatience, et un peu de crainte. _C'est le bon moment..._songea-t-elle soudain.

Ils reprirent leur marche, et prenant une profonde respiration, Célaeno déclara d'une voix légèrement tendue mais heureuse:

-Je suis enceinte...

Son regard à elle glissa sur le sorcier et cette fois, ce fut lui qui l'arrêta en tirant sur sa main. Dans ses yeux reflétait la plus grande surprise, et Célaeno prit soudain peur. Ses espoirs s'envolèrent quand elle vit la mine pâle de l'homme qu'elle aimait et son visage prendre une expression livide.

-Tu es sérieuse? parvint-il à prononcer après quelque instants à tenter de retrouver un rythme cardiaque plus régulier et surtout moins rapide.

La sorcière ne put prononcer un seul son et se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Alors Severus se passa une main légèrement nerveuse sur le visage, le regard songeur et perdu devant lui. Il souffla plusieurs fois nerveusement puis reporta son regard sur Célaeno, lui offrant enfin un vrai sourire.

-C'est incroyable..., bafouilla-t-il en la regardant sérieusement mais avec désormais une lueur nouvelle dans le regard, je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait un jour...je veux dire...que je sois père...que j'ai un enfant...

Prononcer ces mots prenaient désormais une toute autre dimension et Severus sentit à son tour une joie sans fin l'irradier, d'autant plus que Célaeno le regardait maintenant avec un large sourire et le regard ému. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa comme elle l'avait fait quelques instants auparavant.

-J'avais abandonné cette idée il y a déjà longtemps..., continua-t-il cependant, l'esprit entièrement tourné vers l'annonce de sa prochaine paternité. Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce que tu as fait renaître en moi... c'est comme si je vivais vraiment avec toi...

Il s'arrêta un instant et contempla la sorcière. Son regard se posa sur ses yeux brillants, puis sur sa bouche d'un rouge vermeil. La main de Severus caressa doucement les longues boucles châtains de la sorcière, jusqu'à descendre le long de son dos. Il ne put retenir le geste pressant de la sentir contre elle, et il l'enlaça fiévreusement, respirant à plein poumons dans la douceur de son cou et le parfum de sa peau. C'était clair maintenant.

-Avec toi je vis vraiment..., chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Célaeno.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et pour les deux tout était dit. Les mots ne suffiraient pas. Chacun lisait dans les yeux de l'autre le sentiment mutuel qui les unissaient. Se souriant doucement durant quelques instants, ils reprirent leur chemin, main dans la main, et avec dans leurs coeurs de nouvelles promesses, une émotion nouvelle et fragile, que le bruit de leur marche ne put troubler, un avenir dans lequel ils partageraient leur vie avec un autre petit être, un autre elle et lui qu'ils avaient tissé ensemble...

OOOoooOOO

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. 

**Note:** pour changer un peu, je vous propose que **vous** décidiez ce que vous souhaiteriez lire dans **l'épilogue**, qui sera **une rétrospective de souvenirs** de Célaeno et Severus une quinzaine d'années après ce dernier chapitre. Comme je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire, je vous propose de me faire des **suggestions** sur ce que vous voudriez voir dedans (ça peut être un personnage que j'aurais oublié, un événement particulier, le point de vue d'un personnage autre que Célaeno...). Alors n'hésitez vraiment pas, et en plus, moi ça me donnera d'autres idées.

J'espère avoir plein d'idées et je vous promet de tout faire pour écrire cet épilogue rapidement. A très bientôt!


	24. Epilogue

**Quelques mois ont passé depuis mon dernier post de chapitre, et me voilà de retour!**

**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce retard, j'avais pourtant promis que l'épilogue arriverait vite... Plusieurs raisons: j'avais d'abord écrit un très très long épilogue, et puis après réflexions (des mois de réflexion), je me suis rendue compte (avec l'aide d'une super relectrice) que ce la n'avait aucun sens que la grande totalité de ce qui était écrit figure en tant qu'épilogue, il fallait que cela reste en rapport avec le reste de l'histoire et surtout l'idée de départ. **

**Alors vous serez sans doute déçus, attendre si longtemps pour un si court épilogue (en effet, deux pages environ), mais au moins il conclut vraiment L'Obscure. Par contre, surprise, je vais mettre en ligne (immédiatement après la publication de cet épilogue) une sorte de suite ou de bonus à cette histoire, sous la forme d'un OS, c'est toute la partie non utilisée de l'épilogue de départ. **

**En gros si ça vous dit d'en savoir plus sur la vie future de certains personnages, allez lire l'OS en question, il s'appelle Sur notre chemin, si l'épilogue vous laisse indifférent et ben ne le faites pas! **

**En tout cas, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu mon histoire depuis les premières publications, sans même forcément laisser de reviews, si elle a plu à au moins une personne, alors j'en suis très contente. Ecrire et publier cette fic m'a pour ma part beaucoup plu.**

**Merci à Phofie, Naelhia, Dark Liar, Helleni et Diddune pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent! **

**Sans plus attendre, la fin... **

**Disclaimer:**** tout provient de JK Rowling****  
**

**Epilogue**

Severus Rogue avança prudemment dans le couloir, passant entre les personnes qui couraient, marchaient ou parlaient simplement. Un grand gobelet de café dans la main, il tentait tout son possible pour ne rien renverser dans l'effervescence manifeste du service maternité de Sainte-Mangouste. Il s'arrêta enfin devant une porte, toqua et entra tout doucement dans la chambre qu'occupait Célaeno depuis maintenant cinq jours. Elle était arrivée en pleine nuit, prise de violentes contractions, et seulement deux semaines avant la date prévue initialement pour l'accouchement. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle avait accouché, et ils allaient pouvoir sortir enfin d'ici quelques minutes et rentrer chez eux, tous les quatre...

Le regard de Severus se posa aussitôt sur la sorcière penchée sur le petit berceau légèrement à sa gauche. Elle s'était habillée, prête à partir, et était assise sur son lit. Sa main effleurait les petits pieds et la peau douce et blanche du petit être. Puis ses doigts allèrent caresser l'autre petite tête, un peu moins brune, dans le second berceau.

Severus avança doucement, et Célaeno releva son visage sur lui, un sourire éclairant son visage. Quelques traces de fatigue marquaient encore son visage mais elle était désormais moins pâle, et le sorcier en fut rassuré. Le double accouchement ne s'était pas mal passé, mais les guérisseurs avaient pourtant pris garde à la santé de la sorcière, au vu de son âge et du fait que c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait un enfant au monde.

Et pour une première fois, ils n'avaient pas fait dans la demi mesure, songea-t-il, souriant, en observant les deux petits berceaux. Son regard se porta d'abord sur celui de droite, où le bébé semblait dormir paisiblement, les doigts de sa mère caressant doucement le duvet brun sur sa tête. _Son fils..._

_Elias Rogue_

Puis son regard bascula sur le berceau plus à gauche. Dans celui-ci, l'enfant ne dormait pas mais tentait avec difficulté de garder ses yeux ouverts, de grands yeux sombres et étonnés. Il observa la petite tête déjà recouverte de cheveux, cette fois plus châtains._Sa fille..._

_Leni Rogue_

Severus s'assit lentement juste à côté de Célaeno, les yeux rivés sur les deux enfants, leurs deux enfants. Il se souvint soudain de cette fois où ils avaient appris que Célaeno portaient non pas un enfant, mais deux...

Il revit le regard catastrophé de Célaeno, qui déjà se sentait incapable d'assurer son rôle de mère, ses larmes aussi, de désespoir. Elle ne cessait de répéter que de toute façon, elle serait une mauvaise mère, qu'elle ne saurait jamais comment faire, que déjà avec un enfant elle craignait de ne pas s'en sortir mais alors avec deux ce serait impossible.

Et ce fut lui, lui-même qui n'avait aucune espèce d'idée de la façon d'élever un enfant, encore moins celle de s'occuper d'un bébé, qui la rassura. Et il lui fit reprendre confiance en elle, lui assura qu'elle serait très bien, et que de toute façon la perfection n'était pas de ce monde. Et il lui promit qu'un ou deux, c'était pareil, même manière de s'en occuper, qu'il faudrait juste un peu plus d'efforts. Et qu'il était là, lui, pour cela aussi. Qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber, et que pour ce boulot ils seraient deux à faire leurs preuves.

Ils avaient rit et ce rire avait fini de les rassurer tous les deux, malgré l'appréhension.

Severus reporta son regard sur la jeune femme et caressa doucement son dos de sa main.

-Ils sont beaux..., souffla-t-elle en les regardant.

Puis elle glissa son regard sur lui et approcha ses lèvres de sa joue, y déposant un léger baiser.

-Ca va? lui demanda-t-il en cherchant ses yeux.

-Oui...je suis heureuse.

Un large sourire éclairait son visage et en et instant, Severus trouva qu'elle rayonnait.

-Tu es magnifique, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, la maternité te va bien...

Célaeno lui sourit en rougissant quelque peu et parut surprise de ces paroles. Lui qui arrivait si mal à prononcer quelques mots d'amours... Ils restèrent encore quelques instants, dans cette simple contemplation muette des deux petits êtres qui faisaient désormais partie de leur vie.

Un guérisseur passa quelques instants plus tard et vérifia que tout était en ordre pour que Célaeno et les deux nouveaux-nés puissent quitter la maternité.

Ils sortirent dans la fraîcheur de ce début février. Au-dehors, Célaeno pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux, promesse d'un printemps qui ne tarderait plus à arriver. Les rayons du soleil, quoique faibles, adoucirent son visage et la firent sourire. Elle se tourna vers Severus, un sourire heureux sur le visage et le fixa dans ses yeux sombres.

-Rentrons chez nous...

Severus acquiesça, et peu après tous deux transplanèrent, tenant chacun un couffin dans leurs mains, les reflets pâles et chauds du soleil illuminant l'espace où ils se tenaient un instant plus tôt. Promesse d'une vie.

FIN

* * *

J'espère que cette "fin" tardive vous a plu.

Si l'envie vous en dit de savoir la suite, vous savez où aller...

A très bientôt!


End file.
